Love You Love Me KyuMin
by Diniaulicious
Summary: Sungmin yang sangat membenci Kyuhyun karena dianggap merebut pekerjaannya, malah terlibat 'kecelakaan' yang membuat Sungmin harus mengandung anak dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bersedia bertanggung jawab, berusaha membuat Sungmin tidak membencinya, bagaimana caranya? THE LAST STORY PART 3 (LAST CHAPTER) IS UP!Sekarang bagaimana kehidupan keluarga KyuMin? M-preg, Yaoi, KyuMin, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- yang lain, nyusul

Cameo :

- Shin Dong Hee

- Boss (no name)

Genre : Yaoi M-preg

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, NO BASHING!,, Don't like? GET OUT!

Happy Reading..^^..

"Bayangkan! Aku sudah mengerjakan laporan bulananku dengan baik, sedangkan si Shin Dong Hee, itu malah memecatku seenaknya, apa coba kurangnya aku? Sikapku baik, kerjaku memuaskan! Dan sekarang DIA MEMECATKU, hanya karena bocah ingusan yang KATANYA KERJANYA JAUH LEBIH BAIK DI BANDING AKU! ARRRRGGGHH!" seru Sungmin frustasi sambil meneguk segelas cairan aneh, yang tidak author ketahui namanya, namun, kadar alkoholnya agak... tidak, lebih tepatnya cukup tinggi. Sambil memainkan kakinya, dan memandangi betapa 'indahnya' dunia gemerlap.

"Iya Sungmin, tapi sudah jangan minum lagi, kau hampir menghabiskan 2 botol vodka! Kau bisa mabuk total! Kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi Sungmin." ujar salah satu teman Sungmin yang menjadi tempat curhatannya. Menasehati Sungmin agar berhenti meminum cairan bernama vodka itu yang baru author ketahui namanya.

"Hyuk jae-ah, dengar, aku tidak peduli aku mabuk total di sini-hikg, aku juga tidak peduli kadar alkoholnya-hikg, cukup tinggi.. Kalau perlu aku-hikg, mati.. Hikg, gara-gara kebanyakan minum alkohol" ucap Sungmin sambil sesenggukan.

"Hhh~ terserahlah, aku mau bekerja lagi! Ingat! Kalau kau mati! Jangan hantui aku! Ara?!" ujar Hyuk jae a.k.a Eunhyuk yang bekerja sebagai bartender di club itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih asik dengan minumannya.

"Bye-bye Hyukkie, kerja yang benar yaa. Hikg, jangan sampai kau di pecat-hikg, sama seperti-hikg, kuu~.." ucap Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya, mencampur beberapa cairan-cairan aneh, dengan atraksinya yang menarik dan menyuguhkannya pada pelanggan-pelanggannya.

Sementara Sungmin, ia masih berusaha meneguk minuman mengerikan itu, walau kepalanya sudah berat, ia masih tetap tidak perduli, dan tetap meminum cairan haram itu.

Dan di sisi lain, masih di dalam club yang sama, seorang namja yang memimpin teman-temannya mengajak, teman-temannya untuk duduk di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas, tempat untuk kelas kalangan ke atas, dan nampak seperti ingin merayakan sesuatu.

"Hey-hey, baiklah, kita rayakan ini bersama cheers..." ujar namja pemimpin tadi, sambil mengangkat segelas wine-nya. Tentunya di sambut dengan gelas-gelas dari teman-teman lainnya.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun, masa kau merayakan hari pertama kerjamu ini dengan beberapa botol wine, ayolah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya seorang teman dari namja pemimpin tadi, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Taruhan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meneguk wine-nya.

"Iya, kita taruhan, jika kau berhasil meminum enam minuman beralkohol dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi,, maka kau akan mendapatkan mobilku, tapi jika kau tidak berhasil, maka kau harus membakar seluruh perlengkapan game-mu.. Deal?" tawar temannya barusan, sebut saja Young woon.

"Ya! Kenapa harus game ku?!" ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Berarti kau tidak berani?" ejek Young woon.

"Wesh, siapa bilang? okeh, deal.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun turun dari bangkunya, sang beranjak menuju Hyuk jae sang bartender tampan.

"Hei, aku pesan enam gelas, minuman beralkohol dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi ya? Dan antarkan ke meja di sebelah sana.." ujar Kyuhyun pada Hyuk jae, sambil menunjuk mejanya bersama teman-temannya.

"Siip bos,," ujar Hyuk jae, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kyuhyun hendak kembali ke mejanya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja cantik, duduk lemah di tepi meja bartender, sambil sesenggukkan, kepalanya terbaring lemas di meja itu, namun, tangannya masih menggenggam gelas berisi vodka.

"Hei, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-sshi?!" seru Kyuhyun terkejut saat menyadari bahwa namja cantik ini adalah Sungmin, seseorang yang sudah pasti sangat membenci dirinya, karena telah merebut pekerjaannya.

"Hah? Nuguseyyyo?" ucap Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menaruhkan kepalanya di meja itu.

"Ahm, Sungmin-sshi, kenapa kau bisa mabuk seperti ini? Ehm, lebih baik kau ku antar pulang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Tidak! Lepaskan jangan sentuh aku.." racau Sungmin sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ganggu-hikg, aku! Lebih baik kau pergi, aku-hikg, ingin sen-hikg, dirii.." racau Sungmin mulai tidak jelas.

"Keundae Sungmin-sshi..."

"pergiii! Cepat pergiiii!" jerit Sungmin, suasana club yang meriah, untungnya tidak membuat jeritan Sungmin mengundang perhatian.

"I-Iya, aku pergi, berhati-hatilah.." ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya, sambil kembali ke mejanya.

* * *

Ke enam minuman beralkohol itu telah tersedia di depan hadapan Kyuhyun.

Gelas pertama ; Sake

Dengan beberapa teguk, gelas yang penuh Sake itu, habis di telannya. Masih belum terjadi apa-apa...

Gelas kedua ; Arrack

Sama seperti gelas pertama, namun, ini mampu membuat keseimbangan Kyuhyun hampir goyah...

Gelas ketiga ; Tequila

Gelas ketiga ini, mampu membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang ke sofa, keseimbangannya hilang...

Gelas keempat ; Brandy

Baiklah,, keempat minuman dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi di dunia ini, mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya beberapa kali, matanya buram,, lebih tepatnya dia mulai mabuk, di tambah lagi, ukuran gelasnya yang tak seperti biasa.

Gelas kelima ; Bacardi 151

Akan kah Kyuhyun melanjutkan gelas selanjutnya?

Ya benar, ia sanggup menghabiskan gelas kelima..

Peminum handal.. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar mabuk sekarang..

Gelas terkhir ; Moonshine

Minuman 100% alkohol!

Orang gila mana yang mau meminumnya?

Iya,, orang itu sedang memegang gelas itu sekarang.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Lelaki gila!

Tinggal seteguk lagi, cairan itu bersih dari gelasnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat dan pahit.

"AAHHH!" desah Kyuhyun panjang setelah berhasil meneguk minuman-minuman mengerikan itu.

Kalau manusia biasa,, pasti pada gelas ke empat atau kelima..

Ia sudah mati!

"Uuuhh, Prook prook prookk.." Sahutan dan seruan luar biasa dari teman-temannya. Mereka bertepuk tangan mengagumi kehebatan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Young woon, menatap tidak percaya, sambil ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Kau memang tangguh Kyuhyun-ah.." ujar Young woon, sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, sambil memejamkan matanya dan bersender di sofa.

Entah mengapa ia tersenyum, karena pujian Young woon, atau karena hal lain, hanya Tuhan yang tahu, karena Kyuhyun juga pasti tidak menyadarinya, dan semua yakin, pasti Kyuhyun telah membiarkan akal sehat dan pikirannnya melayang entah kemana.

Beberapa teman Kyuhyun pulang, dan sisanya, masih asik dengan gadis-gadis murahan di atas lantai dansa.

Hari semakin larut, lebih tepatnya hampir pagi,, orang-orang telah pergi dari tempat itu. Kecuali Kyuhyun, dan beberapa temannya, tidak- masih ada lagi, Hyuk jae dan rekannya yang masih membersihkan meja bartendernya dan seisi club, boss pemilik club yang mungkin masih diruangannya, dan... Sungmin yang rupanya terlelap dimejanya.

"Ya!, Kyuhyun-ah, kau masih mau di sini? Sudah ayo pulang.." ajak Young woon, sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Yaiish! Lepaskan, biarkan aku di sini!" racau Kyuhyun.

Namun Young woon tetap memaksa, walau akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan terpaksa, Young woon meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sana, dan tidak lupa ia meninggalkan kunci mobil miliknya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sesuai janji, kau ambil mobilku.." ujar Young woon, kemudian benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Sementara Eunhyuk masih membersihkan mejanya dan meja beberapa tamu, di bantu oleh beberapa temannya di sana, yang pekerjaannya, tak jauh berbeda dengan Hyuk jae.

Sang Boss club keluar dari ruangan tersembunyi-nya, memastikan keadaan club sudah bersih atau belum,, namun, para pekerja masih bekerja, ia menatap kesekeliling, di masing-masing sudut, di temuinya masing-masing namja tergeletak tak sadar di sana, dua orang namja yang kesadarannya telah minggat dari beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hyuk jae, Donghae.." panggil si 'Boss' pada pekerjanya, yang masih berada di sana.

"Ye Boss?" jawab kedua makhluk(?) itu bersamaan.

"Bocah-bocah frustasi?" tanya-nya sambil memandang ke arah namja-namja yang tergeletak tadi, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.

"Yang itu sih Frustasi, tapi yang itu kayaknya kebanyakan minum gara2 taruhan" jawab Hyukjae, seperti yang ia tahu, sedangkan salah satu rekan kerjanya, Donghae, hanya manggut-manggut gaje.

"Bawa saja mereka ke atas.." ujar si 'Boss' kemudian berlalu dari hadapan duo tampan ini.

Eunhyuk menggendong Sungmin dipunggungnya, dan Donghae menggendong Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang di sediakan khusus untuk orang-orang macam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, kau mau membiarkan mereka tidur di satu kamar?!" tanya Eunhyuk, bukan tepatnya seperti mengintrogasi.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Mereka sama-sama namja" jawab Donghae santai.

"Oh iya, aku sempat berpikir Sungmin itu yeoja.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil merebahkan Sungmin di atas kasur yang disediakan di sana.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Donghae yang ikut merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di samping tubuh Sungmin.

"Dia Lee Sungmin, temanku, tapi aku bosan dengan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.. Yang satu lagi aku tidak kenal.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil berjalan keluar kamar itu.

"Kau tidak tau rumahnya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku tahu.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Donghae lagi, dan lagi.

"Kau gila? Rumah jauh dari sini, masa aku harus menggendongnya sampai rumahnya, bisa mati gempor aku.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Kau kan bisa naik taksi, hei, kenapa di kunci?"

"Aku tidak punya uang, kau mau membayarkanku? Hah?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Sudah, aku mengunci ini supaya tidak ada maling.. Ayo pulang.." Eunhyuk beranjak turun ke bawah.

"Kau mengajakku pulang ke rumah mu?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Ngeeh? Siapa yang mengajakmu pulang ke rumahku?! Maksudku ayo pulang, tapi ke rumah masing-masing, ish, dasar bodoh.." Eunhyuk melanjutkan jalannya keluar dari club itu, diikuti oleh Donghae.

Sedangkan pasangan yang tengah tertidur di kamar tadi?

Entah apa yang terjadi, mari kita lihat besok...

* * *

~keesokan harinya~

"Ennghh..." seorang namja jangkung menggeliat dari tidurnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya yang sedikit lelah, sinar matahari dari jendela kamar menusuk-nusuk matanya, menerobos tiba-tiba ke dalam lubang pupilnya.

Setelah ia terbiasa, ia pun melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Dimana ini?" gumam namja jangkung itu, atau ya benar, dia memang Kyuhyun.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok dihadapannya, seorang malaikat cantik tertidur pulas dipelukkannya. Tangan mungilnya terletak dipinggangnya, memeluknya erat.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri, tangannya berada di atas tubuh malaikat itu, dan kakinya, meniban pinggang malaikat mungil itu.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!" jerit Kyuhyun saat mengetahui posisinya tak aman, ia segera menyingkirkan tangan, dan kakinya dari tubuh si malaikat, dan duduk di kasur itu.

Mendengar teriakan itu, sang malaikat mungil, nan cantik.. Sungmin...

Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya...

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKHH!" jeritan yang tak jauh berbeda keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Bagaimana tidak, seseorang dengan jenis kelamin sama, tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya, sedang duduk, terlihat punggung namja itu yang putih nan mulus itu. Di tambah lagi...

Sungmin sekarang...

Tidak memakai sehelai benang pun...

Sungmin menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, dan menutupi, tubuhnya sampai ke dada, ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan berteriak kencang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEMALAM PADAKUU!" seru Sungmin sangat kencang.

"NDE?! AKU?! SEHARUSNYA... Sungmin-sshi?" Kyuhyun hendak membalas teriakan namja manis disampingnya, namun, terhenti saat Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa disebelahnya sekarang adalah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"NEO?! Kau.. Kau kan bocah yang merebut perkerjaan ku!" seru Sungmin.

"HIYYYAAAAAHHH!" Sungmin langsung menghantam Kyuhyun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan mesranya, alhasil, setelah selesai, Wajah Kyuhyun sekarang semakin tampan dengan sentuhan eyesedo biru kehitaman di mata kirinya, blush on merah di kedua pipinya, dan sedikit lipgloss bening dibibirnya. *? jigong?*

"Belum puas kau? Setelah mengambil pekerjaanku, sekarang kau malah merebut keperaw... Aargh! SHIT, apa lagi yang mau kau rebut dari ku hah?!" bentak Sungmin.

"Hei, uhukk, sudah ku katakan, aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku juga korban di sini.." jawab Kyuhyun tertatih, merasa tak berdosa.

"Kau bilang kau juga korban? HAH?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! LALU YANG SEPERTI KU DI SEBUT APA?!" bentak Sungmin lagi, sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun, memberi efek,agar semburannya lebih mantap, tapi yang ada, Kyuhyun malah terjengkang ke belakang, dan jatuh lagi ke kasur, dan tanpa sengaja, menarik tangan Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin menindihnya..

"YA! KAU..."

"Hei, hei kenapa kalian ribut sekali apa kalian...

AAAAAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" jerit Eunhyuk terkejut melihat pemandangan 21 tahun ke atas itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh.

"Apa yang terja... AAAAA! Apa-apaan ini?!" sekarang Donghae yang berteriak, ia langsung menutup matanya, dengan kedua tangannya.

Sontak Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin, dan Secara bersamaan Sungmin menarik diri, mereka berdua membenarkan posisinya masing-masing.

"Hyukjae-ah, i-ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!" ujar Sungmin memberi alasan.

"Sudahlah, Sungmin, dan kau..."

"Cho Kyuhyun.." jawab Kyuhyun, saat Eunhyuk menunjukknya.

"Iya, siapa pun namamu, cepat kalian selesaikan aktifitas kalian, lalu mandi, dan kalian boleh pulang.." ujar Eunhyuk lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih gelagapan, dan Donghae masih menutup matanya di depan kamar KyuMin.

"YA! Untuk apa kau masih di sini?! Ayo pergi jangan ganggu pekerjaan mereka.." ujar Eunhyuk kemudian menarik lengan Donghae.

"Aktifitas?" gumam Sungmin.

"Pekerjaan?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jeosunghamnida, tadi aku telah mengganggu kalian, jeongmal jeosunghamnida.." ujar Donghae tiba-tiba kembali ke depan kamar KyuMin, dan membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang kali.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan yang tadi.." ujar Donghae sebelum akhirnya undur diri, dan menutup kamar KyuMin.

'BLAMM!'

pintu tertutup..

"Melanjutkan yang tadi?" gumam KyuMin bersamaan.

"APA SIH YANG MEREKA PIKIRKAN?!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin pun mengambil kimono atau lebih tepatnya baju handuk, yang terletak di tepi ranjang, lalu memakaikannya pada Tubuh mungilnya, yang sangat terekspose, ia memungut pakaian-pakaiannya yang bertebaran kemana-mana.

"Dengar ya, urusan kita belum selesai.." desis Sungmin tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan mandi dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar itu, dengan pakaiannya yang kemarin, ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di kamar itu.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kan?!" gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian, memungut pakaian-pakaiannya semalam, mandi, dan keluar dari kamar, serta Club itu.

oOoOo

Hampir satu bulan Sungmin mencari Pekerjaan, namun rupanya, Dewi fortunanya sekarang sedang berkelana entah kemana, Tuhan pun sedang tidak berpihak padanya,, semua lamaran pekerjaannya di TOLAK.

Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya setelah ini?

Kantungnya mulai menipis, tabungannya, bisa habis jika ia pakai terus.

Ia tak mungkin menghubungi kakaknya, yang sudah jelas-jelas saat itu bertengkar hebat dengannya, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin keluar dari rumah 'neraka' itu.

Aaargghh! Bisa gila hidupku, mengurusi makhluk seperti ini. Akan kah aku menyesal memilihnya sebagai main cast di sini?

Baiklah,

Who Knows? Kita lihat saja kelanjutan ceritanya..

~to be continued~

ternyata dunia ffn itu keras yah.. begitu banyak viewers, tapi begitu sedikit reviewers.. aku harap ff ini dapat menggait banyak reviewers yah :) bagi yang belum pernah membaca tolong di review yah.. kalau yang sudah pernah membaca, review lagi juga boleh..

Thanks.. Diniaulicious March 13, 2011

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Just find with your self

Genre : Yaoi M-preg. PG-15

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, Don't like? GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

Hampir satu bulan Sungmin mencari Pekerjaan, namun rupanya, Dewi fortunanya sekarang sedang berkelana entah kemana, Tuhan pun sedang tidak berpihak padanya,, semua lamaran pekerjaannya di TOLAK.

Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya setelah ini?

Kantungnya mulai menipis, tabungannya bisa habis jika ia pakai terus.

Ia tak mungkin menghubungi kakaknya, yang sudah jelas-jelas saat itu bertengkar hebat dengannya, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin keluar dari rumah 'neraka' itu.

_Part 2_

Sungmin hendak mengisi perutnya, setelah seharian mencari pekerjaan, setidaknya ia harus mengisi energy-nya kembali.

Sungmin membuka lemari dapurnya..

Kosong..

Persedian ramyeonnya habis..

Ia memutuskan membuka kulkasnya.

"Yaiish, sudah berapa lama aku tidak membuka benda ini.." ujar Sungmin sambil membuang seluruh makanan yang ada dikulkasnya, entah kapan terakhir kali Sungmin membuka kulkasnya, sekarang seluruh makanan yang mengisi kulkas itu telah basi, dan ada juga yang sudah kadaluarsa, baiklah.. Sama saja, basi dan kadaluarsa, memang sama, jadi stop mencibirku seperti itu!

"Hhaish, haruskah aku memakai uang ku lagi?!" keluh Sungmin, kemudian mengambil dompet dari saku celananya.

"Setidaknya, aku benar-benar sedang tidak miskin sekarang.." ujar Sungmin setelah mengecek isi dompetnya.

Sungmin keluar dengan santai, sambil merapatkan jaketnya, keluar dari apartmentnya, dan menuju ke mini market yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung apartmentnya.

Dengan dua kantung penuh berisi persediaan makan selama satu minggu, Sungmin berjalan dengan santai menuju ke gedung apartmentnya.

Ditekannya tombol sebelas lift yang baru ia naiki, sambil membawa belanjaannya, ia tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tak jelas, padahal sekarang sebuah lolipop tengah bertengger di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah sampai di lantai sebelas, ia melangkah santai menuju dorm-nya, namun, beberapa orang lewat sambil membawa beberapa barang berat, jelas itu sangat mengganggu.

Orang yang tengah membawa barang-barang itu memasukkan barang-batang itu ke sebuah apartment yang sepertinya baru saja dihuni oleh penghuni baru. Orang- orang tersebut keluar sambil membawa sebuah amplop coklat, tanpa sengaja Sungmin masih memperhatikan mereka, setelah orang-orang itu keluar, 'sang' pemilik baru apartment itu pun keluar dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada orang-orang barusan.

Wait..

Sepertinya kita tahu orang itu..

Lolipop di mulut Sungmin jatuh dari mulutnya, menggelinding ke lantai begitu saja, belanjaan Sungmin jatuh, Untung isinya tidak berserakkan.

"Bocah 'sial' itu tinggal di gedung apartment ini?! Dengan lantai yang sama dengan ku?!" ujar Sungmin pelan, namun terselip nada kesal.

Ya, tebakkan kalian benar lagi..

Bocah 'sial' itu memang Kyuhyun,

Kejutan menyenangkan bukan?

Sungmin kembali memungut belanjaannya dan masuk ke dalam apartmentnya sendiri dengan cepat.

Ayolah Dewi Fortuna! Kau dimana?! Bantu bocah ini menyelesaikan hidupnya, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada masalah baru...

* * *

Sungmin selesai dengan nasi gorengnya, ia meletakkan piringnya di meja dengan segelas air putih di sebelah kanannya.

"baiklah,, mari makaaaan~"

Sungmin mulai mengangkat sendok dan garpunya, lalu menyendokkan nasi goreng yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Melihat itu, author hanya dapat membuka mulutnya, memandang Sungmin dengan nasi gorengnya nikmat, lama, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut bibir author, entah karena nasi goreng yang menggiurkan itu, atau melihat gaya Sungmin saat makan nasi goreng itu. Gaya yang sangat manis. Padahal, ia makan dengan caranya yang seperti biasa.

Hampir setengah piring habis, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu seakan mengocok perut Sungmin.

Sungmin segera berlari ke kamar mandi, dan memuntahkan semua yang ia makan barusan ke westafel tak berdosa itu.

Setelah puas memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, Sungmin membasuh mulut dan wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah putih nan mulus miliknya di depan cermin.

Memang putih dan mulus, mulus seperti biasa, tapi tidak putih seperti biasa, putih ini benar-benar putih, sampai ke permukaan bibirnya pun ikut memutih, wajahnya pucat.

Sesaat kepalanya seperti berputar.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu lelah" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan makannya, ia menyuci piringnya, dan langsung pergi tidur.

* * *

2 hari setelahnya, keadaan Sungmin belum juga pulih, malah sekarang tubuhnya demam, suhu tubuhnya naik turun tidak karuan.

Beberapa kali Eunhyuk bolak-balik ke apartmentnya untuk membantu merawatnya, terkadang juga di bantu Donghae yang, sebenernya, ngebantu gara-gara lagi nebeng sama Eunhyuk.

Ya setidaknya lumayan lah, Sungmin dapet temen baru.

Seminggu Eunhyuk dan Donghae bolak-balik mondar-mandir ke apartmentnya buat ngerawat bocah dengan wajah tanpa dosa ini, rupanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Panas Sungmin tidak juga turun, setiap hari kerjaannya hanya memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Semula yang dikira hanya demam biasa, dan hanya masuk angin, sepertinya hanya angin lalu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin tidaklah hanya demam, atau masuk angin..

Mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin..

Kena Demam Berdarah...

Hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Author dan Sungmin.

Kita semua tahu, bahwa Sungmin manis, semua nyamuk menyukai darah manis, kalau diluarnya saja manis, pasti di dalamnya juga dong...

Tapi Aedes Aegypti mana yang tega menggigit Sungmin, makhluk mana yang tega membuat kulit Sungmin ternodai sedikit pun? Walau itu hanya bentol kecil?

Baiklah lupakan...

Anggap saja, bahwa Rekaan EunHae itu benar..

Karena mereka menduga Sungmin kena DBD, mereka berdua pun segera membawa Sungmin menuju Rumah Sakit.

Mereka membawa Sungmin pada Dokter Kim Heejin, dokter ahli penyakit dalam.

Setelah pemeriksaan berlanjut, rupanya Dokter masih belum yakin atas penyakit yang Sungmin derita sebenarnya.

"Hhh~ sebenarnya saya tak yakin, namun untuk lebih pasti, lebih baik kalian memeriksakannya, pada Dokter Lee Min Byul, ruangannya di lantai dua." ujar Dokter Kim Heejin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Emang dokter nggak bisa nyimpulin penyakitnya Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk pada sang Dokter.

"Hmm, saya sendiri juga tak yakin.." jawab Dokter Kim seadanya.

"Emang Sungmin bukannya sakit DBD Dok?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"DBD? Oh bukan, penyakit demam berdarah gejalanya tidak seperti ini.." jawab Dokter itu lagi.

"Dok, emangnya Dokter nggak bisa nyembuhin Sungmin?" kini Donghae yang bertanya.

Sang Dokter menoleh kepada Donghae kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kami para Dokter hanya bertugas sebagai perantara, yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya Tuhan."

Donghae mengangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti, padahal yaah..

.

.

Emang ngerti...

.

.

.

Tapi sedikit..

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun akhirnya membawa Sungmin ke tempat Dokter yang di sarankan Dokter Kim Heejin.

Setelah mereka sampai di lantai dua, mereka mencari ruangan dengan name tag 'Dr. Lee Min Byul' yang seharusnya berpalang di depan pintu ruangan Dokter tersebut.

"Woy, Hyuk, ini ruangannya" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pintu.

Eunhyuk yang sedang membantu Sungmin berjalan perlahan-lahan, pun menghampiri Donghae, sedangkan Sungmin ia biarkan sebentar beristirahat di kursi ruang tunggu, yang berada di depan ruang tersebut.

"Hmm, Hae, kau yakin ini ruangannya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin, saat membaca nama Dokter tersebut, beserta spesialisasinya.

"Iyalah, tuh, namanya, Dokter, Lee-Min-Byul" tunjuk Donghae masing-masing pada satu kata.

Memang benar di sana tertera nama Dokter yang mereka cari, Dokter yang di sarankan Dokter Kim Heejin, dan Dokter yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama korea Author, entahlah, mungkin Tuhan mentakdirkan itu. Tapi...

"Tapi ini spesialisasi KEHAMILAN dan AHLI KANDUNGAN Donghae, masa kita meriksain Sungmin ke Dokter Kandungan? Nggak mungkin dong Sungmin hamil, secara dia namja, Kita salah ruangan kali, udah ayo cari lagi.." cerocos Hyukjae, kemudian menarik lengan Donghae, untuk mencari ruangan Dokter Lee Min Byul 'yang lain'. Namun dengan pelan Donghae menepisnya.

"Ish, kita itu udah mondar-mandir ngelilingin lantai dua gedung rumah sakit ini! Dan Dokter yang namanya Lee Min Byul yang ruangannya di lantai dua cuma yang ini! Lagian Sungmin kasian udah capek tuh, udah deh, kita periksain di sini aja dulu, siapa tau Dokternya bisa bantu.." ujar Donghae kesal.

Donghae menuju ke arah Sungmin, lalu mengajak Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter 'Lee Min Byul' itu, tanpa Sungmin ketahui ruangan apa itu. Sementara Hyukjae? Hanya mengikutin mereka berdua dari belakang dengan tampang kusut, pertama kalinya ia diomeli Donghae, padahal kan biasanya dia yang ngomelin Donghae.

* * *

"Selamat siang dok.." sapa Donghae pada Seorang Dokter yang duduk manis dikursinya, sambil membaca berkas-berkas gaje dimejanya.

"Iya selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Dokter itu ramah, biarpun namanya sama tapi tingkahnya, 180 derajat berbeda jauh dengan author, yang sama sekali nggak ada ramah-ramahnya.

"Ah, iya dok, ada, ini saya mau meriksain temen..."

"Ya ampun dok, jangan bilang, ada lagi?" tiba-tiba seorang suster sok asik, datang dari balik tirai yang berada di belakang meja sang Dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum pada suster yang ada dibelakangnya. "sepertinya begitu.."

Donghae dan Sungmin hanya saling memandang tak mengerti, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memandangi mereka dari belakang, dan bersender pada pintu.

"Baiklah, kau yang ingin diperiksakan? kita tes urin dulu, ya, mari ikuti saya.." ujar Dokter Lee sambil menunjuk pada Sungmin, yang sedari tadi wajahnya pucat, tak heran kalau Dokter itu dapat menebak yang mana yang ingin diperiksa.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan mengikutin Dokter itu, dan suster yang tidak diketahui namanya itu mengikuti dari belakang.

"Eh, maksud suster tadi bilang 'jangan bilang ada lagi' itu apaan sih?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae, ia mendekati Donghae yang duduk di depan meja Dokter, dan duduk di sebelahnya, tempat Sungmin duduk tadi.

"Meneketehe..." jawab Donghae 'gahoel'.

Tak lama Dokter Lee pun kembali dan tersenyum pada kedua makhluk tampan dihadapannya.

"Di antara kalian, siapa yang pasangannya?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Pasangan?" seru mereka berdua, tak lama, mereka pun saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kalian berdua pasangannya?" misunderstanding!.

"Eh? Bukan, bukan, hmm, sepertinya Sungmin tidak punya pasangan.." Jawab Donghae sok tahu.

"Dia tidak punya pasangan?!" seru Dokter itu shock, entah mengapa, ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ish, dasar sok tahu!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menempeleng kepala Donghae.

"Sepertinya ada, aku pernah melihatnya sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, tapi, sekarang dia tidak ikut, wae dok?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Oooh! Yang waktu itu di club ya?! Yang waktu itu mereka lagi... Hmmmmpphh!" belum selesai Donghae dengan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk sudah membungkam bibir Donghae dengan kaus kakinya, #RALAT! Bisa mati si Donghae.

Belum selesai Donghae dengan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk sudah membungkam bibir Donghae dengan tangannya.

Sedangkan si Dokter hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Jadi Sungmin sakit apa dok?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya dia hanya kurang makan makanan yang bergizi, jadi nutrisinya turun, dan menghambat sumber energy-nya, ia harus lebih banyak makan makanan yang bergizi, kalau tidak, bisa bahaya untuk kesehatan dirinya dan kesehatan..." Dokter itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan kesehatan?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari bibirnya.

"Janinnya.." jawab Dokter itu puas.

"Ooh, janinnya...

MWORAGO?! JANIN?!" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ta.. Tapi dia kan..."

"Hal sama terjadi sekitar 7 tahun lalu pertama kali di rumah sakit ini, hal yang mustahil itu cukup menggemparkan seluruh Dokter kandungan di Seoul, setelah di teliti dan di uji laboratorium, ternyata di dalam tubuh namja itu terdapat gen wanita, itu lah yang menyebabkan kehamilan pada pria tersebut, dan sepertinya di dalam tubuh teman kalian, terdapat gen wanita juga. Terakhir sebelum teman kalian, ada juga yang mengalami hal sama, ya, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, ini hanya terjadi pada pasangan gay." jelas Dokter Lee panjang lebar.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya melongo menatap sang Dokter. Entahlah, mereka mengerti atau tidak.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa gen wanita itu berada di tubuh Sungmin?" tanya Donghae, yang mulai sadar.

Dokter itu mengangkat kedua bahunya..

"Entahlah kita semua tahu, yang menghasilkan ovum, adalah ovarium,,tapi, kami para Dokter di Seoul juga belum menemukan organ apa yang membuat seorang namja menghasilkan ovum atau gen wanita." ujar Dokter sambil merapikan berkas-berkas dimejanya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali bertatapan, Donghae memandang Eunhyuk bingung, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Teman kalian masih di dalam, kalian bisa menemuinya, kalau kalian mau.." tambah Dokter Lee.

Tanpa basa basi Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung serobotan masuk menemui Sungmin.

Begitu mereka menemui Sungmin, ia sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang, dan Suster tadi di sampingnya berbicara sedikit padanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ne, Gwaenchana.." jawab Sungmin dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Hmm, aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi... Tadi... Kata dokter..."

"Aku hamilkan?.." ujar Sungmin, memotong kata-kata Donghae.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, hhh~ ayo pulang.." Sungmin turun dari Ranjangnya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, sebelum akhirnya berbincamg sedikit dengan sang Dokter, tentunya diikuti EunHae.

* * *

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian mengikutiku terus? Kalian tidak bekerja?" tegur Sungmin pada EunHae yang sedari tadi mengekor dari belakang.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan, tatapan mereka seolah-olah mengatakan 'Bagaimana-setelah-ini-?'.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku sudah di depan gedung apartment ku, tinggal naik lift, juga pasti aku sampai dengan selamat di apartment." ujar Sungmin, berusaha tegar, dan berusaha meyakinkan EunHae.

"Hmm,, Min.. Kami..."

"Pergilah sekarang, dari pada kalian terlambat, nanti kalian bisa... di pecat.." ucap Sungmin, dengan nada melemah, pada kata terakhir.

"Hhh~, oke.. Baiklah Sungmin, kami pergi dulu, jaga diri baik-baik, jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas yang berat-berat, dan jangan sampai stres.." ujar Hyukjae mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku tahu.. Sudah, Bye.. Aku masuk dulu.." Sungmin pun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam gedung apartment, meninggalkan EunHae, sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sungmin dengan santai masuk ke dalam lift, memencet angka sebelas, dengan cepat.

'Brengsek..' umpat Sungmin.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin melangkah keluar lift menuju sebuah pintu apartment, bukan apartmentnya, apartment orang lain, yang jaraknya tak jauh dari apartmentnya.

TING NONG..

Sungmin memencet bel pintu apartment tersebut.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sebuah suara muncul dari speaker yang terletak di samping bel tersebut.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia terus memencet bel apartment itu.

TING NONG TING NONG

Tak lama akhirnya sang pemilik apartment keluar membukakan pintu.

"Ada yang bisa ku ban... Sungmin-sshi?!"

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Terima kasih banyak buat para reviewers yang udah komen di chapt sebelumnya :), terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran buat FF ini, ff ini memang dulu kubuat dengan sedikit bekal dalam masalah penulisan dan pembahasaan,, jadi kalau masih banyak kalimat maupun kata-kata yang terdengar aneh, maklumi saja mantan author ini.. hhehe..

buat yang nanya apa yang terjadi sama KyuMin pada 'malam itu', yaa you know lah.. kalo masih gak ngerti tanya lah pada orang2 yang berumur 15 tahun keatas #plakk..  
maaf sebelumnya, aku nggak bisa menaikkan rating, atau menambah cerita/ alur cerita di ff ini, karena ff ini sendiri juga sebenarnya sudah pernah dipublish dan sudah tamat hampir sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.. aku mohon maaf yang sebesar2nya yaa..

Terima kasih pula telah membaca chapt ke 2 dari ffn, aku akan lebih berterima kasih pada kalian yang mereview ff ini..

so.. review please :)

Diniaulicious, March 16, 2011


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Young woon

- Just find by your self

Genre : Yaoi M-preg, PG-15

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

A/N: Jika kalian sudah pernah membaca dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jadi pasti kalian sudah tau benar bagaimana caraku menulis ff ini, bukan? FF ini memang dibuat dengan banyak keeksisan author, bukan bermaksud sok ngelucu atau gimana, itu sengaja dibuat untuk jayus2an sebagai selingan juga, karena aku kurang suka FF yang terlalu dan begitu serius.. Tapi tenang aja, keeksisanku di sana nggak mengganggu alur cerita.. keeksisanku menjadi ciri khas tersendiri di FF ini, jadi kalau merasa ada yang kurang suka atau bahkan TIDAK SUKA, harap jangan pernah membaca FF ini lagi.. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah keluar lift menuju sebuah pintu apartment, bukan apartmentnya, apartment orang lain, yang jaraknya tak jauh dari apartmentnya.

TING NONG..

Sungmin memencet bel pintu apartment tersebut.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sebuah suara muncul dari speaker yang terletak di samping bel tersebut.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia terus memencet bel apartment itu.

TING NONG TING NONG

Tak lama akhirnya sang pemilik apartment keluar membukakan pintu.

"Ada yang bisa ku ban... Sungmin-sshi?!"

**__Part 3__**

Kyuhyunlah pemilik apartment itu. Ia begitu terkejut mendapati Sungmin yang memencet bel apartmentnya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, sangat tajam.

"Si-Silahkan masuk.." tawar Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Tidak perlu.. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan, bagaimana cara menyelesaikan 'urusan' kita yang 'belum' selesai" ujar Sungmin dingin.

"Urusan?"

'Dengar ya, urusan kita belum selesai..' tiba-tiba kata-kata Sungmin saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu, terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Tapi masalah kita kan..."

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sungmin sudah menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan memberikan sebuah amplop secara kasar tepat di telepak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bersender di depan pintu apartment Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Karena Sungmin, tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun langsung membuka amplop itu, mengambil sebuah kertas disana, dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

oOoOoOoOo

- Nama : Lee Sungmin

- Jenis Kelamin : Pria

- Umur : 22 tahun

Dengan ini dinyatakan **POSITIF** hamil dan tengah memasuki usia kandungan 5 minggu.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun terpaku membaca tulisan-tulisan di sana. Pandangannya kosong, lutut dan kakinya melemas. Pegangan kertas itu pun mengendor.

"Ingat kapan terkahir kali kita bertemu, dan ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu." ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Pikirkan, cara menyelesaikannya, dengan baik.." ucap Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di sana.

"K-Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai sedikit sadar.

"Pulang.." ujar Sungmin singkat.

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi apartment Kyuhyun, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartment lain, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah apartmentnya sendiri.

"Dia tinggal di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh God. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Mengapa bisa begini.." ucap Kyuhyun meratapi nasib. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam apartmentnya dan menutup tak lupa menutup pintu.

"Dinyatakan **POSITIF** hamil.." berulang kali Kyuhyun membaca tulisan itu, tapi tetap saja tidak berubah, POSITIF, jelas sekali di sana,, bahkan telah di tebalkan dan di garis bawahi, tulisannya Caps lock pula. Tapi Sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mempercayainya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa... Haiiish! Tapi dia namja!" gerutu Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

'Ingat kapan terkahir kali kita bertemu, dan ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, pikirkan, cara menyelesaikannya, dengan baik..' itu pesan terakhir Sungmin saat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Kita bertemu sekitar satu bulan lebih yang lalu, ya lebih tepat satu bulan lebih seminggu.. Yang terjadi saat itu, ya..

Ya mana aku ingat! Yang aku tahu, saat itu kan kita terbangun tanpa busana! Haaish! Apa jangan-jangan malam itu,, aku melakikan sesuatu sampai dia hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ya terdengar gila, dari tadi ia hanya berbicara sendiri, tapi memang tak ada orang selain dirinya di apartment itu, haruskah aku menemani bocah ini? Tidak, terima kasih! Aku bisa mati di cincang seluruh SparKyu di dunia.

"Tapi bisa saja kan sebelum malam itu, dia tidur dengan pria lain..." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hhh~ tapi tidak mungkin, reputasinya saat dikantor dulu, yang ku tahu dari Shindong-sshi sangatlah baik, lagi pula tampangnya juga tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia mmurahan, atau... Ya, Semacamnya.." gumam Kyuhyun. Seandainya tak ada SparKyu di sini, aku pasti sudah datang ke sana, dan memeluknya erat!

"Hmm, baiklah! Jika dia dapat membuktikannya! Aku-Aku-Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab!" ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Aah, tapi masih sangat sulit di percaya! Mana ada namja hamil! It's Impossible!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak punya pendirian!

* * *

TING NONG TING NONG

Kyuhyun memencet bel apartment Sungmin.

"Annyeong.. Siapa di sana? ada yang bisa ku bantu?" suara lembut muncul dari speaker di samping bel apartment Sungmin.

"Sungmin-sshi,, ini aku.. Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun.

Tak ada lagi suara di sana.

'CKLEK!' tiba-tiba pintu apartment Sungmin terbuka. Keluarlah sosok Malaikat cantik, dengan tatapan mematikan, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya seakan-akan tampak seperti Malaikat dari neraka.

"To the point saja.." ujar Sungmin langsung pada Kyuhyun.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya! sebenarnya kau tidak hamilkan?!" ujar Kyuhyun selancar-lancarnya.

'PLAAAK!' sebuah sentuhan mesra melayang ke pipi kiri Kyuhyun, sukses membuat warna pipinya 'berubah' menjadi merah merona.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak mempersiapkan diri untuk ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Scene di buat tiba-tiba karena banyak readers yang ingin adegan tamparan, maka itu, aku membuatnya walau tidak di tempat yang readers inginkan.

"Kau memang tidak bisa menyelesaikan urusan kita!" desis Sungmin, kemudian, bersiap masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"TUNGGU! Kalau kau bisa memberikan buktinya.. Aku.. Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" ujar Kyuhyun Serius. Sambil menahan pintu yang hendak di tutup Sungmin.

"Bukti? Cih! Baiklah kalau itu mau mu!" Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam apartmentnya sebentar lalu keluar mengenakan sebuah mantel.

"Ayo pergi!" Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, keluar dari apartment.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun Bingung,

"Ke rumah sakit, kau ingin bukti kan? Kalau begitu, biar aku periksa lagi! Di depan mata kepalamu sendiri!" ujar Sungmin, tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, ia tetap menarik tangan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia berjalan di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin didepannya. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin dari samping.

'Dia serius' batin Kyuhyun. Begitu melihat wajah Sungmin yang serius dan penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sungmin menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Kita tidak usah ke rumah sakit.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Rumah sakit di sini, tidak terlalu dekat, kalau kau benar-benar hamil, aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah.. Untuk membukti kannya...

Kita gunakan test peck saja." ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"Test peck?"

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Kyuhyun, sambil menunggu Sungmin di depan kamar mandi.

'CKLEK' pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Keluarlah Sungmin, sambil membawa benda kecil ditangannya.

Sungmin memberikan benda kecil itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil benda itu, lalu mensejajarkannya dengan kertas keterangan, tentang benda itu.

"Jika garisnya satu, berarti negatif, tapi jika garisnya dua, berarti positif" ucap Kyuhyun. Ya benar benda kecil itu adalah test peck.

Dan test peck itu menunjukkan...

.

.

.

.

Dua garis!

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sedang Sungmin? Ia juga menatap Kyuhyun, tatapan sinis, mematikan, namun penuh dengan keyakinan, dan kepercayadirian.

'Dia memang benar-benar hamil' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ikhlas, lalu menatap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku... Akan bertanggung jawab!"

.

* * *

.

"... Aku akan, menanggung semua kebutuhan hidupmu, dan bayi kita kelak, aku juga akan berjanji menjaga dan melindungimu juga bayi kita, dan yang terakhir... Untuk menjalani semuanya, kau harus tinggal di sini..." ujar Kyuhyun selesai dengan khotbah-nya.

"NDE?! Tinggal di sini?! Bersama mu?! NO.. T-H-A-N-K-S!" ujar Sungmin, sambil memberikan penekanan, pada kalimat terkahir.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab, tapi kita pisah rumah? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, bahwa aku telah bertanggung jawab? Hanya dengan menafkahimu? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau dan bayi kita baik-baik saja? Bagaimana saat jika kita sedang tidak bersama, terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bayi kita bisa terancam! Lagi pula kalau kita tinggal bersama, akan lebih mengirit pengeluaran, dengan begitu biaya yang keluar untuk bayi kita akan ku tambah.. Dan lagi..."

"Ya ya ya! Baiklah aku tinggal di sini! Puas?!" dengus Sungmin yang memotong ceramah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Baik, kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke apartment mu, biar ku bawa semua barangmu.." Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin lembut.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Kyuhyun berhasil memindahkan seluruh barang-barang penting dari apartment Sungmin Ke apartmentnya. Sebenarnya barang yang tak sedikit, itu membuat Kyuhyun agaknya cukup kelelahan, jujur Sungmin juga tak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun mengangkut barang ini itu ke apartmentnya sendirian, tapi apa mau di kata? Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Sungmin membantunya, dengan alasan, tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin atau bayinya. Padahal perut Sungmin juga belum membesar, Tidak akan mengganggu kan?.

"Wuaaah,, lelah sekali.." ujar Kyuhyun yang tepar di atas Sofanya, ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya.

"Dimana kamarku?" tanya Sungmin dingin, seakan tidak memperdulikan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Padahal sebenarnya, Sungmin juga tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Oh? Ya itu di sana.." jawab Kyuhyun ambil menunjuk sebuah pintu tak jauh dari dapur.

Sungmin pun langsung mengangkat sebuah kardus yang ukurannya sedikit besar, sambil menyeret kopernya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedikit kesulitan, langsung berdiri dan mengambil kardus itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau membawa kardus seberat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?" tanya Sungmin balik, dengan nada dingin. Ia melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya, sambil menyeret kopernya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa kardus besar ditangannya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sungmin meletakkan kopernya di samping lemari, sedangkan Kyuhyun meletakkan kardus itu tak jauh dari kopernya.

Sungmin memperhatikan arsitektur kamarnya yang cukup besar, dengan cat dinding berwarna sky blue.

'KRIUUUK~'

"Haish, aku lapar, ayo kita makan, kita pesan pizza saja.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin lembut, menuju meja makan.

Kyuhyun langsung memesan pizza delivery, agak lama mereka menunggu, pizza pun datang dengan selamat(?).

"Pizza dataaang, ayo kita makan~" Kyuhyun meletakkan pizza di tengah meja makan, ia langsung menyambar pizza itu, dan melahapnya cepat.

"Sungmin-sshi, jangan makan terlalu sedikit, orang hamil itu perlu banyak makan.." ujar Kyuhyun memberi nasihat.

"Berhenti memanggilku Sungmin-sshi." ucap Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil Sungmin saja, atau Min, atau ya terserahlah, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman.." ujar Sungmin, dengan nada yang cukup datar, ya setidaknya tidak sedingin yang tadi-tadi.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba.."

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka dalam diam, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang ingin dikeluarkan mereka masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

"Wuaaah,, kenyaang~" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Aku selesai.." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mencuci tangannya, dan pergi ke kamar.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan piring-piring kotor di dalam mesin pencuci piring.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Ye?"

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Kenapa setiap aku bertanya, selalu pertanyaan itu yang ia tanyakan balik.. Huh.." keluh Kyuhyun kemudian mengikuti Sungmin menuju kamar.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan santai, terlihat, Sungmin sedang memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna merah muda, Kyuhyun sempat merenyitkan alisnya saat melihat kemunculan boneka besar itu.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Aku? Ya aku mau tidur.. Ini kan kamarku.." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Maksudmu? Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ini kamar ku yang ini, sekarang kau bilang kalau ini kamarmu!"

"Iya, kamarmu yang ini, tapi ini juga kamarku.. Jadi intinya, ini kamar kita.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"NDE?! Kamar KITA?! Cih! Kau dan aku, tidur di kamar, dan di kasur yang SAMA?!" ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata terkahir.

"Iya, kamar kita, kita tidur di kamar dan dan di kasur yang sama, memangnya kenapa? Kita sama-sama namja, dan lagi pula pasangan memang seperti ini kan?" ujar Kyuhyun 'polos'. Ya sangat 'polos'..

"PASANGAN?! Hah! Kau Gila!" Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya lalu membawa bonekanya keluar.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?"

'Lagi-lagi pertanyaan menyebalkan itu!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau harus menjawabku!" jawab Kyuhyun, agak keras.

Sungmin kembali menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kyuhyun.

"Pergi tidur.." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Tidur? Diluar?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan, Tapi baru beberapa langkah keluar pintu Kyuhyun sudah menahan tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidur dengan ku, bilang saja.. tidurlah di dalam, biar aku tidur di luar.." ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

Kyuhyun kembali masuk dan mengambil bantal, serta selimut, lalu keluar kamar lagi, dan tidur di sofa.

Sungmin hanya memandangi tingkah Kyuhyun. Setidaknya terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah dibenaknya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari menyeruak, menerangi sebagian ruangan yang tertutup cahaya, Seorang namja cantik menggeliat di atas kasurnya, perlahan membuka mata, cahaya matahari melalui jendela masuk menusuk pupilnya, merasa belum siap, ia memerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya mulai terbiasa.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, lalu memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ketika matanya mulai terbiasa, ia menatap kesekeliling ruangan kamarnya, agak asing, tapi ia ingat bahwa ini adalah kamar 'baru'nya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seorang namja jangkung, yang telah lengkap dengan kemeja dan jasnya, datang membuka pintu kamar sambil membawa sebuah nampan, ya benar dia Kyuhyun, siapa lagi? Aku? Helloo.. Aku wanita, lagi pula kalau aku hadir di sana, pada pembaca akan kabur.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya membenarkan posisi tidurnya, menjadi duduk di atas kasur, sambil bersender di kepala ranjang.

"Ini aku bawakan sarapan, bubur labu" Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu meletakkan nampan di meja, dan mengambil mangkuk bubur itu.

"Ayo makan lah.." Kyuhyun mengangkat sendoknya, lalu berniat menyuapi Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menepis tangannya lembut.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri" Sungmin mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dan mulai memakan buburnya.

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya sudah jam tujuh, aku pergi kerja dulu ya.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu Sungmin, namun dengan kasar Sungmin menepisnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin, dengan senyum tipis.

Lalu pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada perut Sungmin. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan berbicara di depan perut Sungmin.

"Hei jagoan, Appa pergi kerja dulu ya, Appa janji akan cepat pulang, kau jaga Eomma mu baik-baik ya? Dia sedikit sensitive, jadi jangan merepotkannya.." ujar Kyuhyun, ia hendak mengelus, dan mengecup perut Sungmin, namun ia urungkan niatnya, karena mungkin, Sungmin akan menepisnya lagi.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu ya.." ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, lalu pergi.

Sungmin memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Dia benar-benar berniat bertanggung jawab" gumam Sungmin, kemudian mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, sepertinya dia tidak di rumah.." ujar Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

TING NONG TING NONG

"Ya! Percuma! Beribu-ribu kali kau memencet bel, Sungmin pasti tidak akan membuka pintunya! Pasti dia tidak di rumah!" omel Donghae.

"Tapi, dia pergi ke mana? Kan sudah malam, dia sedang hamil, masa keluar rumah malam-malam.." ujar Eunhyuk.

'CKLEK'

"Hei! Hyukjae, Donghae.." panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun menoleh.

"Sungmin?" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan, apartment Sungmin pindah ke situ?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Mana ku tahu.. Perasan kemarin kan masih di sini.."

"Ya! Hyukjae-ah, Donghae-ah! Kenapa kalian masih disitu?!" Sungmin muncul dari balik sebuah pintu apartment, yang jaraknya tak jauh dari apartment lamanya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu, lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hei, kenapa kalian di sini? Kalian tidak kerja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi Club digeledah polisi" ucap Eunhyuk santai.

"Kami kabur saja!" seru Donghae.

"Eh, iya, sejak kapan apartment mu pindah ke sini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Perasaan kemaren apartment mu masih di sana.." ujar Donghae sambil Menunjuk apartment lama Sungmin.

"Oh, itu, aku pindah.." jawab Sungmin.

"Kau pindah? Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Oh itu, karena—

Hei ayo masuk dulu, aku ceritakan di dalam" Sungmin pun mengajak dua temannya itu masuk ke dalam apartment 'baru'nya. Mempersilahkan mereka duduk, dan menghidangkan beberapa cemilan serta jus untuk melepas dahaga. *apa banget gue* Lalu mulai bercerita, apa saja yang ingin di dengar oleh kedua temannya itu.

.

* * *

.

"NDE?! Jadi kalian belum menikah?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Dan kalian juga bukan sepasang kekasih?" dilanjutkan oleh Donghae.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian sekaraaang..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hubungan tanpa status?" ujar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin kembali tidak menjawab, sebagai balasan ia hanya mengangkat bahu

"Terus hubungan kalian jadinya apa dong?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa kalian akan terus menerus tidak punya hubungan seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Terima kasih buat review di chap sebelumnya :)

Maaf banget kalo review-nya nggak ada yang aku bales.. akan terlalu mengganggu kalo aku bales reviewnya satu2nya di sini, jadi mohon pengertiannya yaa.. tapi kalo mau tanya2 bisa langsung ke twitter ku yaa..

Bagi yang nggak suka tapi sudah terlanjur baca, nggak usah ngereview juga nggak apa2 tapi, tolong jangan pernah membuka atau membaca ff ini lagi yaa..

Bagi yang masih penasaran sama kelanjutannya tolong di review,, terima kasih..

Diniaulicious, March 20, 2011


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Young woon

- Just find by your self

Genre : Yaoi M-preg, PG-15

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"NDE?! Jadi kalian belum menikah?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Dan kalian juga bukan sepasang kekasih?" dilanjutkan oleh Donghae.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian sekaraaang..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hubungan tanpa status?" ujar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin kembali tidak menjawab, sebagai balasan ia hanya mengangkat bahu

"Terus hubungan kalian jadinya apa dong?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa kalian akan terus menerus tidak punya hubungan seperti ini?"

**_Part 4_**

Sementara itu...

"Ne, Youngwoon-ah, Aku kan tidak butuh mobilmu, maka itu aku mengembalikannya.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berbicara pada seseorang lewat telephone.

"Tapi janji adalah janji, Kyuhyun, aku kan sudah janji akan memberikan mobilku untukmu, jika aku kalah.." jawab seseorang di ujung telephone, Youngwoon.

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau ambil kembali mobilmu, kunci mobilmu, sudah ku letakkan di mejamu, tadi, mobilnya ada di parkiran, okay.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudah ya, aku terburu-buru, anakku menunggu di rumah.."

"Hhh~ baiklah... NDE?! ANAK?!" seru Young woon membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ujung telephone dari telinganya.

"Haiish, kau bisa kecilkan suaramu kan?! Sudahlah, aku tutup telephone-nya ya, bye..."

Kyuhyun menutup telephonenya.

Ia yang sedari tadi berada di depan lift, memulai jalannya menuju apartmentnya.

Ia membuka pintu apartment-nya perlahan, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara-suara aneh(?) dari arah ruang tamu.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian sekaraaang..." seseorang yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat menggantung kalimatnya.

.

"Hubungan tanpa status?" ujar seorang lainnya.

'Hei! Itu kan pelayan dan bartender di club waktu itu' batin Kyuhyun.

Yang Kyuhyun lihat Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu

"Terus hubungan kalian jadinya apa dong?" tanya Bartender itu.

"Apa kalian akan terus menerus tidak punya hubungan seperti ini?" tanya 'si' Pelayan.

'Tunggu! Sungmin mengenal kedua orang itu?! Jangan-jangan, kejadian malam itu...

Apa mereka bertiga bersekongkol?!' batin Kyuhyun, ish, bocah menyebalkan! Selalu saja negative thinking!

Bartender dan Pelayan Club itu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sebenarnya hendak melanjutkan pertanyaan, demi pertanyaannya, namun kedatangan Kyuhyun membuat mereka membatalkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku pulang.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Sontak membuat Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh.

"Aku sudah membuat makanan di dapur, kau bisa mandi lalu makan.." ujar Sungmin, dengan nada yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Hei, Min, kau tidak berniat mengenalkan..." Eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya, ia bingung harus menyebut Kyuhyun apa-nya Sungmin, Suami? Pacar? Teman? Semua, tidak ada yang benar. Ia hanya menatap Donghae meminta bantuan.

"Hmm, ayah dari bayimu?" lanjut Donghae, berbicara pada Sungmin, namun, matanya menatap ke arah Eunhyuk, ya seperti meminta pendapat.

"Harus?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada malas pada kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk semangat.

Sungmin pun berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Hhh~, Hyukjae, Donghae, kenal kan ini Kyuhyun, dia adalah—

Ehmm.. Ya dia Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin pada kedua temannya, agaknya, ia juga bingung mengenalkan status Kyuhyun dengan dirinya, pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Dan, hhhm, Kyuhyun mereka temanku, Donghae, dan satu lagi Hyukjae, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk jika kau mau." ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Hai.." ujar EunHae berbarengan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pada kedua makhluk tampan itu. Ya sangat tampan, bagi para wanita. Terutama bagiku..

"Ah, Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, sudah terlalu malam, aku rasa berkunjungnya sampai di sini dulu ya, takutnya semakin larut, kendaraan semakin sulit dicari" ujar Eunhyuk pada KyuMin.

"Eh kau mau pulang?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Ah kalau bagitu aku juga ikut pulang" ujar Donghae pada KyuMin, sebelum Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh? baiklah, kalau begitu.." ujar Sungmin, ia dan Kyuhyun pun mengantar Eunhyuk dan Donghae ke pintu apartment.

"Kami pulang yaa.." ucap EunHae berbarengan.

"Ne, hati-hati, sering-sering main yaaa.." ujar Sungmin setengah berteriak, karena EunHae telah menjauh dari apartmentnya.

"Ne, jangan merindukan kami.." ujar Donghae.

"Ya, nanti kau bisa stres karena kepikiran kami berdua.." lanjut Eunhyuk. Lalu mereka berdua ber-high five ria, dan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Haha, dasar makhluk-makhluk narsis.." cibir Sungmin sambil sedikit tertawa.

Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya, tersenyum melihat Sungmin tertawa seperti itu. Dari dulu, sampai dengan sekarang belum pernah ia melihat Sungmin tertawa, jangankan tertawa, tersenyum padanya saja, ia belum pernah melihatnya.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin kembali pada sikap awalnya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu.

"Huuee'!" mendadak Sungmin merasakan mual dari perutnya. Ia segera berlari ke kemar mandi, dan memuntahkan segala isi perutnya ke westafel.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, mendadak, sudut bibirnya turun, tatapan mata damainya, berubah mencekam, raut wajah curiga menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'Please Kyuhyun! Positive thinking!' batin Kyuhyun, karena tiba-tiba sejenak ia terpikirkan kembali tuduhan-tuduhannya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin ke kamar mandi.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil memegang bahu Sungmin.

Namun lagi-lagi ditepisnya tangan itu dari bahunya.

"Huueeggk!" Sungmin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ish!" Kyuhyun segera memegang tengkuk Sungmin, lalu memijatnya, awalnya Sungmin hendak menepisnya lagi, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Jangan mengelak! Muntahkan saja semuanya dulu!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Huueggk" Sungmin dengan cepat langsung memuntahkan segala sesuatu atau apa pun itu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah Sungmin memuntahkan isi perutnya, Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin ke dalam kamarnya. Wajah Sungmin pucat, suhu tubuhnya rendah, dan tubuhnya lemas.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin tidur diranjangnya, ia memakai kan selimut pada Sungmin lalu menatap wajah pucat Sungmin yang sudah tertidur.

'Like an angel' batin Kyuhyun, itulah pendapatnya, saat melihat wajah tidur Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa telah jahat sekali menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

Fajar pun menyingsing, Sungmin mulai membuka matanya, ia menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya, agaknya ia mulai terbiasa dengan kamarnya ini.

Sungmin hendak menggerakkan tangan kirinya, namun sesuatu seperti menahannya. Sungmin menoleh ke samping. Kyuhyun sedang tidur di kursi, merebahkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang, dan tangannya menggenggam, tangan kiri Sungmin. Dan anehnya, semenjak Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya tadi malam, Sungmin juga membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nngghh..." Kyuhyun menggeliat, sepertinya hendak bangun?

Dengan segera, Sungmin menutup matanya kembali, ya... 'pura-pura' masih tidur.

"Hoaamh, sudah jam berapa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Oh, masih ada satu setengah jam lagi, sebelum berangkat kerja." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin, sejenak ia mengelus tangan kiri Sungmin yang membalas genggamannya.

"Suhu tubuhnya, sudah kembali seperti semula.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah menaruh tangan kanannya di kening Sungmin.

"Huh, aku khawatir sekali.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hei, jagoan Appa, sudah bangun belum? Kau tahu, Eomma-mu membuat Appa khawatir semalam, kau baik-baik ya di dalam sana.." ujar Kyuhyun pada bayinya, ia berbicara tepat di depan perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. Lalu menatap perutnya kembali.

Chup..

Kyuhyun mencium perut Sungmin, yang ditutupi kausnya dan selimut.

Chup..

Kini Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan kiri Sungmin sebelum akhirnya melepas tangan mungil itu perlahan.

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melakukan ini saat Sungmin tertidur. Jika tidak, mau dijadikan menu apa dia oleh Sungmin? Menu sarapan, makan siang, atau makan malam? Jika dia berani menyentuh Sungmin.

'CKLEK, BLAMM'

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya, setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan membawa tubuhnya duduk di kasur itu, lalu perlahan, ia mengelus perutnya yang tadi baru saja di cium oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia, berbicara seolah-olah anaknya itu adalah laki-laki, padahal aku saja tidak tahu.. Hhaha" Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Apa aku sudahi saja, sikap arogan ku?" gumam Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu, berlalu. Niat Sungmin untuk merubah sikap arogannya, rupanya tidak dapat ia lakukan. Entah mengapa setiap berusaha bersikap lebih baik, tiba-tiba sikap arogan dan dinginnya selalu muncul. Sikapnya selalu jutek, dan kata-katanya juga ketus, namun semakin hari, sikap Kyuhyun semakin menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang, dan rasa kepedulian serta perhatian yang cukup tinggi. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin tidak dapat merubah sikapnya.

Hingga pada suatu malam, Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku selesai.." ujar Sungmin, kemudian mendorong piringnya, lalu pergi ke kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat piring-piring kosong bekas makan Sungmin, malam ini, ia menghabiskan dua piring nasi goreng, sungguh kemajuan yang cukup pesat, seminggu yang lalu, ia masih makan sangat sedikit, dan sekarang, ia sudah mau makan banyak.

Kyuhyun mengambil piring-piring kotor di atas meja, dan mencucinya di mesin pencuci piring. Setelah itu ia

berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang sekarang menjadi kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin baru selesai menyikat giginya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

Namun saat ia sudah duduk di kasur dan hendak menyelimuti tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengambil piyamaku dan memakai kamar mandi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil piyamanya di lemari, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, setelah Kyuhyun menyikat gigi dan mengganti bajunya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai kan? kau bisa keluar.." usir Sungmin.

Tapi bukannya berjalan menuju pintu, Kyuhyun malah berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin masih ketus. :P

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi kasur, sambil menatap Sungmin dihadapannya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada perutnya yang sudah sedikit berbentuk buncit.

"Boleh aku mencium perutmu?" pinta Kyuhyun, sambil terus memandang perut Sungmin, menerka-nerka calon anaknya.

"Hah? jangan aneh-aneh ya! Tidak! Lagi pula untuk apa kau mencium perutku?!" Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin mengizinkan Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba dekat dengan calon anakku, aku juga ingin memberikan kecupan selamat malam untuknya" ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah macam-macam, lebih baik kau keluar, aku ingin tidur!" Sungmin menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebegitu benci-nyakah, dirimu padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku sangat menggelikan, menyebalkan, atau bahkan sangat menjijikkan? Sehingga di sentuh olehku saja, kau tidak sudi? Aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabku.. Tapi... Apa aku masih salah? Atau semua tindakkanku itu, adalah suatu kesalahan di matamu?"

Sederet pertanyaan, keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Seluruh pertanyaan di dalam dirinya, yang menghantui pikirannya selama ini, tentang pendapat Sungmin mengenai dirinya.

Sungmin yang hendak menutup kedua matanya, kembali membuka matanya. Ia tidak pernah mengira Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya selalu berusaha bersikap baik padanya, dan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya, sekarang melemparkan sebegitu banyaknya pertanyaan tentang pendapatnya pada Kyuhyun selama ini.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke lantai, dengan tatapan kosong, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman miris. Sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan.

"Aku menyebalkan ya? apa sikapku selalu membuatmu muak padaku? Atau setiap kali aku berbicara padamu, membuatmu selalu ingin menutup kedua telingamu?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan semakin membuat Sungmin sesak entah mengapa. Dadanya sesak saat Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu.

"Jika begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berbicara banyak padamu.." tambah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana bahagianya seorang lelaki yang sebentar lagi, akan di sebut seorang ayah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang ke awam-awam.

"Cukup!" seru Sungmin pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin nantinya bisa menyambut kelahiran anakku dengan bahagia bersama dengan ibu dari anak-anakku" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang, SUDAH CUKUP!" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak membencimu.." ucap Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau tidak menggelikan, kau juga tidak menjijikan.. Aku tahu kau sedang menunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar bertanggung jawab.. Setiap tindakkanmu pun selalu benar, setiap tindakkanmu tidak pernah membuatku kecewa ataupun muak" ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi setiap kau menyentuhku, aku selalu teringat kejadian pagi 'itu'. Selalu saja sebuah pertanyaan menghantui pikiranku. 'apa yang terjadi malam itu?'" tambah Sungmin

"Sejujurnya, mendengarmu, seperti saat aku yakin, bahwa kau memperhatikanku, bahkan kau juga tidak menyebalkan.." ucap Sungmin sejujur-jujurnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin, menatap Sungmin, yang sedari tadi juga menunduk.

"Ya, kau tidak menyebalkan.. Tapi.. Sangat menyebalkan.." ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar nada suara Sungmin.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, karena membuatku membenci setiap caramu,, caramu yang lebih terampil, membuat Shin DongHee itu lebih kagum padamu, sehingga memecatku dan lebih mempercayakan pekerjaanku padamu.." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya, memberikan Sungmin kesempatan, untuk mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg-nya.

"Aku membenci caramu, saramu yang membuat aku seperti sekarang ini, caramu yang membuat bayi ini berada di perutku sekarang ini, bayi yang sekarang terlalu aku cintai.." lanjut Sungmin.

"Dan satu lagi..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya heran. Sungmin mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Caramu yang paling kubenci.. caramu yang membuatku, selalu merasa bersalah, karena terlalu menunjukkan sisi aroganku padamu.."

"Soal Shin Dong-sshi, aku juga baru tahu saat aku memperoleh pekerjaan itu, pekerja sebelum ku yakni kau ternyata sengaja di PHK karenaku, aku sungguh merasa sangat bersalah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Malam itupun, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti itu, mungkin pengaruh alkohol, aku juga tidak sadar, dan tidak ingat sama sekali.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dan—

Kalau begitu, yang terakhir—

Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu, aku akan berusaha membuatmu, menghilangkan sikap dingin, jutek, ketus serta aroganmu padaku, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa berslah lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Sekarang boleh aku mencium anakku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan perut Sungmin.

Chup..

Kyuhyun mencium perut Sungmin. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dari dekat.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman tulusnya.. Sangat manis.

Mereka berdua larut akan tatapan itu. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir Sungmin. Didekatkannya perlahan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas menatap bibir Kyuhyun. Seperti sudah tidak ada celah bagi mereka. Dan...

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, hanya menyecup, namun berlangsung dalam beberapa hitungan detik yang tak sebentar.

Sungmin tidak menolak, tapi dia juga tidak membalas, ia hanya memejamkan matanya, mengikuti arus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai melepas bibirnya, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun sehingga, bibir mereka bertemu kembali.

Tidak pernah keduanya membayangkan akan terjadi malam seperti ini. Bagi Kyuhyun, ini adalah jalan bagi awal dari kebersamaan mereka yang mungkin akan berlangsung lebih lama. Ini seperti jalan untuk memulainya dari awal.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, ya tepatnya kurang lebih 2 minggu, setelah malam itu, malam yang membuat Kyuhyun diperbolehkan tidur disampingnya, walau hanya malam itu, ya selebihnya mereka tidak sekamar lagi.. Malam itu pertama kali pula Sungmin berbicara banyak padanya. Sungmin sedikit merubah sikap dinginnya pada Kyuhyun, hanya sedikit, ya tapi.. Setidaknya, kalau Kyuhyun bertanya ia akan mulai menjawab, walau kadang arogannya itu masih sering muncul, karena sikap wajibnya pada Kyuhyun itu tidak mudah tersingkir begitu saja, tapi yaa,, dengan Sungmin sedikit memperlihatkan perubahan sikap membuat Kyuhyun cukup senang, Sungmin sudah mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Di tambah lagi, Sungmin sudah tidak keberatan jika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, atau mengelus, atau mencium perutnya, itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin senang.

'Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo

Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi

I love you (Love you) Love you

Love you (Love you) Love you yeah' handphone Sungmin berbunyi dari kamar. Sungmin yang sedang berada di dapur, segera secepat mungkin mengangkat telephone-nya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo, Sungmin-ah?" tanya orang di seberang sana memastikan.

"Ne, Sungmin di sini, nugu?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Sungmin-ah, ini aku Yoochun.. Park Yoochun!"

"Yoochun? Hei Yoochun-ah! Apa kabar? Kenapa baru menghubungi sekarang?" seru Sungmin pada Yoochun, teman SMA dan juga teman kerjanya dulu sebelum ia di PHK oleh Shin DongHee itu.

"Hehehe, mianhae.. Oh ya aku bawa kabar bagus.." ujar Yoochun di seberang sana.

"Kabar bagus?"

"Ne, minggu depan, aku dan SooHyun akan menikah!" seru Yoochun. (SooHyun bukan OC author ya, dia nama lawan mainnya Yoochun di DBSK banjun drama)

"SooHyun? Hong SooHyun? jeongmal? Huaa, Chukaeyo!"

"Hehe, gomawo, tapi kau bisa datangkan minggu depan? Akan ku kirimkan undangannya ke apartmentmu.." ucap Yoochun penuh harap.

"Datang? Tent..." sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia baru saja mengingat keadaannya sekarang.

Usia kandungannya sudah 2 bulan, perutnya sudah sedikit membuncit, mau disembunyikan seperti apa? Dia pria, sulit menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak mungkin bilang karena kebanyakan makan jika di tanya, secara, bentuk tubuhnya memperlihatkan jelas sosokmya seperti sedang hamil. Mau tidak-mau ia tidak bisa datang.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah, minggu depan ya? Hmm.. Mianhaeyo, aku tidak bisa.." ujar Sungmin bohong.

"Eh? Tidak bisa? Waeyo?" sepertinya Yoochun cukup kecewa sahabatnya sejak SMA tidak bisa datang.

"Ah? ehm, aku.. Aku sedang.. Sedang di luar kota! Ya sedang di luar kota! Aku sedang berada di Daegu.. Mianhae.." mianhae karena tidak bisa datang atau karena telah berbohong, ya hanya Sungmin yang tau maksdunya.

"Jinchayo? Oh, sayang sekali.. Padahal aku berharap sekali kau bisa datang.." ujar Yoochun, sepertinya cukup kecewa.

'DREEEEEESSSS...' tiba-tiba terdengar suara hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Eh, yeoboseyo Sungmin-ah! Di Seoul hujan deras, aku tutup dulu telephone-nya ya?" ujar Yoochun.

"Oh, ne, sering-sering telephone ya.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ne.. Annyeong.."

Sungmin dan Yoochun pun menutup telephone mereka masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Sungmin juga tahu Seoul sedang hujan deras, toh dia juga berada di Seoul sebenarnya sekarang ini, karena suara hujan pun juga terdengar di apartmentnya yang berada di lantai 11 itu.

'JLEGERRR' suara petir menggelegar secara tiba-tiba.

"AAAAAA!" Sungmin menjerit ketakutan. Ia berlari ke sudut tempat tidur dan meringkuk di sebelah sana, sambil menutup kedua telinganya, dengan kedua tangannya.

'JLEGEEERRR' suara gemuruh pun semakin kencang.

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapt empat, maaf ya kalo FF-nya gak gitu panjang,, abis update-nya kan gak lama2 banget hehehe..

Buat Reviewers chapter 3 terima kasih banyak yaa,, banyak readers baru yang review, seneng banget rasanya :)

* * *

Oh ya ini beberapa pertanyaan yang sempet nongol di review chapt 3 plus jawabannya..

Q: twitter author?  
A: diniaulicious :)

Q: Ini alur kecepetan ya? kurang panjang..  
A: Diawal memang alurnya cepet, tapi jangan salah, FF ini masih ada 25 chapt lagi loh.. kalo kurang panjang sih sepertinya memang, tapi maaf yaa akunya nggak bisa ngedit-ngedit lagi supaya ditambah2in, karna FF-nya sendiri kan udah selesai, maaf yaa..

Q: Apa KyuMin bakal nikah?  
A: Kalo penasaran ikutin terus ceritanya yaaa,, hehehe..

Q: Kenapa mereka tinggal serumah? Apa Kyuhyun suka sama Sungmin?  
A: Kenapa mereka mesti tinggal serumah kan alesannya udah diutarakan Kyuhyun.. kalo perasaan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin itu skrg belum ada perasaan yang khusus kok, baru rasa responsibility, sama Kyuhyun sekarang lagi mencoba menyayangi Sungmin dan Bayi mereka #eaaa..

Q: FF ini sudah pernah selesai sebelumnya? sudah pernah post di wp?  
A: Iya FF ini memang sudah pernah selesai dan tamat pada tahun yang lalu, tapi FF ini belum sempat aku publish di wp, karena wp ku sendiri juga tak terurus.. -_-''

Kritik dan saran di terima, pengecualian atas saran untuk alur cerita ini kedepannya, karena tidak akan ada perubahan adegan, cerita, dll.. agar tidak mengubah alur cerita ini..  
Bagi yang merasa kurang paham atau punya beberapa pertanyaan, bisa langsung mention ke twitter ku yaa..

Terima kasih..  
Diniaulicious.  
1st published date for chapt 4: March 23, 2011


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

'JLEGERRR' suara petir menggelegar secara tiba-tiba.

"AAAAAA!" Sungmin menjerit ketakutan. Ia berlari ke sudut tempat tidur dan meringkuk di sebelah sana, sambil menutup kedua telinganya, dengan kedua tangannya.

'JLEGEEERRR' suara gemuruh pun semakin kencang.

"ANDWAE!"

**__Part 5__**

"ANDWAE!" jerit Sungmin tidak karuan.

Sementara itu...

"JLEGGEEERR"

"Hua, petirnya kencang sekali,, untung aku lebih cepat sampai.." ujar Kyuhyun, yang baru saja masuk ke gedung apartment. Ia membersihkan tetesan air hujan yang sedikit membasahi rambut, dan juga jasnya.

Kyuhyun menaiki lift dan memencet angka 11 dengan cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sampai di lantai tempat apartmentnya. Ia berjalan menuju apartmentnya, yang tak jauh dari lift.

"Eh? Bau apa ini?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah masuk ke dalam apartment-nya.

"Seperti bau gosong.." gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melepas jas, dan sepatunya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Omoo, gosong, belum dimatikan pula kompornya, dimana Sungmin?" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah panci di atas kompor yang masih menyala, dan di dalamnya terdapat sup, yang sangat tidak layak untuk dimakan.

'JLEGEEERRR' suara petir menggelegar.

"ANDWAE!" terdengar suara jeritan dari arah kamar.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jeritan itu.

"Sungmin.." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun berlari segera menuju kamarnya.

'BRAKK' pintu terbuka secara kasar.

Sungmin sedang meringkuk dipojokkan, di lantai persis di sudut ranjang, ia melipat kedua kakinya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua sela kaki dan tubuhnya, sambil menutup telinga-telinganya, dengan kedua tangannya.

'JLEGERR'

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" jerit Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Sungmin, lalu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sungminnie, gwaenchanayo? Kau kenapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun lalu menghambur kepelukkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun agak terkejut saat Sungmin menatapnya. Wajah Sungmin sangat menyiratkan ketakutan, bola matanya basah, namun ia tidak menangis,, hidung serta kedua pipinya merah.

'Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Mengapa ia berteriak histeris saat mendengar suara petir? Apa Sungmin sangat takut akan suara petir?' batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengelus punggung Sungmin, agar Sungmin agaknya bisa sedikit tenang, sambil memberi sedikit jarak, agar perut Sungmin tidak terjepit. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin, agar perasaannya jauh lebih tenang.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie? Sungminnie?" panggil Kyuhyun, pada Sungmin disampingnya yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunduk mencoba menatap Sungmin yang menyender didadanya.

"Tidur? Sungmin? Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin pelan.

Tetap tak ada respon dari Sungmin.

'Sudah tidur rupanya' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, agar, Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas wajah Sungmin saat tertidur.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya.." gumam Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus kedua pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa lebih damai saat melihat wajah Sungmin saat tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, aku tidur di luar ya.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari pinggangnya, lalu beranjak dari kasur dan menuju keluar kamar.

"Hajima.."

Kuhyun menoleh, Sungmin menggenggam tangannya erat, tepat saat ia ingin beranjak dari kasur.

"Sungmin kau belum tidur?"

Sungmin membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya, membawa dirinya duduk di atas kasur, tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana.." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu membelai lembut pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini, sebelum hujan benar-benar berhenti" ucap Sungmin.

'Segitu takutnya dia dengan hujan atau petir?' betin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut pirang Sungmin.

"Anything for you.." ucap Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang dipeluknya..

"Hnngh?"

"Jangan pernah jauh dari ku saat hari hujan." pinta Sungmin, hmmm, tepatnya sih merintah, :P

"Ne?"

"Ck!"

"Iya, iya aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu, apalagi di saat hari hujan." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil meletakkan dagunya di kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, boleh aku bertanya?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia mengelus punggung Sungmin. Namun gerakkan tangannya terhenti saat ia memikirkan sesuatu.

'Oh iya!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Sungmin, ia memperjauh jarak tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari pinggangnya.

"Wae? Kau kan sudah janji, tidak jauh dariku.." ujar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan seseorang, jika pertanyaan terus menghantui otakku, obatnya hanyalah menyendiri.." ucap Kyuhyun, ya di buat-buat.

"Nde?!" dengan bodohnya Sungmin percaya, polos juga dia, :P.

"Aku hanya berada di luar kok, kalau begitu aku tidur di luar ya.." Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Sungmin membawa dirinya duduk di atas kasur, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"YA!" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Jangan kemana-mana! Baiklah! Kau boleh bertanya." ujar Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat kilatan cahaya dari jendela, secepat mungkin ia memeluk Sungmin.

'SREET'

'JLEGEEERRR!'

'AAA!' jerit Sungmin yang teredam.

.

* * *

.

~Flashback~

12 tahun yang lalu, Sungmin bersama Kakaknya berdiri di halte, menunggu di jemput Appa-nya. Ya,, saat itu mereka baru saja pulang sekolah.

Saat itu hujan deras, petir menyambar dimana-mana, Sungmin hanya memeluk Hyung-nya dengan erat.

'TIN TIN..' terdengar bunyi klakson.

Sungmin dan Kakaknya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sebuah mobil melaju mendekati halte. Tepat setelah mobil itu berhenti, keluarlah seorang yeoja paruh baya, sambil membawa payung mendekati Sungmin dan Kakaknya.

"Eomma!" seru Sungmin, ia langsung memeluk Eomma-nya, setelah Eomma-nya sampai di halte.

Ya wanita paruh baya itu adalah Eomma mereka. Ia menjemput kedua anaknya di halte, lalu membawa mereka ke mobil.

Hari hujan membuat jalan cukup macet. Appa mereka yang menyetir, memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan lain.

Tapi, ku rasa, itu bukan keputusan yang tepat! Ya harusnya lebih baik mereka terjebak macet.

Jalan yang mereka lalui tidak lah aman, banyak pepohonan besar di tepi jalan, di tambah lagi, petir menyambar di sana-sini.

Jalan itu sangat gelap dan sepi. Sungmin dan kakaknya duduk di jok belakang, sambil menutup kedua telinga mereka.

'JLEGEERRR!' petir menyambar sangat kencang. Sebuah pohon jauh di belakang mobil mereka tumbang dan terbakar, karena tersambar petir.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee baru menyadari bahaya-nya keputusan mereka untuk mengambil jalan lain itu.

Tuan Lee yang menyetir mempercepat kecepatan mobil mereka.

'JLEGEEERRR!' petir dengan cepat hampir menyambar mobil mereka.

Sungmin dan Kakaknya sudah menangis ketakutan.

Tuan Lee terpaksa benar-benar mengebut, karena kejadian barusan.

'JLEGEERRR!'

Sekali lagi, hampir saja petir itu menyambar mobil mereka, namun, Petir itu malah menyambar sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh berada di depan mereka.

Pohon itu terbakar, namun seketika api langsung mati karena air hujan sangat deras saat itu.

Tidak sampai di situ.

Tepat saat mobil mereka melewati pohon yang tersambar petir itu...

BRUUKKK!

~flashback end~

.

.

"...kami semua dilarikan ke rumah sakit, kami semua terluka sangat parah, mobil Appa pun hancur.. Butuh waktu lama, untuk memindahkan pohon besar itu dari atas mobil Appa... Eomma dan Hyung koma.. Butuh perwatan yang cukup lama untuk Eomma dan Hyung... Tapi Eomma..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu, ia sudah dapat menebak kata terakhir Sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak dapat menebak trauma Sungmin akan hujan dan petir.

"Pergi."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Tak Lama setelah Eomma pergi, Appa pun menyusul Eomma karena serangan Jantung.." Lanjut Sungmin, sambil menerawang.

"Mianhaeyo.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau jadi menceritakan kisah yang..." Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kata-kata apa lagi.

"Ne, gwaenchana, aku sudah terbiasa" ucap Sungmin sesantai mungkin. Padahal jelas tubuhnya bergetar, ntah karena menceritakan cerita itu, atau karena cuaca masih hujan deras. Hanya Sungmin yang tahu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi.. Sekarang tidurlah, hari sudah larut" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi jangan pergi sebelum hujan benar-benar berhenti!"

"Iya, aku tahu.."

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari ini setiap malam kota Seoul diguyuri hujan yang sangat deras di sertai petir yang cukup kencang. Hampir tiap hari Sungmin berteriak kencang saat mendengar petir bergemuruh. Dan satu-satunya obat hanyalah Kyuhyun berada disampingnya. Jika Sungmin sudah memeluk Kyuhyun, maka ia bisa meredam jeritannya,, walau terlihat sekali ia masih ketakutan. Dan dengan begini, ini membuat Kyuhyun harus tidur disamping Sungmin, karena pada saat tertidur pun Sungmin masih mengeratkan pelukkannya.

.

* * *

.

Para pekerja dan karyawan di tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, rata-rata memilih izin pulang cepat, karena biasanya di atas jam 7 malam pertanda hujan akan segera datang, termasuk Kyuhyun, ia juga izin pulang cepat karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan calon anaknya.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari lift, di depan apartmentnya, ia sudah melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di depan pintu, sambil iseng-iseng memainkan rambut pirangnya, yang mulai memanjang.

Hujan sudah turun dari tadi, namun petir masih belum muncul. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Lalu berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku pikir kau seorang gadis terlantar, yang duduk sendirian di sini, karena menunggu kekasih pujaan hatinya yang tak kunjung datang." ledek Kyuhyun, sambil menunduk dan menatap wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Hujannya sudah turun dari tadi tau!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Haha, mianhae, aku telat, tadi karena hujannya turun terlalu cepat jadi macet di jalan, ayo masuk." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba.

'JLEGEEERRR' baru saja tadi aku menyebutkan petir belum muncul, sekarang malah muncul tiba-tiba, ck! petirnya kecepetan nih datengnyah!

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Tuh kan, petirnya datang, sudah ayo masuk." ucap Kyuhyun. Dapat ia rasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukkannya.

Mereka berjalan masuk, sulit sepertinya, dengan posisi Sungmin yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukkannya. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus menggendong dua orang, tersayangnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Setelah puas beberapa hari langit memberikan anugrah yang patut kita syukuri, kecuali Sungmin. Hujan pun akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari kota Seoul.

"Ennghh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat, hari ini adalah hari minggu, tentu saja hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu setiap pekerja dan karyawan, jadi pagi ini, Kyuhyun bangun agak telat dari biasanya. Tapi saat ia terbangun, ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak memeluknya, ia meraba-raba kesebelah kirinya.

"Ehhmmh? Minnie?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Karena ia tidak mendapati Sungmin disebelah kirinya. Padahal ia masih ingat sekali tadi malam, Sungmin masih memeluknya erat, karena takut hujan dan petir datang lagi. Padahal jelas sekali tadi malam Hujan sudah berhenti.

"Sungminnie?" panggil Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hhng?"

Rupanya Sungmin sedang duduk di depan lemari pakaian sambil membongkar-bongkar isi lemari.

"Kau di sana? Sedang apa?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya lalu duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Mencari baju." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Eh? Baju? baju apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya baju untuk ku pakailah.."

"Eh? Baju-bajumu kan banyak, Bukannya baju bajumu sudah kubawa semua waktu itu? Atau ada yang kurang?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia tetap membongkar-bongkar lemari Kyuhyun, sambil menyocokkan beberapa kaus dan pakaian Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mencari baju di lemari ku? Isinya kan baju ku semua." ujar Kyuhyun, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakkan Sungmin.

"Ish! Baju ku tidak muat! Dan pakaianmu kenapa bahannya seperti ini semua sih? Kau tidak punya kaus yang warnanya terang apa?!" desis Sungmin.

Rupanya, Baju-baju yang Sungmin miliki sudah tidak muat dengan tubuhnya, mungkin karena pengaruh perutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin ngomel-ngomel seperti tadi, itu seperti memperlihatkan sisi dari sikap Sungmin yang tidak pernah ia lihatkan, rupanya Sungmin cerewet juga ya? Haha..

"Aku memang tidak punya kaus berwarna terang.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengangkat dan merentangkan baju-baju Kyuhyun ditangannya, seketika langsung menjatuhkan pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Memang kenapa dengan warna yang seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk baju serta kausnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Tidak tau.. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihat warnanya, apalagi memakainya :P" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau tidak suka warna gelap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak suka warna gelap.." ujap Sungmin sabil meipat baju-baju Kyuhyun.

"Hhm, bawaan bayi mungkin?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik.

Ia langsung melipat kembali, baju-baju Kyuhyun yang ia bongkar, dan meletakkannya kembali di dalam lemari, dan tentunya di bantu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh iya, bagaimana kalau kita beli baju saja?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Beli baju?" Sungmin menoleh dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Hei.. Di sini dia adalah seorang shop a holic, kau tidak lihat berapa banyak benda berwarna merah muda yang ia bawa ke rumah Kyuhyun? Padahal tak jelas apa fungsinya, shop a holic mana tidak senang ditawari belanja.

"Tidak! aku tidak punya uang.." dengan terpaksa Sungmin menolaknya. Huh, kasihan..

"Hei, aku yang bertugas menafkahimu dan menyediakan segala keperluan dan kebutuhanmu, akan ku bayarkan, jadi... Kita belanja sekarang?" Kyuhyun memainkan alisnya, menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa.."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Sungmin yang sudah mandi dari tadi, menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah sarapan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memakai mantel masing-masing, karena kemarin baru saja berlalu musim hujan, sekarang udara masih agak dingin, untuk ukuran di sana,, kalau di Indonesia sih, pasti sangat dingin, :P.

Mereka pun turun ke bawah. Kyuhyun menyiapkan mobilnya, dan mereka pun melesat ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Mereka sampai ke pusat perbelanjaan dengan cepat. Setelah Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka pun berkeliling dan mengunjungi beberapa toko pakaian.

"Sekarang kita ke toko mana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat, entah mengapa, Sungmin yang di traktir, tapi malah dia yang senang.

"Hmm, itu ayo ke sana, tapi aku mau es krim itu.." tunjuk Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko.

"Es krim? Oh itu ada di toko sebelah sana, ayo..." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sementara tangan lainnya membawa kantung-kantung belanjaan.

Sambil berbelanja Sungmin memperhatikan kesekelilingnya memandangi toko-toko itu satu per satu.

Namun tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Thanks banget buat reviewers di chapt sebelumnya, ini jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang nongol lemaren..

.

* * *

.

Q: Author yeoja? umurnya berapa?  
A: Iya yeoja, kelas 12, 96line, jadi itung sendiri umurnya yah, hehe..

Q: Eunhae ntar jadi couple ngga? Happy Ending kan?  
A: Liat saja kelanjutannya buat chapt-chapt kedepan yaaa,, hehe

Q: Boleh minta nama fbnya ngga?  
A: Lahaciyaaa, #plakkk,, cari sendiri aja yah, hehe..kalo di kasih tau ntar makin banyak alay yg nge-add -_-

Q: Boleh minta alamat wp-nya ngga? ff ini udah di post di wp kan?  
A: FF ini BELUM PERNAH di post di wp, wp-ku sudah tak terurus, jadi dikasi tau juga gak bakal dapetin apa2 di wp-ku itu..

Q: Di setiap chapt apa selalu akan ada konflik?  
A: Nggak kok, cuma di beberapa chapt aja ada konfliknya..

Q: Ini beneran 25 chapt?  
A: 28 chapt tepatnya :)

.

* * *

.

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca FF ini, silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan :)

To know me more than this? just mention on twitter :)

Diniaulicious

1st published date of the 5th chapter: 27 maret 2011


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

Sambil berbelanja Sungmin memperhatikan kesekelilingnya memandangi toko-toko itu satu per satu.

Namun tiba-tiba...

.

"Eomma, eomma lihat, ada namja hamil.." ucap seorang anak pada eommanya.

Sungmin tersentak, suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Kyuhyun disampingnya yang sedang mengantri membeli es krim, tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

'GLEK'

_**_Part 6_**_

'GLEK' Sungmin menelan ludahnya.

'Aish, mau ku taruh dimana wajahku? Haiish, harusnya tadi aku menyamar sebagai yeoja..' batin Sungmin.

Perlahan ia menoleh kan kepanya ke belakang, ke sumber suara anak kecil itu.

"Hei, nak, apanya yang hamil, dia hanya namja gemuk, dan perutnya besar, dia bukan hamil" ucap eomma anak kecil itu.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

Rupanya yang dimaksud namja hamil itu bukanlah dia. Bocah itu menunjuk ke arah seorang namja berbadan besar, dan berperut buncit, yang sedang memakan beberapa snack berbeda jenis ditangannya, dan di pergelangan tangannya, terdapat kantung besar yang jelas sekali isinya juga makanan.

"Huufth.." Sungmin menghela nafas lega, ia memastikan keadaan perutnya, bentuk perutnya masih tersamarkan oleh mantelnya yang tebal. Ia juga mengenakan syal dilehernya, yang membuat setengah wajahnya agak tertutup.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung."Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan es krim yang Sungmin inginkan, mereka berjalan lagi sambil memakan eskrim ditangan masing-masing.

"Masih mau ke toko yang itu? Atau mau ke toko lain?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat mereka mendekati toko yang awalnya ingin dikunjungi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap toko-toko disekelilingnya. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada satu toko.

"Minnie?" panggil Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo ke sana.." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan berjalan cepat ke arah toko yang sempat Sungmin perhatikan tadi.

.

* * *

.

"Ini ini! yang ini yang ini! Bagus!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah dress pesta khusus untuk ibu hamil, dress atau lebih tepatnya gaun yang agak tertutup, namun masih memberikan kesan elegan.

"Ish! Beli yang biasa saja! hanya untuk menyamar jika keluar rumah! Bukan untuk pesta-pesta!" sisi ibu rumah tangga Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul, ya kalau bahasa yang kurang lembutnya sih,, sisi CEREWET-nya tiba-tiba muncul..

Uups!, tanpa sengaja author memencet tombol caps lock saat menuliskan kata CEREWET.

"Yah, ayolah, yang ini, satuuu saja.." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ya! kalau kau mau! Beli saja dan pakai sendiri! Ck! Aku heran kenapa sikapmu jadi manja seperti ini.." Sungmin kembali menyocokkan baju-baju hamil yang ia ambil di beberapa tempat dengan tubuhnya di depan cermin besar yang tersedia di toko itu.

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang cukup empuk, yaa seperti sofa di dekat cermin, Yang sebenarnya disediakan untuk para pembeli yang ingin mencoba sepatu yang dijual di sana.

"Semua cocok,, kau kelihatan cantik memakainya.." ucap Kyuhyun asal, padahal memang jujur sih.

"Ish! diam! Aku itu tampan!" ralat Sungmin.

"Huh, ya baiklah, kau tampan.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum puas, sambil terus menyocokkan baju-baju itu pada tubuhnya.

"Tapi di banding tampan kau jauh lebih cantik.." gumam Kyuhyun, sukses membuat Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

"Aah, sudahlah, kita beli saja semua bajunya, kita makan.. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar" tebak Kyuhyun, seratus persen! tidak tepat!

Sungmin tidak lapar sama sekali, bahkan setelah ini, Sungmin berniat untuk ke salon, memotong rambutnya yang panjangnya, sudah lebih dari sebahu, itu membuatnya gerah dan kepanasan.

Setelah Kyuhyun membayar semua baju hamil untuk Sungmin. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan makan di restaurant jepang yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam restaurant tersebut, namun saat mereka hendak memilih kursi...

"Hei, itu kan Yoochun! Teman kerja ku, dia akan menikah lusa.." ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Cih! Aku juga mengenalnya.. Dia sahabatku sejak SMA.." ucap Sungmin ketus, dia belum menyadari adanya bahaya.

"Tunggu.. Yoochun di sini?" gumam Sungmin.

"HEI! YOOCH... hmmppphh!" Kyuhyun yang hendak memanggil Yoochun, tiba-tiba mulutnya di bungkam oleh Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari restaurant itu.

"Ssst! Kita makan di tempat lain saja!" titah Sungmin. Sungmin langsung melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun, dan mencari restaurant lain.

.

* * *

.

"Yang ini, atau yang ini?" tanya Sungmin, sambil menyetarakan dua buah gaun pesta khusus ibu hamil di depan tubuhnya, ia meminta pendapat Kyuhyun tentang gaun mana yang harus ia beli.

"Kita beli dua-duanya!" seru Kyuhyun, ia semakin bersemangat, setelah makan di restaurant Itally, sekarang Sungmin baru saja menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun tadi untuk membeli gaun.

"Aku hanya butuh satu Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Hngghh, yang mana ya?" Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, ia mulai membayangkan seandainya Sungmin memakai gaun-gaun ditangannya itu.

"Hhmm, sudah kuduga, dua-duanya bagus dan membuatnya terlihat cantik.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ish! Jangan kebanyakan menghayal! Mana yang bagus!" bentak Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa melempar jauh angan-angannya.

"Oh iya, tunggu.. Eh? Itu yang itu!" seru Kyuhyun semangat!. Ia menunjuk bagian sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Yang ini?" Sungmin mengangkat gaun biru muda yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ish! Tadi kau bilang yang ini!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak maksudku yang itu.." Kyuhyun kembali menunjuk ke arah kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, ia pun mengikuti arah pandang dan tunjukkanya Kyuhyun.

Rupanya Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah kanan belakang Sungmin. Tepatnya, ia menunjuk sebuah gaun, berwarna pink soft, dengan bordiran mawar berwarna biru tua mengelilingi bagian bawah gaun yang panjangnya hanya selutut. Di tambah lagi, bagian karet yang terpasang di bawah dada tepat dia atas perut pasti membuat Perut buncit wanita hamil tersamarkan. Bentuk gaunnya tidak berlengan, hanya ada tali tipis berwarna transpar, sekilas seperti gaun kemben. Lalu sebagai penutup bahunya, dilengkapi dengan bolero warna sky blue dengan ornament bulu-bulu yang lembut di sekitar kerah.

"Eh? Boleh juga.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun dengan semangat langsung membeli gaun itu.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ke salon.." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Ke salon? Eh? Kau mau potong rambut?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

.

* * *

.

Mereka pun sampai di salon yang Sungmin maksud. Salon yang sangat luas, yang juga menjual perlengkapan menyalon sendiri.

"Kau ke sebelah sana, dan beli kan beberapa wig wanita." titah Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke tempat perbelanjaannya.

"Oh, oke.." Kyuhyun meletakkan seluruh belanjaan mereka sebelumnya, di tempat penitipan barang di salon besar itu. Lalu membeli beberapa wig di tempat yang di tunjuk Sungmin, sementara Sungmin?

.

* * *

.

"Kau lama!" ujar Sungmin saat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Oh mian, aku memilah-milih dulu mana yang cocok untukmu.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan beberapa wig yang terpajang di sana.

"Ish! Sudah cepat! Aku mau pulang!" seru Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Iya sebentar aku kan...

Wooo!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin.

"Ish! Kenapa berseru seperti itu?! Bikin malu saja, ayo cepat.." Sungmin pun berjalan keluar salon terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkesima, langsung berusaha meraih kesadarannya kembali, lalu langsung mengambil wig tanpa berfikir terlalu lama, membayarnya di kasir, mengambil kembali barang-barangnya dipenitipan barang, dan langsung menyusul Sungmin.

Setelah dari salon tersebut mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Ya! Perhatikan jalannya! Jangan melihatku terus!" omel Sungmin, saat mendapati Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya, padahal jelas sekali ia sedang menyetir sekarang.

" .. Y-Ye.." Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, namun masih sekali dua kali, ia memperhatikan Sungmin. Tapi selalu saja saat Kyuhyun mencuri pandang kepada Sungmin, saat itu juga Sungmin sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kenapa jadi kau yang memperhatikanku terus?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang agak mulai risih, diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Agar aku, dapat memastikan, kau tidak memperhatikanku lagi.." ucap Sungmin datar.

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"eh iya, by the way, kenapa tadi tiba-tiba kau setuju untuk membeli gaun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya.." ujar Sungmin.

"Ish! Harus!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Hhh~, itu adalah alat, agar aku bisa datang ke acara pernikahannya Yoochun, karena aku tidak mungkin datang sebagai seorang Sungmin, yang sedang dalam keadaan HAMIL.." jawab Sungmin, pada penakanan kata terakhir.

"Alat?"

"Ne, Yoochun adalah sahabatku sejak SMA, Yoochun, Aku dan Hyukjae, saling mengenal saat kami duduk di bangku kelas XI.. hmm,, beberapa hari yang lalu Yoochun menelphone-ku, dan bilang dia akan segera menikah.. Tapi aku berbohong, aku sedang berada di Daegu, dan tidak bisa datang.." jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk gaje, dan author di jok belakang, hanya cengo' melihat couple yang mulai akur, sedikit-demi sedikit ini.

"Tapi kenapa mesti berbohong? Padahal kau jelas sekali ingin datang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali melihat Sungmin.

"Kau bisa bertanya, tapi kau tidak perlu dengan sengaja mencuri pandang ke arah ku" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

'Yah, ketahuan..' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hhh~, aku sangat ingin datang, tapi aku tidak mungkin datang ke sana, dengan keadaan yang sungguh menjadi pertanyaan banyak orang.." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa kau mesti bilang bahwa kau sedang berada di Daegu?" tanya Kyuhyun, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kadang aku berfikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya Shin DongHee, lebih mempercayai 'kepintaranmu' di banding aku.." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, jelas tadi ia bertanya apa, tapi Sungmin menjawab apa.

"Padahal, berfikir saja kau itu kelihatannya susah.." lanjut Sungmin.

#GUBRAKK!

Author terjengkang kebelakang mendengarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak ikut terjengkang kebelakang. Kalau dia ikutan terjengkang, siapa yang akan menyetir?

Kyuhyun hanya menahan diri,,

'Sabar, sabar, kau harus sabar pada orang hamil Kyuhyun.' batin Kyuhyun, ia hanya mengurut dada mendengar Sungmin berbicara terlalu jujur seperti itu.

"Hhh~, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil terus berusaha sabar menghadapi si mulut pisau ini.

"Oh iya, ya, aku terpaksa bilang aku sedang Daegu, hanya kota itu yang terpikirkan oleh ku saat itu. Kalau aku bilang aku sedang berada di Seoul, tapi aku tidak bisa datang, mau berbohong apa lagi aku padanya.." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali ngangguk-ngangguk gaje, sedangkan author, yang tadi nyungsep mulai melanjutkan cerita.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya.." ujar Sungmin.

"Eh? "

"Kenapa kau berusaha memperhatikanku dari tadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nde?!"

"Jawab saja!" titah Sungmin.

"Tapi boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu?" pinta Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Tidak!" jawab Sungmin.

"Yah, kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu.."

"Ck! Yasudah cepat tanyakan! Sebeluma ku berubah pikiran lagi!"

"Kenapa kau mengecat warna rambutmu menjadi hitam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu memperhatikan ku terus sedari tadi?" ujar Sungmin, sambil menunjukkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa?! Kau tidak suka?!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidaak! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku suka! sangat suka!" seru Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengomel-ngomel. Tapi setelah sadar apa yang baru ia ucapkan ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

'Aku suka! Sangat suka!' kata-kata Kyuhyun, kembali terngiang di telinga Sungmin.

Mendadak semburat rona merah terpampang di pipi Sungmin.

"Baguslah.." ujar Sungmin dengan nada datar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat Sungmin.

Sebenarnya tujuan utama Sungmin mengecat rambutnya ya,, supaya tidak mudah dikenali, karena selama ini, Sungmin itu dikenal karena tingkah agyeo-nya dan sifat sensitivenya, sementara physicaly ia dikenal memiliki wajah imut, dan identik dengan rambut pirang. Masalahnya jika ada yang mengenali dirinya, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, baginya, bisa berabe..

.

* * *

.

~Malam hari~

"Huaa, hari yang melelahkan.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia menyikat gigi, dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Ia hendak mendekati Sungmin yang baru saja menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Mau apa lagi kau?!" tanya Sungmin ketus, sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku? Tidur.." jawab Kyuhyun, sambil menunjuk ke arah ranjang, tepatnya ke sebelah Sungmin yang masih kosong.

"Maksudmu? Tidur? Di sini? Dengan ku?" tanya Sungmin berurutan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Secepat kilat, Sungmin melempar bantal yang terletak disampingnya, kepada Kyuhyun.

Sayang sekali, bantal itu..

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat sasaran..

Bantal nan empuk itu mendarat tepat di wajah tampan nan mempesona milik Kyuhyun. Seandainya itu gas elpiji 3 kilo, apa jadinya wajah tampan nan mempesona itu?

Dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, sudah pasti Sungmin tidak ingin tidur bersebelahan dengan makhluk tampan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus tidur diluar lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia kecewa :P

"Jangan ganggu, aku ingin tidur!" ujar Sungmin ketus

"Tapi kan aku..."

"Ish.." Sungmin mengambil bantal dan selimutnya, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berjalan melalui Kyuhyun menuju pintu kamar.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau mau kemana?!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menahannya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin tidur dan tidak ingin di ganggu!" ujar Sungmin. Sambil memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin tidur di luar?! Kau gila!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kasur. Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan menutupi separuh badan Sungmin dengan selimut itu.

"Tidur lah, aku tidak akan mengganggu.." ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Ia mengecup perut Sungmin den berjalan keluar kamar.

"Good nite, have a nice dream.." ucap Kyuhyun diselingi senyumat hangat, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar.

'BLAMM'

"Haish! Aku ini kenapa lagi sih?!" gumam Sungmin. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai tertidur.

'Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo

Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi

I love you (Love you) Love you

Love you (Love you) Love you yeah'

"Yeoboseyo?" Sungmin mengangkat telephone-nya yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Yeoboseyo? Sungmin-ah!" seru seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ye?" 'sepertinya aku kenal suara ini' batin Sungmin.

"Oh, Hyukjae? " ujar Sungmin begitu mengenali suara itu.

"Ne, ini aku Hyukjae..

Ya! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Eunhyuk!" titah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil..

"Hehe, oh ya tumben telephone.. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin, sambil menikmati snacknya, dan menonton variety show.

"Oh itu! Besok Yoochun menikah!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu.."

"Nde? Kau sudah tahu, lalu besok kau datang kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hah? Aku? Engghh, ss..sepertinya tidak.." jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Ye? Waeyo.. -yaish! Aku sedang telephone!-" tanya Eunhyuk, dan sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Ah? A-Aku.. Oh! Ya kau sedang bersama seseorang?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ye? Ah iya, aku sedang bersama... -ya! Sebentar dulu!- ## -Eunhyuk-ah! Izinkan aku ikut besok!-" belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, Eunhyuk sudah kembali ribut dengan seseorang di sana.

"Eh? Kau sedang bersama Donghae?" tanya Sunggmin, agak mengencangkan suaranya, karena suasana di tempat Eunhyuk, sepertinya semakin ribut.

"-yaish! Iya iyaa!- Ah? Sungmin-ah? Mianhae Donghae menggangguku.. ##-gomawo eunhyuk-ah!-##-yaiishh! Donghae-ah! Lepaskan! Jangan memelukku!-" Sungmin pun menjauhkan hendphone-nya dari telinganya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlalu ribut di telephone, di tambah lagi, sepertinya Donghae sekarang tengah memeluk Eunhyuk sebagai tanda terima kasih? Dan terdengar dari kata-katanya, Eunhyuk sudah pasti memberontak.

"Hei hei hei! Hyukjae, selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Donghae, baru telephone lagi.."

"-Ya! Donghae-ah!-" agaknya Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan Sungmin barusan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan Donghae sekarang.

'piip' Sungmin pun mengakhiri panggilan telephone-nya, dan melanjutkan makan snack-nya serta menonton televisi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Terimakasih banyak buat reviewers di chapt sblmnyanya, dan terima kasih telah membaca chapt 6 ini :)

.

* * *

.

Q: kalo emang ff-nya udah tamat kenapa nggak di post langsung sampe tamat aja?

A : Ntar keenakkan siders-nya dongs, jadi post satu2 aja. :)

Q: author lebih suka menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga ya?

A: bisa dibilang, lebih tepatnya aku lebih suka menggunakan satu buah sudut pandang saja, entah dari pelaku pertama ataupun orang ke tiga.. Aku memutuskan menggunakan satu sudut pandang saja untuk satu judul cerita, setelah fict chapter pertama-ku tamat,, karena kalo nulis FF dg sudut pandang yang berubah-ubah, jadinya rempong bacanya juga risih, bentar2 POV si A, trus POV si B.. jadi aku lebih suka menggunakan satu sudut pandang aja :)

.

* * *

.

tadinya sempet mikir berkali-kali buat update kilat, soalnya siderds-nya merasa damai banget tuuuhh, tapi karena banyak permintaan pdate kilat, akhirnya aku kabulkan juga.. jadi tolong yaa, chapt 6 kan udah di post nih,, review-nya bisa kalii, hehehe...

Diniaulicious

1st published for 6th chapt: March 27, 2011


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"Eh? Kau sedang bersama Donghae?" tanya Sunggmin, agak mengencangkan suaranya, karena suasana di tempat Eunhyuk, sepertinya semakin ribut.

"-Yaish! Iya iyaa!- ah? Sungmin-ah? Mianhae Donghae menggangguku.. ##-gomawo eunhyuk-ah!-##-yaiishh! Donghae-ah! Lepaskan! Jangan memelukku!-" Sungmin pun menjauhkan hendphone-nya dari telinganya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlalu ribut di telephone, di tambah lagi, sepertinya Donghae sekarang tengah memeluk Eunhyuk sebagai tanda terima kasih? Dan terdengar dari kata-katanya, Eunhyuk sudah pasti memberontak.

"Hei hei hei! Hyukjae, selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Donghae, baru telephone lagi.."

"-Ya! Donghae-ah!-" agaknya Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan Sungmin barusan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan Donghae sekarang.

'Piip' Sungmin pun mengakhiri panggilan telephone-nya, dan melanjutkan makan snack-nya serta menonton televisi.

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**__Part 7__**

"Sungminnie, kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, sambil menghampiri Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk memilah milih wig.

"Nanti saja, kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" ujar Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Aku rasa yang ini bagus.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah wig berponi, dengan rambut panjang sedada, dan berwarna hitam.

"Masa? Apa cocok?" Sungmin pun mencoba wig, itu, dan berdiri di depan cermin.

Dengan wig itu, ia mencoba beberapa gaya di depan cermin, ia juga memiring-miringkan wig itu, ke kanan, dan ke kiri, padahal ujung-ujungnya, juga bentuknya gitu-gitu juga.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat gaya Sungmin, yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" seru Sungmin tidak terima.

"Hha, tidak.. Hmm, kau cantik.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku ini tampan!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Oh ya, lebih baik kau telephone penata rias.." titah Sungmin.

"Penata rias? Oh, untuk mendandanimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Untuk membersihkan WC!

Ya jelas untuk mendandaniku lah! Kau juga mau didandani?"

"Aku? Hah, tidak deh, ya sudah, aku telephone penata rias dulu ya.."

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar, ia segera mengambil telephone, dan menelphone salon terdekat, setelah itu, meminta penata rias di sana, darang ke apartment mereka.

.

* * *

.

Satu setengah jam lagi acara pernikahan Yoochun akan segera di mulai. Namun penata rias, belum juga datang, sementara, waktu perjalanan, dari apartment ke gereja tempat pemberkatan tidak lah memakan waktu yang singkat.

Kyuhyun telah mengganti baju-nya dengan kemeja dan celana hitam, jas, berwarna putih susu, dengan dasi berwarna sky blue, ya biar matching dikitlah, sama Sungmin yang nantinya akan mengenakan bolero biru.

Sementara Sungmin sekarang, baru selesai makan, katanya sih biar nanti di acara makannya nggak terlalu banyak, masalahnya dia akan menyamar menjadi wanita. Gengsi dong perempuan makannya banyak di tempat umum.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengganti baju-nya selagi Kyuhyun menunggu penata rias di ruang depan.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana cara pakainya?" gumam Sungmin.

Ia mencoba berbagai cara untuk menggunakan gaun ber-rok balon itu, setelah beberapa kali mencoba memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam gaun itu, akhirnya gaun itu pun melekat sempurna di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri tepat di depan cermin, memandangi dirinya tidak percaya.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya aku adalah seorang pria, dan tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa aku sedang hamil.." ujar Sungmin, yang sedang memandang dirinya takjub di depan cermin.

Gaun itu memang membuat Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang gadis, perutnya juga tidak terlihat buncit. Namun seperfect-perfect-nya dia, Sungmin pun merasakan ada yang mengganjal pada dirinya.

Ia berusaha meneliti dirinya sendiri, apa ya kurang?!

Oh iya!

Oops..!

Yang menjanggal itu...

Adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dadanya rata!

#GUBRAAKK..

Author pun is death mendadak, namun author menyadari bahwa cerita ini masih harus berlanjut, author pun memutuskan untuk hidup kembali(?).

Sungmin pun mengambil beberapa tissue dan menggumpalnya membentuk dua buah bola.

Setelah itu, ia menyumpal kedua bola tissue itu ke bagian dada-nya. Gaun dengan karet persis di daerah bagian bawah dada, cukup membuat bola-bola tissue itu tidak terjatuh, jadi ia tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian dalam wanita. Lagi pula jika harus, dia mesti mendapatkannya dari mana? meminjam milik auhtor? Ish! Lupakan!

Setelah merasa pas dengan penampilan tubuhnya, ia pun menggunakan wig, yang tadi dipilihkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak percaya aku bisa secantik ini.." gumam Sungmin.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana pun, secantik-cantiknya diriku, aku harus punya pendirian! Ya! Di banding cantik, aku ini jauh lebih tampan.." Sungmin tersenyum puas di depan cermin.

Sementara itu..

TING NONG

"Ah! Itu pasti penata riasnya.." gumam Kyuhyun, ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu-nya.

'CKLEK'

"Selamat data...ng"

"Haii,"

"Annyeong.."

Dua orang pria berpakaian rapi dan resmi rupanya yang memencet bel apartment Kyuhyun, cukup membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ye, annyeong, Eunhyuk-sshi, Donghae-sshi.." sambut Kyuhyun pada dua tamu tidak diundang itu.

Kedua makhluk tampan itu, masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, oh iya, silahkan masuk.." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae masuk, setelah mereka berdua lama melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum keledai pada Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka. Ya, mereka di sini seperti anak kembar. 'Terlalu' kompak!

"Silahkan duduk, akan ku ambil kan minuman dulu.." ujar Kyuhyun sopan, lalu berlalu menuju ke dapur.

"Ne.. Mianhamnida telah merepotkan.." ujar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu benar-benar pergi ke dapur.

"Hei, sejak kapan berubah formal" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang dari tadi kata-kata sangat sopan.

"Eh? Oh tentu saja sejak aku berubah tampan.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil membusungkan dadanya, dan membetulkan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Hah? Emang kalo orang berubah tampan, sikapnya bisa jadi formal? Memang kapan kau berubah tampan? Kenapa formalnya sekarang? Padahal berubah tampannya saja belum.." runtun Donghae, kelewat polos.

'PLETAKK!'

"YA! Kau tidak lihat aku ini sudah tampan sejak aku dilahirkan, tapi aku baru berusaha formal, saat aku mengeluarkan charismaku.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya, setelah menjitak kepala Donghae.

'PLETAAKKK!'

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku babo!" seru Donghae sambil merapikan rambutnya, tepat pada bagian yang di jitak Eunhyuk. Tentunya setelah membalas jitakkan Eunhyuk.

"YA! Donghae-ah!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sebenarnya hendak saling jambak menjambak, namun, mereka tunda, karena Kyuhyun telah datang(?).

"Mian, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat melihat posisi Eunhyuk yang hendak memulai peperangan(?) dengan Donghae.

"Ye? Aniya.." Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali membetulkan posisi duduk masing-masing.

"By the way, Sungmin dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh, Sungmin sedang ganti baju di dalam, ingin ku panggilkan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Aniy, tidak usah, biar kami tunggu saja.." sahut Eunhyuk.

TING NONG TING NONG

"Sebentar aku buka pintu dulu, sepertinya ada tamu di luar.." izin Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." sahut Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan EunHae berdua di ruang tamu, dan membukakan pintu pada tamu lainnya.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun kembali masuk dengan seorang pria gemulai berpenampilan nyentrik, dengan sayl di lehernya, dan kacamata hitam di kepalanya, sambil membawa sebuah tas.

"Silahkan masuk saja, ada di dalam.." ujar Kyuhyun pada pria gemulai itu, sambil menunjuk kamar tempat Sungmin berada.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." ucap pria itu. Dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun pun kembali berbincang-bincang ria(?) dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sementara itu...

'CKLEK'

Pintu kamar terbuka oleh seseorang.

"Annyeong, joneun Kevin (julio? #plakkk) imnida, aku penata rias mu, maaf aku terlambat.." Rupanya yang membuka pintu adalah Penata rias yang harus mendandani Sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru selesai dengan wig-nya mempersilahkan penata rias itu masuk.

"Agasshi, anda ingin didandani seperti apa?" tanya Kevin.

'Agasshi?' batin Sungmin.

"Ah? Apapun yang penting, akan membuat ku terlihat seperti seorang gadis anggun." ujar Sungmin, ya lagi pula dia tidak mengerti soal dandan-dandan seperti apa. Ya menuruni sifat author, padahal jelas, mereka tidak ada hubungan, entahlah turun dari mana sifat itu.

Kevin sang penata rias gemulai pun langsung mengangguk mendengar perintah Sungmin. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa peralatan make up-nya, pertama ia mulai memasangkan foundation pada wajah mulus Sungmin, kemudian bedak, blush on, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, dan lipstick di bibir Sungmin, ya yang paling terakhir, hanya sentuhan-sentuhan manis yang mempercantik diri Sungmin. Tak butuh waktu lama Kevin sang penata rias gemulai merubah Sungmin menjadi seorang bidadari tak bersayap *cuih!*.

Namun pada saat-saat terakhir, entah Kevin menyentuh apa, tanpa sengaja wig Sungmin jatuh karena tertarik. Itu membuat rambut hitam sebahu Sungmin yang sebenarnya terlihat.

Kevin, yang cukup terkejut, ternyata itu bukan rambut asli Sungmin. Kevin memandang Sungmin dari cermin, wajahnya sangat menunjukkan rasa terkejut.

'Aiigooo! Kenapa bisa copot?!oh my God!' batin Sungmin.

Kevin mengambil wig yang terjatuh itu.

"Agasshi, lain kali kalo pake wig, lebih baik wig-nya di jepit dengan rambut asli," saran Kevin. Ternyata dia tidak curiga sama sekali dengan gender Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

"N-Ne.." jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Tapi, dengan rambut asli Agasshi, Aggashi masih terlihat cantik kok.." Kevin yang hendak memasangkan wig itu kembali ke rambut Sungmin, tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aniy! pakaikan saja wig-nya!" titah Sungmin.

"Ne? Baiklah.." Kevin pun memasangkan wig itu kembali ke rambut Sungmin, lalu memakaikan penjepit kecil berwarna hitam, pada wig dan rambut asli Sungmin, agar wig itu tidak mudah copot, lalu, Kevin memberikan sebuah jepitan yang agak besar warna merahmuda + biru, berbentuk topi, dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan rambut Sungmin. Selain mempercantik diri Sungmin, itu juga memperkuat jepitan antara wig dengan rambut asli Sungmin, dan terakhir, ia memberikan sentuhan bling bling pada wig Sungmin.

"Perfect.." ucap Kevin puas.

Sungmin memandangg takjub dirinya di depan cermin, terpesona dengan penampilannya sekarang ini.

"Too perfect.." gumam Sungmin.

Hei? Sungmin sudahlah jangan memujiku terus seperti itu! kau membuatku malu..

*ngedance bareng SJ-M*

"Baiklah tugas ku sudah selesai, Agasshi, aku permisi dulu.." setelah merapikan peralatan make upnya, Kevin pun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdecak kagum di depan cermin.

Kevin keluar dari kamar, lalu sedikit berbincang dengan Kyuhyun sambil Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke pintu luar, dan menyelesaikan segala 'administrasi'nya.

Sekitar 45 menit lagi, acara pernikahan Yoochun akan segera dimulai. Kevin baru pergi apartment Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kembali menemui EunHae di ruang tamu, entah mengapa si duo Maia(?) ini masih belum bosan singgah dari kediaman keluarga Cho,

atau Lee?

Mereka kembali berbincang ria di ruang tamu, tak beberapa lama kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sepatunya dimana?!" seru Sungmin saat keluar kamar. Sontak membuat KyuEunHae menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

.

.

"Neomu yeppeo.." gumam Donghae.

"Wah, Kyuhyun-ah Kau dapat wanita cantik dari mana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja melupakan image formalnya.

"S.. S-Sungminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Itu SUNGMIN?!" seru Donghae tak kalah heboh.

Sedangkan Sungmin bingung harus bicara apa, kehadiran Eunhyuk dan Donghae, membuatnya terkejut.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri menghampiri Sungmin, lalu mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi Sungmin.

"Mananya yang Sungmin? Dia wanita.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin kan sedang hamil." ucap Donghae.

"Ini perutnya saja tidak terlihat membuncit.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Bentuk tubuhnya wanita,," tambah Donghae.

"Dan wajahnya cantik.." lanjut Eunhyuk.

"YA! Aku ini tampan!" seru Sungmin keceplosan.

"Wah! Dia memang benar-benar Sungmin!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Yaish! Kalian tuh ngapain sih ke sini?! Udah sana balik-balik!" usir Sungmin, sambil mendorong kedua temannya itu keluar dari apartment'nya'.

"Yah yah, Sungmin-ah, jangan gitu dong, kita kan teman mu.." ujar Eunhyuk memelas.

"Lagipula wanita cantik itu harus bersikap baik.." ledek Donghae, hampir membuat Sungmin melemparkan apapun yang ada di sana, dan kebetulan di sana ada batu ulekkan, :P

"Hehehe, peace," ujar Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

.

* * *

.

"HWHAT?! Jadi kalian mau nebeng?!" seru Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae, langsung mengangguk-ngangguk semangat dan memasang senyum keledai.

"Hhh~, terserahlah, tanya kan saja pada Kyuhyun.." ujar Sungmin pasrah.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencari kan sepatu Sungmin, akhirnya datang dengan membawa sepasang sepatu biru muda, dan bolero Sungmin yang memang sedari tadi belum di pakai oleh Sungmin.

"Ada apa membawa-bawa namaku?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Mereka mau menumpang.." ujar Sungmin ketus.

"oh, ya sudah, mobil kita cukupkan untuk empat orang.." ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian bersujud di depan Sungmin, dan berniat memakaikan Sungmin sepatu.

"Mobil 'kita'? Huh, sejak kapan aku punya mobil.." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum. Lalu mulai memasangkan sepatu pada Sungmin.

"Hei! Aku bisa memasangnya sendiri!" Sungmin berusaha menepis tangan Kyuhyun, tapi tangannya di tepis duluan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh! Bayi kita kan hampir membesar, bahaya, kalau kau terlalu banyak menunduk!" omel Kyuhyun. Yah keluar lagi deh cerewet-nya. :P

Sungmin mendengus kesal, kalau Kyuhyun sudah mulai cerewetnya, ia melipat tangannya di dada, sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai memasangkannya sepatu.

"Kalau Sungmin wanita, aku akan iri sekali pada Kyuhyun." ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Jangankan wanita, seperti ini saja aku sudah iri." balas Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Haaaaahh~" mereka menghela nafas panjang.

Sepatu selesai di pasang, Sungmin pun mengenakan bolero sky blue-nya. Setelah siap, mereka pun segera melesat menuju gereja tempat pemberkatan.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, acara rupanya segera di mulai, mereka berempat duduk di kursi tengah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat, dan tidak terlalu jauh dari altar.

Karena author tidak tahu mengetahui soal acara pemberkatan, maka acara pemberkatan pun di skip, dan langsung ke acara resepsi.

"Hei Yoochun-ah.." panggil Eunhyuk.

Yoochun bersama sang istri Song SooHyun (author tegaskan lagi, ini bukan Seohyun SNSD atau OC buatan author,, ini minjem nama dari DBSK banjun drama) yang baru saja selesai berbincang-bincang dengan tamu lain, menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hyukjae-ah? Kau datang?!" seru Yoochun. Eunhyuk dan Yoochun pun saling berpelukkan sebentar untuk melepas rasa rindu.

"Chukkaeyo! wah kau mendahului ku ya, hehe.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hehe, Gomapta Hyuk" ujar Yoochun malu-malu.

"Hei Soohyun, kau pasti senang ya, bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatimu sejak SMA" goda Eunhyuk pada Soohyun.

"Yaish! Kau ini!" seru Soohyun pada Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Hah! Reuni SMA...

"Oh ya, apa Sungmin masih berada di Daegu? Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa datang." tanya Yoochun, yang sepertinya cukup kecewa.

"Hah? Sungmin? Dia di Daegu? Dia dat... Hhmpph!"

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Maap yah pendek lagih, maap bangets, khusus buat besok/ lusa aku post 2 chapters ya,, tapi itu cuma buat chapt depan, selebihnya nggak _._

.

.

* * *

.

Q: FF ini udah di publish tahun lalu, dibanding dg tahun ini sangat lama, jadi gimana kelanjutan ff ini/ mengingat author pernah mengatakan ff ini selesai dengan 28 chapter. tinggal di publish satu2 tapi takut siders?  
A: FF ini emang udah pernah di publish sampai dengan selesai tahun lalu, jadi chapt 1-28(end) itu udah pernah aku publish,, keanjutannya mudah2an di posting sampe abis kok disini :D, tergantung review aja, nah tentang aku post satu, yah buat ngekepo-in pada readers ajah #plakkk, bukannya takut sider, cuman keenakkan aja merekanya, udah baca, nggak review, nggak pake kepo pula kan..WAW.. Kalo aku takut siders mah, mending publish di wp aja trus di protect, tapi ini kan nyatanya nggak :)

Q: Kyuhyun nggak evil ya disini?  
A: Iya, nggak sama sekali, hhe, abis aku lebih suka sikap Kyuhyun yg bijak gitu, abs bosen apil mulu, maap yah OOC...

Q: Apa akan ada orang ketiga?  
A: Tunggu lanjutannya aja yaaa :) keep review :)

Q: Kyuhyun udah suka sama Sungmin?  
A: Saat-saat Kyuhyun udah suka sama Sungmin, juga ntar Kyuhyun ungakpin sendiri kok, cuman nggak langsung dihadapan Sungmin, jadi di tunggu aja yaaa,, keep review :)

Q: Kan FF ini udah tamat tuh, postnya sehari sekali atau dua hari sekali dong..  
A: so what about this? -_-'' untuk 7 chapt ini emangnya aku posting dalam jangka waktu berapa lama yah? -_-''

Q: Kapan mereka saling jatuh cinta? apa mereka bakal nikah? EunHae apa bakal jadi couple?  
A: Kepo berat yah, hahaha.. cukup menunggu lanjutannya aja yahh,, keep review please :)

.

* * *

.

Buat yg protes FF ini kependekan, mending seminggu sekali aja bacanya, jadi sekali baca langsung banyak.. Tapi reviewnya per part yah, ehehhee.. tapi yang mau baca tiap hari, terima jadi aja yah hehehe..

Bagi yg menemukan fb ku dan berniat mengirim kan permintaan pertemanan, tolong kirim pm introducing sekalian yah, biar di confrim,, buat yg kepo sama fb-ku,, silahkan cari sendiri. hehehe...

Okay, Thanks for read 7th chapter, makasih juga buat reveiwers di chapter-chapter sebelumnya,,

so, what about review fot this chapter? Review please :)

.

Diniaulicious

1st published for 7th chapter: April 3rd, 2011


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

A/N: sebelumnya cuma mau bilang, buat pertanyaan yang nongol dua kali/ lebih di review, nggak akan aku jawab lagi ya, misalnya kayak hubungan EunHae, umur aku, perasaan KyuMin, aku udah pernah jawab sebelumnya, jadi bisa diliat lagi Question Answer di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Thanks.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

"Hei Yoochun-ah.." panggil Eunhyuk.

Yoochun bersama sang istri Song SooHyun (author tegaskan lagi, ini bukan Seohyun SNSD atau OC buatan author,, ini minjem nama dari DBSK banjun drama) yang baru saja selesai berbincang-bincang dengan tamu lain, menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hyukjae-ah? Kau datang?!" seru Yoochun. Eunhyuk dan Yoochun pun saling berpelukkan sebentar untuk melepas rasa rindu.

"Chukkaeyo! wah kau mendahului ku ya,, hehe.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hehe, Gomapta Hyuk" ujar Yoochun malu-malu.

"Hei Soohyun, kau pasti senang ya, bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatimu sejak SMA" goda Eunhyuk pada Soohyun.

"Yaish! Kau ini!" seru Soohyun pada Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Hah! Reuni SMA...

"Oh ya, apa Sungmin masih berada di Daegu? Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa datang." tanya Yoochun, yang sepertinya cukup kecewa.

"Hah? Sungmin? Dia di Daegu? Dia dat... Hhmpph!"

**__Part 8__**

"Hai Yoochun-ah, Chukaeyo!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang, dan membungkan mulut Eunhyuk dengan PSP-nya,, #RALAT! Iih! Sayang PSP mahal-mahal, buat nyumpel mulut laki gue!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang, dan membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan tangannya, dan mengucapkan selamat pada Yoochun.

"Eh Kyuhyun-ah? ye, Gomapta.."

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan bungkamannya, dan mendorong Eunhyuk kebalakang, setelah itu berbasa-basi ria dengan Yoochun dan Istri-nya.

Sementara Eunhyuk langsung di tarik oleh Sungmin.

"Pokoknya jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku ini Sungmin!" titah Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yaish! Bisa hancur imageku, kalau seluruh dunia tahu, bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin memakai pakaian wanita hanya untuk pergi ke acara seperti ini! Pokoknya jangan beritahu siapa pun mengerti?!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Oh, ya, lebih baik kau beritahu Donghae.." ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae yang sibuk mencomot makanan sana sini.

"Okeeh," Eunhyuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan pergi ke arah Donghae.

Sementara Sungmin mulai bernapas lega, ia pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Haha, iya begitulah.. Eh Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun yang masih berbasa-basi pada Yoochun, kemudian, Sungmin datang dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Hei Yoochun-ah! Chukae!" seru seseorang si belakang KyuMin.

"Youngwoon-ah! Haha, Gomapta.." Youngwoon datang menghampiri Yoochun dan Istrinya begitu juga dengan KyuMin, lalu menyalami Yoochun dan Soohyun.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang.."

"Ne," Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi Youngwoon

"Eh, ini istrimu? Hua, neomu yeppeo.." ujar Youngwoon, sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin.

"Istri? Kyuhyun-ah, memang kau kapan menikah?" kini Yoochun bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"oh iya, kenalkan dia, Lee S... Lee Min-Ah?, ya, namanya Minah, dia... Dia..."

"Lee Min-Ah, calon istri Kyuhyun.." ujar Sungmin memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terbata-bata. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin terkejut.

'Suaranya?' batin Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak, Sungmin sengaja mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih halus, persis seperti suara wanita.

"Ya, dia calon... Istriku..." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin menatap Yoochun, Soohyun, serta Young woon, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Youngwoon, Kim Young woon" Youngwoon duluan lah yang menyodorkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menyalami Youngwoon dengan ramah.

"Oh ya selamat atas pernikahan kalian.." ujar Sungmin sambil menyalami Yoochun dan Soohyun.

"Wajahmu mirip salah satu teman SMA ku, namanya Lee Sungmin, tapi dia namja.." ujar Soohyun, ketika Sungmin menyalami tangannya.

'DEG!'

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya.

"Lee Sungmin? Lee Sungmin yang mantan manager dulu itu?" ujar Youngwoon.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Youngwoon tajam.

"Eh? Masa? Kau ini ingat saja wajahnya Sungmin.." ujar Yoochun pada Istrinya.

"Tentu saja, waktu SMA kan aku pernah menyukainya.." ucap Soohyun jujur, dan sengaja juga sih, untuk membuat Yoochun cemburu.

"Kau?! Ish, lagi pula mana mungkin Sungmin secantik ini, wajah Sungmin itu kan bulat (Sungmin mendelik)sedangkan calon istrinya Kyuhyun itu wajahnya cantik dan enak di pandang.." ujar Yoochun yang juga sengaja membuat istrinya ikut cemburu.

"Yoochun-ah!" seru Soohyun yang mulai terpancing cemburu.

Sedang kan Sungmin yang sedari tadi jadi bahan pembicaraan, hanya mendelik menatap kedua pasangan baru ini kesal. Dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Sungmin.

"Tapi tetap yang paling cantik itu adalah kau.." ujar Yoochun pada Istrinya. Gombal. :P

"Dan juga walau waktu SMA aku sempat suka Sungmin, tapi sekarang yang kusukai dan kucintai hanya kau.." Kini Istrinya yang gombal pada Yoochun.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum ada lagi yang hampir mengenaliku.." bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

"Hubungan tanpa status?"

"Apa kalian akan terus menerus tidak punya hubungan seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang pernah Kyuhyun tidak sengaja dengarkan, berputar kembali kembali ke otaknya. Entah mengapa ia jadi memikirkan pertanyaan itu, setelah dari pernikahan Yoochun tadi.

Entah sudah berapa kali merubah gaya duduk, atau tidurnya di atad sofa, garaa-gara memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Haduuuh,, sudah satu bulan lebih Sungmin tinggal di sini, tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku memikirkan ini" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sekarang mungkin sudah tidur dikamarnya. Tapi hari sudah larut, bocah satu ini masih terguling-guling di sofa. Entah mau bagaimana posisi tidurnya. Yang jelas malam ini waktu tidurnya sangatlah kurang.

Sudah satu minggu setelah hari pernikahan Yoochun. Kyuhyun semakin tidak tenang pikirannya selalu bertanya-tanya, Sungmin pun yang sadar akan berubahnya sikap Kyuhyun yang mudah lelah dan sangat ceroboh pun juga bingung. Tapi ia tidak menanggapinya. Baginya Kyuhyun bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

Suatu malam, Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan isi otakknya yang terlalu rumit, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan malah semakin menghantuin dan bertambah diotaknya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain! Ya! Aku memang seharusnya melakukan itu dari awal." ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Ia pun membenarkan posisi tidurnya, dan mulai tertidur lelap.

.

* * *

.

Seperti pagi yang sama, ketika Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawakan sarapan serta susu hangat untuknya.

"Pagi.." sapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawab sapaannya, ia hanya membawa dirinya duduk si atas kasur. Ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Ini sarapanmu, makanlah yang banyak.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan mangkuk bubur pada Sungmin, dan meletakkan susu hangatnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Sungmin menyambut mangkuk itu, dan makan perlahan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangi cara makan Sungmin.

"Saat kau bangun tidur, kau seperti perempuan" ujar Kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya menatapnya tajam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Cantik" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Mendengar Kyuhyun memujinya seperti itu, Sungmin menghentikan makannya sejenak.. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali aku ini..."

"Kau tampan" lanjut Kyuhyun yang memotong kalimat Sungmin.

Sungmin menangguk dan tersenyum puas.

"Tapi seberapa tampannya dirimu, aku akan tetap menganggapmu cantik" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Aku ini namja!" seru Sungmin.

"Ya, kau namja, aku tahu dan sadar akan itu."

"Jadi aku bukan yeoja yang bisa tersipu malu saat kau bilang cantik tiap harinya, jadi berhentilah menyebut aku cantik." ujar Sungmin sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku tidak berharap kau tersipu malu saat aku bilang kau cantik, karena kenyataannya mana ada namja yang senang jika dibilang cantik, tapi aku mengatakan kau cantik... Ya karena kau memang cantik, kau adalah namja tercantik dari pada semua namja yang pernah kutemui. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa kau cantik.." ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin yang sudah terlanjur badmood gara-gara khotbah Kyuhyun, hanya memutar bola matanya "Terserahlah.."

Sungmin selesai dengan sarapannya, Kyuhyun mengambilkan susu yang masih hangat, lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai meneguk susu hangatnya.

"Eh, Sungminnie" panggil Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Hngh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

"BBBBRRRR..." mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sungmin langsung menyembur susunya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang berada tepat dihadapannya, secepat mungkin mengelak dari semburan itu. Sayang sekali jika kemejanya yang sudah rapi harus basah karena semburan Sungmin.

Hei! Cho Kyuhyun! Seharusnya di adegan ini, semburannya tepat mengenai wajahmu!

"Menikah?!" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, dan melap bibir Sungmin yang belepotan susu semburannya tadi.

"Iya, menikah, habis, aku juga bingung dengan hubungan kita sekarang, kita sudah jelas bukan pasutri, sepasang kekasih pun juga bukan, teman? Mana pernah kau menganggapku teman.. Tapi, sekarang, kau sedang mengandung anakku... Jadi kita menikah saja ya?" tawar Kyuhyun. Hmm, sepertinya bukan tawaran, tepatnya ajakkan.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku menikah denganmu.." gumam Sungmin yang masih tercengang.

"Kumohon, menikahlah denganku.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tentang hubungan kita yang seperti ini dan begitu saja, terus mengahantui pikiranku.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, ya benar juga kata Kyuhyun, hubungan mereka saat ini memang tidak jelas. Tapi apa harus menikah? Hello Sungmin, kalian memang harus menikah sejak awal!

Sungmin teringat akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pernah diutarakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tentang hubungan mereka. Ia juga teringat akan bingungnya Ia memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang memperkenalkannya dengan Youngwoon, Yoochun, dan Soohyun. Ya walau jelas Sungmin sudah mengenalnya.

"Kalau begitu kapan kita menikah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Ya, kita menikahnya kapan? dan aku hanya mau kita menikah di gereja tanpa tamu, ya kalau mau, cukup Eunhyuk dan Donghae." ujar Sungmin.

"K-kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Ck! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" ucap Sungmin.

'SREEETT' Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Gomawo.." ujar Kyuhyun senang.

"Hmm, ne.." Sungmin juga membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, sudah jam 7.." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

"Chagi, Appa pergi kerja dulu ya, Appa titip Eomma-mu.." Kyuhyun mengecup perut Sungmin.

"Jaga anak kita.." ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu, chu~" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu berangkat bekerja.

"Dasar.. Semangat sekali dia.."

.

* * *

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa anda bersedia menerima dan mencintai Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dikala sedih maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dan Lee Sungmin, apa anda bersedia menerima dan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dikala sedih maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

Sungmin masih diam sejenak, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatap lurus kepada sang pendeta. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil mempersiapkan dirinya mengucapkan janji sakral itu.

.

.

.

"Ya... Saya..

.

Bersedia"

"Baiklah sekarang kalian sah sebagai sepasang Suami-Istri(?) kalian bisa bertukar cincin dan berciuman" ucap pendeta kurang lebih seperti itu, mengakhiri acara pemberkatan, berhubung authornya gak ngerti jadi anggap saja seperti itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun saling bertukar cincin. Setelah mereka bertukar cincin...

"Hei, kau yakin kita harus berciuman?" bisik Sungmin.

"Kata pendetanya sih gitu..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kissu, kissu, kissu, kissu..." seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Sungmin menatap EunHae tajam.

Seketika Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan tepukkan tangan dan suaranya.

"Kissu, kissu, kissu.." seru Donghae yang masih menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Sssst, sssstt.." desis Eunhyuk sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Donghae.

"Apaaan sih?!" seru Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengajukkan dagunya ke arah Sungmin.

Donghae pun melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Eunhyuk.

Seketika pula, ia langsung membetulkan posisinya, dan berhenti bertepuk tangan, maupun bersuara.

"Ekhem..."

Pendeta yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka pun berdehem, agar cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pernikahan ini.

'Chup!'

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Acara pernikahan pun selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah resmi sebagai pasangan Suami-Istri, atau Suami-Suami? Ya what ever, who cares? :P..

Setelah itu mereka melakukan pemotretan, ya sebagai kenang-kenangan mungkin?

.

* * *

.

"Hah, melelahkan sekali.." ujar Suungmin sambil membawa dirinya duduk di bangku taman.

"Apa kau ingin istirahat? Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin pulang sekarang.." tawar Kyuhyun, sambil duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aniya, aku hanya butuh udara segar" ucap Sungmin sambil menutup matanya.

"Oh iya, apa tadi pendetanya curiga ya?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Kurasa tidak, kau sangat cantik hari in,, dia tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau seorang namja" ujar Kyuhyun.

Ya benar, saat ini Sungmin memang kembali menyamar menjadi seorang wanita, usia kandungannya yang dua minggu lagi akan menginjak usia 3 bulan itu sudah membuncit, jika keluar rumah Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menjadi seorang namja biasa. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyamar sebagai yeoja, agar tidak dicurigai orang.

"Oh, hhh~ Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku, bahwa aku akan hamil dan menikah dengan seorang namja" gumam Sungmin.

"Apa kau menyesalinya?

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

khusus buat reader yang mereview ff ini dari chapter2 sebelumnya tolong hargai chapter ini sebelum membaca chapter 9, dengan mereview, thanks :)

Diniaulicious

1si published for chapter 8: April 3rd, 2011


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"Hah, melelahkan sekali.." ujar Suungmin sambil membawa dirinya duduk di bangku taman.

"Apa kau ingin istirahat? Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin pulang sekarang.." tawar Kyuhyun, sambil duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aniya, aku hanya butuh udara segar" ucap Sungmin sambil menutup matanya.

"Oh iya, apa tadi pendetanya curiga ya?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Kurasa tidak, kau sangat cantik hari ini, dia tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau seorang namja" ujar Kyuhyun.

Ya benar, saat ini Sungmin memang kembali menyamar menjadi seorang wanita, usia kandungannya yang dua minggu lagi akan menginjak usia 3 bulan itu sudah membuncit, jika keluar rumah Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menjadi seorang namja biasa. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyamar sebagai yeoja, agar tidak dicurigai orang.

"Oh, hhh~ Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku, bahwa aku akan hamil dan menikah dengan seorang namja" gumam Sungmin.

"Apa kau menyesalinya?"

**Part 9**

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin menunduk. ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu. Menurutnya, tak seharusnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan ini, jika ia pasti sudah mengetahui jawaban Sungmin. Ya yang tentunya membuatnya terasa sesak.

Sungmin mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Tidak sama sekali.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ternyata jawaban Sungmin dengan apa yang dia pikirkan 180 derajat jauh berbeda.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Mungkin kalau yang aku nikahi itu namja lain, aku akan menyesal.. Tapi, yang aku nikahi itu kau, aku tidak menyesal.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terseyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa menerimaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Molla.. Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk lebih menerimamu, ya walau aku sering diperlakukan seperti seorang yeoja.."

"Oh, mian.. Kalau begitu aku akan berhent..."

"gwaenchana, aku mengakui, aku memang suka jika seseorang memperlakukan ku secara manis, dan halus. Dan aku juga suka jika seseorang terus memanjakanku, jadi, jangan berhenti memperlakukanku sebagaimana seperti biasanya" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, dan tentunya dibalas oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Minnie?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hngh?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Nde?!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah juga tidak apa, aku hanya bergur... Hmmph.."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungmin sudah menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut kembali, ia membelalakan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun lama kelamaan Kyuhyun pun menutup kedua matanya dan merespon ciuman Sungmin.

Sementara itu…

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah, sedang apa kau? Sungmin sama Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Donghae.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengarahkan kamera handphone-nya kesuatu tempat.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sedang merekam kejadian penting" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Merekam apa sih?" Donghae yang penasaran tingkat akut pun melihat ke arah handphone Eunhyuk.

"Uaa, pengantin baru mesra sekali, baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menikah sekarang udah hot aja" seru Donghae saat melihat apa yang Eunhyuk rekam. Ya Eunhyuk memang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari tadi. Dan karena ada adegan yang kemungkinan jarang sekali terjadi, Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk mengabadikannya.

"Ish! Jangan berisik, kau bisa mengganggu mereka.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, dan mulai kembali merekam.

"Loh, kemana mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk, entah pada siapa(?). Saat ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di bangku taman.

"Entah lah, pergi mungkin.." jawab Donghae asal.

Eunhyuk menatap sinis ke arah Donghae.

"Wae? Itu bukan salah ku! Kau saja yang lengah.." jawab Donghae seakan mengerti tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah lebih baik kau diam saja!" seru Eunhyuk kesal.

Donghae pun mulai menutup mulutnya.

"Hei, sudah selesai belum merekamnya?"

"Dengan terpaksa aku menyudahinya, karena pemeran utamanya sudah pergi entah kemana.. hei, sudahlah jangan banyak bicara!" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Hah~! Jangan lama-lama.." Eunhyuk menghela nafas dengan kesal, dan langsung mengoper handphone-nya kebelakang.

"Oh, rekaman yang cukup bagus, tapi sayang sekali tidak lulus sensor, dan tidak ada hak cipta-nya."

"Eh? Tidak lulus sensor? Hak cipta?" gumam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menengok kebelakang.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui yang mengajak omongnya barusan bukanlah Donghae yang dari tadi cengo' disampingnya, melainkan...

.

* * *

.

"Sungmin-ah, kumohon kembalikan handphone-kuu, apa belum cukup puas kau menghapus rekaman yang tadi? Sekarang kembalikan handphone-ku.." rengek Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang terus mengotak-atik isi handphone-nya, tanpa mengembalikannya.

"No no no, aku harus mengecek semua video yang ada di sini dulu! Siapa tahu kau merekam ku lebih dari yang tadi." ujar Sungmin dengan pedenya.

"Mengecek semua? ANDWAEE!" seru Eunhyuk nggak ketulungan.

"Eh? 'Dangerous'?" ucap Sungmin sambil membaca salah satu judul video yang ada di handphone Eunhyuk.

"ANDWAEEE!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil merampas handphone-nya dari tangan Sungmin.

'Fiuh..' Eunhyuk menghela napas lega, saat handphone itu sudah berada ditangannya.

"YA! Video apa itu?!" seru Sungmin.

Sekarang berbalik! Sungmin lah yang berusaha menggapai handphone itu daru tangan Eunhyuk.

"Andwae!"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya saling bertarung memperebutkan handphone itu. Sementara Kyuhyun saat itu tengah mempersiapkan mobilnya untuk pulang, dan Donghae baru kembali dari toilet.

"Donghae tangkap!" seru Eunhyuk sambil melempar handphone-nya pada Donghae.

'Hupp!' Donghae menangkap handphone Eunhyuk, dengan sedikit kesulitan, secara ia masih agak terkejut.

'Piiip'

'Zzzzzzz'

Tiba-tiba handphone Eunhyuk menimbulkan suara aneh. Donghae menatap layar handphone Eunhyuk.

Ternyata tanpa sengaja, ibu jarinya tengah memencet tombol 'Play'.

"Eh, video apa ini?" Donghae melihat video yang terputar di handphone Eunhyuk. Pertama-tama hanya ada gambar buram di sana. Donghae menatap layar handphone Eunhyuk bingung. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi...

"Uaa! Video macam apa itu?!" seru Donghae.

'TRAAKK'

"ANDWAEEE!" seru Eunhyuk, saat melihat...

Handphonenya jatuh ke tanah... Oops! Maksudnya,

Saat melihat, Handphone-nya jatuh ke aspal yang KERAS dan PANAS. Okeh itu lebay.

Tapi, tragis..

Say Goodbye, to your Handphone Hyuk.. *oh baby say goodbye,,oh jamsiman good bye~*

Saat terkejut melihat video 'aneh' itu tanpa sengaja Donghae melepaskan handphone itu begitu saja, dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Otomatis?

Ya handphone itu, jatuh ke jalanan.

Eunhyuk menatap handphone-nya yang entah-sudah-berbentuk-seperti-apa. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati barang rusak itu.

"Semua, mobilnya sudah siap.." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan setengah berteriak.

Tidak ada yang menyahuti, Sungmin dan Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat. Huuh, namja lebay.

"Loh? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke sampingnya, lalu mendongak melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Aniya.." jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Uungh, hei, Donghae, Hyukjae a-ayo pulang, mobilnya sudah siap." ujar Sungmin setengah berteriak pada kedua temannya.

Eunhyuk masih berlutur di depan handphone-nya yang sudah tak berbentuk itu, sambil meraba-raba serpihan-serpihan yang saling terpisah itu.

Sedangkan Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan rasa bersalah.

Sungmin mendekati Donghae, lalu menariknya pelan, ya bermaksud membiarkan Eunhyuk sendiri dulu.

"Hei, tadi apa yang kau lihat?" bisik Sungmin pada Donghae.

"Ne?"

"Yang kau lihat di video tadi? Bukan aku kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

'glek' Donghae menelan ludah. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengayunkannya di udara membentuk, dan menggambarkan body gitar di udara, atau body yang lain? Hehe..

Sungmin yang seakan mengerti maksud Donghae membulatkan matanya shock *everyday I shock! Every night I shock..*.Auhtor pun diinjak masa karena dari tadi nyanyi mulu.

"Eunhyuk menyimpan video-video macam 'itu'?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sulit dipercaya.." gumam Sungmin.

"Hei, ayo kalian tidak mau pulang?" tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"I-iya, ayo pulang." ujar Sungmin.

"Dari tadi semenjak kita pulang Eunhyuk kenapa? Aku merasa dia lebih diam dari biasanya." tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin begitu sampai di rumah.

"Oh? tadi handphone-nya rusak" jawab Sungmin, ia berdiri di depan cermin dan menghapus make up-nya.

"Sepertinya handphone-nya sangat berharga, memang apa saja isinya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Isinya, foto-foto wanita bugil" ujar Sungmin sambil melepas dress-nya.

"Ne? Jeongmalyo?!" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. Dipikirannya, orang polos macam Eunhyuk, bisa menyimpan 'hal' seperti 'itu'?. Sulit di percaya...

"Ya sudah ayo makan, aku lapar.." ujar Sungmin tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Setelah melepas wig, dan mengganti baju-nya, ia langsung melangkah keluar kamar.

.

* * *

.

"Hhh~ sudah aku tidak mau makan lagi" ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong piringnya yang belum sepenuhnya habis.

"Loh? Tapi Min, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, makan lah sedikit lagi" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin Menggeleng.

"Perutku tidak enak, aku tidak mau makan itu.." ujar Sungmin, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Lalu kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam.

Ia sejenak berpikir.

"Ah! Aku mau–

Hhmm—

Ubur-ubur goreng saus tiram, dengan taburan kacang almond diatasnya, dan krim keju sebagai saus tambahan.." ucap Sungmin sambil membayangkan makanan 'super lezat' itu.

"U-U-Ubur-ubur goreng apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang keburu shock mendengar permintaan Sungmin.

"Tidak apa siaran ulang, aku mau ubur-ubur itu sekarang!" ucap Sungmin sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tapi kan sudah malam, mau cari dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun letih, lesu, lemah lunglai, lelah, tak bersemangat, bibir pecah-pecah, panas dalam, susah buang air besar? Baiklah, abaikan saja..

"Mana ku tahu.." jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak dari posisinya menuju sofa.

"Hhh~" Kyuhyun mendesah tak bersemangat.

Sungmin pun mulai menyalakan TV, lalu menggonta-ganti chanel mencari acara yang seru, karena malam itu hari Jum'at jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk nonton 'Cinta Cenat Cenut' di Tr*ns TV.. Hahahaha! *ngakak jungkir balik!*.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil dan mantel untuk 'menjelajah' kota Seoul mencari 'ubur-ubur goreng saus tiram, dengan taburan kacang almond di atasnya, dan krim keju sebagai saus tambahan'.

"Aku pergi, cari ubur-ubur itu dulu ya.." pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ne, jangan pulang sebelum membawa ubur-ubur gorengnya yaa.." ucap Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan keluar apartment.

.

* * *

.

"Haduuh, kemana lagi ya?.." gumam Kyuhyun setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi Kota Seoul dengan mobilnya yang bensinnya hampir sekarat. Namun karena author kasihan melihat Kyuhyun, author pun mentakdirkan, bahwa bensin mobil Kyuhyun tidak akan habis saat itu juga.

Sudah beberapa teman Kyuhyun telephone untuk menanyakan letak restaurant seafood yang menjual ubur-ubur goreng saus tiram, dengan taburan kacang almond, dan krim keju sebagai saus tambahan. Namun teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu, malahan mereka selalu bertanya, untuk apa Kyuhyun mencari makanan 'menakjubkan' itu malam-malam, dan setiap Kyuhyun menjawab untuk istrinya, teman-temannya pasti akan bertanya lagi "Kapan kau menikah? Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku?" selalu pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing temannya, entahlah, mungkin mereka janjian?.

Langit mulai mendung, menandakan rasa tak bersahabat. Kyuhyun mempercepat mobilnya, mengelilingi tiap tempat dan sudut-sudut kota Seoul. Berhenti di setiap restaurant seafood yang ia temui, dan menanyakan menu 'ajaib' itu. Tak jarang, Kyuhyun mendatangi restaurant yang sama untuk menanyakan menu tersebut. Tapi selalu saja, jawaban yang mengecewakan.

'DREEESSS!'

"Yah, hujan lagi.." keluh Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu...

"You know me so well..." musik dari arah Televisi, menandakan bahwa 'Cinta Cenat Cenut', DIHARUSKAN bersambung.

Sungmin mulai mengganti chanel lain, ia mengganti chanel R*TI dan menonton 'Putri yang Ditukar'. *ngakak gelinding-gelinding*

"Kyuhyun kok lama banget sih?" keluh Sungmin. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eh, banyak juga bahan makanan di sini.." ucap Sungmin saat membuka kulkas di dapur.

"Kyuhyun lama! Aku bikin nasi goreng omelete aja.." ujar Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa bumbu-bumbu dapur dan telur di kulkas.

Setelah selesai dengan masakannya, Sungmin membawa piring makanannya ke meja makan. Dan memakan nasi gorengnya, sambil menatap keluar jendela.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang? Sudah gerimis, mudah-mudahan tidak hujan deras' batin Sungmin cemas.

Sungmin kembali memakan nasi gorengnya sampai habis. Setelah makan, Sungmin pun memutuskan menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pintu apartment, seperti waktu musim hujan kemarin.

'DREEESSS'

Kini benar-benar sudah hujan deras. Sungmin duduk di dekat pintu apartment, sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun kau dimanaa.." lirih Sungmin yang mulai ketakutan.

'JLEGEEERRR'

"Petir..." gumam Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil, saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara petir.

"OH MY GOD! SUNGMIN!" seru Kyuhyun, saat mengingat, bahwa Sungmin trauma dengan petir.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menancap gas mobilnya, menuju apartment-nya.

Hujan sangat deras! Kyuhyun terjebak macet, dengan bodohnya ia meninggalkan handphone-nya di rumah. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin! Sungmin! Dan Sungmin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Maap pendek lagi -,-v

Tapi terima kasih buat reviewers di chapter 7 dan 8 :) Terima kasih juga telah membaca chapter ini :)

Aku tau kok pasti banyak dari para readers yang nggak review di chapter sebelumnya :)  
Ntah ntar alesannya hemat bisar cepet, ngirit pulsa, sekaligus aja reviewnya, ya begitu banyak alasan klasik, kecuali buat reader yang bener2 baru tau FF ini, aku tau kok rasanya gimana, aku nggak nuntut buat review dari awal.. aku juga nggak bakal maksa siders buat review.. Aku cuman butuh apresiasi doang kok dari orang2 yang patut dihargai :)

.

* * *

.  
Q:Apa FF ini benar akan di publish hingga 28 chap ? Apa itu nggak kebanyakan? Akan lebih baik, jika chapter depan diperpanjang lagi, jadi FF-nya tidak terlalu memakan banyak chapter.  
A: Terima kasih buat sarannya :), tapi aku harus punya konsistensi khususnya di FF ini, sekali aku membuat dan mempublish-nya dengan 28 chapter/part, maka untuk berikutnya akan tetap seperti itu, jika para readers mulai bosan menunggu, maka mereka juga akan dengan sendirinya berhenti membaca, karena yang aku harap dari FF2 yang aku buat adalah, membuat para reader terhibur, dan aku meminta review agar aku tau bentuk puasnya mereka atas hiburan yang aku berikan :) #maapyehjadicurhat

Q: Apa tidak ada penjelasan scene saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlibat 'kecelakaan'?  
A: nggak bakal ada, di bio-kuaku udah katakan, kalau aku kurang suka NC -_-

Q: kevin penata rias kemarin itu kevin u-kiss ya?  
A: bukaaaaaaann,, itu nama tukang salon langgananku dulu -_-

Q: Anaknya KyuMin nanti, namanya siapa? yeoja atau namja? lahir di chapter berapa?  
A: Tunggu kelanjutannya yaah, karena bakal ada kejutan atas pertanyaan ini :)

Q: Apa nggak ada penggambaran jelas waktu Sungmin ke pesta-nya Yoochun?

A: sebenrnya kalo kalian OL di kompi, buat image fanfic untuk chapt 7, aku pake gambar Sungmin yg cantik ituloh, yg rambutnya warna hitam, trus angle-nya tuh dari samping kanan agak bawah banyak kok di google, hehe

.

* * *

.

Btw, aku salut loh sama reader yang tetep bertahan nungguin FF ini di fandom ini, banyak dari para readers yg usaha banget nyari tempat dimana aku publish sampe tamat sebelumnya, sangking penasarannya yah, hahaha,, tapi maaf berat aku nggak bisa ngasih tau langsung aku ngpost dimana sebelumnya, ya kalau kalian emang segitu penasarannya ya bisa cari sendiri.. habis, banyak readersku dulu yang endingnya udah tau aku posting sampai tamat dimana, tapi mereka sama sekali nggak ninggalin jejak, itu bikin aku kecewa, karena aku ngerasa nggak dihargain.. aku curhat gini, intinya sebenernya cuma minta kalian keep waiting di fandom ini, I know you're nice reader, hehe makasih sebelumnya :)

Akhir kata, Review please :) #plakkk hhe

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 9: April 14, 2011


	10. Chapter 10

Tadinya mau mogok publish hari ini, gara2 banyak reviewers yg review-nya cuma di chapter 9, nggak ngehargain chapt sebelumnya gitu ya? hahaha,, but, BIG THANKS buat yg review chapter 8, Love you all :*, buat LEE MINJI ELF, maaf banget ya kalo saya lebay, tapi itu ciri khas FF ini, gimana dong? ya kalo nggak suka keLEBAYan saya, nggak usah baca fict ini juga gak apa2 kok, but thanks for your compliment :), buat DONA LUNDE, maap yah, adegan 'gak penting'-nya nggak bisa dibuang, soalnya aku hanya merepublish, bukan re-edit dan republish, maaf banget yaaa.. buat pertanyaan lain check Question Answer setelah chapter 10 yaa...

.

* * *

.

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

'JLEGEEERRR'

"Petir..." gumam Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil, saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara petir.

"OH MY GOD! SUNGMIN!" seru Kyuhyun, saat mengingat, bahwa Sungmin trauma dengan petir.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menancap gas mobilnya, menuju apartment-nya.

Hujan sangat deras! Kyuhyun terjebak macet, dengan bodohnya ia meninggalkan handphone-nya di rumah. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin! Sungmin! Dan Sungmin!

**Part 10**

****Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya sejenak di dekat box telephone umum, berniat menelphone SUngmin di rumah, Namun ketika ia merogoh sakunya, hanya uang bernominal besar yang ada, uang koinnya telah habis ia gunakan untuk menelhone teman-temannya tadi di box telephone umum lainnya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cepat, dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartment, sungguh pikirannya kalut saat ini, sementara jaraknya sekarang dengan apartment tidak dalam posisinya yang cukup dekat.

'Sungmin-ah, gwaenchanikka? Mian...'

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang basah gara-gara hujan. Ia hanya ingat Sungmin dan bayinya. Hanya itu yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Bahkan Ia sudah tidak mengingat bahwa Sungmin tadi telah meminta Ubur-ubur goreng.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari, dan menerobos pintu lift yang hampir tertutup. Tidak dihiraukannya, orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung, setelah sampai pada lantai sebelas, tak tanggung-tanggung. Beberapa kali ia terpeleset, karena sepatunya yang licin, begitu sampai di depan pintu apartmentnya. Tanpa basa basi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam.

Tak ada petir saat itu, Sungmin tidak berteriak. Kyuhyun tidak menemukannya di ruang tamu, di dapur, balkon, dan tempat-tempat lain.

Ia yakin Sungmin berada di kamar. Segera ia membuka pintu kamar secara kasar.

'BRAAKKK'

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Yang dipanggil, langsung lari kearahnya, dan memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Kyuu~" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalas memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae, Minnie, Jeongmal Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi hujan seperti ini.. Jeongmal mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin, dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Baguslah kalau kekasihmu sudah datang" ucap seorang namja tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di sana.

Namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih kurus dari Kyuhyun itu, beranjak dari kursi di samping tempat tidur. Lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wajah namja ini sangat asing baginya.

"Aku? Haha, aku Kim Jungmo kau bisa tanya data selengkapku dari Sungmin. Baiklah, ku rasa Sungmin sudah tidak membutuhkanku malam ini. Aku permisi dulu, aku akan berkunjung lain waktu.." ucap namja bernama Jungmo itu, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

'Siapa dia? Apa.. Temannya Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Mulai malam ini, sampai seterusnya, aku ingin tidur denganmu.." ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

"Eh? Berarti aku boleh tidur disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Dengan senang hati.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di kepala Sungmin.

"Oh iya.." seru Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat kembali dagunya. Lalu menatap Sungmin yang sedang berbaring disamping dan bersandar didadanya.

"Ehm, Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun, memastikan Sungmin sudah tidur atau belum.

"Ne?"

"Belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah!"

"Eh? Kau sudah tidur?"

"Ya belum lah! Kalau sudah, bagaimana bisa aku menjawabmu.." ujar Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, seketika ia merasa bodoh sejenak.

Kyuhyun menangkat dagu Sungmin, dan membawa Sungmin menatap matanya.

"Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ehmm, aku pulang tanpa membawa ubur-ubur itu" jawab Kyuhyun, merasa tidak enak.

"Ubur-ubur? Ohh.. Gwaenchana, aku sudah tidak ingin, lagi pula aku sudah makan nasi goreng tadi.." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Aneh! Tadi baru ngomel, sekarang udah adem lagi.

"Hah, sepertinya aku bukan suami yang baik ya.. Mengabulkan permintaanmu saja tidak bisa." ucap Kyuhyun, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku rasa juga seperti itu" timpal Sungmin.

Makin membuat Kyuhyun merasakan yang namanya 'Sudah jatuh ketiban tangga terguling-guling ketabrak pohon kejatohan duren'.

"Just kidding.." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Fiuuh!

"Tapi, tunggu dulu siapa yang suami di sini?!" seru Sungmin, tidak terima.

"Hhm, aku?" jawab Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"YA! Kenapa harus kau?! Aku juga namja disini!" ujar Sungmin minta penjelasan.

"Hmm, karena kau yang mengandung anak kita, dan karena aku yang lebih berani mungkin?" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"YA! Kata siapa kau lebih berani dibanding aku?!"

'JLEGERRR'

"AAA!" Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang siapa yang lebih berani?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit meremehkan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat, dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Sudah, tenanglah, ada aku disini.. Jangan terlalu kencang memeluknya, kasihan anak kita.." ucap Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai sedikit mengendorkan pelukannya.

"Pokoknya aku masih tidak terima jika aku yang menjadi istri!" ucap Sungmin sambil mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lupakan saja, hari sudah larut.. Lebih baik kita tidur.." ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku masih belum terima! Masa aku yang dijadikan istri mentang-mentang aku lebih penakut dan aku yang hamil?! Aku ini juga namja, dengan begitu aku juga berhak menjadi suam... Hmph!"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ceramahnya, Kyuhyun sudah membungkan bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

'JLEGERRR'

Suara petir, seakan tak mendengar, Sungmin masih tetap dengan posisinya. Ia tidak membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, ia hanya memejamkan mata, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang tidur lah.. Sudah malam, kita lanjutkan urusannya besok.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menangguk cepat, lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di balik bahu Kyuhyun, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah merona.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu-malu saat mengingat perbuatannya barusan.

.

* * *

.

"Iya (...) Kalau besok sudah tidak hujan, saya pasti besok masuk (...) Anda bisa memotong gaji saya kalau mau, hahaha.. (...) Anda memang bos yang paling pengertian hehe.. (...) Hahahaha, iya, jeongmal gamsahamnida Shin Dong-sshi" Kyuhyun pun menutup telephone-nya.

Pagi ini ia sengaja menelphone atasannya Shindong, untuk minta izin tidak masuk kerja hari ini, hari masih hujan, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di rumah. Untung saja ia cukup akrab dengan Shindong, jadi tak sulit baginya untuk minta izin bolos hari ini.

Setelah menutup telephone-nya, Kyuhyun pun mulai beranjak menuju ruang TV. Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa, menonton dvd, sambil memeluk toples besar berisi popcorn.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, sambil duduk di samping Sungmin dan merangkul bahu sang Istri, wait! Sungmin masih belum terima jika di anggap Istri, dia masih bersi keras di anggap Suami, hanya karena status gendernya yang namja. Padahal jika aku mau, aku bisa saja mengubahmu menjadi wanita di fiksi ini.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?" balas setengah bercanda Sungmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Huh, aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu." keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin yang agak gondrong.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mengucapkannya.." balas Sungmin, setelah itu memasukkan beberapa butir popcorn kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Kau masih bersi keras untuk menjadi suami?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia menatap layar televisi, dengan terus memasukkan popcorn-popcorn itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi kan kita tidak mungkin menjadi sepasang suami dan suami, masa aku yang jadi Istrinya? Jelas aku yang lebih tinggi, aku yang lebih berani, aku yang lebih tampan..."

"YA! Kau boleh lebih tinggi dan lebih berani! Tapi untuk tampan! Aku melebihimu!" seru Sungmin memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, baiklah, kita cancel yang bagian tampan." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang bertanya padaku?!" seru Sungmin.

"Hhhh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Sungmin masih tetap asik dengan acara Televisi dan popcornnya yang tidak habis-habis sedari tadi, membuat Author ikutan kepengin makan popcorn #abaikan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya asik melihat Sungmin disampingnya, tampang innocent-nya, saat memasukkan popcorn-popcorn itu kedalam mulutnya dalam jumlah banyak, tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun menahan senyumannya, untuk tidak tersungging dibibirnya.

"Hh~ baiklah, aku akan mengalah" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa menjadi suami" ucap Kyuhyun ikhlas.

"Jinjayo?!" seru Sungmin.

"Ehm, maksudku, memang sudah seharusnya begitu.." lanjut Sungmin, sok slow down.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sungmin melanjutkan nontonnya, entah apa yang ia tonton.

"Yaah! Popcornnya habis! T_T" seru Sungmin kecewa.

Author pun bersorak sorai, mengibarkan Sang Merah Putih, membacakan proklamasi, serta mengesahkan UUD'45(?). Akhirnya, Author bisa berhenti ngarep.

"Masih banyak di dapur, ingin aku buatkan?" tawar Kyuhyun, cukup membuat kebahagiaan Author hancur seketika. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengarkannya hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Sebentar ya.." Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sungmin, lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju ke dapur.

15 menit menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali dengan sebuah toples besar lainnya. Tentunya dengan isi full popcorn.

"Popcorn dataaang.." seru Kyuhyun, kemudian ia kembali duduk di samping Sungmin, dan memberikan toples besar itu pada Sungmin.

"Gomapta.." Sungmin menyambut toples itu dengan senang. Kemudian kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali pada televisi mereka. Sungmin tetap asyik dengan tontonannya, sementara Kyuhyun juga tetap, tidak mengerti apa yang ia tonton.

Ada bocah botak dengan tato panah di kepalanya, lalu seorang gadis kecil yang bisa melayang-layangkan air. Dan ada anak lainnya yang bermain dengan bumerang. Setelah itu, ada anak lelaki jahat dengan bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya, yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

Ya.

Avatar the legend of Aang(?).

Itulah yang kini mereka tonton.

"Kenapa hujan belum berhenti ya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, iya, kenapa belum berhenti ya.. Tapi tunggu dulu..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau hujan terus?! Kau tidak suka kalau aku memelukmu terus?!" seru Sungmin sensi.

"A-Aniya, bukan begitu, kan kalau hujan terus aku jadi tidak bisa bekerja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Jadi, kau lebih suka bekerja, dibanding menemaniku di rumah?!" Sungmin meniinggikan suaranya.

"Haish! Salah ngomong lagi, bukan begitu maksudku"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dibahunya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun, dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Kau! M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N!" seru Sungmin, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu.

'BRRRAAAKK!'

"Aigo, kenapa sikapnya mudah sekali berubah-ubah.." keluh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai ikut beranjak dari sofa, dan menyusul Sungmin ke kamar.

.

* * *

.

"Sungminnie?" panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia berbaring di kasur, dan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Minnie, jangan seperti ini, maksudku kan buka seperti itu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil duduk di tepi kasur, Sungmin masih tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Lagi pula, masa suami yang ngambek dan manja-manja sama istrinya, harusnya-kan sebaliknya.." tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai bangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?! Kalau aku ngambek dan manja?! Menyebalkan!" bentak Sungmin, kemudian, ia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan menuju keluar kamar.

'BBBRRAAAAKKK!'

Lagi-lagi Sungmin membanting pintu.

"Hhh~, Ya Tuhan, berikanlah ketabahan dan kesabaran yang cukup kuat padaku Tuhan." gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali menyusul Sungmin.

Sungmin sedang berdiri di depan pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia menatap keluar pintu, menatap hujan yang tidak kian berhenti, malahan semakin deras. Ia menatap keluar pintu dengan kesal, wajahnya ditekuk, dan tangannya di lipat di dada.

"Jangan marah padaku.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh!" tambah Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus perut Sungmin.

"Aku suka kok, saat kau memelukku, bahkan aku berharap kau bisa memelukku kapan pun, tidak hanya di saat hujan saja.." ujar Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Lalu, aku juga senang sekali kalau di suruh menemanimu, kalau bekerja, itu kan kewajibanku, kalau aku tidak bekerja, siapa yang akan mencarikan nafkah untukmu? Lagi pula, kalau hari sabtu dan minggu, kan hari libur kerja, jadi aku bisa menemanimu, seharian.." ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin agaknya mulai luluh.

"Lalu bukan maksudku, kau tidak boleh ngambek dan manja, hanya saja, kan kau yang ingin menjadi suami, karena itu, aku ingin membantumu menjadi seorang suami yang baik.." tambah Kyuhyun.

Air wajah Sungmin yang tadinya mulai mencair, kini kembali mengeras.

"Iiiih! jadi maksudmu, aku bukan suami yang baik?!" seru Sungmin.

"Haish.." desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberontak dipelukkan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tetap menahannya, dan malah mengeratkan pelukkanya.

"Iih! Lepaskan akuu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun.

"LEPAAASS!" teriak Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mengacungkan telunjukknya dan menunjuk keluar pintu balkon.

"Lihat hujannya semakin deras, bagaimana kalau nanti ada petir lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berhenti memberontak, ia malah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun diperutnya dengan erat. Seakan tidak mau melepasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun hanya berdiri di sana, tanpa mengubah posisi, sambil memandangi hujan.

.

* * *

.

"Uuaah! Senang sekali!" seru Kyuhyun saat memasuki ruangan baru-nya.

"Hey, nampaknya kau bahagia sekali" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Youngwoon-ah, kau rupanya.."

"Ya, hahaha, Chukae, akhirnya setelah di promosikan, kau benar-benar naik jabatan sekarang, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu kau minta bolos" ucap Young woon setengah menyindir.

"Hehehe, itu semua berkat kerja keras.."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus merayakannya nanti malam, haha, club biasa ya.." ujar Youngwoon, sambil berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap untuk keluar.

"Sip boss, hahaha.."

Young woon akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama setelah Young woon keluar, Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan telephone dari perusahaan Client, yang mengajaknya untuk mengadakan meeting pada saat makan siang. Ya, dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun menerima itu.

.

* * *

.

..Cafe Moonlight..

.

"Jinki, client-nya datang jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sekertarisnya Lee Jinki, Sang Kekasih author dari SHINee. *diplototin HyukMin*

"Hmm, janjinya sih jam segini, tapi bentar lagi juga dateng.." jawab Jinki santai. Ya, terbawa susana saat mereka masih satu jabatan.

"Nah itu dia.." ujar Jinki sambil menunjuk seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun, dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"Maaf saya terlambat..." ucap seseorang dibelakang Kyuhyun. Jinki yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada orang itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Neo.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Woy, Kyu, dia Client kita.." bisik Jinki.

"Kita bertemu lagi, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap orang itu pada Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah, meeting kali ini kita sudahi dulu, terima kasih atas kerja sama-nya." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyalami tangan Client-nya, begitu juga dengan Jinki.

"Ya, senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini.. Hmm, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.. Kau punya waktu luang sebentar?" tanya Client tersebut.

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, mengingat apakah ia sibuk sekali hari ini, atau tidak.

"Hm, ya tentu saja.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jinki, kau duluan saja.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Ye.." Jinki pun membungkukkan badannya pada Client mereka, lalu pulang ke kantor duluan.

Setelah Jinki keluar mereka pun melanjutkan 'perbincangan' yang dimaksud dengan sang Client.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang kita berbicara sebagai sesama lelaki, bukan lagi sebagai rekan kerja" ucap Client itu.

"Ye? Maksud anda?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kita berbicara sebagai sesama Lelaki yang sama-sama mencintai—

Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Sbenernya ada niatan sekali publish dua chapter, tapi melihat 2 chapter kemarin, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku, jadi maap-maap aja yah. Waktu anda untuk menunggu kelanjutan FF ini semakin lama ._.  
.

Maap yah, karena kelabilan saat ku berumur 15 tahun dulu, pemenggalan 'tbc'-nya nggak pas, jadi banyak pertanyaan soal hp Kyuhyun, Really sorry about that..

.

Btw, awal konfliknya udah mulai muncul tuh, tapi klimaksnya masih lama, hehehehe.. still patient my readers,, I love patient readers :**

.

* * *

.

Q: apa detail nya tidak bisa diperjelas? alurnya terkesan, terlalu terburu-buru.  
A: maaf ya, aku sendiri sebenernya nggak ngedit ulang, karena nggak punya banyak waktu, tu sendirilah kelas 12 ipa sibuknya kayak apa *curhat*, masalahnya ini FF aku buat pas aku masih kelas 10, dan juga belom genap setaun kenal dunia ff, jafi masih ancur lebur deh buat masalah alur -_-''

Q: author-nya nggak suka NC? berarti tidak akan honeymoon?  
A: iya, aku nggak suka NC, jadi jan berharap macam2 selain adegan kissing :P

Q: FFnya belom selesai?  
A: aku udah bilang berkali-kali, kalo ini FF tinggal republish doang, artinya kan udah tamat T-T

Q: auhtornya KMS?  
A: JELAS! :D

Q:author nama FB-nya apa?  
A: cari tau sendiri yaa,, soalnya yg lain juga pada nyari sendiri, nggak fear kalo aku ngasih tau skrg, sementara readers lama nyari sendiri, really sorry :'(

.

* * *

.

buat kalimat ku yg di awal cerita, tolong jangan tersinggung ya, aku cuma mengembalikan kalimat yang kalian utarakan kok, maaf yaaaaaa...

thanks buat review di chapter sebelumnya, dan thanks udah baca chapter ini :)

Diniaulicious

1st published for chapter 10: April 14th, 2011


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang kita berbicara sebagai sesama lelaki, bukan lagi sebagai rekan bisnis" ucap Client itu.

"Ye? Maksud anda?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kita berbicara sebagai sesama Lelaki yang sama-sama mencintai...

Lee Sungmin.."

**__Part 11__**

**__**"J-Jungmo-sshi!" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut.

Ya benar, client itu memang Jungmo, dan pria itu sekarang sedang menatap Kyuhyun tajam, dengan senyum meremehkan.

.

* * *

.

'Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo

Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi

I love you (Love you) Love you

Love you (Love you) Love you yeah'

"Yeoboseyo?" Sungmin mengangkat handphone-nya tanpa melihat nama penelphone.

"Minnie?" ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

"Oh? Kyuhyun? Wae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm, hanya ingin bertanya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, basa basi.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?" ujar Sungmin.

"Hhh~ jawab saja.."

"Sebutkan alasan mengapa aku harus menjawabmu?" tanya Sungmin. Woow,, pertanyaan baru rupanya.

"Hei.. Kau membuat pertanyaan baru?!"

"Hhh~ jawab saja.." ujar Sungmin sambil mengikuti gaya bicara Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Karena aku merindukanmu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"NDEEE?!" seru Sungmin.

"Hehe, just kidding, sekarang kau yang menjawabku.." ujar Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"Aku sedang memasak Beef Steak" jawab Sungmin.

"Memasak? Kenapa tidak pesan saja? Atau mau aku pesankan?"

"Tidak usah, beef steak-nya sudah mau matang, sudahlah basa-basi-nya, sebenarnya ada apa menelphone?"

"Hehe, ketauan yah... Hmm, sebenarnya, nanti malam teman2 ku mengajakku pergi ke club, jadi aku mau izin pulang malam, bagaimana?" izin Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Pulang jam berapa? Jangan terlalu malam, bagaimana kalau nanti malam hujan lagi?!" ujar Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau hujan aku janji akan cepat pulang, jadi bagaimana boleh tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Asal jangan pulang terlalu malam.." jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam.. Oh, ya, bagaimana keadaan bayi kita?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sepertinya dia dalam keadaan baik, hanya saja ia bertambah berat." ujar Sungmin.

"Hhaha, baiklah, sekarang dekatkan handphonemu pada perutmu, aku ingin berbicara padanya.." titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun me-loudspeaker panggilannya, dan mendekatkan handphonenya pada perutnya.

"Sudah," ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hei baby? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Baik kan? Appa rindu padamu, jaga Eomma-mu ya, jangan merepotkannya, Appa sayang padamu.." ujar Kyuhyun pada bayi-nya di perut Sungmin.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Katanya dia juga sayang padamu.." ucap Sungmin sambil menormalkan speakernya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali kerja dulu ya, jangan terlalu lelah ingat.." ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Ne, sudah sana kembali bekerja.. Bye.."

"Yee, bye.."

.

* * *

.

"TING NONG"

"Hhng.." Sungmin menggeliat.

"TING NONG TING NONG.."

"Jam 11.19 pm. Siapa yang bertamu jam segini?" Sungmin pun dengan malas-malasan beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"TING NONG TING NONG" "Apa ada orang?!" teriak seseorang di luar pintu apartment.

Mendengar suara yang tidak ia kenal, Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan mengambil sebuah wig dari lemari. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memakai wig berwarna coklat muda yang panjang itu, dan berjalan menuju pintu apartment.

Sementara itu..

"Hufth, ini benar apartment mu Kyu? Kunci apartment-nya dimana?" tanya Youngwoon yang saat ini sedang kewalahan memapah Kyuhyun sekaligus merogoh-rogoh saku jas Kyuhyun.

"Pencet saja-hikg, belnya, ada-hikg seseorang di dal-hikg, dalam.." ucap Kyuhyun sesenggukan.

"TING NONG"

Young woon memencet bel sekali. Namun tak ada tanggapan.

"TING NONG TING NONG"

Kedua kalinya Youngwoon memencet bel.

Tetap tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"Hey Kyu, sepertinya tidak ada orang.." ujar Young woon pada Kyuhyun, yang nyawanya tinggal setengah.

"Hikg, aa..."

"Ya ya ya, baiklah, baiklah aku akan memencet bel-nya lagi.." potong Young woon, sebelum akhirnya, ia harus mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara tidak jelas lagi.

"TING NONG TING NONG" "Apa ada orang?!"

Kini Young woon tidak hanya memencet bel, ia juga sedikit berteriak.

"Ada su-Hikg.. Suamiku.. Di dal-Hikg laaam..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melayang-layangkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu dengan tidak jelas.

"Suami? Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk.." gumam Young woon, lalu sekali lagi memencet bel apartment Kyuhyun.

'CKLEK' 'KRIEETT'

Seseorang membuka pintu apartment dari dalam dengan perlahan.

"A-Annyeong.." sapa Young woon.

"Oh? Kau.. Loh Kyuhyun?"

"Dia mabuk, jadi aku yang mengantarnya pulang sepertinya, dia minum terlalu banyak" ujar Youngwoon, seakan mengetahui apa-lagi yang ingin ditanyakan 'wanita' dihadapannya. Ya, harusnya sih 'pria'.

"Oh, kalau begitu, ayo masuk," Ya, memang, 'wanita' itu memang Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun mempersilahkan Youngwoon masuk, sambil membantunya memapah Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Gamsahamnida, sudah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang" ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo, lagi pula sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah mabuk, bayangkan saja, dia bilang kau suami-nya ckckck, hahaha.." ujar Youngwoon, diakhiri dengan tawa garing.

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung tersenyum getir.

"Oh ya, Minah-sshi kau hamil? Tapi kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Youngwoon tiba-tiba.

"..."

Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, usia kandungannya hampir menginjak 3 bulan, sedangkan dia baru menikah dengan Kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu, dan sementara beberapa minggu sebelum menikah dengan Kyuhyun, ia baru mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah calon istri Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ia hamil di luar nikah, walau itu kenyataannya, tapi martabat Kyuhyun bisa hancur begitu saja kalau ada orang lain yang mengetahui-nya selain dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan duo kembar sejoli EunHae.

'Oh baby say good bye, oh jamsiman good bye..'

"Oh, Mian ibuku menelphone, boleh aku angkat telephone dulu?" tanya Young woon yang rupanya, handphone-nya berdering.

Sungmin mengangguk tanda meng-iyakan.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne Eomma.." Young woon mengangkat telephone-nya dan sedikit mengambil jarak dengan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin mendesah lega di belakang Youngwoon.

'Hah, kalau dia kembali, aku harus jawab apa?' batin Sungmin.

"Minah-sshi, sepertinya kita sambung ngobrol-ngobrolnya lain kali, aku harus kembali sekarang." ujar Young woon yang telah selesai dengan telephone-nya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan." ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Ye, selamat malam.." Young woon membelikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Selamat malam, sekali lagi Jeongmal Gamsahamnida.." ujar Sungmin sedikit mengencangkan suaranya.

Youngwoon menoleh kebelakang, lalu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam lift.

Melihat kejadian ini, sejenak author memikirkan couple KangMin, namun harus ditepis jauh-jauh, karena tak berharap bahwa reader setia nan baik hati yang selalu komen setiap partnya ini, membunuh author imut tak banyak dosa ini karena telah memisahkan Sungmin, dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup dan tak lupa mengunci pintu, mematikan lampu luar dan masuk ke kamar.

Diperhatikannya tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas ranjang, Sungmin memandang kesal sang 'Istri' yang tak layak menyandang gelar 'Istri yang baik'.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang nampaknya mulai tertidur nyenyak. Mumpung Sungmin lagi baik, ia pun rela melepaskan jas, dasi, gesper, sepatu dan kaus kaki Kyuhyun yang kemungkinan besar akan mengganggu nyenyaknya tidur sang hard worker ini.

"Ish! Bocah merepotkan!"

Selesai itu, Sungmin pun dengan malasnya merapikan letak tidur Kyuhyun, setelah merasa cukup pas dengan gaya tidur Kyuhyun yang ia betulkan, Sungmin pun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun, dan tidur menyamping, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah menutup matanya, ia hendak membawa dirinya terbang ke dunia di alam bawah sadarnya, namun ia harus kembali jatuh ke dunia nyata, saat tepatnya sesuatu yang basah menempel dan bergerak di tengkuk dan lehernya.

Sungmin mulai merinding, ia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, ia ingin sekali memanggil Kyuhyun, untuk memastikan, apa yang menempel pada lehernya saat ini, namun suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorongkannya (atau kerongkongannya? #abaikan!).

Sungmin ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil nama sang 'Istri' saat, merasa leher dan tengkuknya terasa dihisap.

Tapi, ia gengsi mati-matian saat mengingat Kyuhyun meremehkannya, karena ia lebih penakut.

Sungmin mulai berani membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya.

"K.. K. Hmmpph!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya lantaran terkejut.

Baru saja ia membalikkan badannya, sebuah benda lembut dan basah, menjamah bibirnya.

Sungmin tidak memberontak, karena ia tahu, yang sedang menciumnya kini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sang 'Istri' yang berbaring disampingnya.

Awalnya Sungmin tidak menolak, tapi lama kelamaan Sungmin mulai merasa risih, Kyuhyun pun memperdalam ciumannya, sementara tangan nakalnya tengah menyusup ke dalam kaus Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman, langsung memberontak di dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

Beruntung Kyuhyun masih mabuk saat itu, dengan mudahnya Sungmin dapat melepaskan diri setelah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

"Yaiish!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun tepat dibahunya.

Kyuhyun terdorong kebelakang, ia hampir terjatuh, untungnya, ia berhenti tepat di pinggir kasur. Kyuhyun pun menggeliat dan merapat ke tengah kasur.

Sayang sekali, ia tidak jadi terjatuh..

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ish! Jadi ini, caranya yang membuat, aku bisa hamil! Ternyata itu kelakuannya di saat mabuk, pantas saja, aku bangun tanpa busana malam itu!" Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa tenang dalam tidurnya. Sungmin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Beritahu aku, siapa itu Kim Jungmo?" suara lemah seseorang mengejutkan Sungmin yang hampir menutup matanya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, lalu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"K-Kyu? Kau, kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata karena masih agak terkejut.

"Sungminnie~ jawab aakuuu.." pinta Kyuhyun manja.

"Iih! Mulutmu bau alkohol! Ish, Sudah sana tidur saja! Kau masih mabuk.." Tukas Sungmin sambil melonggarkan pelukkan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

Tapi, meski pun Kyuhyun mabuk, ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukkannya begitu saja, sebelum Sungmin menjawabnya.

"Siapa itu Kim Jungmo?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kini jauh lebih tegas, entah ia sudah sadar dari pengaruh alkohol, atau masih terbawa suasanya mabuknya, Who knows?

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun, ia menelan ludahnya sulit, sementara jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, lantaran takut, Kyuhyun berlaku macam-macam padanya.

"Di-Dia temanku, ya dia teman lamaku.." jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Bohong!" Tukas Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku tidak-"

"Ayolaaahh~ katakan yang sejujurnyaa.." rajuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang kalimatnya barusan terpotong, mendadak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun barusan.

"(-_-) Dia masih mabuk ternyata.." gumam Sungmin, kemudian menghela napas lega.

"Aku sud... Eh?" Sungmin hendak menjawab Kyuhyun, namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari pinggang Sungmin, kemudian menggeliat dan tidur membelakangi Sungmin.

"Bocah merepotkan!" Sungmin berdecak kesal, melihat Kyuhyun yang tingkahnya 'bermacam-macam' di saat mabuk. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tengah mendengkur dengan bantal yang semulanya kering dan empuk, kini menjadi basah dan lapuk, yang menjadi alas kepalanya.

Setelah itu Sungmin pun melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang.

.

* * *

.

"Hhngh.." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Pertama kali yang ia lihat saat nyawa-nya sudah kembali seutuhnya, adalah, di sebelah kanannya.

Tak ada objek yang ia cari di sana.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Siapa lagi?

Masa iya, dia mencari ku?

Come on...

Matanya yang dari tadi masih setengah terpejam, langsung terbuka seutuhnya ketika ia tidak mendapati Kyuhyun berada disampingnya.

Sungmin langsung membawa dirinya duduk di atas kasur, sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, matanya terus memandang ke samping kanannya, memikirkan jawaban, atas pertanyaan 'kemana Kyuhyun?', harusnya ia tak perlu memikirkan pertanyaan dan jawaban akan itu. Namun, otak nya loadingnya 'agak' lama ketika bangun tidur, membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu.

"Mencari ku?"

Mendengar suara dari sebelah kirinya, ia pun segera menoleh ke asal suara, namun betapa terkejutnya ia, saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

'GLEK!'

"Hhaha, kau ini.. Aku sudah bangun dari subuh(?) tadi.." Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut hitam Sungmin lalu duduk di tepi kasur.

Sungmin hanya diam, wajahnya yang semula putih pucat, kini berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Pagi ini aku buatkan bubur wortel dan bayam, maaf tidak kubuatkan bubur labu kesukaan mu, labunya habis" ujar Kyuhyun, sambil memberikan semangkuk bubur hangat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyambut mangkuk itu dengan agak ragu, ia hendak menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena menurutnya, benaknya menginginkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makan bubur selain bubur labu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa bingung ketika Sungmin menurunkan kembali sendoknya.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu? Apa mau kusuapi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kini dengan nada yang cukup menggoda.

Tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuat Sungmin mengingat betapa mengerikannya Kyuhyun tadi malam, tapi...

Entah mengapa sepertinya...

Ia menyukai itu.

Sungmin tidak menggeleng atau pun mengangguk, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Layaknya seorang gadis yang ingin dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama.

"Baiklah aku anggap itu berarti 'ya'.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dari tangan Sungmin. Ia menyendokkan sesendok bubur dari mangkuk, lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke depan mulut Sungmin.

"Ayo, Aaaa.." Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, lalu memakan bubur yang disuapi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memakan buburnya dengan lahap, tentunya dengan disuapi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Hhngh?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur untuk Sungmin.

"Kau boleh menganggapku istri mu, jika kau sedang bersama-sama dengan temanmu.." ucap Sungmin, sambil menyambut suapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Memang kalau di depan temanku, seharusnya begitu kan? Aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa yang suami itu adalah kau di depan teman-temanku.."

"Tapi tadi malam kau bilang aku suami mu di depan Young woon!"

.

.

.

.

~tbc~

-Untold Story-

"AAAAA!" jerit Sungmin begitu mendengar bunyi gemuruh.

"Kyuhyun.. eodigaaa?" lirih Sungmin. Ia meringkuk di ujung sofa sambil menutup kedua telinga-nya dengan kedua tangan-nya.

"TING NONG" terdengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu, berharap yang memencet bel adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan cepat. "KYUHY..."

"Annyeong.. Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin menatap tamunya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kim Jungmo?"

"JLEGERRR!"

"AAA!" Sungmin memekik jambil menutup kedua telinganya, ia berjongkok di depan pintu, sementara Jungmo malah menatapnya bingung.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin menekuk kedua kakinya, sementara Jungmo masih menatap dirinya dengan senyum tipis.

"U-untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sungmin terbata, namun dengan nada yang agak dingin.

"Untuk apa? ya untuk bertemu denganmu lah.. Aku merindukanmu Min." ucap Jungmo menatap Sungmin begitu intens.

"cih! lebih baik kau pergi." usir Sungmin.

.

"JLEGEERRR!"

"KYAAA!" pekik Sungmin lagi, ia membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk

"Kau yakin, aku harus pergi sekarang?" tanya Jungmo dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kyuhyun.. eodiga? neol eodigayo?" gumam Sungmin.  
.

"Kyuhyun?" beo Jungmo, ia rasa pertama kali baginya mendengar nama itu.

"Apa itu nama kekasihmu?" tanya Jungmo.

.

.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia masih senantiasa membenamkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar lagi setelah mendengar bunyi petir tadi.

'BRAAKKK' suara dobrakan pintu terdengar.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin yang merasa terpanggil, langsung berlari dan memeluk erat, sosok yang mendobrak pintu itu.

Jungmo menatap sosok itu, 'Apa dia...?'

"Kyuu~" lirih Sungmin.

'Jadi benar dia orang yang bernama Kyuhyun?'  
.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

maap pendek lagi -,-v

.

BUat saran dan koreksinya kemarin, makasih, akan aku pergunakan pada saatnya aku menulis lagi nanti :), oh ya buat **nannaa**, makasih banyak atas maksudnya untuk mengoreksi, tapi tolong dilihat lagi ya chapt 10-nya, aku sama sekali nggak bilang Sungmin nonton acara TV lho, yg aku bilang Sungmin nonton dvd dan yang dia tonton itu avatar, tapi makasih banget udah bermaksud mengoreksi :), buat **TAMY11** ngetiknya nggak usah pake tanda seru bisa kali yaa :D, maaf nggak bisa diperpanjang lagi tuh per partnya, kalo ngga suka, nggak usah baca juga nggak apa-apa kok :)

.

thanks for reviewers di chapter sebelumnya :), makasih juga udah baca chapter ini :)

berhubung ane udah males ya bilang kalo FF-nya nggak bisa diperpanjang lagi, jadi terima nasib aja udah jadi readers, okeh?

.

* * *

.

Q: Apa konfliknya akan besar dan sampai membuat rumah tangga KyuMin terancam?  
A: Besar kecilnya konflik ff ini, nanti biar readers sendiri yang ngukur yaa,, yg jelas kalo cuma gitu2 doang, hubungan KyuMin gak bakal retak kok :) *tuh ai kasih bocoran cikit, jadi jgn ketar ketir yah haha..*

Q: Apa author ga ada niatan buat ngubah dikit diksinya mungkin?  
A: Nggak, hehe maap yah, hhe..

Q: Auhtor bikin FF ini pas umur 15? sekarang umurnya emang berapa?  
A: sebenernya udah dibikin pas umur 14, tapi baru dipublish pas umurku 15, soalnya nunggu FF ku yg sebelumnya tamat di publish.. umurku sekarang 16, insyaAllah awal taun depan 17 #amin #gaadayangnanya hehe..

.

* * *

.

Buat yg kesel kenapa orang ke-tiganya Jungmo, gara2 Jungmo mulu yg di pake, atau karena Jungmo biasnya, maap yah,, Dini juga suka banget Jungmo kok, waktu aku pake Jungmo, masih belom banyak kok author yang masukin Jungmo sebagai orang ketiga diantara mereka, jadi jangan salahkan saya, waktu itu aku emang lagi suka-sukanya sama Jungmo, jadi aku pake cast-nya dia ._.

Udah deh basa-basinya, akhir kata, review please :)

.

Diniaulicious:

1st published for chapter 11: April 23th, 2011


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, without editing, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, kebacotan author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!,, YOU DON'T LIKE? YOU MAY NOT READ THIS FF, AND GET OUT!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"hngh?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur untuk Sungmin.

"Kau boleh menganggapku istri mu, jika kau sedang bersama-sama dengan temanmu.." ucap Sungmin, sambil menyambut suapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Memang kalau di depan temanku, seharusnya begitu kan? Aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa yang suami itu adalah kau di depan teman-temanku.."

"Tapi tadi malam kau bilang aku suami mu di depan Young woon!"

**__Part 12__**

"Tapi tadi malam kau bilang aku suami mu di depan Young woon!" protes Sungmin.

"Eh? Kapan? Aku tidak mengingatnya.." Kyuhyun menarik kembali sendoknya, yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin hendak memprotes lagi karena makanan yang hampir ia telan itu di tarik kembali.

"Kau sedang mabuk bodoh! Mana mungkin kau mengingatnya.." entah maksudnya mengejek atau menyindir, atau apapun itu, tanyakan saja pada Sungmin, -,-?

"Tapi memang kenyataannya yang suami itu kau kan? kau yang bilang sendiri aku mabuk tadi malam,, orang mabuk akan selalu berkata jujur, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan.." ujar Kyuhyun, ngeles!

'Tukang ngeles!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sudah, yang jelas sekarang habiskan dulu buburnya.." tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya memajukan bibirnya yang seksehh *author banjir jigong* dan melanjutkan makannya. Namun setelah bubur itu akan habis beberapa sendok lagi. Sungmin melontarkan beberapa kalimat lagi.

"Kau juga menanyakan tentang Jungmo tadi malam"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun terdiam. Gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyendok sesendok bubur lagi, terhenti. Tatapannya menjadi kosong sejenak.

"Ehm, kita bicarakan nan...

"Dia temanku.. Ya, dia hanya teman lama ku.." jelas Sungmin yang memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia pun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengatupkannya di pipi kanan Sungmin lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat.

Tentunya di balas dengan senyuman manis dari Sungmin.

"Ayo, habiskan buburnya,, tinggal beberapa sendok lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun, sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur lagi ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pasti, dan memakan bubur suapan dari Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

'Drrtt Drrrtt..'

"Ehm, maaf bisa saya permisi sebentar, Isrti saya menelphone.." ujar Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya saat itu sedang berada di tengah-tengah rapat.

"Istri?" gumam beberapa rekan kerja Kyuhyun yan wanita, terlihat kekecewaan jelas terpancar di wajah masing-masing wanita itu.

"Hmm, baiklah, kami harap tidak terlalu lama.." ujar Seorang rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang mungkin tingkat jabatannya masih tidak jauh berbeda.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu, pergi keluar ruangan meeting, dan mengangkat telphone dari Sungmin.

"Yoboseyo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kyu?" panggil seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya Minnie, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada suara yang cukup manja, Tumben :P.

"Aku sedang meeting, Kenapa? Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang nampaknya ingin mempercepat percakapannya.

"Meeting?"

Sementara saat itu juga..

"Aku sedang meeting, Kenapa? Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang cukup terburu-buru.

"Meeting?" sahut Sungmin kecewa

'Kyuhyun sedang meeting? hhh~ Pasti aku mengganggunya, tapi.. Aku..' Sungmin tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya walau pun di dalam hati.

"Hhh~ Yasudah kalau begitu tidak jadi, kau lanjutkan saja meetingnya.." ucap Sungmin lesu.

Sementara di tempat Kyuhyun, ia merasa ada yang menjanggal dari nada suara Sungmin barusan, ia merasakan ada sedikit kekecewaan pada suara Sungmin.

"Minnie? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eeungh, tidak jadi, kalau aku bilang sekarang nanti pasti mengganggu meeting mu.." jawab Sungmin pasrah.

'Aku yakin, pasti Sungmin sedang menginginkan sesuatu, sampai tumben sekali ia menelphone ku.. Apa yang ia inginkan penting sekali?, Hmm, kalau orang dulu bilang, ini yang namanya ngidam mungkin, dan kalau ngidam nggak diturutin bisa-bisa...' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir hal-hal aneh yang menghantui pikirannya.

"Katakan saja Min, tidak akan mengganggu.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi beneran nggak ganggu?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

'Sebenarnya sih gangu, tapi, dari pada nggak diturutin, bisa-bisa anakku nanti...' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nggak, emang kamu lagi mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku mau pergi ke lantai paling atas menara namsan, sambil makan banana split dengan saus strawberry yang rasanya apel yang di jual di persimpangan jalan menuju Sungai Han, Sekarang!" jawab Sungmin polos.

"Menara namsan?" tanya Kyuhyun shock. Okelah soal menara namsan, tapi banana split? Di kata ada persimpangan jalan menuju Sungai Han? Author aja nggak tau dapet kata-kata itu dari mana, di tambah lagi ada gitu saus strawberry, tapi rasanya apel? plus kata 'Sekarang!' pula?!.

"Kyu? Kau masih di sana?" Tanya Sungmin. Yang membuar lamunan Kyuhyun bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing(?).

"Ye? Ehm, Sungminnie, kau keberatan tidak, kalau ke menara namsan dan makan banana splitnya, di tunda 30 menit?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk, menerima panggilang 'mesra' serta lengkingan suara 'indah' saat ia meminta ngidam Sungmin di tunda.

"Eungh, ya sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin.

Eh? Hanya itu?

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Ye, ya sudah, aku tunggu di rumah ya.." Sungmin mulai memutuskan panggilannya.

Kyuhyun masih terbengong-bengong, dengan tingkah Sungmin barusan, ya, tumben-tumbenan Sungmin baik, padahal biasanya salah dikit udah ngambek.

"Oh iya! 30 menit!" seru Kyuhyun, kemudian langdung mesuk kembali ke ruang meeting, dan menyelesaikan rapatnya.

Beruntung ia memiliki otak yang cerdas dan brilian, walau terburu-buru dan dalam waktu singkat, ia cukup memuaskan rekan-rekan kerja dan bisnisnya yang ada di dalam rapat.

Setelah meeting selesai, ia langsung melesat menuju ke apartment dengan mobilnya, padahal ia tahu betul, bahwa itu belum waktunya jam pulang kantoran. Tapi jika ia menjelaskan pada atasannya Shindong, Shindong pasti mengerti.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie... Aku pul..."

Seruan Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendapati Sungmin tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa, setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin di sofa, lalu memandangi wajah malaikatnya yang damai sejenak, menatap wajahnya dari dekat seakan, melepas penat yang megikutinya hari ini.

Setelah puas memandangi Sungmin, pandangnnya langsung beralih pada calon bayinya, yang mulai membesat di perut sang Ibunda.

"Hai baby, apa kau menjaga Eomma mu dengan baik hari ini? Mian yah Appa terlambat pulang, padahal Eomma mu sedang ingin pergi ke menara namsan, dan makan banana split, pasti itu keinginanmu juga.." gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian mengelus perut Sungmin dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hhngh.." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang begitu imut. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin dengan lemah, ya layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Mian aku terlambat.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ya kau terlambat! Sangat terlambat!" ucap Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Masih ingin ke menara namsan, sambil makan banana split dari Sungai Han itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Yang benar itu lantai paling atas menara namsan, sambil makan banana split dengan saus strawberry yang rasanya apel yang di jual di persimpangan jalan menuju Sungai Han" ralat Sungmin, sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, baiklah, apa pun itu.. Kalau ingin ke sana, ayo bersiaplah.." ujar Kyuhyun kembudian membantu Sungmin utnuk berdiri. Namun Sungmin menolak untuk berdiri dan tetap duduk di sofa.

"Tidak jadi.." ucap Sungmin.

"Eh? Tidak jadi? Kenapa? Apa karena aku terlalu lama?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku itu takut ketinggian, jadi aku tidak mungkin berani ke lantai atas menara namsan, lalu, banana split dengan saus strawberry rasa apel itu yang di jual di persimpangan jalan menuju Sungai Han itu, aku baru ingat, kata Hyukjae, saus strawberry nya tidak enak, dan kualitasnya kurang bagus.." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tercengan mendengar penjelasan Sungmin yang panjang lebar.

"Kualitas?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ye, apa pun makanan yang terbuat dari strawberry, Hyukjae pasti dapat mengenali mana yang terbuat dari strawberry yang bagus dan segar, dan mana yang terbuat dari strawberry yang kurang bagus kualitasnya.." jelas Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Berarti, sekarang kau sedang tidak ingin apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, tidak juga.." jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkulai lemas.

"Aku mau kau menggendongku sekarang.." ucap Sungmin.

"Eh? Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang hampir mengira bahwa Sungmin minta yang aneh-aneh.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Sungmin dan menggendongnya bak tuan putri, ya lebih tepatnya membopongnya.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" seru Sungmin.

"Wae? Tadi kau minta di gendong kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang belum menurunkan Sungmin.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak minta do gendong seperti ini!" seru Sungmin yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Lalu?"

Sungmin menunjuk ke punggung Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak! Nanti kalau bayi kita terjepit bagaimana?!" ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia hanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau berat.." ujar Kyuhyun membuyarkan suasana.

"Itu bukan aku, tapi bayinya.." ujar Sungmin membela diri.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin perlahan.

"Wae?!" nampak Sungmin mulai protes. Lengannnya masih menggantung di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai merapatkan jarak di antara mereka, Sungmin hanya bingung tak merspon.

Lalu Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat pinggang dan paha Sungmin, membuatnya menggendong Sungmin di depan.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, matanya membulat sepenuhnya saat wajahnya kini mulai sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa mengendong seperti ini, akan lebih mudah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin hanya memeluknya dan menyembunyikan kepanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa kali, Kyuhyun membuatnya tersipu malu seperti sekarang ini. Entah apa namanya, tapi itu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman.

Entah memang Sungmin yang ingin mengerjai Kyuhyun, atau memang keinginan bayinya, minggu-minggu ini, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan dengan segala macam keinginannya yang luar biasa 'hebatnya'.

Mulai dari Sungmin yang ingin melihat ikan piranha di Sungai Han, Anak kucing jantan dengan bulu berwarna merah muda, kecuali ekornya, harus berwarna hitam legam, dengan kumisnya yang berwarna hijau toska,, lalu ingin melihat Kyuhyun bermain ice skating dengan sepatu balerina.

Oh entahlah.. Mungkin sudah takdir.. Atau Dewi Fortuna yang sudah tidak memihak Kyuhyun lagi?

So Minggu-minggu ini merupakan minggu paling melelahkan...

.

* * *

.

"Huh, bosan.." keluh Sungmin, sambil menggonta-ganti chanel tv-nya, tiga kali per detik.

Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerahkan pandangannya menuju telphone rumah di tepi sofa.

"Apa aku telphone Kyuhyun saja ya?" gumam Sungmin.

"Telephone aja deh.."

Sungmin hendak beranjak ke tepi sofa menuju meja telphone, tapi tepat setelah Sungmin mengangkat gagang telphone...

'TING NONG TING NONG'

"Eh?"

Sungmin pun menurunkan kembali gagang telphone-nya dan beranjak menuju pintu. Namun ia baru ingat satu hal...

"Oh iya! Wig-ku!" Sungmin langsung meluncur(?) ke kamarnya, mengambil wig asal, dan berusaha memakainya dengan rapi di depan kaca.

'TING NONG TING NONG'

"Iya, sebentar.." teriak Sungmin, dengan suara palsu-nya.

Merasa telah rapi, ia pun kembali menuju pintu apartment, dan membuka kan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Silahkan ma..."

"Hai Sungmin, kau banyak berubah.."

"Jungmo..."

"Aku tidak tahu, sekarang kau lebih suka menjadi wanita.." ucap Jungmon setelah meminum coffee late yang disuguhkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Apa karena bayimu?"

'DEG!'

Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya. Ya memang sepantasnya Jungmo tahu ia hamil, dari penampilan pun sudah memperlihatkan bahwa perutnya membuncit.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa hamil.." tambah Jungmo yang membuat emosi Sungmin memuncak.

"Cih! Mengapa tidak?! Ini sama seperti yang terjadi pada Heechul bukan? Hanya saja kekasih ku.. Lebih bertanggung jawab!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada menusuk.

Kalau di catur, ini namanya Skak Mat, entahlah tulisannya benar atau tidak, yang jelas kau tahu maksudnya.

Jungmo membuang mukanya, dan tidak berkata-kata lagi.

*flashback*

"Lelaki brengsek!" seru Sungmin.

'BBUGH!'

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Seorang namja cantik lainnya duduk dipojokkan dan berusaha menahan isak tangis-nya, sementara Sungmin memukuli Jungmo dihadapannya.

Dan bodohnya, Jungmo sama sekali tidak melawan.

Setelah puas memukuli lelaki 'brengsek' dihadapannya. Sungmin beranjak menarik namja cantik temannya itu untuk menjauh.

"Ayo, Heechul, lupakan saja lelaki laknat itu, aku akan berusaha membantumu, untuk merawat'nya'.." ujar Sungmin, kemudian mengajak pergi namja cantik bernama Heechul itu.

Jungmo bagi Sungmin dulu adalah lelaki brengsek tidak bertanggung jawab, yang hanya bisa memainkan perasaan seseorang.

Heechul..

Sahabatnya, adalah salah satu korban Jungmo.

Heechul tidak hanya ditinggalkan dalam keadaan sakit, dan terluka, tapi juga dalam keadaan...

Hamil..

Makanya Sungmin tak heran saat mendengar berita bahwa pria bisa hamil, tapi yang berita itu sekarang adalah berasal darinya.

Jungmo, yang saat itu telah melakukan 'hal' bejat pada Heechul, tidak mau bertanggung jawab, dan malah meninggalkan Heechul.

Beruntung ada Sungmin yang mau membantu Heechul.

Hingga suatu hari, Heechul, bertemu dengan namja yang mau menerima dirinya, apa adanya.

Hankyung.

Pria yang telah lama, memendam perasaannya pada Heechul.

Ia menikahi Heechul, tepat saat usia kandungan Heechul memasuki 5 bulan.

Mungkin sekarang, mereka telah hidup bahagia dengan anak yang dikandung Heechul saat itu.

Sementara Jungmo, setelah mengetahui pernikahan itu, ia malah mengejar Sungmin.

Untung Sungmin tak bodoh! Jangankan mendekati Jungmo, melihat Jungmo saja, seakan alergi pada benda tertentu.

Setelah 5 tahun berlalu, Sungmin berusaha menenangkan perasaannya, hingga mungkin dulu, ia yang bertemu Jungmo akan menghajarnya habis-habisan, sekarang berusaha bersikap normal, walau hatinya masih merasa benci.

*flashback end*

"Aku pulang.." Kyuhyun datang, setelah Sungmin dan Jungmo, berdiam diri untuk beberapa lama.

"Oh sedang ada tam.."

"Apa kabar Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.."

"Kau.."

.

* * *

.

"Apa dia sering ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aniy, setelah terakhir saat hujan itu, ini yang pertama kali.." ujar Sungmin kemudian naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Sungmin bersama Jungmo.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu tersenyum kesal.

"Hanya membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu." ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Kenangan?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur, aku sudah lelah.." ucap Sungmin kemudian menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher, dan tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas, lalu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sungmin, walau sebenarnya, batinnya sangat resah.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 12: April 23th, 2011


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Sungmin bersama Jungmo.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu tersenyum kesal.

"Hanya membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu." ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Kenangan?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur, aku sudah lelah.." ucap Sungmin kemudian menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher, dan tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas, lalu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sungmin, walau sebenarnya, batinnya sangat resah.

**__Part 13__**

Tak ada hal yang penting pada hari-hari setelahnya. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi dari Sungmin, membuatkan sarapan, dan pergi bekerja. Kecuali hari minggu kali ini yang harusnya Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menemani SUngmin seharian penuh, kini harus ia gunakan untuk meeting bersama client-nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jungmo.

"Selamat pagi, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" sapa Jungmo, saat menemui Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggunya untuk meeting.

"Ne, Pagi.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Jungmo.

Terlihat di sebelah kanan Jungmo, seorang yeoja tinggi, berambut panjang, tersenyum sambil membawa beberapa map, dan kertas di tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, perkenalkan, ini Sekertarisku Sooyoung," ujar Jungmo sambil mengenalkan Kyuhyun dengan Sooyoung.

"Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sooyoung, Sooyoung tersenyum jahil, dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun sangat erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskan.

Kyuhyun agak risih dengan tingkah Sooyoung, ia segera menarik tangannya.

Jungmo nampak puas dengan pemandangan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, sebenarnya, pagi ini, saya memiliki urusan lain, yang tidak bisa di tunda, maka dari itu saya memutuskan untuk membawa Sooyoung menggantikan saya untuk meeting pagi ini, apa anda keberatan?" tanya Jungmo.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menolak, namun, proyeknya bisa gagal kalau ia menolak apa kata client-nya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menerima itu.

Jungmo tersenyum puas, ia segera pamit, dari hadapan Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dengan setengah hati ia harus menjalankan rapatnya yang membosankan itu.

Urusan Jungmo?

Jungmo segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Menuju apartment.

Ya, kemana lagi?

Sudah pasti menuju apartment Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

'TING NONG TING NONG'

'CKLEK, KRIIEETT'

"Kau?!"

"Pagi Lee Sungmin."

.

* * *

.

"Iya! Aku tidak percaya!" seru Sungmin.

"Terserah padamu Sungmin, yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu.." jawab Jungmo tenang.

"Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai bukti, bahwa Kyuhyun selingkuh dari ku" ucap Sungmin pelan namun dengan nada menusuk.

'Yes! I got it!' seru Jungmo dalam hati

"Bukti? Kau butuh bukti? Baiklah akan kutunjukkan." Jungmo segera menarik tangan Sungmin, membawanya keluar apartment dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

Sambil tersenyum licik, ia memikirkan, bagaimana reaksi Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersama dengan wanita lain.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" tanya Sungmin saat Jungmo memasangkan seat belt untuk Sungmin secara hati-hati.

"Kau butuh bukti kan? Aku akan membawamu menuju bukti itu.." jawab Jungmo, dan langsung menginjak gasnya.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana? Butuh bukti lagi?" tanya Jungmo santai, saat ia dan Sungmin tengah berdiri di seberang cafe, di sudut itu terlihat jelas sekali, bahwa Kyuhyun sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis.

Sungmin memandang pemandangan itu dengan kesal.

Berhakkah ia untuk cemburu?

Apa boleh ia merasa kesal, jika melihat Kyuhyun terlihat mesra dengan orang lain?

Boleh!

Tentu boleh!

Ia pasangannya! Istrinya! Atau ya.. Suaminya..

Apa ini berarti Sungmin sudah bisa menerima Kyuhyun?

.

.

Sungmin melangkah menuju cafe itu.

Jungmo tersenyum tipis sambil mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Dipikirannya, saat ini, adalah seberapa keras tamparan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun nantinya, dan berapa pasang mata yang akan memperhatikan kejadian super sinetron nanti?

Mungkin nanti, Sungmin akan masuk, dan memergoki Kyuhyun dengan gadis di hadapannya, lalu, menampar Kyuhyun dengan keras karena telah menghianatinya.

Itu yang dipikirkan Jungmo sekarang.

Sungmin memasang wajah setenang mungkin. Lalu melenggang menuju sebuah meja agak jauh dari meja Kyuhyun..

"Aku pesan, milk shake coklatnya satu.." pesan Sungmin pada seorang waiters yang menghampiri mejanya.

"Baiklah, dimohon pengertiannya untuk menunggu sebentar." ucap waiters itu lalu menuju ke menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin.

Jungmo hanya memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin yang tidak sesuai pemikirannya. Ia memikirkan apa yang hendak ia lakukan? Sementara Kyuhyun dan gadis yang bersamanya, tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dan Jungmo sekarang.

"Agasshi, ini pesanan anda.." waiters mengantarkan pesanan Sungmin dengan sopan.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, setelah memperoleh milk shake itu. Setelah waiters itu pergi. Sungmin pun bangkit dari kursinya, sambil membawa milk shake itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun, sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dan kesal dengan tingkah gadis dihadapannya.

'BYURRR..'

"Oops, mianhaeyo, aku tidak 'sengaja'!" ucap Sungmin setelah menuangkan milk shake itu tepat di kepala gadis yang sedang menggoda Kyuhyun itu, sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sengaja' dan sambil tersenyum senang.

Jungmo dari kejauhan malah menatap heran dan terkejut.

"Sungmin?"

"HYAAA! APA-APAAN KAU INI?!" seru gadis yang Sungmin tumpahi milk shake coklat, Sooyoung. Ia langsung berdiri dengan keadaan cairan coklat manis yang membasahi wajahnya, dan menetes di helai-helai rambutnya.

Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya ikut berdiri dari kursinya, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal, dikarenakan alergi berdekatan dengan Sooyoung(?).

"Kyuuu~ aku bosan di rumah, makanya aku kemari," ucap Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, dengan kata-kata yang jelas-jelas ngeles.

"Kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin, ya, benar itu adalah wig.

"Ya, seseorang memberi tahuku.." jawab Sungmin sambil memainkan poni Kyuhyun.

"Seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Sungmin.

"Tapi aku–"

"Ehemm!" deheman seseorang membuat kemesraan diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi terganggu.

"Masih ada orang lain di sini.." ucap Sooyoung sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue basah.

"Oh, ya josunghamnida, Sooyoung-sshi, perkenalkan ini, hmm, ini Istriku Lee Min-, maksudku Cho Min-ah" Kyuhyun memperkenalnya 'Istri'-nya dengan bangga di depan Sooyoung.

Mulut Sooyoung ternganga lebar saat tahu bahwa yang baru saja menumpahkan milk shake di atas kepalanya itu adalah Istri dari pangeran pujaan yang baru ia godai.

"Minnie, ini Sooyoung, dia adalah sekertaris dari Client-ku, Kim Jungmo, teman mu itu, Ia bertugas menggantikan Jungmo-sshi untuk meeting pagi ini" jelas Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin yang agak membesar. *nggak enak nulis dua kata terakhir*

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya kedepan Sooyoung.

"Cho Min-Ah imnida.. mian untuk yang tadi, aku tidak sengaja :P" ucap Sungmin dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Dengan hati panas, Sooyoung menjabat tangan Sungmin, dan dengan susah payah mengatakan "Gwaenchanayo.."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu pemandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kapan selesainya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eh? Eungh.." Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar lalu, berbicara pada Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung-sshi, sepertinya meeting barusan itu sudah cukup bukan? Mungkin nanti akan saya lanjutkan dengan Jungmo-sshi." ujar Kyuhyun, yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang, dan Sooyoung menekuk wajahnya 265936 kali lipat.

Sooyoung mengangguk pasrah, sementara Kyuhyun mengambil berkas-berkasnya, dan berjalan keluar café sambil merangkul Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sooyoung yang sekarang menjadi bahan tertawaan tamu-tamu lain di café.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini belum selesai, ini baru saja di mulai.." gumam Jungmo di balik pintu café, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi, agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga.

.

* * *

.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan seat belt secara hati-hati pada Sungmin. Dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kita ke club saja.." jawab Sungmin.

"Club?!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu Hyukjae, wae?" ujar Sungmin sambil memainkan handphone ditangannya.

"Oh, fiuh, aku kira kau ke sana, karena ingin minum.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Mungkin wine sedikit?"

"ANDWAE! Tidak Boleh!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan mobilnya.

"Hanya sedikit, aku janji tidak akan banyak.." ucap Sungmin sambil setengah memohon.

"Tidak Minnie! Tidak boleh! Kau sedang hamil, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kita bagaimana?" Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan suaranya di ujung kalimat, saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya yang seksehhh itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin wine.. Entahlah, tapi aku benar-benar ingin sekarang.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kita ganti ice cream saja ya?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ice cream?" nampaknya Sungmin mulai tergoda.

"Iya, yang triple cone?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Boleh dengan rasa strawberry, vanilla, dan mint?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai terpancing.

"Anything for you," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin tersenyum senang karena ada pengganti wine-nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa lega, karena dengan sogokkan ice cream ia bisa meng-cancel wine keinginan Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai di club, masih menjelang sore, jadi belum banyak orang di sana. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin yang asyik dengan ice cream triple cone-nya.

Saat masuk, mereka sudah mendapati Donghae yang mengantar minuman, di kursi VIP, dan Eunhyuk yang sedang beraksi di meja bartender.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, duduk di meja bartender agar Eunhyuk dapat menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, tumben datang.." sapa Eunhyuk, sambil mengelap beberapa gelas di samping kanannya.

"Ya, Sungmin ingin bertemu dengan mu," Kyuhyun menjawab, dikarenakan Sungmin masih asyik dengan ice cream-nya.

"Ingin bertemu denganku? Kau yakin? sepertinya,, aku tidak berfikir seperti itu.." ujar Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan Sungmin asyik dengan dunia ice cream-nya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sambil sesekali memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dan mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin yang belepotan ice cream.

"Kalau tidak seperti ini, ia akan memohon dan meminta-minta diizinkan untuk meminum wine.." ujar Kyuhyun. Yang melihat tanda tanya besar pada raut wajah Eunhyuk.

"Wine? Mengapa kau tidak mengizinkannya untuk meminum wine? Aku punya banyak di sini, kau mau?" tawar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kami.." tolak Kyuhyun lembut.

Eunhyuk sedikit mengangguk, tak lama, setelah itu, tiba-tiba Donghae datang

"Wah, tumben kalian datang.." Donghae datang menghampiri KyuMinHyuk, sambil memberikan nampan kosong pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya, Sungmin ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk" kembali, Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Oh ya? Tapi sepertinya dia sibuk dengan dunianya? Bahkan ia menghiraukan Eunhyuk dari tadi" asumsi Donghae, yang tak jauh berbeda dengan pendapat Eunhyuk tadi.

"Ya begitulah, kalau tidak nanti dia akan minta dibolehkan minum wine" kini Eunhyuk yang menjawab, setelah ia meletakkan nampan kosong itu pada tempatnya.

"Oh. ya, bisa gawat kalau orang hambil minum-minuman beralkohol." ujar Donghae yang sepertinya memang mengetahui itu.

"Kau tahu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya tentu saja, orang bodoh mana yang tidak mengetahui itu" ujar Donghae, tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Eunhyuk, yang secara tidak langsung menyindirnya dengan tajam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Donghae pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memperhatikan ice cream yang Sungmin makan.

"Min? Boleh aku minta yang vanila?" pinta Donghae, sambil memerjapkan matanya berulangkali di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Donghae sebentar, lalu menyendokkan sesendok ice cream vanilla dengan penuh, dan menyuapkannya pada Donghae.

"Gomawo Sungmin :D" Setelah mendapatkan sesendok ice cream vanilla dari Sungmin, Donghae pun langsung pergi ke meja-meja pelanggan untuk mengantarkan minuman kembali.

"Ckckck, anak itu.." gumam Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Hei Min, kalau aku? Boleh tidak minta yang strawberry?" pinta Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar ke arah Eunhyuk, lalu kembali memperhatikan ice cream.

"Tidak!" ucap Sungmin lalu kembali melanjutkan makan ice cream-nya.

Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin kesal. Sedangkah Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat itu.

Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, untuk melayani beberapa tamu lagi dengan wajah yang kusut dan kesal.

Sungmin sibuk menghabiskan ice cream-nya sementara Kyuhyun, terus saja membersihkan sudut-sudut bibir Sungmin yang terkadang belepotan ice cream, tak jarang juga Sungmin menyuapkan ice cream untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hei nyonya Cho, sudah selesai dengan ice cream-nya?" Eunhyuk kembali mengahampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ketika cone ice cream yang tadi di pegang Sungmin telah lenyap

Sungmin mengangguk, serta memberi sedikit cengiran.

"Sudahlah, jadi sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari untuk apa? Jelas-jelas suamimu ini tidak mengizinkan kau untuk 'minum' bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yang perlu kau tahu! Aku adalah SUAMINYA!" ucap Sungmin pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Ha?" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin bingung, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan bercanda.. Kalau posisi-nya seperti ini, mana cocok kau yang menjadi suami? Yang ada harusnya, kau itu adalah istrinya.." ucap Eunhyuk jujur, membuat Sungmin agaknya sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak butuh asumsi mu tentang itu! Yang jelas ada hal lain yang harus aku katakan.." ujar Sungmin, dengan sedikit mengontrol emosinya.

"Baiklah, tentang apa?" tanya Euunhyuk sambil merapikan poni dan dasi kupu-kupunya, sambil berkaca pada gelas kaca disampingnya.

Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Oh okay, baiklah, kita bicara di pantry saja, tidak ada orang di sana" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah," Sungmin turun dari bangku-nya secara perlahan. Dan berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk dari belakang, namun sebelum itu, Kyuhyun sempat menahan lengannya sejenak.

"Ingin aku temani?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, lalu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, "Kau tunggu di sini saja,, aku tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun akhirnya berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Huffth.." Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa bersama Eunhyuk, kenapa sepertinya berat sekali melepasnya sebentar saja.." tiba-tiba seseorang berpendapat dari belakang Kyuhyun, ya tepatnya orang itu adalah Donghae.

"Hm, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tentang topik pembicaraan mereka.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Memang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Donghae.

"Hhh~, maka itu aku juga tidak tahu.. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh.." Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya sejenak, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, jangan terlalu khawatir, semua sudah direncanakan oleh yang di atas.. Sudah aku antar minuman dulu ya.." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali dan kembali mengantarkan minuman pada tamu.

"Ne, gomawo Donghae-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sementara itu...

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sampai-sampai hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku saja.." tanya Eunhyuk begitu memastikan tak ada orang lain di sana, selain ia dan Sungmin.

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini tentang..."

"Jangan bilang, kau hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku, karena sebenarnya, kau itu menyukai ku dan tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, sehingga kau mau memintaku, untuk membantumu, agar, Kyuhyun mau menceraikanmu, dan pada akhirnya kau mau kita menikah, dan kita yang merawat bayi yang kau kandung?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Q: Bukannya Sungmin minta dipanggil Appa? Kenapa waktu telp (ch 11) Kyuhyun yang bilang Appa?  
A: Hm Sungmin mintanya jadi Suami, Appa-nya tetep Kyuhyun, entahlah keputusan mereka memang seperti itu.. #plakk

Q: FF ini sampe berapa chap ? Nama baby kyumin siapa?  
A: 28 chapter, namanya akan nongol setelah bayi mereka lahir XD

Q: Author pengen keluar dari FFn? Tidak bisakah untuk tetap disini, dan hiraukan kata2 flamers itu?  
A : Nggak pengen kok, kan tergantung readers-nyah.. abis kemaren bete juga, jadi tambah banyak yg ikut2 complain, yang tadinya masalah sama person-nya udah clear, ehh jadi ngelunjak lagi, fuckin' damn person -_- #plakkk

Thanks.

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 13: May 2nd, 2011


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sampai-sampai hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku saja.." tanya Eunhyuk begitu memastikan tak ada orang lain di sana, selain ia dan Sungmin.

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini tentang..."

"Jangan bilang, kau hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku, karena sebenarnya,, kau itu menyukai ku dan tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, sehingga kau mau memintaku, untuk membantumu, agar, Kyuhyun mau menceraikanmu, dan pada akhirnya kau mau kita menikah, dan kita yang merawat bayi yang kau kandung?"

Part 14

"Jangan bilang, kau hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku, karena sebenarnya, kau itu menyukai ku dan tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, sehingga kau mau memintaku, untuk membantumu, agar, Kyuhyun mau menceraikanmu, dan pada akhirnya kau mau kita menikah, dan kita yang merawat bayi yang kau kandung?" cerocos Eunhyuk yang pemikirannya terlalu jauh, dengan memotong kalimat Sungmin.

"Ha? Hei! Aku..."

"Kalau untuk itu, aku harus berpikir dua kali dulu Min, mianhae, tapi... Apa yang harus ku katakan pada author nantinya? Aku tak ingin ia kecewa" okeh ada kesalahan pada dialog ini. Authorpun mereplay dialog Eunhyuk barusan.

"Kalau untuk itu, aku harus berpikir dua kali dulu Min, mianhae, tapi... Apa yang harus ku katakan pada keluarga ku nantinya? Aku tak ingin mereka kecewa" ucap Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi memotong kalimat Sungmin.

"Tapi, Aku..."

"Mian Sungmin, aku rasa aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk ini, kumohon kita tidak bertemu untuk beberapa waktu dulu, aku harus memikirkannya secara matang-matang.." Eunhyuk sedikit membuang mukanya, dengan gaya yang berlebihan, agak terlalu sok keren, dan berasa paling tampan sedunia.

"Hyuk, Tapi..."

"Aku juga harus memikirkan masa depan kita nantinya, jika kita jadi bersama, lalu bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun? Kau yakin ia tak akan kecewa? Kumohon, aku tak ingin menyakiti salah satu temanku, hanya karena seseorang pilihannya malah memilih..."

"HYA! HYUKAJAE-AH!" bentak Sungmin yang hampir melemparkan gas elpiji 12 kilo yang ia temukan di pantry pada Eunhyuk.

"Haish! Tidak usah berteriak bisa kan?" Eunhyuk pun menepuk-nepuk telinga kirinya, yang menjadi sasaran Sungmin.

"Lagi pula, siapa yang bilang, kalau aku menyukaimu, dan aku ingin menceraikan Kyuhyun?! Ditambah lagi harus menikah dengan mu, dan merawat anakku bersama mu?! Hiyakkss.." Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya.

"Lalu? Kau mau membicarakan apa denganku?"

"Hhh~ ini.. Ini tentang Jungmo.." jawab Sungmin kembali lesu.

"Jungmo? Nuguya?"

.

"Nde?! Jungmo? Kim Jungmo?!"seru Eunhyuk dengan reaksi telatnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Bu-Bukannya ia sudah pindah ke Aussie 3 tahun yang lalu?!" tanya Eunhyuk merasa tak percaya.

"Hhh~, ntahlah, mungkin ia memutuskan kembali ke Seoul, malah sekarang ia menjadi Client di perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja." jawab Sungmin.

"Client Kyuhyun?!"

"Itu juga aku baru tahu tadi.."

"Jadi.. Tentang Jungmo?"

"Aku belum tahu alasan ia kembali, tapi, tadi sepertinya, ia berusaha meretakkan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, ia sengaja membuatku memergoki Kyuhyun sedang makan di cafe bersama seorang wanita. Untung aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan itu, terlihat sekali dari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat risih."

"Hngh, sepertinya, ia masih mengejarmu.."

"Mengejarku? Dia memang lelaki bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mau hidup bersama lelaki bodoh, dan tak tahu rasa tanggung jawab sepertinya?!"

"Itu kan hanya pendapatku saja :P, jadi...

"Hh, aku hanya tidak ingin ia kembali ke kehidupanku.. Aku muak dengan sikapnya yang sok manis itu!"

"Jangankan kau, Aku baru mendengar namanya saja tadi langsung shock.."

"Aku takut, ia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku dan bayiku, atau pada hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun.. Hanya karena dulu, aku sempat menolaknya.."

"Huh, Dia memang tidak pernah berubah! Sikapnya egois, tapi pengecut! Jadi.. apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Eumh, aku hanya ingin kau bisa datang berkunjung ke apartmentku setiap harinya, selama Kyuhyun bekerja, sehingga aku mempunyai alasan untuk mengusirnya, jika ia datang ke rumah, saat Kyuhyun tidak ada.."

"Eh? Lalu pekerjaanku bagaimana?!"

"Hmm, pada hari biasa kan, kau bekerja jam tujuh malam, kau hanya perlu menemaniku sampai jam setengah tujuh, bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin.

"Hmm, apa aku akan mendapat sarapan dan makan siang, dan makan malam?" tanya Eunhyuk ngelunjak.

"Eh?! Ish! Baiklah!" ucap Sungmin.

"Eh? Sudah Ingin pulang?" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya hendak bersiap keluar dari Club.

"Ya, urusanku dengan Eunhyuk, sudah selesai.. Tapi mungkin lain kali aku harus berbicara padanya lagi.." ucap Sungmin disertai senyuman.

"Oh, ya baiklah, kalau begitu, hati-hati yah.. Lain kali kalau kembali ke sini lagi, jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh, misalnya seperti ice cream rasa vanilla yang ku minta tadi? Hhe.." ujar Dongahe, deisertai dengan cengiran khas-nya.

'PLETAK'

"Ish! Itu sih mau mu! Jangan dengarkan dia Min.." ujar Eunhyuk setelah menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Yaish! Itu menyakitkan bodoh!"

'PLETAK' Donghae membalas jitakkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau! Ish!" Eunhyuk hendak membalas Donghae lagi, namun, ia hentikan karena itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Donghae hanya memeletkan lidahnya, meledek Eunhyuk.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Min, bawakan yang rasa strawberry, jangan vanilla!"

DOENG~

Mendengar itu, author pun terjengkang kebelakang.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga pengen ikutan, tapi, mengingat Sungmin yang sedang hamil, ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak ikut-ikutan terjengkang, sementara Kyuhyun...

Gengsi dong kalo cowok ganteng jatoh, di depan orang banyak.

Sedangkan Donghae, yang emang dasarnya rada Lola, hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Hhh~, baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, sudah terlalu sore.." ujar Kyuhyun formal.

"Oh, ya, baiklah, rajin-rajin berkunjung kemari ya.." ujar Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Club.

.

* * *

.

"Tadi apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, saat mereka berada di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"Ah? Eumm, hanya mengenai masa lalu, dan, aku hanya meminta sedikt bantuan darinya.." jawab Sungmin, sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Masa lalu? Apa... Hmm, apa termasuk ada Kim Jungmo di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba,

Sungmin sempat terdiam, mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama Jungmo.

"Ya, setidaknya, memang ada namanya dalam pembicaraan kami" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Jadi, Eunhyuk juga mengenal Jungmo ya.."

"Tidak hanya mengenal.." ucap Sungmin di sertai seringaian dinginnya.

"Bahkan ia tahu betul siapa Jungmo, Hyukjae, adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang apa saja yang pernah terjadi padaku dan Jungmo dulu.." jawab Sungmin, dengan senyuman dendam, namun rupanya Kyuhyun tak melihat senyuman itu.

"Ia paling tahu tentang apa saja yang pernah terjadi antara kau dan Jungmo?" gumam Kyuhyun, sambil berusaha memfokuskan jalannya, walau hatinya agak resah mendengar pernyataan 'Yang pernah terjadi antara Sungmin dan Jungmo'.

"Kyu, aku ingin tahu, kenapa saat kau mabuk, beberapa minggu yang lalu, tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang Jungmo padaku? Jelas-jelas, aku juga belum memberitahu siapa Jungmo kan malam itu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya, pada siang itu, aku baru mengetahui bahwa Client-ku adalah dirinya, dan aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya, saat kuingat-ingat, ternyata ia adalah pria yang dulu sempat berkunjung ke rumah kita saat hujan." jawab Kyuhyun, sambil berusaha, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sebenarnya ingin menunjukkan kekecewaan. Karena pernyataan tadi, yang masih berputar diotaknya.

"Hanya itu? Kau yakin, ia tidak mengatakan sesutau?" selidik Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun agak gugup.

*Flashback*

"Baiklah, meeting kali ini kita sudahi dulu,, terima kasih atas kerja sama-nya." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyalami tangan Client-nya, begitu juga dengan Jinki.

"Ya, senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini.. Hmm, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.. Kau punya waktu luang sebentar?" tanya Client tersebut.

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, mengingat apakah ia sibuk sekali hari ini, atau tidak.

"Hm, ya tentu saja.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jinki, kau duluan saja.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Ye.." Jinki pun membungkukkan badannya pada Client mereka, lalu pulang ke kantor duluan.

Setelah Jinki keluar mereka pun melanjutkan 'perbincangan' yang dimaksud dengan sang Client.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang kita berbicara sebagai sesama lelaki, bukan lagi sebagai rekan bisnis" ucap Client itu.

"Ye? Maksud anda?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kita berbicara sebagai sesama Lelaki yang sama-sama mencintai...

Lee Sungmin.."

"J-Jungmo-sshi!" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Aku tahu, Sungmin belum menjelaskan padamu, tentang siapa diriku.. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan menjelaskan siapa diriku padamu.. oh, sebelumnya, kau bisa duduk terlebih dahulu.." Jungmo mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk, ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, dengan senyum meremehkan, sementara Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku...

.

adalah kekasih dari Lee Sungmin.." ujar Jungmo yang membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Setidaknya itu akan menjadi nyata, jika, aku bisa merebutnya darimu.." tambah Jungmo, kini Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Seandainya, Ia tidak hamil, mungkin ia sudah hidup bersama ku sekarang."

Bahkan saat itu, Jungmo tahu, bahwa Sungmin sedang hamil. Entah karena malam saat hujan waktu itu, atau, karena Jungmo menyewa mata-mata, untuk menyelidiki Sungmin. Tak ada yang tahu.

"Sungmin mengakui, bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah, anakmu, Mungkin, kalau ia tidak mengandung anakmu, ia pasti bahagia denganku sekarang, sayangnya, Sungmin lebih memilihmu, untuk membantunya merawat anaknya kelak" ucap Jungmo, sangat sulit di mengerti, namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu maksud itu.

"Oh ya Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau pernah berfikir? Tentang anak yang dikandung Sungmin? Apakah ia, anak kandungmu atau tidak? pernahkah kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Jungmo. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, akhirnya angkat suara.

"Ya, jujur aku pernah berfikir seperti itu, sebelum aku menerimanya dikehidupanku, tapi sekarang, aku percaya padanya, apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku hanya akan tetap mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Karena aku—"

Kyuhyun mengehentikan kalimatnya sejenak, untuk menarik nafas. Mempersiapkan diri memastikan kaimat yang akan ia keluarkan.

.

* * *

.

"Ya. Karena aku, sudah terlanjur mencintainya!" ucap Kyuhyun mantap, ia menatap Jungmo, dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya, lalu mengambil koper, dan beberapa map.

"Baiklah, Mianhae Jungmo-sshi, waktu luangku sudah habis, kita bisa berbicara lain waktu, Saya izin permisi terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, lalu pergi keluar café, meninggalkan Jungmo yang memandangnya kesal, sambil tersenyum sinis.

*flashback end*

Kejadian yang sempat terlewat beberapa waktu yang lalu itu, kembali berputar di otak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun? Kau belum menjawabku.." suara Sungmin, menghamburkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ah? Iya, mian, tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil sesekali memandang Sungmin.

"Hhh~ Ia tidak mengatakan hal lain, selain pekerjaan? Kalian tidak membicarakan tentangku kan?" tanya Sungmin agak khawatir dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Eungh, ya, tidak.. Tidak ada.. Ia hanya bilang, bahwa ia mengenalmu, hanya itu.." dusta Kyuhyun. Sambil menatap lurus kedepan, memfokuskan jawabannya.

Sungmin tak bodoh.

Ia merasa curiga dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu menatap matanya, saat berbicara serius padanya, tapi ini berbeda. Kyuhyun lebih memlih menatap jalan raya yang ada di depan.

"Aawwhh!" erang Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sungminnie?! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik, karena mendengar Sungmin merintih.

"K-Kyu! Perutku... Aakkh! Perutku sak-iiitth.." rintih Sungmin sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Minnie?! Gwaenchana?! Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Kyuhyun langsung membanting setirnya, dan memutar arah, menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Setelah sampai, di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang arah, dan langsung menggendong Sungmin, masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

"SUSTER! DOKTER!"

.

* * *

.

"Keadaan Nyonya Cho dan Bayi-nya, sampai saat ini, masih dalam keadaan baik, karena Nyonya saat ini, masih bisa dikatakan, dalam keadaan hamil muda, jadi, perlu istirahat yang cukup dan makanan yang bergizi, mungkin tadi terasa sedikit keram, karena Nyonya, terlalu banyak fikiran dan sedikit stress." Ucap Doktor Park In Young.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, pada Sungmin yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Ya.. keadaan Sungmin, sudah jauh lebih membaik, setelah diperiksa Dokter tadi.

"Ingat usia kandungan Nyonya, masih menginjak 13 minggu, masih terbilang kandungan yang masih lemah, jadi jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas, karena itu, akan sedikit mengganggu masa kehamilan anda" tambah Dokter Park.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dan, Tuan Cho, tolong jaga Istri anda baik-baik ya.. jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Istri dan anak pertama anda.." ucap Dokter Park pada Kyuhyun.

"Baik Dok " Kyuhyun tersenyum menyahuti nasihat sang Dokter.

"Baiklah Dokter, kami permisi dulu.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan resep vitamin untuk Sungmin, dari dokter, dan setelah melunasi beberapa registrasinya, yang harus dibayar.

Dokter Park tersenyum.

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun segera kembali ke rumah mereka, setelah membeli vitamin dan susu ibu hamil yang harus Sungmin minum, demi kesehatannya dan bayinya.

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun aku mau itu.." pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia menunjuk ke sebelah kiri mobil, di sana, banyak penjual makanan, dan kebetulan yang Sungmin tunjuk adalah penjual Gulali.

"Eh? Baiklah, aku beli sebentar ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut, Kyuhyun pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman, lalu keluar sebentar, utnuk membelikan apa yang Sungmin inginkan.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun kambali, dengan sebuah gulali besar, berwarna merah muda.

"Ini Gulalinya.." Kyuhyun memberikan gulali itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin agak ragu menerima gulali itu.

"Eungh, Kyu, sebenarnya—"

"Ada apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eumh, yang aku mau itu, bukan gulali ini." jawab Sungmin berusaha jujur.

"Eh? Lalu yang kau mau apa? Tadi kau menunjuk penjual gulali ini kan?"

"Iya, tapi yang kumau bukan gulalinya.." jawab Sungmin, sambil cemberut imut.

"Jadi? Kau mau apa?"

Sungmin kembali menunjuk, si penjual gulali.

"Aku mau, topi, celemek dan sepatu yang digunakan penjual itu.."

"Hah?"

Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengarnya, rupanya, aksi ngidam Sungmin masih berlangsung sampai sekarang, termasuk, sikapnya yang berubah-ubah sedari tadi.

"Eungh, kita beli topi, celemek dan sepatu yang sama saja ya di toko lain? Pasti lebih bagus kan, jika kita beli yang baru?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Tapi kini Sungmin, sedang tidak dapat di rayu, Sungmin menggeleng pasti.

"Aku mau, yang di pakai penjual itu Kyu, sekarang!.." titah Sungmin, yang sudah meluncutkan senjata andalannya, yakni kata 'sekarang!'. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah mendengar kata itu dari mulut Sungmin, berarti, mau tidak mau, ia harus menurutinya, saat itu juga.

"Tapi, kalau, penjual itu, tidak mau memberikannya bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Yang jelas aku mau itu sekarang!"

Kyuhyun hendak keluar dari mobil namun Sungmin menahan-nya. Sejenak ia berharap Sungmin membatalkan permintaannya.

"Dompetmu mana? Berikan padaku." pinta Sungmin sambil mengadahkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"D-Dompet? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun agak sedikit curiga.

"Cepat berikan saja!" titah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil dompet di saku celananya, dan memberikan dompet itu pada Sungmin.

"Ha~ jotta.. Sekarang cepat keluar. Aku mau topi, celemek dan sepatu itu." perintah Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah, seolah dirinya adalah nyonya besar.

"T-Tapi.."

"Cepat!" titah Sungmin bernada final.

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun kembali meninggalkan mobil itu, dan mendekati si penjual gulali itu lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, saat melihat Kyuhyun dicueki habis-habisan oleh si penjual, setelah mengutarakan permintaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun harus melepas kedua sepatunya, jas, dan kemejanya. Lalu memberikan itu untuk si penjual gulali, setelah itu si penjual gulali, juga ikut melepas sepatunya, lalu celemek dan terakhir topi, lalu di tukarkan dengan sepatu, bermerek Kyuhyun, jas serta kemeja baru nan mahal.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan memberikan, sepatu murahan yang buluk itu pada Sungmin, serta celemek kotor, dan topi yang sudah robek.

"Baiklah Kyu, sekarang kau pakailah, setelah, kau memakainya, aku yakin, kau pesti berubah menjadi pria tampan.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Apa harus?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah ikhlas.

"Ya, tidak sih, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya!" seru Sungmin, dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun mengenakan topi, celemek, dan sepatu buluk itu.

"Kyu! Ayo berfoto!" Sungmin mengeluakan kamera handphone-nya, dan berfoto bersama Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam penampilan gembelnya.

.

* * *

.

myblacksmile: new ava, Take picture with candy's seller 1 minutes ago via twitter for i-phone

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Waktu gue bikin ff ini, twitternya Sungmin masih yg onoh -_-, jadi jangan heran ya bacanyah..

Pertanyaanya cukup banyak yah, di chapter kemaren, tumben XD

.

* * *

.

Q: Sungmin memang gak suka sama Jungmo kan?  
A: Nggak kok :D

Q: Apa Jungmo bakalan ngerebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun?  
A: Tergantung usaha Jungmo nantinya, hehehe..

Q: Author tumben updatenya lama kemarin?  
A: Kemaren nunggu mood baikan dulu :D

Q: Apakah Sooyoung akan tetap jadi "wanita pengganggu" ?  
A: Nggak kok, dia cuma nongol disitu doang, hehehehe..

Q: Kak, mau tanya, ini ceritanya happy end nggak?  
A: Tergantung para readers ngambil sisi happy atau sad-nya di ending nanti, hehe #Oops

Q: Di chap ini kandungan Sungmin udah berapa?  
A: 3 bulan lebih :)

Q: Di chapter kemarin author gak nongol di tengah2 cerita ya? kenapa? kok tumben?  
A: masa sih? -_-, tapi di chapter ini aku ngeksis banyak tuh, hehe.. emang nggak di setiap chapter kayaknya aku nongol, dan kayaknya sih, aku kebanyakan nongol di chapter2 pertama aja, ending2 akunya juga nggak sering2 ngeksis. #kebanyakan'kayaknya'

Q: Haehyuk apa bakal jadi couple? apa akan ada Hanchul couple nantinya?  
A: Buat Eunhae-nya, liat saja nanti, hehehe.. Hanchul nggak bakal nongol nanti, mereka cuma ada di flashback-nya Sungmin kemaren, buat terusannya mereka nggak bakal nongol.. maap yah -_-v

Q: Thor, nonton SMtown gak?  
A: Nonton ^^,, di Youtube ntar -_-'' #bilangajenggak!

Q: Plis thor, minta fb-nya dong?  
A: Lahaciaaa hhe

Q: Waktu liat profilnya author, di sana tertulis 'mantan penulis' yg merepublish karyanya, berarti author memang sudah nggak nulis cerita ya untuk saat2 ini? Apa memang sudah berhenti total buat nulis?  
A: belom berhenti total kok, cuman emang lagi vacoom aja.. tapi sih, alamatnya aku nggak nulis lagi, mangkanya aku nulisnya 'mantan penulis',, yaahh doain aja lah ya semoga aku bisa nulis lagi, kesian otak ane, ide udah numpuk, tapi ngetiknya belom sempet, pas udah sempet.. kompi-nya kena penyakit baru -_-.

Q: Author kuliah dimana? umurnya berapa?  
A: kayaknya udah pernah ada yang nanyain umur ane deh -_- paling ga demen deh pake nanya2 umur, #bilangajemalu.. Aku masih SMA, kelas 12.. Umurku... 16 th -_-.

.

* * *

.  
And last.. Review please..

Thanks..

Diniaulicious  
1st publish for chapter 14: May 2nd, 2011


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kyu, sekarang kau pakailah, setelah, kau memakainya, aku yakin, kau pesti berubah menjadi pria tampan.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Apa harus?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah ikhlas.

"Ya, tidak sih, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya!" seru Sungmin, dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun mengenakan topi, celemek, dan sepatu buluk itu.

"Kyu! Ayo berfoto!" Sungmin mengeluakan kamera handphone-nya, dan berfoto bersama Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam penampilan gembelnya.

.

* * *

.

myblacksmile: new ava, Take picture with candy's seller 1 minutes ago via twitter for i-phone

.

.

**__Part 15__**

"Haaaahhh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

Sementara Sungmin yang baru saja mengunci pintu langsung melenggang ke dapur.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun melepas sepatu buluk, yang masih melekat dikakinya. Tak lama Sungmin datang dengan sebaskom air hangat, dan sebuah handuk.

Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun, lalu, memasukkan handuk itu kedalam air hangat, dan memerasnya. Lalu mengusapkan handuk itu, di wajah Kyuhyun yang kusam, karena terlalu banyak terkena debu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut, sambil berusaha mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Sungmin. Namun di tepisnya tangan itu, oleh Sungmin.

"Aku saja yang melakukannya.. Mian hari ini merepotkanmu.." ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengusapkan handuk itu di wajah Kyuhyun, dan melepas topi robek yang tadi masih Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Gwaenchana.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Hari ini kau jadi terlalu lelah karena ku.." ujar Sungmin setelah membersihkan wajah dan leher Kyuhyun, dari debu yang menempel.

"Karena itu untukmu, aku rela melakukan apapun.."

Chup!

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Gomawo!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, masih mematung, dengan aksi Sungmin yang mengejutkan tadi.

Ya walaupun sudah beberapa kali Sungmin melakukannya, tapi ya tetap saja...

Sukses membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik.

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Ne?"

"Menurutmu, aku lebih cocok jadi suami atau istri?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun langsung merubah posisinya, menjadi tidur menyamping menghadap Sungmin, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau maunya jadi suami kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil merapikan rambut Sungmin yang berantakan.

Sungmin yang sedang berbaring telentang di samping kanan Kyuhyun, langsung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Habis, aku merasa lebih nyaman, jika kau mengenalkan diriku, sebagai Istrimu.. Tapi aku tidak suka jika aku yang menjadi Istri.." ucap Sungmin.

"Tidak suka?"

"Hmm, lebih tepatnya, aku takut, jika aku menjadi Istri, aku takut, tidak bisa menjadi Istri yang baik, Tapi, sekarang, dengan aku menjadi suami, tetap saja yang selalu berperan itu kau, kau pantas menjadi suami, juga istri, sedangkan aku, aku merasa tak nyaman jika menjadi suami yang seperti ini, tapi aku benar-benar merasa aneh jika di suruh menjadi Istri.." Sungmin menceritakan seluruh curahan hatinya, malam itu juga.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, jangan memaksa untuk melakukannya, lakukan apa yang kau mau, hmm, lagipula aku tahu perasaanmu, ya.. Lelaki mana yang suka jika, dianggap Istri.. " ucap Kyuhyun, sambil menyibak, poni-poni yang menutupi kening Sungmin.

"Jadi, kau juga tidak suka menjadi Istri?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jujur.. Aku tidak suka.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin cukup kecewa dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, ia pikir, selama ini, Kyuhyun ikhlas berperan sebagai Istrinya, tapi ternyata, Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak menyukai itu.

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa kau mau menjadi Istri?! Kenapa kau mau mengalah?!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Sudah ku pernah katakan.. Karena itu untukmu, aku rela melakukan apapun.." jawab Kyuhyun, yang berani menatap Sungmin lagi.

Raut wajah kesal Sungmin, perlahan berubah melembut.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan...

Chu~

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya, pada bibir Kyuhyun.

Dua kali!

Dua kali untuk hari ini..

Hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah dua kali dibuat mematung oleh bibir Sungmin.

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin menjadi se-agresif ini?

"Jangan mengatakannya lagi.." titah Sungmin, setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Eh? N..ne?" Kyuhyun yang baru sadar langsung sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mengatakan, kau akan rela melakukan apapun asal itu untukku, atau aku akan menciummu lagi.." ucap Sungmin sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kkk~, kalau begitu, aku harus sering-sering mengatakannya.." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Sungmin sedikit tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah ayo tidur, ingat kata Dokter, kau harus istirahat yang banyak" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu kembali pada posisinya, dan mulai tertidur. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah, selesai.." Sungmin tersenyum puas begitu melihat bekal makanan buatannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sungmin merasa ada yang menjanggal pada karya-nya itu.

"Sepertinya, yang ini harus di keluarkan, hmm, yang ini juga.. Dan yang ini.." Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa jenis makanan dari dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran, jadi seperti ini, ini, dan ini.. Hmm..." Sungmin menata kembali kotak bekalnya, dan memberi beberapa sentuhan manis.

"Perfect.." gumam Sungmin, setelah mengeluarkan beberapa jenis sayuran dari dalam sana.

Sungmin langsung membungkus kotak bekal itu. Mempersiapkan diri, dengan dress ibu hamil, wig panjang berwarna coklat keemasan, dan jepitan kecil. Lalu memakai sebuah mantel yang agak tebal.

Sungmin keluar dari apartment dangan membawa kotak bekal buatannya tadi. Menyetop sebuah taksi, dan langsung menuju ke kantor Kyuhyun, ya, kantornya yang dulu.

"Tidak berubah..." gumam Sungmin setelah sampai di gedung kantor, tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan resepsionis di sana, Sungmin langsung naik ke lantai 9 gedung itu, dan menuju ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Tepat sebelum Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun, seorang gadis keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Seorang gadis cantik, tinggi, berambut panjang. Dan memiliki wajah innocent. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak ikhlas mengatakan, kalimat barusan.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sungmin juga membalas senyumannya walau agak bingung siapa wanita itu.

Sungmin pun mulai masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku katakan keluarlah! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terkejut, baru saja, ia masuk, Kyuhyun sudah membentaknya, seperti ini. Padahal Kyuhyun belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kyu..." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya duduk membelakangi pintu, pun memutar kursinya, dan menghadap pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat Sungmin berdiri di sana, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minnie?" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya, dan beranjak mendekati Sungmin.

"Mianhae, bukan maksudku begitu.. Tadi itu..."

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya, dan hendak melenggang pergi dari sana.

Namun, tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya!" Sungmin mendekap mulutnya sejenak begitu menyadari suara 'jantan'nya keluar ketika membentak Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin sedikit memberontak sambil mengontrol suaranya.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu!" Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar lepas dari tubuhnya.

Namun Kyuhyun malah membalik tubuh Sungmin, sehingga mereka berhadapan, Secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun turunkan! cepat!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku!" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan susah payah, karena Sungmin terus memberontak.

Ya, mereka tak peduli berapa pasang mata yang telah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin secara pelan di sofa, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa kabur.

"Dengarkan dulu.." ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Tidak! Kau yang bilang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" ujar Sungmin ketus, sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Ya hanya perumpamaan, jika benar-benar Sungmin membuang mukanya, makanya aku akan dengan senang hati memungutnya, kantongin, dan bawa pulang.

"Kau hanya salah paham Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Salah paham apanya?! Jelas-jelas tadi, kau mengatakannya padaku! TEPAT PADA SAAT AKU MASUUUK!" seru Sungmin pada kalimat terakhir, tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, membawa wajah dan pandangan Sungmin beralih padanya kembali.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja, aku fikir yang tadi masuk ruangan ku itu bukan kamu, tapi orang lain, jadi yang aku maksud tadi berteriak itu, bukan untukmu.. Mian yah?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut, sambil menatap mata kecilnya.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, matanya menggembarkan kejujuran, dan ketulusan. Namun.

"Aku tidak percaya" Sungmin membuang mukanya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun menemukan hal yang mencurigakan dari itu.

"Hei!, kau mempermainkanku ya?" Kyuhyun membawa wajah Sungmin melihatnya.

Sungmin mulai cekikikan, Kyuhyun tertawa, karena merasa dibodohi.

.

* * *

.

"Habis wajahmu menyebalkan waktu saat membentak tadi, lagi, siapa suruh membentakku.." ucap Sungmin setelah selasai bertertawa ria bersama Kyuhyun, karena aktingnya, yang tidak 100% berhasil.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.." ucap Kyuhyun, sambil memainkan wig Sungmin, yang kini Sungmin sedang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Hmm, pasti kau mengira, aku itu gadis yang tadi itu ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"Kau tahu dia?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, dengan agak sedikit terkejut.

"Aniya, hanya kebetulan, tadi aku datang, setelah dia keluar.." jawab Sungmin sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. Hei, kau membuat ini sendiri?" Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka, dengan bekal bawaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, sambil tersenyum, dan mengambil kan beberapa sendok nasi dengan lauk lagi, untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka masakan buatanmu.." gumam Kyuhyun, namun, masih dapat di dengar oleh Sungmin dengan jelas.

Sungmin tersenyum kembali.

"Sayangnya, aku jarang makan masakkan buatanmu.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu mulai besok, aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu.."

"Jangan!" cegah Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba.

"Wae?"

"Kau berniat melakukannya setiap hari bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu! Jangan lakukan?!" titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merenggut. "Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan!" Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sungmin curiga di buatnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Wae?! Apa sebenarnya, masakan ku itu tidak enak?! Apa tadi kau hanya berpura-pura?! Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak suka masakanku?!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya pada kalimat-kalimat terakhir.

"Bu-Bukan begitu.." ucap Kyuhyun yang agak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang selalu saja tiba-tiba.

"Ish! Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan" Ujar Sungmin kesal, dan hendak beranjak dari sofa, namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin jatuh terduduk lagi di atas sofa.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah, hanya dengan membuatkan makanan lalu mengantarkannya padaku.. Apa lagi setiap hari? Lebih baik jangan lakukan itu, dari pada kau terlalu lelah, mengerti!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas, tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit membuang mukanya, masih sedikit kesal. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Hei, soal masakanmu, itu, rasanya sangat enak.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Tetap tidak membuat Sungmin mengindahkannya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku bersungguh-sungguh akan itu.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih tidak mau memandangnya.

"Aku tunggu lagi masakan buatanmu, hari minggu nanti.. Kalau sekarang-sekarang ini aku tidak ingin kau terlalu banyak beraktivitas, nanti bisa membuatmu terlalu lelah.." ucap Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali, membenarkan letak poni Sungmin.

"Kau boleh melakukannya setiap minggu, tapi jangan setiap hari.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Chup

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengempeskan gembungan pipinya.

"Akan ku lanjutkan makannya, habis ini aku antar pulang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah mencium kedua pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, ia hanya berusaha membuat Kyuhyun, tidak menatap wajahnya, karena sekarang pipinya telah sukses dibuatnya merah merona.

"Nah, sudah sampai.." Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya, tepat di depan gedung apartment.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu mobilnya, dan keluar dari mobil.

'BUGH' pintu mobil Kyuhyun, tertutup dengan keras. Sungmin telah berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartment. Namun segera di susul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin diam, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai melepas pergelangan tangannya, dan berpindah menuju pinggang, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang secara perlahan, lalu mengelus perut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mian kalau aku salah bicara" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Hhahhh~" Sungmin menhela napas panjang.

"Mollaso.." ucap Sungmin, ia membalikkan badannya, sehingga menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak salah, Mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif.." ujar Sungmin sambil menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat.

"Gwaenchana.. Bagi orang hamil, sensitif itu wajar.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi itu pasti merepotkanmu.."

"Karena itu untukmu, aku rela me..."

"Apa kau ingin aku menciummu di tempat umum?" potong Sungmin yang seakan tahu kalimat apa yang ingin Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun sedikit menutup jarak di antara wajah mereka, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mulai menutup matanya, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun tentunya.

Sangat dekat, sudah sangat dekat, dekat dekat, daaannn...

Chhh...

'Krusuk-krusuk(?)'

"Hei! Cepat kamera-nya, katamu ingin diabadikan?!." bisik seseorang.

"Tidak mau! Kamera-mu saja, nanti hapeku rusak lagi!" balas orang satunya dengan ikut berbisik.

"Yaish, aku juga tidak mau, nanti kameraku rusak juga.." balas orang pertama, agak mulai berisik.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali membuka mata mereka, menatap ke arah sekeliling, memastikan arah suara berisik itu.

"Setidaknya, kau belum pernah rusak sebelumnya.." lanjut orang kedua.

"Ish, yasudah pake kameraku!" bisik orang pertama agak kencang.

Orang pertama mulai mengambil handphone-nya dari sakunya, lalu mengarahkannya kepada objek yang ia maksud.

"Loh? Kemana mereka?" ucap orang pertama.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Ini salahmu! Karena kau tidak mau mengeluarkan hape terlebih dahulu, makanya, mereka pergi!" orang pertama menyalahkan orang kedua, yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk.

"Mana kutahu! Kau saja yang terlalu lamban!" bela Eunhyuk, baiklah, Kalian pasti tahu, lawan bicara Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Jelas ini salahmu!"

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Harusnya kau sadar, yang terlalu lamban di sini kau! Jadi kau yang salah!"

"Ekhem.."

"Berisik! Jangan ganggu!" ujar Donghae pada orang yang berdehem itu.

"EKHEM!" orang itu sedikit mengencangkan dehemannya.

"Kau tidak lihat kami sedang bertengkar?! Pergilah jangan mengganggu." kini Eunhyuk yang bersuara.

"EKHEMMM!"

"Ya! Mau mu itu apa s..."

Seruan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tehenti saat menoleh ke arah orang yang 'mengganggu' mereka sedari tadi itu.

"Selamat siang pak.." ucap Eunhyuk basa-basi.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu pak?" tanya Donghae sok akrab.

Seorang satpam apartment, dengan tubuh tinggi besar, perut menggunung, dengan kumis tebal nan lebat yang bertengger di bawah hidungnya, Sukses membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae 'tidak mampu berkata-kata'.

.

* * *

.

"Iyaaa.. Ampuun paaakk.." seru Donghae.

"Kami janji tidak akan mengganggu warga apartment di sini lagi paaakk.." tambah Eunhyuk.

Tapi satpam itu, tidak mengindahkannya, ia tetap tersenyum tenang, sambil berjalan keluar dari balik kumpulan tanaman hias di pojok gedung apartment, menuju pintu keluar gedung.

Dengan santainya, ia mengangkut, dua makhluk cungkring di masing-masing tangannya.

Eunhyuk, dan Donghae tidak hanya merasa tersiksa sekarang, dengan posisi, kerah belakang mereka yang di angkat 'Sang Satpam' sampai2 sangking tingginya mereka di angkat, kaki mereka pun tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Tapi mereka juga merasakan bagaimana menjadi rasanya orang 'terpandang', ya bayangkan, mereka dipandangi oleh tiap-tiap mata yang melewati atau dilewati mereka, tak terhitung berapa suara yang telah menertawakan mereka.

Sementara di sisi lain.

"Minnie, apa tidak terlalu keterlaluan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, setelah melihat wajah Sungmin yang puas.

"Ehm, sebenarnya, aku merasa kasihan dengan mereka, tapi entah mengapa sebagian dari diriku menyukai pemandangan itu, batin ku merasa puas, rasanya sama seperti saat melihat-mu bermain ski dengan sepatu balet" jawab Sungmin polos.

'Jadi ngidamnya, terpuaskan dengan melihat pemandangan menyiksa seperti itu..' batin Kyuhyun, yang agak merasa seram dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"Ehm, Minnie, sudah ayo, naik ke atas, kembali ke apartment, setelah itu, aku ingin kembali kerja lagi." ujar Kyuhyun hati-hati sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Oh? Ne, Kajja.." Sungmin pun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, seiringan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat ya." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baby, jangan merepotkan eomma ya? Appa kerja dulu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyetarakan wajahnya dengan perut Sungmin.

"Aku kembali ke kantor ya.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. Setelah itu, kembali menuju kantornya, Sungmin pun melambaikan tangannya, dengan setengah tak ikhlas.

Ia kembali masuk, lalu mengunci pintu, namun setelah beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam, bel pintu berbunyi.

'TING NONG TING NONG'

"Eh? Apa Kyuhyun kembali lagi?" gumam Sungmin yang menyangka pemencet bel itu, adalah Kyuhyun.

'TING NONG'

"Iya sebentar.." seru Sungmin dengan suara khas 'wanita'-nya.

'CKLEKK'

"K..Ky.."

Sungmin langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, setelah mendapati bahwa yang memencet bel itu bukan lah Kyuhyun, melainkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Nah dengan chapter ini, kalian pasti udah pada bisa nyimpulin perasaan KyuMin kayak gimana kan satu sama lain? aku kasih bocorannya nih ya, walau penggambaran perasaan KyuMin satu sama lain udah jelas, tapi mereka ngakunya masih lamaaaaa banget jadi nikmati aja keadaan yang seperti ini ya, hehehe..

.

* * *

.

Q: Sifat evil Kyuhyun beneran gak ada ya disini? munculin dong dikit!  
A: yah, aku lupa ntar sifat evilnya nongol atau nggak.. -_-, udala~ nikamatin aja apa yg ada #plakk

Q: Sungmin bakalan cerita ke Kyuhyun gak tentang masa lalu Jungmo?  
A: Akunya lupa T^T, tar aku baca lagi deh..

Q: bakal ada cast lain gak?  
A: Ada dong :D

Q: Apa sebelum menghamili Heechul, Jungmo udah suka Sungmin duluan?  
A: Belom, abis tragedi sama Heenim itu dia baru interest ke Sungmin.

Q: Kenapa sampe sekarang Kyuhyun belom bawa Sungmin ke ortunya?  
A: Beberapa chapter lagi bakal ada sebab Kyuhyun nggak tinggal sama ortunya kok.. ceritanya di ceritakan oleh tokoh lain.

Q: kira-kira Jungmo akan ngerebut umin gak? Trus nanti ada gak konflik antara hubungan kyumin?  
A: Jungmo bakal berusaha ngerebut Sungmin, tapi caranya dia itu berusaha bikin Sungminnya yg gak percaya sama Kyuhyun.. Konflik antara Hubungan KyuMin? yah, akunya lupa lagi, -_-'', pokoknya tunggu aja lanjutannya yah, hehehe..

Q: masalahnya berat ga sih ini!?  
A: tergantung reader nanggepinnya gimana, masing reader kan pasti nanggepnnya beda2.

Q: Kira-kira nanti anaknya lahir atau Sungminnya keguguran ya?  
A: astaga dragon.. -_-'', haduhduh, pokoknya tunggu ajalah ya.. palingan 2 minggu lagi atau lebih dikitlah, bakal tamat ini FF..

.

* * *

.

Adakah pertanyaan yg terlewat?

yah, intinya, akhir kata... review please..

Thanks.

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 15: May 14th, 2011


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

'TING NONG TING NONG'

"Eh? Apa Kyuhyun kembali lagi?" gumam Sungmin yang menyangka pemencet bel itu, adalah Kyuhyun.

'TING NONG'

"Iya sebentar.." seru Sungmin dengan suara khas 'wanita'-nya.

'CKLEKK'

"K..Ky.."

Sungmin langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, setelah mendapati bahwa yang memencet bel itu bukan lah Kyuhyun, melainkan...

.

.

.

**__Part 16__**

Dua tante-tante (girang), yang dandanannya menor, lebih tampak seperti banci taman lawang, di tambah lagi, kaca mata hitam besar yang bertengger di masing-masing hidung tante-tante ini.

"Eungh, mencari seseorang?" tanya Sungmin pada dua tante-tante ini.

"Hhh~, jangan bercanda Min, kami hampir gila, gara-gara takut ketahuan oleh si Satpam perut gunung itu." ujar salah seorang dari tante-tante itu, suara 'berat'-nya yang khas, mudah dikenali oleh Sungmin.

"Hyukjae-ah?"

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?" tanya tante seorang lainnya, sambil membenarkan 'letak' rambut-nya yang agak berantakan.

"Donghae?"

"Ah, I-Iya, ayo masuk." tambah Sungmin, yang agak sweat drop melihat keadaan teman-temannya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung melepas wig-nya yang menyusahkan dan berantakan itu dari kepalanya, begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang tadi belum sempat mengganti dandannya. Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamar, dan mengganti pakaiannya, sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mencuci make up mereka di kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

"Fiuh, satpam itu merepotkan! Kalau saja ia tidak mengenali wajah kita, sudah kulepas dandanan ini sedari tadi!" keluh Eunhyuk setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lagian kan, kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat keributan di sini lagi, tapi kenapa dia masih tidak mengizinkan kita masuk, Satpam menyebalkan!" diikuti oleh keluhan Donghae, yang menyusul di belakang Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang telah menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman di sofa, hanya bungkam mendengar celotehan, teman-temannya, yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa itu.

"Hei Min, tadi kau pegi kemana bersama Kyuhyun? Tadi sebelumnya aku ke sini, tapi kau tidak ada.." tanya Eunhyuk, sambil menyomot(?) sebuah kue kering dari atas meja.

"Oh, tadi aku ke kantor Kyuhyun, mengantarkan bekal, mian membuatmu bolak balik ke sini." ucap Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana.." balas Donghae sambil memasukkan kue-kue kering itu ke dalam mulutnya.

'PLETAKK.'

"Awww!"

"Dia itu minta maaf padaku, kenapa kau yang menyahut!" seru Eunhyuk setelah menjitak kepala Donghae.

'PLETAKK'

"Aw! YA!"

"Aku kan juga ikut bolak balik! Wajar dong, kalau aku merasa dia juga minta maaf padaku!" balas Donghae tak mau kaah, setelah membalas sentuhan mesra Eunhyuk, dengan belaian yang tak kalah 'aduhai'.

"Hei Hei, sudah lah, aku minta maaf pada kalian berdua.." lerai Sungmin.

"Tuh kan weekk :P" Donghae mehrong pada Eunhyuk, sambil mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Eunhyuk yang masih terasa sakit.

Eunhyuk hanya memandang Donghae kesal, sambil ikut-ikutan mengusap-usap bekas sentuhan mesra Donghae dikepalanya.

"Hhh~ baiklah, aku bosan sekarang, lebih baik, apa yang kita lakukan?" Sungmin menanyakan pendapat pada kedua teman-nya ini.

"Ayo kita main!" seru Donghae.

"Eh? Mau apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau hide and seek?!" sahut Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Kalau itu, aku pasti menang, aku sudah hafal beetul isi seluk beluk apartment ini, jadi dimana pun kalian bersembunyi pasti ketemu."

"Truth or dare?" saran Donghae.

"Tidak! Nanti tantangannya aneh-aneh lagi! Kata Kyuhyun, aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah," tolak Sungmin.

"Aah! Kita main bekel(?)!" seru Eunhyuk, sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Permainan macam apa itu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Masa kau tidak mengetahuinya?! Itu permainan menggunakan bola kecil, dan biji-biji bekel, kita melempar bola-nya, lalu, dengann cepat memungut biji-biji itu, sebelum bola-nya terjatuh." jelas Eunhyuk, Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Donghae hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap kelangit-langit, sambil membayangkan penjelasan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Tidak tidak! Itu merepotkan, lagi pula tidak ada bola-bola kecil, atau biji biji bekal itu di sini.." tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah.

"Yang benar itu 'bekel'!" sahut Eunhyuk.

"What ever. :P" jawab Sungmin, mehrong.

"Kita main ibu-ibuan saja! Sungmin jadi ibu-nya yang sedang hamil, aku jadi anak laki-laki-nya, dan kau Eunhyuk, kau jadi anak perempuannya." ujar Donghae, seperti komando.

"Hei, kenapa harus aku yang jadi anak perempuan?!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi anak perempuan, yang berarti peran itu, di dapatkan olehmu," ucap Donghae bikin kesel.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tidak! Memangnya, aku anak kecil berumur lima tahun apa?!" tolak Sungmin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya, semua tawaran permainan mereka, di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kita nonton saja, banyak koleksi kaset dvd yang belim ku tonton, dan juga, banyak kaset dvd yang kalian tinggalkan di sini, tapi belum ku tonton, sudah ayo, ke ruang tengah." Sungmin bangkit perlahan dari sofa, dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah, di susul dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

* * *

.

"Ehm, kita nonton yang ini saja!" sahut Donghae setelah memilah-milih koleksi kaset dvd yang di bongkar oleh mereka bertiga di ruang tengah.

"Ih, tidak mau! Itu pasti membosankan! Yang ini saja!" tolak Eunhyuk kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kaset yang ia temukan.

"Ya! Tidak! Apa-apaan itu?! Dari cover saja, gambar-nya sudah tidak bagus! Yang ini saja." seru Sungmin, sambil menunjukkan sebuah kaset lainnya.

"Min! Berapa umurmu?! Masa kau mau nonton kartun! Tidak tidak yang ini saja!" balas Donghae sambil tetap ngotot dengan kaset pilihannya.

"Eiit! Tidak bisaa! Pokoknya yang ini!" Eunhyuk pun tidak mau kalah.

"Hei, film yang kalian pilih itu tidak bermutu! lebih baik yang nonton yang ini!" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk kaset-nya dengan nafsu. Ngotot tetap mau yang ia pilih.

"Yang ini!"

"Aku bilang yang ini!"

"Apa-apaan jelas jelas yang harusnya di tonton yang ini!"

Begitulah, terjadi perdebatan, di antara mereka bertiga.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka berdebat hanya karena masalah dvd apa yang ingin mereka tonton, tiba-tiba.

'TING NONG'

"Heish, mengganggu saja! Siapa lagi yang bertamu sore-sore begini?!" ucap Eunhyuk kesal, karena dari tadi kalah bacot, dari Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Biar aku yang buka pintu!" ujar Eunhyuk, entah mengapa, Sungmin yang punya rumah, tapi jadi dia yang napsu, -''

'TING NONG TING NONG'

"Iya sebentar!" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sabaran sekali!" umpat Eunhyuk. Kemudian langsung membuka pintu.

"Mencari siapa?!"

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Lee Hyuk Jae." ucap 'Sang tamu'.

"Kim Jungmo.."

.

* * *

.

"Siapa yang bertamu? Kenapa tidak di ajak masuk?" tanya Sungmin, begitu, Eunhyuk kembali.

Eunhyuk langsung duduk di samping Sungmin, sambil memasang ekspresi datar.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawabku!" tegur Suungmin.

"Jungmo.. Yang datang tadi Jungmo.." jawab Eunhyuk pelan, namun, masih terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Jungmo? Siapa dia?" tanya Donghae.

"Lalu, dia sekarang?" tanya Sungmin juga.

"Dia sudah pulang." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengusirnya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia menggaggu acara nonton kita, sudah lah, ayo lanjutkan yang tadi, kita nonton yang ini.." ujar Eunhyuk, yang kelihatan sekali ceria-nya hanya dibuat-buat.

Tapi, entahlah, Donghae tidak menyadari-nya.

"Tidak! Kan sudah aku bilang yang ini!" seru Donghae.

"Ya! Itu membosankan yang ini saja!" bantah Eunhyuk.

'Aku yakin pasti ada yang disembunyikan Eunhyuk, tapi, apa hanya perasaan ku saja?' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie, aku pulang.."

"Aku mau nya yang ini!"

"Tidak bisa! Yang ini! Pokoknya yang ini!"

Terdengar keributan dari arah ruang tengah, Sungmin yang biasanya membalas salam Kyuhyun, kini tidak terdengar suara yang mengatakan 'Kau sudah pulang Kyu?', ya atau apa pun itu.

Kyuhyun yang bingung, dengan suara keributan itu pun, akhirnya, melepas sepatunya, dan langsung menuju ke ruang tengah.

Ada tiga makhluk manis dan tampan di sana, yang satu agak berisi dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit, yang satunya, tubuhnya lumayan proporsional, namun, tidak setinggi Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang satu lagi, agak kurus, tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan yang bertubuh proposional, atau mungkin lebih tinggi sedikit.

Mereka bertiga sibuk, berdebat, sambil memegang masing-masing sebuah kotak kaset dvd.

"Ehm, aku pulang.." Kyuhyun mengulang kalimatnya, sekali lagi.

Sungmin menoleh.

"Kyu!" Sungmin langsung mengambil kaset-kaset yang ada di tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Kyuhyun, termasuk kaset pilihannya.

"Yang mana menurutmu film yang paling bagus?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menatap ketiga-nya dengan pandangan tidak nafsu.

"Eungh.." Kyuhyun kelihatan berfikir. Lalu Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk kaset dvd yang mereka pilih tadi.

"Pasti yang ini kan yang bagus? Ayolah, pasti kau pilih yang ini" saran Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak lihat? Ini, ini yang paling bagus, kau pasti pilih ini kan?" kini Donghae mengeluarkan suara.

"Kyu, tapi aku lebih suka yang ini, kau pasti juga suka yang ini kan?" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk kaset yang ia pilih.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir, bingung diantara ketiganya. Bola matanya berputar-putar menghindari pandangan mereka bertiga, namun, langsung berhenti pada satu titik.

"Ah, aku lebih suka yang ini atau yang ini.." Kyuhyun mengambil dua buah kaset yang berserakan di dekat kaki-nya.

"Aku lebih suka film, peperangan, atau yang action.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menundukkan kepalanya kecewa, pilihan mereka kalah, dengan selera Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun ikut menundukkan kepalanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku kira, kau menyukai apa yang aku sukai.." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. 'Gawat!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." rajuk Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Eungh, tapi ku rasa diantara pilihan kalian bertiga aku lebih pilih yang ini.." Kyuhyun menunjuk kaset Sungmin.

"Karena menurutku, kalau yang ini, terlalu banyak adegan 17 tahun ke atas dan aku kurang suka itu, kurasa, Sungmin dan Donghae juga kurang menyukanya, lalu yang ini, ini sepertinya terlalu membuat penonton ikut terhanyut dalam cerita, dan membuat emosi meluap-luap, pasti sad ending, dan Sungmin sedang hamil, aku tidak mau ia terlalu banyak menangis." tutur Kyuhyun pada kaset Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara EunHae, menatap Sungmin dengan sinis. 'Dasar-Penjilat' kira-kira itu lah yang tergambarkan dari pandangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae pada Sungmin.

'weeekk :P' Sungmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, seakan meledek duo sejoli EunHae.

"Eh, Eunhyuk Donghae, kalian tidak bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae melirik ke arah jam digital di atas lemari.

[07:04 PM]

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

Satu detik..

.

Dua detik..

.

Tiga detik..

.

"Uaaa! Kami Terlambat!" seru Eunhuk dan Donghae, kemudian langsung melesat keluar apartment KyuMin.

"Hei, Gomawo sudah menemaniku hari ini.." Sungmin sedikit mengencangkan suaranya agar di dengar oleh EunHae.

"Ayo Kita tonton yang ini!" seru Sungmin sambil memandang kasetnya. Namun..

'Sreet'

Kyuhyun mengambil kaset itu dari tangan Sungmin dengan lihai.

"Tidak malam ini, ini sudah jam tujuh, kau pasti belum makan, dan aku yakin kau belum mandi, waktumu untuk itu pasti tidak akan sedikit" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku maunya nonton sekarang!" bantah Sungmin.

'SRREETT' dengan cepat, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam bopongannya.

"Kyu! Turunkan!"

Kyuhyun langsung membopong Sungmin menuju kamar mereka.*O.o*

Setelah Sampai di kamar, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, dan menurunkan Sungmin di sana.

"Mandi dulu, aku akan merapikan kaset-kaset dvd-mu dulu, dan menyiapkan makan malam.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan handuk pada Sungmin.

"Tapi aku—"

"Atau mau aku mandikan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Haha, hanya bercanda, sudah mandilah.." Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membiarkan Sungmin mandi di dalam.

.

* * *

.

*flashback*

'TING NONG TING NONG'

"Iya sebentar!" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sabaran sekali!" umpat Eunhyuk. Kemudian langsung membuka pintu.

"Mencari siapa?!"

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Lee Hyuk Jae." ucap 'Sang tamu'.

"Kim Jungmo.."

"Hai, kau sedang di sini rupanya" ujar Jungmo.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, untuk apa kau ke sini?!" tanya Eunhyuk sinis.

"Haha, kau tidak berubah Lee HyukJae, Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, dan aku yakin dia ada di dalam.."

"Ya, Sungmin memang di dalam, tapi dia sibuk, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun terlebih dahulu, apa lagi bertemu denganmu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Benarkah? Dia yang tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Atau kau yang tak ingin dia bertemu denganku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Lee HyukJae, aku tahu, kau memiliki perasaan 'khusus' pada Sungmin, ya.. Itu dulu, tapi sekarang? Siapa yang tahu?"

"Cih! Aku tak butuh asumsimu, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi, sebelum aku mengusirmu secara kasar.."

Eunhyuk hendak menutup pintu apartment lagi, namun di tahan segera oleh Jungmo.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Lee HyukJae, kau masih memiliki perasaan itu, atau tidak" ucap Jungmo, kemudian benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Eunhyuk saat itu.

*flashback end*

"Hhh~" Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang

"Kenapa kata-katanya terus berputar di kepalaku.." gumam Eunhyuk, "Hahhh.." sekali lagi ia menghela napasnya.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah!"

Seseorang memecahkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Banyak tamu di sana, cepat layani! Kau mau di pecat si Bos?!" ujar Donghae menyadarkan Eunhyuk, Donghae mengambil beberapa gelas vodka dan wesky dari rak.

"Cepat layani, kenapa kau masih di sini!" titah Donghae, yang kemudian, langsung pergi mengantarkan minuman ke bangku VVVIP.

"Ye," sahut Eunhyuk tak bersemangat.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun.." Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur disampingnya.

"Hnggh? Iya Min?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kyu, temani aku.." pinta Sungmin, yang ternyata telah siap dengan wig, dress dan mantelnya.

"Eh kemana? Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun, dengan berat mengangkat kepalanya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur.

"Ke mini market, ayo temani aku," pinta Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Besok saja ya? Sudah terlalu malam.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil 'mengucek-ngucek' matanya dengan malas.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu beranjak dari kasur, dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah aku bilangkan sebelumnya?" ucap Sungmin dingin. Kemudian benar-benar keluar kamar.

'BLAMM' pintu tertutup dengan keras.

"Ke mini market? Sendirian?!" Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata seluruhnya begitu menyadari, Sungmin keluar sendirian.

Secepat mungkin ia menyambar mantel-nya di lemari, dan memakai sepatunya dengan cepat melihat Sungmin sudah tak berada diapartment-nya.

"Minnie!" panggil Kyuhyun, saat melihat Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam lift.

Sungmin membuang muka-nya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

'GREEPP'

Kyuhyun menahn pintu lift yang hampir tertutup. Lalu masuk ke dalam, dan mulai mengatur nafas.

"Hahh.. Hahh.." Kyuhyun mengatur napas-nya dengan susah payah.

Sungmin mulai khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, yang pernapasannya tak kujung stabil.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Y-Ye, nan gwaenchanayo.." Jawab Kyuhyun masih agak terengah-engah.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin, memastikan, ia mulai mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menempelkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin semakin khawatir, ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang agak pucat, sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia, begitu mendapati wajah Sungmin hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga, wajah pucat-nya berubah menjadi merah. Irama detak jantungnya berubah semakin kencang.

"Aku rasa aku kenapa-kenapa.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Ah, lebih baik, kau kembali ke rumah, biar aku ke mini market sendiri." ujar Sungmin.

"Andwae! Kau gila membiarkan mu keluar malam-malam sendirian, dalam keadaan hamil, dan kau cantik!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Aku cantik? Apa hubungannya?"

"Ya bisa gawat, kalau kau bertemu dengan pria-pria berhidung belang di luar sana!"

"Eeh? Eungh, baiklah, tapi kau sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin kembali memastikan.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik," ucap Kyuhyun, sambil memainkan jari-jari Sungmin dipipi-nya.

.

* * *

.

"Eungh, yang ini, ini juga, lalu yang ini, yang ini juga!, terus yang ini, ehm, yang ini harus! Jangan lupa yang ini, dan yang ini yang ini yang ini!" Sungmin memasukkan ice cream-ice cream itu ke dalam ranjang yang ia bawa.

Entah sudah berapa macam dan bera rasa ice cream yang ia masukkan ke dalam ranjang.

"Sini aku bawakan," Kyuhyun mengambil ranjang itu dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin nanya tersenyum kecil, lalu memilah milih ice cream lagi.

"Min, kau yakin ingin membeli semua ice cream ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah membawa dua buah ranjang berisi ice cream, sebuah ranjang yang sudah penuh, dan Satunya lagi hampir penuh.

"Ne, tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan uangku, untuk membeli-nya, aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkanmu.." ujar Sungmin sambil memperhatikan dua cup ice cream ditangannya. Memperhatikan kiranya mana yang akan ia pilih.

"Ani, bukan begitu, maksudku, kau mau membeli semua ice cream ini? Kita masih punya banyak di rumah.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi, aku benar-benar ingin membeli ice cream-ice cream ini, entahlah, padahal aku sendiri sedang tidak mau makan ice cream, tiba-tiba saja, aku terbangun, lalu ingin membeli ice cream.." ucap Sungmin, lalu memasukkan kedua cup ice cream yang ia perhatikan tadi ke dalam ranjang.

"Eh? Ku rasa kau ngidam lagi.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, "Ya, aku rasa juga seperti itu.."

Setelah puas memilah-milih ice cream—

Tidak, maksudnya, setelah puas memasukkan masing-masing satu jenis ice cream tersedia di sana ke dalam ranjangnya. Mereka pun segera membayarnya ke kasir. Ya tadinya, Sungmin berniat menggunakan uangnya, tapi Kyuhyun ngotot membayarkannya. Jadi Kyuhyun lah yang membayarkan ice cream-ice cream itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari mini market, tangan kanan Kyuhyun membawa ice cream-ice cream itu di kantong, sementara tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin memakan se-cup ice cream blueberry dengan tenang.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil seseorang dari sebelah kanan.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Sepertinya FF ini makin boring ya? reader-nya makin dikit T^T

Yaudalaya, capcyus aja, sama yg kmaren pertanyaannya blom kejawab di chapt ini.

.

* * *

.

Q: Pegawai yang ada di kantornya Kyuhyun itu belum tau ya kalo mereka udah nikah?  
A: udah banyak yg tau kok, kan gara2 Kyuhyun pernah nerima tlp pas meeting.

Q: Apa cewek yg waktu itu ke kantor Kyuhyun, cewek yang bakal dijodohin sama Kyuhyun?  
A: Siapa cewek itu bakal ada di next chapter, buat penjelasan lebihnya mungkin di chapter2 selanjut-lanjutanya.

Q: Apa KyuMin terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan klo mereka saling mencintai?  
A: Sebenernya disini, merekanya lebih ngerasain rasanya nyaman-nya aja satu sama lain, selama masing2 belom menuntut penjelasan ttg perasaan masing2 juga, paling gitu2 aja KyuMinnya.

Q: Authornya beneran lupa atau emang sengaja bikin penasaran sih?  
A: Aku beneran lupaaa.. sumpadeh T^T

Q: Kira-kira Ortunya Kyuhyun bakal setuju sama Sungmin nggak?  
A: Mungkin bakal aku jelasin kalo penyebab Kyuhyun nggak tinggal sama Ortunya udah nongol.

Q: Kira-kira bagaimana cara Jungmo merebut Sungmin? Disekap gitu?  
A: Nggak disekap juga -_-''

Q: Cast2 baru nanti, bakal ada couple dari SJ nggak?  
A: Seinget aku nggak kayaknya. -_-''

Q: EunHae/Haehyuk kapan bersatu?  
A: kapan-kapaaan~ #plakk

Q: Apa selain Jungmo akan ada orang lainnya diantara KyuMin?  
A: Let's waitin' for next chapter~~ hehehe..

.

* * *

.

Gak, usah pake letalete yah.. (bahasa dipertanyakan.)

Tolong review-nya aja yah...

Thanks..

Diniaulicious  
1st published for 16th chapter: May 14th, 2011


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Misstypo, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas memilah-milih ice cream—

Tidak, maksudnya, setelah puas memasukkan masing-masing satu jenis ice cream tersedia di sana ke dalam ranjangnya. Mereka pun segera membayarnya ke kasir. Ya tadinya, Sungmin berniat menggunakan uangnya,, tapi Kyuhyun ngotot membayarkannya. Jadi Kyuhyun lah yang membayarkan ice cream itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari mini market, tangan kanan Kyuhyun membawa ice cream-ice cream itu di kantong, sementara tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin memakan se-cup ice cream blueberry dengan tenang.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil seseorang dari sebelah kanan.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau..."

**__Part 17__**

"Hai Kyuhyun, kita bertemu lagi.." ucap yeoja yang barusan menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Kau, untuk apa kau di sini.." tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku? Hanya ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku baru pindah, ke apartment di sana.." tunjuk yeoja itu, ke sebuah gedung apartment, yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung apartment Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ya, masih pada perusahaan apartment yang sama, Sharp Star City, hanya, berbeda gedung,, KyuMin di gedung C, dan Yeoja itu di gedung D. Macam dorm SJ dan DBSK begitulah.

"Oh." Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan ber'oh' ria.

Sedangkan Sungmin merasa familiar dengan yeoja ini, ia menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun, minta di beri penjelasan(?).

"Oh, ya, Seohyun, ini Istriku, Min-Ah, dan Minnie, dia Seohyun.. Dia Eungh.. Teman lamaku." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Yeoja bernama Seohyun ini dengan Sungmin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Cho Min-Ah.." Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya.

Sementara yeoja itu, Seohyun, masih terpaku mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

"Istri?" gumam Seohyun tak percaya. Pantas, Kyuhyun terlihat mesra dengan 'yeoja' disampingnya.

Sungmin hanya menatap yeoja di depannya bingung, ia hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa, Sungmin kemudian menatap Kyuhyun, memberi tatapan seakan mengatakan 'Dia-Kenapa-?'.

Kyuhyun hanya menggidikan bahu-nya, lalu menyeka sisa ice cream di sudut bibir Sungmin, dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu Kyuhyun memasukkan ibu jarinya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hei? Hallo, aku Istri Kyuhyun, Cho Min-Ah." Sungmin mengulang kembali perkenalannya di depan Seohyun.

Seohyun langsung sadar ketika Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya kembali. Ia segera menyambut tangan Sungmin, dan tersenyum dengan cukup terpaksa.

"Oh, ya, Seo Joo Hyun" balas Seohyun.

Hening...

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, ketiga-nya sama-sama diam, bingung ingin berbicara apa.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan.

"Hoaamh.." Sungmin menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ngantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Seohyun, aku dan Min-Ah duluan, hati-hatilah, hari sudah larut malam." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Oh, ye.." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Seohyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, segera kembali ke apartment-nya. Dan meninggalkan Seohyun yang berjalan lunglai masuk ke dalam mini market.

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin ingin jalan saja? Masih ada beberapa taksi yang lewat.." ujar Kyuhyun, pada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau naik taksi tepat tengah malam, itu menyeramkan.." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi tadi kita berangkat naik taksi kan.."

"Tapi tadi belum benar-benar tengah malam.." ucap Sungmin membela diri.

"Tapi bukan kah jalan kaki di tengah malam lebih menyeramkan?"

Hhh~ niat banget ini orang ngajakin naik taksi.

"Tidak, karena masih banyak orang.." Sungmin menunjuk deretan penjual makanan di pinggir jalan yang masih ramai pengunjung.

"Oh ya.." Kyuhyun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas, ia agak bingung dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sulit di baca.

"Kalau kau mau naik taksi, naiklah, aku akan pulang sendiri.." ucap Sungmin sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Ye?! Hah, hanya manusia bodoh yang mau membiarkanmu pulang sendirian tengah malam, demi menumpang taksi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyentil hidung mancung Sungmin pelan.

"Hanya manusia bodoh? Berarti kau akan melakukannya bukan?" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah? Ye?! Maksudmu?!"

"Hanya bercanda, hehe.." kekeh Sungmin.

"Kau!" tunjuk Kyuhyun, di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Aku?" Sungmin ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dengan imutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang tingkah imut Sungmin, jantungnya berdetak agak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-Aniyeyo, lupakan saja, ayo pulang.." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Sungmin ikut terseret disampingnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, aneh :P.." ujar Sungmin, #mehrong.

"Eh, kau tidak mau ice cream lagi? Masih banyak.." ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak, sudah aku bilang kan, aku hanya ingin membeli-nya, bukan memakannya.. Mungkin besok baru ku makan." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi tadi kau makan ice cream yang blueberry kan?"

"Hu'uh, abis aku lapar.." ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, kita beli makanan saja dulu, di sana.." Kyuhyun menunjuk deretan jajanan malam di sana.

"Boleh?!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sambil teresenyum manis.

Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mempercepat jalannya ke tempat penjual-penjual jajanan itu.

"Hati-hati.." peringat Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." Sungmin kembali menormalkan irama jalannya.

.

* * *

.

"Hoaamh.." Sungmin menguap lebar, setelah mencomot-comot jajanan malam di sana.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Ayo pulang saja, kau pasti sudah sangat mengantuk." bujuk Kyuhyun, yang di balas gelengan oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi aku belum ke sana Kyuhyun.." Sungmin kembali menarik lengan Kyuhyun, semakin banyak tempat yang ia kunjungi, semakin banyak pula kantung berisi makanan yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Hoamh.." kini Kyuhyun yang menguap lebar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jan setengah dua pagi, para pengunjung bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah.

"Hooaaammhh.." Sungmin menguap benar-benar lebar sekarang.

"Kyu, ayo pulang, aku ngantuk.." Sungmin mulai mengajak Kyuhyun pulang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, kemudian, mereka berdua pun pulang, dengan berjalan kaki.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.13 am. Dua makhluk sedap di pandang, tengah asik dalam dunia mimpinya.

Seorang namja manis tidur dengan bahu si namja tampan sebagai alas kepalanya.

Wait?!

Jam 06.13?!

Sungmin mulai membuka matanya. Ia melirik ke samping kanannya. Ada Kyuhyun di sana. Awalnya Sungmin agak bingung, karena biasanya pagi-pagi begini, Kyuhyun sudah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, dan menunggu Sungmin untuk bangun, berbeda pagi ini, Kyuhyun masih asik dengan bunga-bungan tidurnya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah jam digital di samping kiri tempat tidurnya.

[06.13 am]

Tumben Kyuhyun belum bangun?, itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, ayo bangun, kau tidak kerja?" Sungmin sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat.

"Kyuhyuuun, banguuun.." Sungmin mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Waeyo Minnie?" Ucap Kyuhyun agak pelan setelah setengah membuka matanya.

"Lihat.. Kau bisa terlambat kerja, ayo bangun.." ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukkan jam digital yang ia ambil, ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

[06: 17 am]

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya melihat angka-angka itu.

"Uaaa, aku terlambat!" Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, dan segera menyambar handuk, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Dasar bodoh..ckckck.." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya, dan mulai beranjak menuju dapur.

Setelah berusaha mandi sekilat mungkin, 15 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, sambil menenteng tas di tangan kanannya dan jas di tangan kirinya, dasi berwarna biru menggantung dilehernya, dan belum terpasang dengan benar, terakhir, kunci mobil yang terapit dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun menaruh tasnya di meja makan, dan mulai memakai jasnya, sementara Sungmin yang baru selesai membuatkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun, langsung membantu Kyuhyun mengenakan dasinya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengambil kunci mobil dari apitan bibirnya.

"Kyu, kau belum sarapan, ini, bekal untukmu, mian aku hanya bisa membuatkan sandwich," ujar Sungmin sambil memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tas Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, kau jadi harus repot-repot membuatkan bekal untukku, mian juga, kau jadi tidak makan bubur labu pagi ini.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengancing jas-nya.

"Gwaenchana" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Appa pergi dulu ya, jaga Eomma dengan baik.." Kyuhyun mengecup perut Sungmin.

"Aku pergi ya.." Kyuhyun beralih dan mengecup kening Sungmin, dan di balas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar apartment, nampaknya ia sangat terburu-buru, ya hari ini, ia akan ada meeting lagi bersama klient-nya, Kim Jungmo.

Tidak sampai limat menit setelah Kyuhyun keluar, suara bel pun berbunyi.

'TING NONG'

"Drrtt Drrtt.." bersamaan dengan itu, Handphone Sungmin bergetar menandakan datangnya sms masuk.

From : Lee Hyuk Jae

Min, aku dan Donghae di luar, buka pintu-nya, jangan terlalu lama berdandan.

Sungmin berdecak membaca sms yang baru datang itu, ya tadi-nya ia berniat menggunakan wig terlebih dahulu, tetapi saat mengetahui EunHae yang bertamu, Sungmin pun tidak jadi menggunakan wig-nya, dan berjalan langsung membukakan pintu. *bahasa gue ancur banget #daridulu*

Setelah membukakan pintu, terlihatlah, dua makhluk tampan yang tak berkarisma, dikarenakan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Eungh, hei kalian.." tegur Sungmin.

Sesaat, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang hampir tidur berdiri langsung membuka matanya.

"Oh, hai Min.." sapa Donghae yang kini sedang membawa guling, dan menggendong sebuah tas.

"Haish, tidak usah basa-basi, Sungmin kami numpang tidur lagi.." ujar Eunhyuk yang masuk ke dalam apartment, tanpa seizin sang pemilik.

Eunhyuk langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan mulai terlelap. Sedangkan Sungmin kembali menatap Donghae tak mengerti, di tambah lagi, 'tamu-tamu'-nya saat ini, masih menggunakan piyama-nya.

"Kemarin malam pengunjung sangat banyak, jadi kami lembur, tadi malam saja aku nginap di rumah Eunhyuk,, sudah ya aku juga numpang tidur.." jawab Donghae saat mengerti tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Sungmin, lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. *bayangin sofa-nya yang kayak di Big Brother*

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu-nya lalu kembali ke kamar untuk tidur, karena ia juga tidur terlalu malam, dan bangun terlalu pagi.

Jadilah hari ini,

Pagi tanpa aktifitas bagi mereka bertiga.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" tanya Jungmo sambil mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya.

"Dia baik, seperti biasa.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Ya, seperti biasa, Jungmo mengajak Kyuhyun berbincang-bincang sejenak, setelah mengadakan meeting.

"Lalu bayinya?"

"Kami baru memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter beberapa hari yang lalu, dan keadaannya juga lumayan, hhh~ baiklah, ku rasa cukup sudah basa-basinya.." Ujar Kyuhyun merasa bosan dengan topik pembicaraannya yang ia tahu, bagi Jungmo sebenarnya juga tidak penting.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar orang yang cukup suka to the point ya.." ujar Jungmo sambil tersenyum meremehkan, entahlah apa maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kali ini?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memperingatkan-mu tentang Lee HyukJae, berhati-hatilah dengan dia.." ujar Jungmo sambil tersenyum licik.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bukan? Perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Sungmin.." ucap Jungmo.

Kyuhyun terdiam dibuatnya. Jungmo pun mulai beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju keluar cafe.

"Pikirkan, kata-kata ku dengan baik Cho-Kyu-Hyun.." ujar Jungmo sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun hanya bingung dengan isi otaknya yang mulai berkelebat, tentang Sungmin, Jungmo, Seohyun, dan kini Eunhyuk.

Kini semua masalah datang beruntun, Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kehidupannya yang semakin sulit.

Ingin rasanya saat itu juga, ia memandangi wajah Sungmin, yang menurutnya sedikit membuat hatinya lebih damai dan tenang.

.

* * *

.

Sudah sangat siang, Sungmin baru membuka matanya, ia mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Eomma lapar, kau lapar tidak?" Sungmin berusaha berbicara dengan bayi diperutnya.

"Heungh, berhubung, Eomma tidak bisa mendengar mu, Eomma anggap saja jawabannya 'iya', huh, ayo kita makan!" seru Sungmin, mulai beranjak dari kasurnya, dan keluar kamar, untuk ke dapur.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih terlelap di sofa, tas-tas mereka dibiarkan tergeletak di tepi sofa. Sungmin hanya memandang mereka sekilas lalu mulai memasak di dapur.

"Huh, ada atau tidaknya mereka, tetap saja, aku merasa bosan.." ujar Sungmin sambil memasukkan garam ke dalam nasi gorengnya.

Ya setidaknya, dengan keberadaan mereka bisa dijadikan alasan, jika Jungmo lagi-lagi datang kemari.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie, aku pulang.." Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah dengan menggunakan kunci.

"Kau lembur hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang TV.

"Iya, tadi siang, meeting agak memakan waktu cukup lama, jadi kerjaan di kantor menumpuk." jawab Kyuhyun, sambil melepas kan jas, dan mengendorkan dasinya.

"Ooh, yasudah, mandi saja dulu, nanti untuk makan malam, kita pesan pizza saja.." ujar Sungmin.

"Kau belum makan?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum, aku menunggumu.." jawab Sungmin.

"Haish, lain kali, kalau aku pulang malam, jangan tunda makan malam-mu demi menungguku,, arasso?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sedang asik menonton Go Go Girls di trans TV, berhubung Cinta Cenat-Cenut udah tamat, jadi cerita tontonan Sungmin beralih ke Go Go Girls. Okeh fine abaikan.

"Kyuhyun! Kau menghalangi televisi.." ujar Sungmin, pada Kyuhyun dihadapannya, ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya?!"

"Hhh~, aku mendengarnya.. Aku belum tuli tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, turuti perintahku, arasso?!"

"Ye, Appa.." ledek Sungmin lalu mendorong Kyuhyun yang menghalangi acara baru-nya itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu.." Kyuhyun sedikit mengacak rambut Sungmin lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit menunggu, pizza yang di pesan Sungmin pun datang, setelah membayarnya, Sungmin meletakkan-nya di meja, dan langsung bermaksud memberi tahu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar, dan membuka pintu-nya dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun, pizza-nya sudah dat...-tang" Sungmin membelalakan matanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun di sana.

Ia mendapati Kyuhyun di depan lemari,kini ia hanya menggunakan handuknya, yang melilit dipinggang-nya.

DEG!

Jantung Sungmin seakan dihantam pukulan yang keras, dan kini terus saja berdetak dengan irama yang tak beraturan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun, putih mulus, walau agak kurus, tetapi badannya berbentuk. Perutnya pun masih bisa dikatakan sixpack.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan itu, walau bukan yang pertama, tapi bagi-nya, ini sangat berbeda, rasanya tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Oh, ya baiklah, nanti aku menyusul, kau makan duluan saja.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memakai kausnya.

"Ne.." Sungmin langsung keluar, dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Ia bersender di pintu, dan mencengkram dada kirinya.

"Aduh, apa yang terjadi padaku.." gumam Sungmin.

Sejenak, pikirannya kosong, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir hal-hal aneh, yang mulai masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Sungmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Huh! makan makan! Aku sudah lapar!" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai beranjak menuju meja makan, dan mengambil satu potong pizza.

Setelah beberapa gigitan pada potobgan pizza pertamanya. Kyuhyun datang dan langsung duduk dihadapan Sungmin.

Melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi mengingat kejadian barusan, tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi-nya.

"Minnie, wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Sungmin.

"Tidak panas.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau kenapa Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menelan pizza-nya dengan susah payah.

"A-Aniya.. Hanya.. Hanya tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian, Me-Memalukan." jawab Sungmin jelas berbohong, Oh My God, masa iya liat cowok kece topless adalah kejadian 'memalukan'?.

"Memalukan? Oh, pantas saja, wajahmu, jadi merah begitu.. Sudahlah, jangan di ingat-ingat.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah menurunkan tangannya dari kening Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, hingga hari kini telah memasuki hari minggu kembali, hari-hari Sungmin di rumah, selalu di temani oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tak jarang, Jungmo datang dan berusaha bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi yang selalu membukakan pintu adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk membiarkan Jungmo tak bertemu dengan Sungmin. Hanya saja, mereka selalu mengatakan 'Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu dengan-mu'. Bukannya kecewa, Jungmo malah menunjukkan senyuman liciknya, seakan, kejadian itu, sudah masuk ke dalam rencana-nya, padahal tak ada yang tahu ia sudah memiliki rencana atau belum.

Sementara Kyuhyun di kantor, terkadang tak tenang, karena kedatangan Seohyun yang mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Dan kini tak terasa sudah hari minggu, ya, dikarenakan author sibuk ini, tidak punya banyak waktu, author pun langsung melanjutkan ceritanya, karena takut digebukin reader gara-gara eksis lagi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:16 am.

Sungmin mulai menggeliat di atas kasurnya, karena cahaya matahari tengah mengusik waktu tidurnya. Begitu membuka mata, cahaya yang tembus dari jendela itu, menyeruak masuk ke dalam pupil matanya, ia memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, setelah terbiasa, ia pun membuka matanya dengan penuh, dan melirik ke sekitar kamarnya.

Pandangan Sungmin terhenti pada sosok makhluk tampan di sebelah kanannya.

"Hari minggu.." gumam Sungmin, sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan menuju ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi, ia pun keluar kamar dengan perlahan, karena tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Sekitar 30 sampai 45 menit, keluar kamar, Sungmin kembali masuk ke kamar, dan bermaksud membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bangun, sudah siang.." Sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ia masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Kyu, ayo bangun, aku sudah siapkan sarapan" Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Hhh~, apa segitu nyenyaknya?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Sedikit menambah volume suaranya.

"Kyu, bangun, sudah siang.." Sungmin terus menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak merubah posisi-nya sedikit pun, dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah bangun.

Sungmin hampir menyerah untuk membangunkannya. Ia berpikir untuk menunggu Kyuhyun bangun, seperti apa yang biasanya Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat menunggu Kyuhyun bangun, selain memandangi wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Kira-kira, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan ya, setiap menungguku bangun tidur.." gumam Sungmin.

Ia memainkan jarinya, di wajah Kyuhyun, berjalan, mengikuti lekuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba, jari Sungmin berhenti tepat di bibir Kyuhyun.

GLEK!

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, dekat-dekat-dekat, dan akhirnya…

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

udah tau kan siapa yeoja yg di kantor Kyuhyun, yg manggil Kyuhyun.. Oh ya maap yah buat sone aku pake Seohyun di sini, soalnya waktu jaman2nya aku bikin ini FF aku paling ga demen amat tuh sama beberapa member SNSD, Jessica, Sooyoung, Sunny, Seohyun dulu aku gak suka bangetbangetbanget sama mereka, waktu itu akunya cuma demen ama Taeyeon Yoona doang, mangkanya yg lain jadi korban -_-v

Oh ya alesan aku nggak pake OC disini... karena aku gak suka OC.. sama sekali gak suka -_- walau di sini dokter yg pertama kali meriksa Sungmin itu OC, tapi nama dokter itu sama kayak nama korea ku, ya itu karena, aku males nyari nama2 lain atau artis2 lain -_-, maap yah gue gaje-nya parah banget.

Buat hari ini, dini gak jawab pertanyaan2 yg kemaren sempet readers tanya yah, dininya ngantuk bangetbangetbanget..

btw, besok atau lusa aku nggak update ya, soalnya mau ada TO pertama kali buat kls 12 ToT, jadi H-1 musti SKS.. TAT  
,,

Pokoknya buat chapter ini review please dah yaa..

Thanks

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 17: May 22th, 2011


	18. Chapter 18

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPO, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat menunggu Kyuhyun bangun, selain memandangi wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Kira-kira, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan ya, setiap menungguku bangun tidur.." gumam Sungmin.

Ia memainkan jarinya, di wajah Kyuhyun, berjalan, mengikuti lekuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba, jari Sungmin berhenti tepat di bibir Kyuhyun.

GLEK!

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, dekat-dekat-dekat, dan akhirnya…

**__Part 18__**

Ia menarik jari-nya dengan cepat, dan menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

'Sungmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!' batin Sungmin menjerit stres. #tampolinauthor

Sudah lebih 15 menit Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun bangun, sudah terasa lama bagi Sungmin yang paling benci kebosanan.

"Kyuhyun, ayo bangun, aku bosan.." Sungmin sekali lagi mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Berkali-kali ia berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun, tetapi tak ada hasilnya. Ia tidur seperti mayat :P

Singmin memperhatikan wajah tidur Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

'Tampan' pikirnya.

Sekali lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Chup!

Kecupan manis berlangsung begitu saja. Ia bosan menunggu Kyuhyun bangun, hanya dengan memandangi wajahnya, apalagi setiap tatapannya berhenti di bibir Kyuhyun, jantungnya selalu saja berdegup begitu kencangnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dari pada ia terus-menerus membiarkan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari rongga dada kirinya. Ia langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Setidaknya setelah itu, perasaan Sungmin menjadi lebih tenang, perlahan detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Eengh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, begitu mendapati wajah Sungmin berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Hei, bangun Putri Tidur, sudah siang.." ucap Sungmin, setelah dapat mengendalikan irama detak jantungnya dengan baik.

"Putri Tidur?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tepi kasur, dan menuju keluar kamar.

"Hei, cepat mandi.. Aku akan menghangatkan sarapannya.." ujar Sungmin, dan langsung keluar kamar.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih duduk di atas kasur, dengan memasang tampang blo'onnya. #gelindinginauthor

"Kenapa aku di bilang putri tidur?" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Aku masih ngantuk, kenapa kau membangunkanku?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin, lalu menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, dari belakang.

"Aku bosan tahu, kalau kau tidur, itu sama saja, aku merasa sendirian." jawab Sungmin sambil menganduk-aduk, saus pancake-nya. Sedangkan pancake-nya sendiri, sedang Sungmin hangatkan di oven, karena tadi sempat mendingin.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut tidur saja, ayo kita tidur lagi.." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untukk kembali ke kamar, tetapi Sungmin menolak.

"Kyu, aku sedang membuat sarapan.." selesai dengan sausnya, ia menuangkan saus itu, ke sebuah teko kecil.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi, wajahnya masih kusut, walaupun terlihat lebih segar.

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Cuci muka mu lagi sana, supaya lebih segar, bayi kita tidak mau mempunyai Appa yang pemalas.." ucap Sungmin sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya, dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, untuk mencuci muka-nya kembali.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia kembali pada persiapan sarapannya.

Sungmin meletakkan satu teko saus pancake itu di atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan pancake itu dari oven, dan ikut meletakkannya di atas meja.

.

* * *

.

"Kyu, apa kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Sungmin setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa sarapan mereka.

"Aniya, hmm, tapi kalau kau mau tidur, aku akan senang hati menemani.." jawab Kyuhyun cengengesan.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

.

* * *

.

Cafe La Monta

.

"Jadi kau sempat hampir ditunangkan dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmo pada Seohyun.

Seohyun mengangguk.

"Dulu, Kyuhyun yang mengejarku.. Tapi aku terus menolaknya.." ujar Seohyun, sambil menyeruput milk shake nanas(?)-nya.

"Oh ya? Cho Kyuhyun mengejarmu? Aku tak yakin.." ujar Jungmo sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ya, tapi, keadaan berputar, di saat Kyuhyun mulai menjauhiku, karena aku menolak cinta-nya terua menerus, di saat itulah, aku sadar, bahwa aku benar-benar membutuhkannya" ujar Seohyun, menceritakan segala unek-uneknya.

"Dramatis sekali.." ejek Jungmo.

"Aku sempat menyusun rencana pertunangan dengan Cho Ahjumma, Ibu dari Kyuhyun, tapi nyata-nya, Kyuhyun melarikan diri dari rumah, di malam pertunangan kami, dan sampai sekarang, ia belum juga pulang.." Seohyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Cerita yang mengharukan.." ujar Jungmo setelah menghabiskan kopi-nya.

"Waiters, Choco Coffe-nya satu lagi.." pesan Jungmo pada pelayan yang lewat.

"Sekarang, kau yang bercerita, kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Cho Min-Ah?" tanya Seohyun.

"Cho Min-Ah? Haha.." Jungmi tertawa mendengar nama itu.

"Wae?! Tak ada yang lucu di sini! Cepat, aku sudah menceritakan kisah ku! Sekarang giliranmu!" ujar Seohyun kesal.

"Tak ada perjanjian sebelumnya bukan? kau bercerita, dan aku tak berjanji untuk ikut menceritakan kisah ku juga bukan?"

"Kau?! Ish!" Seohyung hampir saja menumpahkan milk shake-nya itu ke wajah tampan Jungmo.

"Sekarang yang jelas, kau menginginkan Kyuhyun, dan Aku menginginkan... Eungh.. Min-Ah.." ujar Jungmo tak bermaksud membongkar siapa Min-Ah yang sebenarnya di depan Seohyun.

"Bukankah kita bisa bekerja sama." tambah Jungmo, setelah Choco Coffee-nya sampai di meja-nya.

"Apa segitu, Kau begitu menginginkan Min-Ah? Kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Seohyun.

"Mencintainya? Huh, ya mencintainya, sangat, aku sangat mencintainya, cinta karena sebuah alasan.." jawab Jungmo.

"Alasan? Huh, kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya.." ujar Seohyun.

"Ya, memang aku tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memiliki-nya. Dia hanya harus menjadi milikku" ujar Jungmo.

Terobsesi? Ya, dia memang terobsesi pada Sungmin, perasaan ingin memiliki-nya, tapi tak ada rasa cinta di sana.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang Sungmin, saat Sungmin memukulnya, hanya demi membela Heechul, berputar di otaknya sekilas.

Ingatannya, tentang bagaimana ia berjanji, akan membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Hanya karena pukulan itu. Bagaimana ia dipermalukan oleh Sungmin didepan banyak orang. Cara Sungmin menolaknya dengan kasar, ia benar-benar telah berjanji akan memiliki Sungmin. Untuk dendamnya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki-nya, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa.." ucap Jungmo.

Seohyun hanya memandang Jungmo dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Sedikit kecemasan karena telah setuju bekerja sama dengannya.

Oh ya jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa bertemu. Ingat? Jungmo bukan orang biasa.

.

* * *

.

"Ayo ke sana!" seru Sungmin sambil mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam box, photobox.

"Ayo berfoto" ajak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam box yang agak sempit itu.

Beberapa kali foto, hasilnya nampak sangat bagus, mereka kelihatan begitu mesra, mulai dari berangkulan, berpelukkan, lalu Sungmin yang mencium pipi Kyuhyun, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, hingga, empat kali foto terakhir...

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menengok. "Ne?"

Chu~

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbelalak dibuatnya.

'Ckrek'

Sungmin melepas ciumannya. "Tutup matamu.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya, Sungmin pun kembali menciumnya, Sungmin agak berjinjit, karena tinggi Kyuhyun, yang agak sulit digapainya.

'Ckrek'

Kyuhyun berusaha membalas ciuman itu dengan baik. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

'Ckrek'

Sesekali berbagi senyuman, saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih panas.

'Ckrek'

"Silahkan mengambil foto anda" hingga sebuah suara dari speaker yang ada di dalam box itu, membuat mereka melepas ciumannya.

"Ayo.." ajak Sungmin.

Sungmin keluar duluan, dari box itu, ia mengembil foto-foto mereka di mesin cetak yang terletak di luar box.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya. Jarang sekali Sungmin ingin memberikan ciuman panas untuknya, biasanya hanya sebuah kecupan-kecupan manis. Baginya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan.

.

* * *

.

"Karena wig ini, aku jadi tidak terlihat tampan.." ucap Sungmin sambil memandangi hasil-hasil photo tadi.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau jadi terlihat cantik." ujar Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, Kyu, ayo ke sana.." tiba-tiba saja pandangan Sungmin jatuh, pada sebuah toko frame.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

"Wah, lucu-lucu.." gumam Sungmin sambil melihat frame-frame yang memiliki bentuk-bentuk lucu.

"Kita mau membeli frame?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil ikut memperhatikan frame-frame dihadapannya.

"Ne, untuk foto kita tadi.." jawab Sungmin.

"Kau mau memajangnya?!"

"Yeah, Why not.."

Sungmin memperhatikan frame-frame tersebut, bentuknya unik-unik dan juga manis.

Pandangan Sungmin berhenti pada sebuah frame berwarna ungu soft, hiasan bintang-bintang kecil dan bulan sabit, di ujung bingkai, terdapat chibi bayi kecil yang sedang tertidur.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sungmin, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, gambar yang terpasang pada frame itu.

Foto seorang bayi yang sangat manis, dan imut. Sulit membayangkan? Bayangkan saja bayi yang ada di film Baby and Me.

Sungmin mengambil frame itu, dan memperhatikan foto bayi di sana.

"Kau suka frame yang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah? Ye?" Sungmin yang sempat melamun sejenak, langsung tersadar begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka frame yang itu?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Eung, ku rasa, tapi, aku lebih menyukai foto ini.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, dan memperhatikan foto itu.

"Bayi yang sangat manis.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sangat manis, kira-kira, nanti bayi kita akan seperti apa ya Kyu.." gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, mengelus pelan perut Sungmin yang sedikit membuncit.

"Yang pasti, dia akan lebih manis dan lebih imut dari bayi di foto ini.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya, itu pasti.." ujar Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti, wajahnya, akan mirip dengan wajahmu.. Tingkahnya akan manja dan penakut sepertimu.." ujar Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

"Ya, dia juga akan memiliki warna rambut hitam pekat, dan sifatnya menyebalkan, sama sepertimu.." balas Sungmin.

"Tapi, ia akan menjadi anak termanis yang pernah ada, sama sepertimu.." tambah Kyuhyun, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dia juga akan menjadi anak paling baik, dan pengertian sepertimu.." ujar Sungmin, lalu membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya.." lanjut Sungmin.

"Yeah, me too.."

.

* * *

.

"Kyu, fotonya kenapa hanya ada tujuh? Tadi kita foto kan delapan kali." ujar Sungmin yang sedang menaruh photo-photo itu ke dalam frame yang baru ia beli.

"Kau yakin hanya ada tujuh? Mungkin terselip?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku sudah memeriksanya di dalam tas ku, benar-benar cuma ada tujuh.." ucap Sungmin sambil merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya.

"Mungkin terjatuh?"

"Hhh~ ya kurasa begitu.." ucap Sungmin kecewa.

"Hei, sudahlah, yang hilangkan hanya satu.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mulai menata kembali foto-foto itu di dalam frame.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun merapatkan kembali dompetnya di dalam saku celananya.

Ya, photo itu tidaklah hilang, melainkan berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Dan kini terpampang rapi didompetnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa operasi sesar itu rasanya sakit?" tanya Sungmin tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Aku hanya bertanya, lagi pula,, kalau nanti aku melahirkan,, aku kan tidak bisa melahirkan dengan cara normal.." Sungmin mengutarakan masalah yang membebani pikirannya malam ini.

"Rasa-nya pasti tidak akan sakit.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Kau kan juga belum pernah merasakannya.." perlahan Sungmin menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

'SREET'

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya, dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Karena aku, tidak akan membiarkan para dokter itu menyakitimu.." jawab Kyuhyun, sambil mengencup bahu dan leher Sungmin.

"Ngh.." Sungmin menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Wajah-nya kini tengah merah merona.

"Sudahlah, sekarang tidur, sudah terlalu malam, untuk memikirkan sesuatu.." ujar Kyuhyun. Ia dapat merasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasa, setelah Kyuhyun berangkat bekerja, Eunhyuk dan Donghae datang berkunjung, menemani Sungmin dirumah, melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan.

Semenjak ada EunHae di rumah, tak jarang mereka menjadi pelampiasan ngidam Sungmin, mulai dari Sungmin yang ingin melihat Eunhyuk memakai seragam SNSD OH!, sambil menari balet. Dan Juga mau memakan pancake buatan Donghae yang terdiri dari 29 lapis, 7 macam toping, dan harus berbentuk seperti menara pisa.

Alhasil, pada hari pelampiasan itu juga, Eunhyuk mengalami lecet-lecet pada jempol dan jari-jari kakinya, Tulang kaki-nya agak bergeser, dan pegal luar biasa, lalu ia juga harus mengalami rasa malu yang cukup besar, karena Sungmin meng-upload, fotonya yang sedang menari balet dengan seragam SNSD OH!, ke twitter dan Facebook. *tega banget gue sama laki sendiri*

Sedangkan Donghae, lengan kanannya di perban karena mengalami sedikit luka bakar, akibat terkena teflon yang cukup panas, di tambah lagi, kantong-nya yang kering, karena harus membeli bahan-bahan pembuatan pancake itu, tak terhitung berapa banyaknya tepung terigu, telur, gula, dan bahan lainnya yang ia gunakan, karena, pembuatan ulang pancake itu terus-terusan, dikarenakan Sungmin yang comel, membuat Donghae terus gagal memasak, atau Sungmin yang protes terus gara-gara bentuk pancake-nya tak berbentuk menara pisa.

Poor EunHae..

Entahlah, dua beban itu, masih tak seberapa dengan beban yang di tanggung Kyuhyun dulu.

"Eungh, Susu-nya habis.." gumam Sungmin, saat jadwal minum susu-nya tiba.

"Hei, Susu yang harus ku minum habis, di antara kalian siapa yang ingin membelikannya?" tanya Sungmin pada EunHae di ruang TV, mereka berdua mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku!" seru mereka berdua.

"Hei! Aku duluan yang angkat tangan!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Hei hei hei! Kalian ini kenapa?! Sudah Donghae saja yang membelikannya.." ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan catatan merek susu ibu hamil-nya, dan uang belanja untuk Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara eunhyuk menatap Sungmin seakan memberi tatapan yang mengatakan 'Tidak-Adil-!', dan Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jaga Sungmin dengan baik ya," Donghae menepuk bahu Eunhyuk, lalu pergi ke super market untuk membeli susu tersebut.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali ke dapur. Eunhyuk hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, dan menonton TV lagi.

"Hei, dari pada kau berdiam diri di sana, cepat bantu aku memasak.." ujar Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Ye, Eomma.." canda Eunhyuk, ia mematikan(?) TV, dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau memasak apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Crocket." jawab Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanya Eunhyuk meremehkan.

"Ya! kau tidak tahu aku tinggal seorang diri berapa lama? tentu aku bisa masak lah! kalau tidak bisa masa iya seumur hidup aku harus memesan makanan, dan menghabiskan uang.." ujar Sungmin rada curhat.

"Ya, what ever lah~, tapi kau tidak usah repot-repot begitu memasakkan crocket untuk tamu-mu yang tampan ini." ujar Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengambil sebuah crocket yang sudah matang.

"Ini, untuk Kyuhyun tahu! Singkirkan tanganmu!" jelas Sungmin sambil menepis tangan Eunhyuk.

"Untuk Kyuhyun? Tapi Kyuhyun kan pulangnya masih nanti malam.."

"Siapa bilang ini untuk nanti malam? ini untuk bekalnya tahu :P"

"Bekal?! Kau mau mengantarkannya ke sana?! Oh Em Gee Sungmin, kata Kyuhyun, kau itu tidak boleh lelah, kalau kau mengantarkan bekal itu ke kantor, bisa-bisa kau kena omel lagi, aku tahu Kyuhyun ngomel-nya nggak seberapa, tapi harusnya kau menuruti apa kata suami, wait, waktu itu kau bilang dia istrinya ya? Okeh what ever, harusnya kau itu mengingat dan menguruti apa kata ayah dari bayimu itu, kalau tidak begitu kau mana bisa menjadi ibu, dan istri yang baik, eh? Yang istri tadi Kyuhyun kan? Berarti kau suami, wait, kan aku sudah bilang kau tidak cocok menjadi suami, apa kau masih ngotot untuk menjadi suami? Ayolah Sungmin, harusnya kau merasa kasihan padanya, jelas dia yang menghamili mu, berarti dia yang suami, lagi pula adanya kan Suami yang menghamili istri, mana ada istri yang menghamili suami? Aku saran kan kau berpikir dua kali Sungmin, soalnya, Aww!"

Sungmin menggetok kepala Eunhyuk dengan gas elpiji 12 kilo-nya, oke lebay.

Sungmin menggetok kepala Eunhyuk dengan spatula yang ia pegang, sukses membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan cerocosannya yang panjang lebar, ngalor ngidul, dari sabang sampai merauke, dari tanah abang sampai ke rawa bangke(?).

"Kau itu bicara apa sih?! Aku memang membuat bekal untuknya, tapi, yang mengantarkannya itu kau, bukan aku.." ujar Sungmin sambil menggoreng kembali Crocket-creocket-nya.

"Tapi nggak usah pake getok bisa kalee.." ucap Eunhyuk gahoel(?).

Selesai menggoreng, dan mentiriskan Crocket-nya, Sungmin menata Crocket tersebut di dalam kotak bekal.

"Kau niat sekali membuat bekal untuk Kyuhyun, kau sangat mencintai-nya ya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak bermaksud minta jawaban.

Namun pertanyaan tersebut, cukup membuat Sungmin terkesiap, ia menghentikan gerakkannya sejenak.

'Mencintainya? Apa aku mencintainya? Apa aku sudah mulai jatuh untuknya?' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tegur Eunhyuk.

"Eh, Ye? Ah, aniyeyo,, gwaenchana.." Sungmin menata kembali Crocketnya di dalam kotak bekal.

"Hei, kenapa hiasannya hanya daging dan sosis? Kau tidak menggunakan, tomat atau seledri? Warnanya kan bagus.." tanya Eunhyuk sambil mencomot sosis goreng yang Sungmin letakkan di piring, ya sengaja untuk cemilan(?).

"Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran, kalau aku memasukkan semua itu, pasti bekalnya tidak habis.." ujar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah bekalnya telah benar-benar siap, Eunhyuk pun mengantar kan bekal itu ke kantor Kyuhyun, dengan sebuah pesan dari Sungmin "Jangan pulang sebelum Kyuhyun menghabiskan bekalnya" membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Berarti ia mempunyai alasan untuk berlama-lama, ya karena ia takut menjadi pelampiasan ngidamnya Sungmin 'lagi'.

Tak lama setelah Eunhyuk pergi, Donghae pun datang. Dan yaa, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mencemaskan padanya.

.

* * *

.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"Masuk.." ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Oh, Eunhyuk-ah, tumben kemari.." ujar Kyuhyun saat mengetahui tamu-nya adalah Eunhyuk.

"Ya, Sungmin memintaku, mengantarkan bekal untukmu.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil memberikan kotak bekal pada Kyuhyun.

"Ruanganmu, besar juga ya.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahku katakan dia tidak perlu repot-repot, tapi dia terus melakukannya, dasar.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak bekal itu.

Kyuhyun melahap sebuah Crocket dengan nikmat.

"Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ingin mencoba-nya?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sumringah, namun, tiba-tiba pesan Sungmin yang lainnya berputar si otaknya.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh Crocket ini, 'sedikit pun' karena ini HANYA UNTUK KYUHYUN!"

"Hhh~ tidak jadi.." ujar Eunhyuk kecewa, ia masih harus menjalankan amanah(?) dari Sungmin.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun hanya memandang Eunhyuk bingung, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Crocket-crocket terakhir, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan perkataan Jungmo tentang Perasaan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Eungh, Eunhyuk-ah.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ye?"

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi... Apa kau memiliki perasaan tersendiri terhadap Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bermaksud memastikan apa yang sudah menyeruak kedalam pikirannya tentang pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang Khusus terhadap Sungmin?"

.

.

.

.

.

~To be continued~


	19. Chapter 19

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

Crocket-crocket terakhir, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan perkataan Jungmo tentang Perasaan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Eungh, Eunhyuk-ah.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ye?"

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi... Apa kau memiliki perasaan tersendiri terhadap Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bermaksud memastikan apa yang sudah menyeruak kedalam pikirannya tentang pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang Khusus terhadap Sungmin?"

**__Part 19__**

"Ngeeeeh? Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku, tak bermaksud memikirkannya, tapi.. Kau kan lama kenal dengan Sungmin, apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan khusus?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak.

"Aku memang menyayanginya."

'DEG!'

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan dihantam bebatuan saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Karena dia saudara sepupuku.." lanjut Eunhyuk.

...

-hening-

"S.. Saudara sepupu?" tanya Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ya, walaupun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah apa pun, tapi, mana mungkin aku perasaan khusus pada makhluk manja, menyebalkan, egois, semaunya sendiri dan berlebihan seperti dia.." jawab Eunhyuk santai.

'Benar sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

*Sungmin: huaatchimm..*

"Ehm, begitu ya.." ujar Kyuhyun seadanya, sambil tersenyum getir, mengingat hal yang dikatakan Eunhyuk juga benar apa adanya.

"Dari dulu kami memang terlihat dekat, selebih itu kami teman dari kecil pula, banyak orang mengira hubungan kami lebih dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku juga pernah dengan terang-terangan di sekolah mengungkapkan rasa 'sayang' -Eunhyuk mendelik- rasa sayangku padanya"

"Terang-terangan? K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku kalah taruhan, -_-', jadi aku harus mempermalukan diriku sendiri.. hhh~ itu pengalaman paling menggelikan di sepanjang masa SMA ku.." Cerita Eunhyuk sambil sedikit merinding.

Kyuhyun masih sedikit menatapnya bingung, walau sebenarnya ia juga sudah mulai mengerti.

"Dan kau tahu, Kim Jungmo masih beranggapan kalau aku dan Sungmin dahulu memiliki hubungan khusus. Gara-gara itu aku jadi kebanyakan berpikir.. Oh God, kalau dia sampai menyebar luaskan itu semua, bisa hancur image-ku didepan gadis-gadis cantik." Eunhyuk begitu mendramatisir, sampa tak sadar bicaranya mulai keluar jalur.

Sementara Kyuhyun semakin bingung disini. Jadi ceritanya Eunhyuk curhat gituh?

"Oh ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula aku yakin aku masih normal.. Kalau aku gay pun, aku tidak mau bersamanya, dia sama sekali bukan tipe-ku.." lanjut Eunhyuk, sambil memperhatikan sebuah photo yang di pajang Kyuhyun dimejanya. Photo pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

"Eh? Aku pikir selama ini, kau 'bersama' donghae.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hwhat?! Oh my god, please lah, aku juga tidak mungkin bersama makhluk merepotkan, parasit, sok keren, dan berasa paling tampan sedunia itu.." ujar Donghae, yang membuat Elfish ingin membunuh author seketika itu juga.

*Donghae. huattchhiiimmm..*

_Other side_

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Tutup mulutmu! Virusmu bisa tertular padaku.." ujar Sungmin sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei, aku tertular virusmu tadi!" balas Donghae.

Okeh, back to the first side.

"Eungh, ya.." jawab Kyuhyun, -lagi lagi- seadanya. Ia hanya mendengar curhatan Eunhyuk mengenai uneg-unegnya, tentang kedua 'sahabat sejati' nya.

Ya, yang awalnya hanya berupa pertanyaan kecil tentang perasaan, kini beralih ke sesi curhat.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie, aku pulang.."

"Hello world, I'm back"

Dua buah suara beruntun terdengar dari pintu apartment KyuMin. Suara pertama mengalun indah, dan yang kedua... Indah juga lah... Tapi apa bahasa yang ia gunakan benar? -_-''

Sungmin langsung menoleh, ada Kyuhyun yang sedang melepas sepatunya, dan Eunhyuk yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau pulang cepat?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun, yang baru selesai melepas sepatu.

"Ne, pekerjaan hari ini, sudah selesai semua, jadi aku izin pulang duluan, sekalian mengantar Eunhyuk." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan membentuk huruf V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Hehehe.." kekehan terdengar dari mulur Eunhyuk.

"Kau, kenapa lama sekali? Apa selama itu kau menunggu Kyuhyun makan?" tanya Sungmin ketus pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya, begitulah, tadi Kyuhyun makan sangat lama, benar bukan?" jawab Eunhyuk kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tadi kami juga banyak bercerita, jadi aku makannya agak lama, mian yah.." Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk tanda memaafkan.

"Oh ya, hei, baby, jagoanku, apa hari ini kau merepotkan eomma mu?" Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Sungmin lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Sungmin, terakhir mengecup perut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendongak menatap Sungmin.

"Hmm, sangat baik seperti biasa, hanya sepertinya ia bertambah berat.." jawab Sungmin.

"Hei hei hei, sudah, bermesraannya lanjutkan nanti, aku tidak bawa handphone, jadi tidak bisa diabadikan, mesra-mesraannya nanti saja saat aku sudah bawa kamera atau handphone.." Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam, mulai mengangkat suaranya.

"By the way dimana Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk, yang baru menyadari bahwa Donghae tidak datang bersama Sungmin.

"Hei, Min, bagaimana menghapus ini?!" tiba-tiba suara orang, memecahkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Ya, Panjang umur..

Donghae datang menghampiri mereka bertiga yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, dengan membawa kapas dan facial lotion.

Eunhyuk terpaku melihat Donghae.

Donghae datang dengan gaun berwarna biru muda yang melekat di tubuhnya, wig berwarna hitam legam panjang yang terpasang rapi dikepalanya, lalu make up diwajahnya yang tidak terlalu tebal, namun membuatnya sangat manis.

Jauh berbeda dengan dandanannya beberapa hari yang lalu, yang tampak seperti banci lenong taman lawang, kini ia terlihat lebih fresh, dan cantik, tak kalah dari Sungmin, dan gadis-gadis seantro jagad raya bumi nan lebar dan bulat ini(?).

"Ya?! Kenapa kau baru kembali?! Gara-gara kau, aku harus mengalami penderitaan ini sendirian!" seru Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih tak bergeming menatap Donghae.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat detik..

Lima jam kemudian. #plakkk,, nggak deng canda..

Lima detik..

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! HUAAKAKKAKAKAK! Sungmin! Dapat tante-tante girang dari mana kau?!" tawa Eunhyuk meledak saat melihat Donghae, didandani layaknya wanita oleh Sungmin.

"HUAKAKAKAKAKAK! HUAKKHH OHOOKKH OHHOKKH.." tawa Eunhyuk tersendat saat sebuah high heels melayang bebas, dan mendarat tepat di dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

Sementara pasangan sepatu itu masih terpasang di kaki 'indah' milik Donghae.

"Diam kau?! Berani menertawakanku lagi, akan ku pasang foto ini di club, lalu akan ku copy, dan akan kubagikan ke seluruh pelanggan." Donghae tersenyum licik, sambil menyodorkan sebuah photo ke depan wajah Eunhyuk.

Sebuah photo dimana Eunhyuk sedang memakai seragam SNSD di MV OH!, foto yang diambil beberapa waktu lalu, saat Sungmin sedang ngidam, di sana ia sedang berpose seksi, Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja, lalu bergaya eksotis berasa di pantai, dengan tangan kanannya yang menopang kepalanya, lalu bibirnya yang sengaja dimanyunkan dan telunjuk tangan kirinya, yang terletak di bibir seksinya.

Bahkan Sungmin yang mengupload photo-photo aib Eunhyuk ke facebook dan twitter, tidak memiliki photo aib dari segala aib yang kini berada di tangan Donghae.

Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk bungkam. Ia membelalakan matanya memandang photo itu. Sementara Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihatnya, kini sedang berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat photo itu.

Dan Sungmin sendiri sudah ketawa ketiwi gaje, sambil nangis-nangis sangking 'manis'-nya pose Eunhyuk pada photo itu yang membuat perutnya terkocok habis-habisan, seandainya ia tidak hamil mungkin ia sudah ketawa guling-guling gelinding ke sana kemari, gara-gara melihat photo itu.

"Berikan foto itu!" Eunhyuk berusaha mengambil photo itu dari tangan Donghae, namun, dengan cepat, Donghae menarik tangannya, dan memasukkan photo itu ke dalam pakaian dalamnya*?* Okeh ini aneh, ralat ajah.

Donghae menarik tangannya, dan memasukkan photo itu ke dalam saku celananya, di balik, gaun yang panjang dan menjuntai ke bawah itu.

"Sebaiknya, mulai sekarang, jangan macam-macam padaku Lee Hyukjae.." ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum nista-eh?, maksudnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Eunhyuk hanya dapat menatap Donghae dengan kesal, dan memberi tatapan seakan mengatakan 'Awas!-tunggu-saja-pembalasanku!'.

"Hey, sudah Sungmin bantu aku membersihkan make up menyebalkan ini dulu!"Donghae pun menarik Sungmin, kembali ke kamar.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang sudah mampu mengendalikan emosi(?)-nya, hanya menepuk bahu Eunhyuk beberapa kali, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

.

* * *

.

"Huaah, segar sekali.." desah Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah rapi dengan piyama berwarna biru torquise, dan dengan sebuah handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ne? Jeongmalyo? (...) Oh, ya baiklah.. (...) hmm,, ya, bye.." Sungmin menutup panggilannya.

"Menelphone seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Ditelephone, hhh~, Hyukjae bilang dia dan Donghae tidak bisa datang besok.." ujar Sungmin sedikit kecewa.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Mereka lembur sampai besok, perintah dari Boss mereka, katanya, itu karena mereka sering datang terlambat.."

"Eh? Di club juga ada jadwal dan jamnya? Seperti perkantoran saja, -_-"

"Ya begitulah, Oh ya, tadi di kantor kau bercerita tentang apa saja dengan Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin mengganti topik pembicaraan karena sebelumnya telah selesai.

"Ah? Ehm, tentang..." Kyuhyun seketika gagap saat mengingat isi curhatan Eunhyuk tentang Sungmin dan Donghae, menceritakan betapa menyebalkan dan mengerikannya mereka ketika marah, full cerita, full curhat, dan full HaeMin.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya ke segala arah mencari alasan tentang pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ahm, tentang.. ehmm, tentang, dia itu saudara sepupu-mu?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu?"

"Y.. Yeah.."

"Oh.."

"Jadi benar dia saudara sepupumu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm, masih bisa dibilang seperti itu.. Karena noona-nya, menikah, dengan... Dengan hyungku.." jawab Sungmin, terdengar berat saat menyebut hyung-nya.

Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu dari pancaran mata Sungmin, saat menyebut Hyung-nya, entah apa pun itu, ia yakin, pasti Sungmin tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Huh, sudahlah, hari sudah malam, kita tidur sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas ranjang, lalu menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher dengan selimut. Kemudian, Kyuhyun berjalan, ke sisi ranjang yang lainnya, dan merebahkan diri di samping Sungmin.

"Good nite baby, tidur nyenyaklah di sana.. Chup!" Kyuhyun mengecup ringan perut Sungmin.

"Selamat tidur, mimpi indah" ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian berniat mengecup kening Sungmin, namun...

Chu~

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun sehingga sasaran kecupan itu beralih ke bibir mungilnya.

"Ne, Selamat tidur juga.." Ucap Sungmin setelah melepas bibirnya.

"N.. Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata, dengan wajah yang merah merona.

.

* * *

.

Siang itu, Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan, saat menunggu jadwal meeting-nya, memutuskan untuk membuka handphone dan dompetnya.

Dihandphone-nya, banyak sekali photo Sungmin, yang ia ambil saat Sungmin masih tertidur di pagi hari. Lalu di dompetnya terdapat sebuah photo yang ia 'pungut' dari tas Sungmin saat ia dan Sungmin berfoto di photobox tepatnya, di taman kota. Photo di mana, ia dan Sungmin, tengah *Ekhem* berciuman. *ciyyeee,, suit suit prikitiew*

Saat memperhatikan photo, itu, entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum senang, apa lagi saat mengingat hari yang menyenangkan itu.

"Wah, jadi ini istrimu, cantik sekali, di sini kalian terlihat -ekhem- sangat mesra.." tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil dompet Kyuhyun dari belakang, dan memperhatikan photo didompetnya, sambil berkomentar.

"Jinki-ah! Kembalikan!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berusaha merebut dompat miliknya dari tangan Jinki.

"Eiitts, tidak semudah itu, lagi pula, siapa suruh, melamun sambil tersenyum mesum seperti itu, sampai-sampai aku masuk ruanganmu pun, kau tidak menyadarinya." ujar Jinki, sambil mengelak dari serangan Kyuhyun.

"Pertama! Aku tidak melamun! Kedua! Aku tidak tersenyum mesum! Ketiga! Aku tidak menyadari kau masuk ruanganku, karena kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu! Dan yang keempat! Kembalikan dompetku!" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mengambil dompetnya dari tangan Jinki.

Beruntung Kyuhyun tinggi, karena setelah berdiri, dompetnya, dapat ia ambil dengan mudah dari tangan Jinki.

"Tapi, benar-benar misteri bagi seluruh karyawan di sini, terutama bagi karyawati di sini, sebenarnya, kapan kau menikah?" tanya Jinki, sambil memegangi dagunya imut seperti seorang detektive.

"Kapan pun semauku! Sekarang, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Oh, ya, Tadi dari pihak Client menelphone katanya, Meetingnya tidak jadi di kantor, ia mau mengadakan meeting-nya sambil makan siang, di Cafe Lunch & Coffee. Dan sepertinya waktu perjalanan ke Cafe itu tidak sebentar, jadi aku ingin menyarankan, agar kita ke sana secepatnya.." ujar Jinki sambil merapikan dasi dan rambutnya di depan cermin yang tersedia dia ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Jinki.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah datang.." ucap Jungmo, sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Jinki.

"Hei, Kyuhyun, ini kan gadis yang sering mengunjungimu di kantor.." bisik Jinki pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia haya memandang sinis ke arah yeoja yang di tunjuk Jinki, yeoja yang kini duduk di samping Jungmo.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun-sshi dan Jinki-sshi, perkenalkan, ini Seo Joo Hyun, sekretaris baru saya, dia yang akan membantu kita dalam meeting-meeting selanjutnya.." ujar Jungmo sambil memperkenalkan yeoja disampingnya Seo Hyun.

"Annyeong Joo Hyun-sshi" sapa Jinki polos.

"Panggil saja Seohyun.." ujar Seohyun sambil tersenyum ala kadarnya(?).

"Oh, Ye.." balas Jinki.

"Baiklah, kita mulai meeting hari ini.." ujar Jungmo bijak(?).

"Ddrrt.. Ddrrrt.."

"Permisi, saya angkat telphone sebentar.." Jungmo undur diri dalam rapat sejenak, untuk mengangkat 'telphone'.

Tak lama Jungmo pun kembali.

"Hmm, sepertinya, saya harus meninggalkan rapat hari ini sekarang, ada telphone penting dari kantor, tidak apa-apa kah jika untuk meeting hari ini, saya digantikan oleh sekretaris saya?" tanya Jungmo meminta pendapat pada Kyuhyun dan Jinki.

"Oh, hmm, ya Baiklah jika memang sepenting itu." jawab Kyuhyun setengah ikhlas. Mendengar rapatnya hanya akan dilanjutkkan bersama Seohyun, untung masih ada Jinki.

"Ye, Gamsahamnida"

Jungmo pun segera pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga. Senyuman misterius tersungging dibibirnya saat ia tengah berlenggang keluar cafe.

Di luar cafe, Jungmo langsung mengambil tempat yang aman, untuk mengamati mereka dari luar.

Ia segera membuka handphone-nya, dan meng-set-nya, menjadi private number, setelah itu, mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

#############

To: Lee Sungmin

Datang ke Cafe Lunch & Coffee sekarang! Penting!

#############

-Message sent-

Jungmo tersenyum licik saat ia yakin, saat ini pesan itu telah di baca oleh Sungmin.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki-nya, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa!"

"Ddrrrt.. Ddrrrrtt.." Sungmin yang tengah bereksperimen dengan ice cream-ice creamnya di dapur pun, terpaksa meninggalkan 'adonan' ice cream itu, untuk membaca sms yang tengah di terima oleh handphone-nya.

"Datang ke Cafe Lunch & Coffee sekarang? Penting? Dari siapa?" gumam Sungmin.

Rupanya rasa penasaran Sungmin sungguh tinggi, ia pun memasukkan hasil eksperimennya tadi ke dalam refrigerator (read: kulkas) -sebuah mangkuk dengan beberapa macam campuran ice cream didalamnya, di aduk-aduk sampai mencair, lalu di tambah beberapa jenis makanan manis-, lalu melesat ke kamarnya, untuk berdandan, menjadi seorang wanita. Tak lupa mantel tebal kesayangannya yeng berguna menyamarkan perut-nya. Ia pun segera keluar dari apartment, dan menuju ke Cafe yang jaraknya tak jauh dari gedung apartment.

"Jalan sekarang!" titah Jungmo pada seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa jus alpukat di atas nampannya.

Pelayang itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah meja Kyuhyun, Jinki, dan Seohyun.

Setelah sampai di meja mereka...

"BYUURRR"

"Jeongmal Jeosunghamnida tuan, aku tidak sengaja.." seru pelayan itu, setelah menumpahkan jus alpukat itu ke jas dan celana Jinki.

"Yaissh.. Ck!"

"Jeosunghamnida, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.." ujar Pelayan itu, dengan akting yang meyakinkan.

"Ish, yasudahlah, sudah terjadi, sekarang cepat pergilah.." usir Jinki pada pelayan itu.

"Kyuhyun, dan Seohyun-sshi, permisi aku ke toilet dulu.."

"Ta.. Tapi.."

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jinki sudah melenggang menuju toilet untuk membersihkan noda di jas dan celananya.

Seohyun tersenyum penuh arti saat Jinki meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sementara Jungmo, ia harus melaksanakan satu tugas lagi, untuk rencana awal mereka, rencana yang sempat gagal karena ke-tidak- bodohannya Sungmin.

Jungmo kembali memerintah seorang pelayan, untuk pergi ke toilet, mengunci pintu toilet, dimana ada Jinki seorang diri di sana.

Setelah pelayan itu dan pelayang yang bertugas menumpahkan jus alpukat ke jas dan celana Jinki kembali ke hadapan Jungmo, Jungmo pun memberikan masing-masing sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi beberapa lembar uang 100.000 won, ya intinya cukup banyak.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun Seohyun, Kyuhyun nampak canggung dan tak nyaman bersama Seohyun.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun? Kau tak suka kehadiranku di sini?" tanya Seohyun sok dramatis.

"Tak perlu aku jawab pun, kau sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Seohyun menunduk.

"Kyuhyun, kumohon, kembalilah padaku.. Aku yakin, kita pasti masih bisa bersama" Seohyun memohon, dengan mengeluarkan setitik atau dua titik air mata buaya-nya.

"Jangan bermimpi! Ingat, aku sudah beristri, dan sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai seorang anak, Kau bahkan sudah mengenal istriku"

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu, pasti di hatimu yang paling dalam, kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku.. hiks, Aku mohon Kyuhyun, kembalilah padaku, kau-hiks, kau bisa menceraikan istrimu, setelah ia melahirkan." ujar Seohyun. Yang dihadiahi tamparan keras dari Kyuhyun.

'PLAAKK!'

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCERAIKAN ISTRIKU! ATAU PUN MENINGGALKANNYA! CAMKAN BAIK-BAIK!" ujar Kyuhyun, setelah menampar Seohyun.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan hendak berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun, namun dengan cepat Seohyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku janji, ini yang terakhir.." ujar Seohyun sebelum Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk melepas pelukkannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun, ini yang terakhir.. Benar-benar yang terakhir.." ucap Seohyun berharap balasan dari Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata 'terakhir', dengan ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung Seohyun.

Terdengar isakkan dari mulut Seohyun, namun di balik itu, ia tersenyum licik.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, sebuah taksi berhenti di depan cafe.

Seorang 'wanita' keluar dan masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Tak ada apa-apa di cafe ini, apanya yang penting?" gumam Sungmin, saat memasuki cafe Lunch & Coffee.

Ia menatap ke sekeliling cafe. Lalu tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah pasangan yang tengah berpelukkan.

"Apa.. Apa itu Kyuhyun?" lirih Sungmin.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, yang ia lihat memang Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin melihat keterpaksaan di sana, keterpaksaan yang ia lihat sama seperti yang ia lihat saat Kyuhyun sedang di goda Sooyoung dulu.. Namun, yang ia lihat Kyuhyun memeluk seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai teman Kyuhyun, dengan ikhlas.

Sungmin memang melihat-nya dari belakang, ia hanya bisa melihat wajah Seohyun di balik bahu Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum senang, walau sebenarnya dia sana, Seohyun sengaja mengeluarkan suara isak tangis kecil yang tidak terdengar dari tempat Sungmin.

'Ke.. Kenapa Kyuhyun memeluk wanita itu.. Kyuhyun bilang, wanita itu hanya teman lamanya.. Tapi kenapa mereka berpelukkan seperti itu di tempat umum?' lirih Sungmin dalam hati.

Perasaannya ingin mempercayai Kyuhyun, namun, apa yang ia lihat saat ini...

Sungguh membuat hatinya kacau.. Perasaan yang sangat sulit untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun..

Air mata Sungmin, turun dari pelupuk mata kirinya, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya, dan segera pergi keluar cafe. Menyetop sebuah taksi, dan pergi ke mana pun yang ia mau.

Di sisi lain, Seorang namja tampan, tengah tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sungmin, di awal rencana-nya.

"Ini baru permulaan Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

.

.

.

~To be continued~


	20. Chapter 20

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

Perasaannya ingin mempercayai Kyuhyun, namun, apa yang ia lihat saat ini...

Sungguh membuat hatinya kacau.. Perasaan yang sangat sulit untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun..

Air mata Sungmin, turun dari pelupuk mata kirinya, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya, dan segera pergi keluar cafe. Menyetop sebuah taksi, dan pergi ke mana pun yang ia mau.

Di sisi lain, Seorang namja tampan, tengah tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sungmin, di awal rencana-nya.

"Ini baru permulaan Lee Sungmin.."

**__Part 20__**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

"Minnie, aku pulang.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban dari seorang pun dari dalam, padahal Kyuhyun mendengar suara TV menyala dari dalam.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju ruang TV, benar TV sedang menyala, dan ada Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil sibuk menggonta-ganti chanel TV.

"Minnie, aku sudah pulang, kau tidak menjawabku?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam, tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin lurus ke depan.

"Kyuhyun, apa Seo Joo Hyun itu memang benar hanya teman lamamu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara lembut, namun tatapannya tetap lurus ke arah TV, dan sangat tajam.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya menjawabku Kyuhyun.."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dirimu lebih dalam Kyuhyun.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa ketika Sungmin menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kumohon, jangan menatapku seperti itu.." pinta Kyuhyun, sambil menatap lurus ke lantai, tak berani menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah membuka matanya kembali, ia beranjak dari sofa, dan menuju ke kamar.

"Mandilah, dan jangan lupa makan, aku tidur duluan.." ujar Sungmin singkat, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Perasaan kalut menyelimuti pikiran Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hari ini? Kenapa ia sikapnya bisa berubah seperti itu? Itulah yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk makan dulu, lalu baru mandi. Setelah mandi, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin, yang matanya kini telah terpejam.

Chup!

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat di atas kasur.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung membuka matanya, berada dipelukkan Kyuhyun, merupakan suatu kehangatan yang tak tergantikan baginya.

"Seohyun, adalah mantan calon tunanganku.. Aku kabur dari rumah, pada malam pertungangan kami.. Aku tidak mau ditunangkan dengannya.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Ada sedikit kelegaan saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ia tidak mau ditunangkan dengan Seohyun. Namun Sungmin belum puas akan itu semua.

"Apa kau dan dia dulu, pernah, atau saling mencintai?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Kyuhyun hindari, tapi, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menolak, mau tidak mau ia harus menjawab segala keraguan Sungmin.

"Y-Ya, aku memang pernah mencintainya.." jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

Shock!

Itulah, hal yang Sungmin alami saat ini, mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun pernah mencintai wanita yang tadi siang dipelukkanya di depan umum.

Sungmin hendak melepas pelukkan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menariknya lebih dalam.

"Tapi itu dulu! Ya, dulu! Tidak dengan sekarang.. Sekarang aku sama sekali melupakannya.." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil terus mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau, benar-benar telah melupakannya?" tanya Sungmin, sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun yakin, ia benar-benar sudah melupakan Seohyun, tapi, entah sulit di bibir untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"A-Aku-Aku.."

"Cium aku, jika kau benar-benar sudah melupakannya.." ujar Sungmin, dengan tatapan sayu..

Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

'Saranghae Sungmin..' batin Kyuhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bibir tebal itu terkait dengan bibir plump nan mungil itu.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas bibir Sungmin, sementara Sungmin berusaha meresponnya dengan baik.

Desahan-desahan kecil mengisi kesunyian dan keheningan malam itu, entah pada pukul berapa mereka berakhir, yang jelas, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya.

Sementara di sisi lain.

.

.

Lavatory lunch and coffee cafe.

"Hello? Apa masih ada orang? Tolong bukakan, aku terkunci disini.." ucap seseorang di dalam sana.

"Hello? Hey, tolong bukakan pintunya, ada yang terkunci.. Hello? Masih ada orang?"

"Hey, Lee Jinki di sini, apa ada orang? Tolong bukakan pintunya.."

Remember? Ia terkunci karena ulah Jungmo bukan?

Sementara Jinki berbicara terus menerus meminta pertolongan, seorang pekerja di cafe lunch & coffee, baru saja selesai mengunci cafe, dan hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hnnghh.." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, ia melirik ke samping kirinya. Tak ada Kyuhyun yang biasanya duduk di samping ranjang. Tapi? Tak ada Kyuhyun di samping kirinya, saat ini.

"Eungh, mencariku?" suara seseorang di samping kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh, Kyuhyun masih asik berbaring dan bergelut dengan selimut di samping kanannya.

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang masih lemah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hari libur nasional *read: cuti bersama*" jawab Kyuhyun. Okay, jangan bertanya dan anggap saja di Korea ada cuti bersama!

"Oh, eungh, baiklah, aku mau bangun sekarang saja.." ujar Sungmin mulai membangunkan dirinya dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Eh? Masih terlalu pagi, ayo tidur lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin lagi, tidur dalam pelukkannya.

"Euungh! Kyuhyun, sudah jam delapan, aku juga harus memberitahu Hyukjae dan Donghae, agar tidak usah datang hari ini.."

Kyuhyun pun mulai membawa tubuhnya duduk di atas kasur, lalu, mengambil handphone-nya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

##################

To : Lee Hyukjae

Eunhyuk, hari ini, aku sedang berada si rumah, jadi, kau dan Donghae bisa menghabiskan waktu mu di rumah kalian, tanpa menemani Sungmin.

##################

-message sent-

Tak sampai 2 menit, sudah ada balasan dari Eunhyuk.

##################

From : Lee Hyukjae

Jeongmalyo?! Yes!Aku akan memberitahu Donghae ! Gomawo Kyuhyun! :D

##################

Kyuhyun membaca pesan itu sambil tersenyum, lalu meletakkan kembali handphone-nya di meja samping ranjang. Dan kembali merebahkan diri di samping Sungmin.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Eunhyuk, sekarang ayo tidur lagi.." ajak Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Aniyaaa.. Pagi ini aku belum mendapat bubur labu-ku!" ujar Sungmin sambil membangunkan diri lagi.

"Hhh~, baiklah.." dengan pasrah Kyuhyun pun ikut membangunkan diri.

"Kyunnie.. Tadi malam kau melempar piyama ku kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Eh? Aku rasa ke sana, atau... Ke sana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan, lalu kirinya.

"Mana piyamaku? cepat aku kedinginan.." ujar Sungmin manja.

"Aku rasa, aku lupa.. Hhe.." ujar Kyuhyun cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, namun, setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna hijau yang terletak di samping kirinya.

"Aku pakai ini saja.." ujar Sungmin sambil mengancingkan piyama hijau yang kebesaran itu di tubuh polosnya.

"Eh? Itu kan piyamaku!" seru Kyuhyun, saat Sungmin tengah melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Siapa suruh melempar piyamaku sembarangan :P *mehrong" ujar Sungmin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya! Sungminnie!"

.

* * *

.

"Minnie, kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat bersiap untuk melahap nasi goreng buatan Sungmin.

"Iya, aku menyusul, aku mau buat susu untukku dulu.." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk, dan mulai makan duluan, tak lama Sungmin kembali, dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, wajah Sungmin kini tengah berubah risau.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Kau masih mengingat bukan, kalau aku ini namja?"

"Ye? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku mengingatnya.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku melahirkan, kan sudah pasti di sesar.. Tapi..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi bagaimana, caraku menyusui bayi kita nanti?"

.

-Hening-

.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin, pada Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang dengan pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.

"Kyu!" seru Sungmin tepat di telingan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Tidak usah berteriak, aku tidak tuli.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosok telinga-nya.

"Habis kau tidak menjawabku.." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eungh, aku kan juga namja, jadi aku tidak tahu, hmm, nanti kita consultasi ke dokter saja ya? Sekalian cek kandungan.." ujar Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kita harus ke dokter yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Sungmin. Berjalan menujo ruangan dokter yang direkomendasikan Sungmin.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan dokter Park? " tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Karena hanya dokter ini yang tahu kalau aku adalah namja.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ooh.." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi dokter.." sapa Sungmin, pada dokter yang tengah sibuk dengan arsip-arsip dimejanya.

"Oh ya selamat pagi.." sapa dokter Lee, atau lebih lengkapnya, Dokter Lee Min Byul.

"Hah, namja ini lagi.." ucap seorang suster yang tak asing bagi Sungmin.

"Namja?" sahut Dokter Lee.

"Ye, Dokter, Saya Lee Sungmin yang pernah tes kehamilan di sini sekitar empat bulan yang lalu." ujar Sungmin.

"Eh? Memang terakhir sekitar hampir empat bulan lalu ada seorang namja yang memeriksakan dirinya di sini.. Tapi kau?" tunjuk dokter Lee, pada Sungmin yang kini menggunakan dress orange selutut, dengan wig hitam panjang yang melekat dikepalanya.

"Ah, ini hanya penyamaran.." ujar Sungmin pada Dokter Lee yang tidak mengenali Sungmin.

Sungmin pun melepas wig-nya.

"Ah, benar ternyata memang kau.. Tapi, rambutmu jadi hitam" Dokter Lee pun akhirnya mengenali Sungmin.

"Ye, aku mengecat rambutku.." ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi tanpa wig itu, kau sudah terlihat seperti seorang wanita.." ucap Dokter Lee.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Suami-mu?" tanya Dokter Lee, sambil sedikit melirik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ikut melirik Kyuhyun sejenak. "Ne.."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Lee Min Byul" Dokter Lee tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin check kehamilanmu?" tanya Dokter Lee pada Sungmin.

"Ye, keundae.. Selain itu ada sesuatu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan.." Jawab Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

"Hhh~, sebenarnya tidak ada cara untuk mengatasinya.." jawab Dokter Lee.

"Maksud Dokter?" tanya Sungmin kecewa.

"Mau tidak mau, bayimu nanti harus di beri ASI oleh wanita yang juga sedang memproduksi ASI, karena kau seorang namja, dan tak ada namja yang bisa menyusui.." jelas dokter Lee ia dapat merasakan apa yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang.

"Apa tidak ada alat yang dapat membantu?" tanya Kyuhyun, mulai angkat suara.

"Alat untuk membesarkan bagian 'tersebut' memang ada, namun, untuk membuatnya menghasilkan ASI..." Dokter Lee menggantung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dokter Lee.

"ASI itu terbentuk dari darah, darah bisa menjadi ASI karena hormon-hormon yang terbentuk saat seorang ibu sedang mengandung. ASI terbentuk dan terkandung di dalam otot otot payudara seorang ibu. Hormon itu juga bekerja dengan adanya organ-organ yang menunjang.. Tapi, kau adalah namja, organ penunjang tersebut hanya ada pada tubuh wanita, sekalipun kau membesarkan bagian tersebut, organ dalamnya berbeda dengan wanita. Maka dari itu, di dunie ini, tidak pernah ada seorang pria dan wanita transeksual-pun yang bisa menyusui seorang bayi." jelas Dokter Lee.

Sungmin hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, Sementara Kyuhyun hanya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Membuatnya merasa lebih tabah akan ini.

"Eum.. baiklah, Terima kasih banyak Dokter. Lebih baik, kami permisi dulu.." pamit Kyuhyun.

Dokter Lee hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ia tersenyum miris, agaknya ia juga ikut berduka atas kesedihan yang Sungmin alami.

Selangkah lagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba Dokter Lee memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ah. Cho-sshi."

.

* * *

.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali memfokuskan pandangannya pada stirnya.

"Hmm, ne, gwaenchana.." jawab Sungmin dengan suara lemah.

Kyuhyun merasakan kejanggalan dalam kalimat Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin tak sekuat dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia juga dapat merasakan apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

'Sungmin, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus.' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membanting stirnya dan memutar berbalik arah.

Sungmin yang baru menyadari arah jalan mereka berbeda dengan arah jalan pulang pun mulai bertanya.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

.

* * *

.

"Ayo ke sana.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin menuju komidi putar.

Hari ini, Kyuhyun sengaja mengajak Sungmin untuk bersenang-senang di taman bermain.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya mengikut-ngikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun membawanya. Namun lama-kelamaan akhirnya dia juga yang bersemangat.

Setidaknya hari ini, Kyuhyun dapat menghilangkan rasa sedih, dan kalut Sungmin, dengan memberikan sebuah kecerian.

Sementara itu, masih di tempat yang, sama hanya di sisi yang berbeda, dua insan tengah menghabiskan waktunya bersama pula.

"Menjijikan.." ujar Jungmo saat menunggu Seohyun membuang isi perutnya.

"Huueegk.." Seohyun begitu telaten(?) memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau yang ngotot naik roller coaster, dan akhirnya kau juga yang trauma, dasar bodoh!" ejek Jungmo.

"Berisik! Sudah! Sekarang temani aku ke sana.." titah Seohyun sambil menarik tangan Jungmo.

"Yaish! Jangan sentuh, sekarang aku pulang!" ujar Jungmo kemudian menghempaskan tangan Seohyun.

"Karena rencanamu! Aku kena tampar Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang! Kau harus menemaniku! Atau Rencanamu membuat mereka berakhir, GAGAL!" Seohyun kembali menarik tangan Jungmo. Tak perduli Jungmo yang kini sudah berdecak kesal.

Ya, jadilah kini Jungmo menemani Seohyun menikmati wahana di sana. Ya, maklum MKKB. Okeh lanjutkan cerita sebelum author dirajam sone.

'Tap.. Tap..' dua buah panah yang di lempar Kyuhyun, tertancap tepat pada sasaran.

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun berhak memilih hadiah dan ia memilih sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna merah muda.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun memberikan boneka itu kepada Sungmin, boneka yang diinginkan Sungmin sedari tadi.

Tapi Sungmin menerimanya, dengan tampang kecewa.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu.." ujar Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Aku yang sudah mencoba memanahnya beberapa kali, hampir mengenai sasaran saja tidak pernah, tapi..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Kau yang baru memanah dua kali saja, langsung mengenai sasarannya tepat berturut-turut.." jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk, memainkan boneka ditangannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mau mencobanya lagi? Aku akan membantumu.." tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak, lalu menatap Kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mau?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sementara di sisi lainnya.

"Sekarang kemana lagi ya?" gumam Seohyun sambil memperhatikan wahana-wahana di sana.

"Hei, ayo kita ke sana.." Seohyun hendak menarik Jungmo lagi namun ia sadar bahwa Jungmo sudah tak disampingnya.

"Eh kemana dia?!" ujar Seohyun sambil menatap kesekelilingnya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Seohyun saat melihat Jungmo berjalan ke suatu tempat.

"Aku bosan dengan permainanmu, biar aku mencari permainan sendiri.." ujar Jungmo agak keras.

Seohyun berdecak kesal, dan mulai mengikuti Jungmo dari belakang.

.

* * *

.

"Fokuskan pandanganmu, ke satu titik, arah kan panah, sesuai dengan titik fokus.." tuntun Kyuhyun dari belakang Sungmin.

"Rilex saja, jangan terlalu kaku.." bisik Kyuhyun, sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang kini tengah memegang busur.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set!"

"Wush!"

Hampir! Tadi benar-benar hampir saja!

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Gwaenchana, kita coba lagi.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, walau sedikit tak yakin.

"Ayo, kita ulangi.." tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun mencoba memanah sekali lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin dengan cara yang lebih halus, supaya Sungmin menjadi lebih rilex.

"Oke, Hana... Dul... Set!"

"Tap!"

.

-Hening-

.

"Kyu, apa aku baru saja mengenai sasarannya?" tanya Sungmin masih shock.

"Ya, aku rasa juga seperti itu.."

.

-hening again-

.

"KYAAAA! Kyuhyun! Aku berhasil!" seru Sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya, dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, dan ikut tersenyum senang.

"Agashi, jika sekali lagi, anda berhasil, anda berhak memilih hadiah di sini.." ujar Seorang namja yang menjaga dipermainan memanah ini.

Sungmin melepas pelukkannya terhadap Kyuhyun, lalu mengangguk pada namja itu.

"Sekali lagi, ayo.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun hanya membantu memberikan arahan, tidak membantu memegangkan seperti tadi.

"Hana.. Dul... Set!"

"Tap!"

"YEEEE!" Seru Sungmin, saat panahnya mengenai sasaran.

"Silahkan memilih hadiahnya."

Pada saat itu juga, Sungmin memilih sebuah boneka kelinci kecil berwarna biru soft. Boneka yang ukurannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan boneka Beruang yang Kyuhyun dapatkan untuknya.

"Gomawo Kyu.." ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Untukmu.." Sungmin memberikan boneka kelinci biru tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kok? Untukku?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku simpan boneka darimu, begitu pula sebaliknya.." ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Chup!

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Shit!" umpat seseorang dari jauh.

"Hei, Jungmo-sshi! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya Seohyun, pada Jungmo yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba, memasang tampang kesal, dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Sial! Rencana membuat hubungan mereka retak karena perselingkuhan gagal!" ujar Jungmo pelan dengan nada menusuk.

Seohyun memandang ke arah yang dipandang Jungmo.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Lelaki yang masih dicintainya, tengah berciuman di tempat umum, bersama 'wanita' yang sedang ia benci.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membuat mereka terpisah dengan cara perselingkuhan, apa aku harus menggunakan..." Jungmo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Menggunakan?" tanya Seohyun.

"Bayi mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To be continued~

Bener-bener ga tahan bikin salah satu dari mereka patah hati, atau merekanya pisah lama2,, jadi mereka langsung baikkan deh XD,,

wah 8 chapter lagi tamat nih :D

Tadinya aku mau jelasin banyak lho yang dikalimatnya Dokter Lee tadi, tapi kalo dijelasin lagi, bakal lebih panjang, dan malahan jadi ngebikin istilah 'male pregnancy' itu bener-bener gak akan pernah terjadi. jadi maap aja kalo penjelasan dokter Lee tadi rada rancu -_-

Btw, kmaren udah tau kan kalo Kyuhyun itu kabur dari rumah dan belom balik-balik lagi? Sebenernya di FF ini aku sama sekali gak niat untuk memunculkan ortu Kyuhyun, soalnya kalo ortu Kyuhyun tau anaknya nikah sama sesama jenis, ortunya gak bakal restuin.  
Gak bakal ada kan ortu yang bakal rela anak penyuka sesama jenis. Nah di FF ini ngambil sisi kehidupan nyata dikitanya juga, dimana mpreg itu lazim banget, walau mpreg itu sebenarnya fiksi, kecuali buat para pria transgender. Mangkanya kalo ada ortu Kyuhyun nongol pasti gak bakal direstuin, karena dikehidupan nyata kita juga pasti kek gitu.  
Kalo ortu Kyuhyun udah gak restuin, dan bla-bla-bla yang pokoknya ujung2nya kayak sinetron2, aku udah males banget deh, wong jadinya juga kalo ortunya Kyuhyun gak ngerestuin gimana pun caranya pasti ujung2nya KyuMin barengan juga #plakkkk.. yah pokoknya intinya itu aku cuma mau minta tolong... please jan banyak tanya ttg ortu Kyuhyun lagi T^T.

Buat Seohyun disini, buat sone maap banget yah, dulu waktu bikin ff ini aku lagi bener2 gak suka sama dia.. yang nggak suka maaaaaaap banget, kalo gak suka, aku saranin, gak usah lanjut baca,, dari pada ntar tambah gak suka.. T.T

Ohya, sebenernya dr kmaren, chapter 18 sama 19 bukan aku yg ngepublish, makanya gak ada Author note-nya kek gini, Pertanyaan2-nya juga gak di bales maap yah..

capcyus deh buat Q-A-nya..

.

* * *

.

Q: Konfliknya nggak berat ya?  
A: Iya.. aku ga jago bikin konflik yg berat2 T^T

Q: Apa akan berubah rating?  
A: Nggak kayaknya.. Ini FF kan sebernya kurang aman buat rate K, tapi FF ini juga nggak nyampe rate M.

Q: Kandungan Sungmin udah berapa bulan?  
A: Bulan ke 4 lebih cikit.

Q: Authornya anti alay ya?  
A: Wesh, nggak juga ah,, dikehidupan SMA, alay itu trend setter tau hahaha,, alay itu adalah seni~, #plakk,lagian orang gak akan pernah gaul tanpa adanya alay, dan sebagian besar gaul itu melewati masa alay, ye gak? huakakakak.. #abaikan.

Q: Sungmin jadinya Appa atau Umma?  
A: Ya umma lah -_-''

Q: Ada ya hp yang kalo ngirim SMS make private number?  
A: Nah, taun lalu aku sempet baca artikel ttg hp symbian yg bisa ngirim sms pake private number, tapi aku lupa bangetbangetbangetan baca dimana, isinya ttg apa-apa aja, bener2 lupa. alat elektronik korea kan lebih maju ya dr pada indonesia, jadi mungkin bisa, duh, masalahnya bener2 lupa akunyah T.T,, ya tapi kalo misalnya gabisa, berhubung ini cerita fiksi, jadi anggep aja bisa #plakkkkk

Q: Drama banget ya ceritanya?  
A: Emang! hahaha

Q: Konfliknya udah mau klimaks ya?  
A: Iya, sedikiiit lagi :D

Q: Author update 2 kali sehari dong?  
A: waktu itu udah pernah dan... gak lagi-lagi ah,, hehehehe... Maap bangetbangetbanget yaaahhhh...

.

* * *

.

itu pertanyaan2 yg kebaca sama aku dr chapter 16-19 yang belom kejawab, kalo ada pertanyaan yang kelewatan, maap yah, bisa tanya lagi, soalnya ribet juga yah baca reviewnya, tulisannya cilik2, jadi rada siwer deh bacanya.. Buat yg pertanyaan yang udah pernah ditanyakan sebelumnya, gak aku jawab lagi ya.. jadi kalo mau ngasih pertanyaan check dulu Q-A-nya udah pernah ditanyakan sebelumnya atau belum, okeeeh? :D

Oh ya, kalo mau dijawab lebih jelas pertanyaannya, yang punya twitter bisa langsung ke twitterku, atau PM disini juga boleee..

.

Ya pokoknya akhir kata review lah ya,, ma'aciii XD

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 20: June 4th, 2011


	21. Chapter 21

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Rencana membuat hubungan mereka retak karena perselingkuhan gagal!" ujar Jungmo pelan dengan nada menusuk.

Seohyun memandang ke arah yang dipandang Jungmo.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Lelaki yang masih dicintainya, tengah berciuman di tempat umum, bersama 'wanita' yang sedang ia benci.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membuat mereka terpisah dengan cara perselingkuhan, apa aku harus menggunakan..." Jungmo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Menggunakan?" tanya Seohyun.

"Bayi mereka?"

.

.

**__Part 21__**

.

"Gomawo.."

"Eh? Untuk?"

"Untuk hari ini... Terima kasih karena sudah menghiburku.." ujar Sungmin.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajariku cara memanah, dan memberikan ku sebuah boneka.." tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kirinya, kemudian tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo.. Kalau itu untukmu, aku rel..."

"Kau sedang menyetir, kau ingin aku menciummu sekarang? Itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasimu." ujar Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Haha, sudahlah.. Sekarang habiskan dulu milk shake-nya, sebentar lagi kita sampai.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, dan kembali menyeruput Milk shake coklat-nya.

.

* * *

.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa dia?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengaduk-aduk eksperimen ice creamnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mollaseo, katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan noona-nya dan kakak iparnya.." ujar Donghae sambil menyendokkan ice cream vanilla pemberian Sungmin ke mulutnya.

"Kakak iparnya.." gumam Sungmin, sekelebat ingatan tentang 'Kakak ipar Eunhyuk' atau bisa dibilang Hyung kandungnya, melintas dibenaknya.

"Hei Sungmin? Kau melamun?" ujar Donghae memecahkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Ah? Ye?"

"Ish, kau memang melamun.."

Sungmin hanya cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Uhuk.." Sungmin melepas sendoknya tiba-tiba dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sungmin kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin menggeleng, kemudian, segera berjalan secepat mungkin ke toilet.

"Hueekkk... Hueekk.." Sungmin memuntahkan sarapannya di westafel.

Sedangkan Donghae dibelakangnya hanya membantu mengurut leher Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Hmm, ne, gwaenchana, memang sudah biasa aku seperti ini.."

"Oh, bawaan orang hamil.."

Sungmin mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

"Min, semenjak kau hamil, kata Eunhyuk, kau berubah" ujar Donghae sambil membantu Sungmin memasukkan ice cream-ice cream beraneka rasa itu ke dalam mangkuk besar.

"Berubah? maksudmu?"

"Ternyata kau memang berubah.."

"Hei! Aku bertanya! Apa maksudmu dengan berubah?!"

"Pasti Kyuhyun makin mencintaimu.."

Mendengar kalimat itu, pipi Sungmin bersemu merah.

'Kyuhyun mencintaiku?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Pikirannya melambung memikirkan hal-hal manis tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau belum menjawabku! Apa yang berubah!" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah sadar pada dunianya*?*.

"Ehehehe.. Kau berubah menjadi seperti wanita yang cantik.."

Sungmin memasang wajah datar mendengarnya, ia menaikkan satu alisnya, dan tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku itu tampan bodoh!"

"No no no, dengan rambut sepanjang itu, kau lebih tampak seperti wanita"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memotong rambutku.."

"Andwae!"

'TING NONG'

"Eh? Siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini?" ujar Donghae.

"Mollaseo.."

"Biar aku yang buka pintu-nya.." Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

'CKLEK'

"Hai.." sapa tamu tersebut sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hai.." balas Donghae yang juga mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Siapa Hae?" tanya Sungmin dari dalam.

"Eunhyuk.." ujar Donghae pada Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

"Hei! Apa itu?!" seru Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin mengaduk-aduk, sesuatu yang kental berwarna coklat kebiruan*atau keunguan?* di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Ice cream.." jawab Donghae.

"Ice cream?! yang seperti ini kau bilang ICE CREAM?!" ujar Eunhyuk dramatis.

"Tch! Berlebihan!" ucap Sungmin

"Hei! Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh?!" tanya Donghae.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan mau membuang-buang uangku hanya untuk membelikanmu oleh-oleh :P *mehrong"

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk sinis.

"Min, tadi... Tadi aku ketempat So ra Noona dan..."

"Kalau kau mau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sungjin hyung. Lupakan!" potong Sungmin, sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi Sungmin dia..."

"Kumohon Hyuk.. Sudahlah, aku ingin Istirahat saja, sampai Kyuhyun pulang.. Kalau kalian ingin pulang duluan, silahkan saja." Sungmin memasukkan mangkuk besar itu ke dalam refrigerator, dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas, dan Donghae menatap mereka tak mengerti.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie aku pulang.."

"Hai Kyuhyun, kau sudah pulang.."

"Eunhyuk-ah kau masih disini? Dimana Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia ke club duluan tadi.."

"Sungmin? Dimana dia?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah kamar.

"Dia Istirahat dikamarnya" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ku rasa dia membutuhkanmu, hhh~ aku pulang dulu ya.." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, dan keluar dari apartment mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

Setelah mandi di kamar mandi luar, dan makan. Kyuhyun baru memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemui Sungmin.

'CKLEK'

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sambil membelakangi pintu kamar.

"Minnie?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Kyu.. Kau sudah pulang.." ujar Sungmin sambil membawa tubuhnya duduk di kasur.

"Umm.. Tumben jam segini sudah mau tidur.." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kasur, dan duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau ada masalah.. Aku tak keberatan untuk mendengarkanmu.. Setidaknya masalahmu, akan kita tanggung bersama.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih tidak mengatakan sesuatu, ia malah beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya erat.

"Ku rasa.. Aku hanya butuh pelukkan saat ini.." ujar Sungmin pelan, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.."

.

* * *

.

"Sungmin! Tidak adakah yang bisa kau lakukan selain bermain dengan gitar dan pianomu itu?! Aku bosan melihatmu di sini setiap hari dan setiap waktu!" ujar Sungjin-Hyung Sungmin-, saat Sungmin sedang asyik memainkan tuts pada pianonya.

"To the point saja! Kau bermaksud memintaku membantumu atau menggantikanmu bekerja di kantor Appa kan? Jawabanku 'Tidak akan!'.." jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Hyung-nya tajam.

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Pikirkan! Appa mewariskan seluruhnya untuk kita berdua! Appa menanggung jawabkan seluruh hartanya pada kita! Termasuk Perusahaan ini! Setidaknya berpikirlah sedikit untuk membantuku menjaga Perusahaan Appa yang namanya telah terlanjur besar ini! Jangan menikmati sendiri apa yang tidak kau hasilkan!" bentak Sungjin yang membuat Sungmin ikut tersulut emosinya.

"Kau tahu dari dulu, aku tidak menyukai dunia bisnis! Kalau kau mau mengembangkan Perusahaan Appa lebih dari ini! Lakukan sendiri! Aku tidak menginginkan ini!" ujar Sungmin.

"Lakukan sendiri? Ya.. Dari dulu memangnya aku melakukannya dengan siapa? Hah? Siapa?! Sendiri! Kau hanya duduk manis menunggu hasil! Tanpa harta dari Appa pun kau pasti tak akan bisa hidup!"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin! Baiklah aku akan buktikan bahwa, Tanpa semua kekayaan, atau pun fasilitas ini Aku MASIH BISA HIDUP!"bentak Sungmin, kemudian meninggalkan Sungjin sendiri di sana.

"SUNGMIN!" Panggil Sungjin.

Tapi Sungmin tetap tidak mengindahkannya, ia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan semuanya, tanpa fasilitas ataupun bekal apapun, ia meninggalkan rumah itu, hanya dengan bermodal nekat.

"SUNGMIN!"

.

* * *

.

"Hah.. Hah. Hah..."

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya tak beraturan saat kejadian masa lalu itu berputar kembali dimimpinya.

Teringat betapa egoisnya dia dulu.

Kadang masih terngiang jelas bentakkan Sungjin memanggilnya dengan kencang, untuk yang terakhir kali baginya saat ini.

Entah untuk berikutnya akan ada panggilan seperti itu lagi.

"Hah.. Hah.. Huufth..." Sungmin mengatur nafasnya berulang kali, sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Minnie? Ada apa? Mimpi buruk?" suara Kyuhyun cukup mengejutkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke samping kanannya, Kyuhyun sedang duduk di atas kasur, sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

Terlihat Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membaca, dengan sebuah buku ditangannya, dan kacamata yang masih bertengger dihidungnya.

"Apa mimpi yang buruk sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemas, kemudian ikut menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Makanya jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur.." ucap Kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Sekarang tidurlah.." tambah Kyuhyun, ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan kaca mata tersebut serta buku yang ia baca tadi di meja nakas.

"Shireo.." ujar Sungmin pelan.

Ia tidak mau mimpi tadi terulang kembali.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti kenapa Sungmin tidak mau tidur lagi, kembali membuju Sungmin.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi.. Aku jamin itu.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin kembali tiduran di kasur.

"Berdoa dulu.." titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian, ia menutup matanya, dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Tak lama, ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam baby.." Kyuhyun mengecup perut Sungmin.

"Malam Minnie.." yang terakhir Sungmin, dengan kecupan hangat di kening Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga ikut menidurkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Diikuti oleh Sungmin yang baru tertidur.

.

* * *

.

"Eungh.." Sungmin mulai membuka matanya.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia menatap kesekeliling kamar, Kyuhyun tak berada di sisi kanan maupun kirinya. Hanya terdengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

"CKLEK"

"Eh? Min, kau sudah bangun.." ujar Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ungh.." Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

Tiba-tiba semburat merah menyala di kedua pipi chubby-nya. Saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya sengan sebuah handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya, dan handuk kecil dikepalanya, yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.. Aku belum membuatkanmu bubur labu.. Tunggu sebentar ya.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja, celana, dan dasinya.

"Hmm, aku ingin ke toilet dulu.." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka handuk dipinggangnya.

Sungmin pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, begitu juga author yang bisa mati stres ngeliat Kyuhyun lagi sekseh-seksehnya, author pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar, dan pergi selamanya dari kehidupan mereka...

.

.

END

.

Nggak deng canda..

Sungmin sengaja memperlama waktunya di kamar mandi, untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup lama di kamar mandi, Sungmin pun membuka pintu-nya dengan perlahan.

Tak ada Kyuhyun..

'Mungkin di dapur..' gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkah ke luar kamar mandi dengan santai, dan hendak kembali ke ranjangnya, namun tiba-tiba...

'CKLEK..'

"Oh, sudah keluar, ini buburnya sudah jadi.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu.." Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, dan membawa semangkuk bubur labu, dan segelas susu hangat.

DEGG!

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kembali dengan kencang..

Kenapa?

Biasanya tak pernah seperti ini..

Sungmin menghabiskan buburnya seperti biasa, lalu menyerahkan mangkuk bubur kepada Kyuhyun, dan meminum segelas susu.

"Ah, kenapa jam tujuh sepertinya cepat sekali.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke arah jam digital di meja.

"Baby, Appa harus kerja lagi, kenapa waktu tidak berjalan lebih lama.." ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali bergumam.

"Appa pergi kerja dulu ya.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup perut Sungmin seperti biasanya.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sungmin.

"Aku ke kantor dulu ya, jangan lupa, banyak beristirahat.. Araseo?" ujar Kyuhyun, sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

"N-Ne.. Araseoyo.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak lupa mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Aku pergi.."

.

.

'CKLEK... BLAM..'

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar.

"Huffth.. Fiuh~.." Sungmin menghela napas lega. Lalu mulai memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa jadi berkanjutan seperti ini, biasanya kan tidak begini.." gumam Sungmin.

"Hei, baby, kau tahu tidak Eomma ini kenapa? Apa degup jantung Eomma mengganggumu?" ujar Sungmin pada calon bayinya, yang jelas pasti tidak akan menjawab.

"Mungkin karena terlalu banyak pikiran.." gumam Sungmin.

Kemudian Sungmin kembali menarik selimutnya, dan berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

.

* * *

.

'TING NONG'

"Sebentar.." ujar Sungmin dari dalam.

"Sepertinya itu pizza-nya.." ucap Donghae.

"Hmm, biar aku yang buka.." ujar Sungmin, kemudian Sungmin pun mulai beranjak menuju pintu.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah, apa kau melihat pengantar pizza-nya tadi di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang kesal.

"Aniya, wae?"

"Dia belum memberikan kembalianku tadi! Aku meletakkan pizza ini di dalam, dan saat aku keluar lagi, dia sudah tidak ada!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Pengantar pizza itu pasti tidak puas dengan gaji-nya.. ckckck.."

"Menyebalkan! Oh ya hari ini, Hyukjae tidak kemari lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Uung.." Donghae mengangguk.

"Dia, ke tempat Sora Noona lagi?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Ne, akhir-akhir ini, ia sering ke rumah noona-nya, entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan.." jawab Donghae.

"Hhh, baiklah, hari ini kita nonton TV saja.." ujar Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

"SHIT! Arrghh, apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Jungmo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Seohyun melihat tingkah Jungmo yang begitu risau.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuh bayi mereka.." ujar Jungmo pelan, dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Loh?! Wae?! Rencana ini kan sudah kita rancang dengan sedemikian rupa!" bentak Seohyun kesal.

"Kau bodoh?! Bayi itu bisa saja menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk mendapatkan Sungmin!" bentak Jungmo tak kalah keras.

"Ish! Tch!" Seohyun berdecak kesal.

"Kujamin kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya! Kalau begitu bunuh saja dia sekalian!" ujar Seohyun penuh dengan nada emosi.

Jungmo melirik tajam pada Seohyun.

"Itu hanya akan kulakukan pada saat yang tepat, jika aku tetap tidak bisa memilikinya, maka dari itu, tak akan pernah ada yang bisa, dan itu berarti, saat itu aku sendiri yang akan menyabut nyawa-nya!" ujar Jungmo tajam dan menusuk.

Seohyun merinding mendengar kalimat itu, seperti ada aura hitam yang mengelilingi ruangan kerja Jungmo, yang luas itu.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie.. Aku pulang.."

"Kyu? Kau pulang lebih cepat?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, banyak karyawan pulang cepat hari ini, aku juga memutuskan pulang lebih cepat,, lagi pula langit sangat gelap, sepertinya mau hujan.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh, baguslah.."

"Eh? Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak datang hari ini? Atau mereka sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae tidak datang hari ini, Donghae.. Donghae sedang mencarikan ku jagung bakar.." jawab Sungmin.

"Jagung bakar?"

Sungmin mengagguk.

'DRREESSSSS..'

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras.

Sontak Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, nan gwaenchantago.." jawab Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

Saat hujan berlangsung, mereka berdua hanya duduk di sofa dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sambil bersender di dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin sibuk dengan PSP milik Kyuhyun, sesekali ia bertanya tentang bagaimana cara memainkan games di PSP tersebut pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyunnya sendiri sedang membaca buku-buku tentang bisnis and etc. lah, apa pun yang ia baca, dengan sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

'TING NONG'

"Ah, itu pasti Donghae.." ujar Sungmin.

"Biar aku buka pintu.." tawar Kyuhyun.

Namun, baru Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa, Sungmin sudah menarik baju Kyuhyun.

"Ikut.." pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

"Ini!"

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya, dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Ehm, gomapta.." ucap Sungmin, yang diliputi dengan rasa bersalah.

"Nado mian" tambah Sungmin.

Dengan tampang kesal, Donghae yang kini tengah basah kuyup memandang Sungmin dengan tajam.

"A-Aku kan sudah minta maaf.. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu kan, kalau hari akan hujan.." ujar Sungmin sambil bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Donghae-ah, ganti dulu pakaianmu di kamar mandi. Kau bisa menggunakan pakaian dan handukku.. Semuanya ada di kamar.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka mengambil pakaian dan handuk, dalam lemari, lalu menggantinya di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

tbc-nya pas yg gak bikin kepo kan? huehehehe..

Jungmo gak bakal ngapa-ngapain bayi-nya KyuMin koks,, so don't worry hehehe...

ituh udah taukan hyungnya Sungmin oppa siapa? maapyah Sungjin oppa disini, ane manipulasi umurnya jadi lebih tua dari Ming.. -_-''

okelaya~, langsung ke Q-A-nya ajah..

.

* * *

.

Q: Author aslinya bawel sama hiper aktif ya?  
A: Emang aku kesannya kek gitu ya? -_-,, aku malah dikenal cuek + gabanyak tingkah lho sama temenku di sekolah -_-'',, yah kalo emang keliatannya kek gitu, baguslah, ada kemajuan cikit #plakkk

Q: Mpreg itu apa ya?  
A: Mpreg = Male Pregnancy = Pria hamil

Q: Author boleh tanya? Bolehkah saya meninju Jungmo?  
A: Jangaaaaaannh~~~,,dia kegantengan buat ditinjuuu DX, biar gue yang urus dia, huahahaha #plakkk

Q: Benarkah akan tamat di chapter 28?  
A: iyeeeeeehhhh..

Q: Waktu itu Dokter Lee ngomong apa ke Kyuhyun?  
A: Penjelasan tentang omongannya gak bakal terlalu dijelasin, tapi maksud Dokter Lee manggil Kyuhyun, akan ada kalo gak salah di chap 25...

Q: Yang adegan Sungmin nyari2 piyama itu... Adegan 17 ya?  
A: Iyaah malam itu mereka memang melakukan hal '17' hahaha,,

Q: Author SMA mana dan kelas berapa?  
A: SMAN 103, Jaktim.. ada yang tau? XD,, kelas 12 :)

Q: Bayinya itu namja/yeoja? Sooyoung kemana? Dan gimana nasibnya Jinki?  
A: Bayinya nanti juga nongol sendiri~~ #plakk,, Sooyoung cuma numpang lewat jadi gak nongol lagi, nasibnya si ganeng bakal ada di chapt selanjutnya kok, hhe..

.

* * *

.

Guys, sudahlah, jangan terlalu benci sama Jungmo, kasian si gitaris ganteng ituh... ambil sisi positifnya aja, yaitu Jungmo ganteng! #apaansihDIN?! #abaikanajaudah

Banyak sbnernya yang mau kusampein,, tapi aku lupa -_-''

ya pokoknya akhir kata review aja deh ya? :)

Thanks..

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 21: June 23rd, 2011


	22. Chapter 22

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

Dengan tampang kesal, Donghae yang kini tengah basah kuyup memandang Sungmin dengan tajam.

"A.. Aku kan sudah minta maaf.. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu kan, kalau hari akan hujan.." ujar Sungmin sambil bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Donghae-ah, ganti dulu pakaianmu di kamar mandi. Kau bisa menggunakan pakaian dan handukku.. Semuanya ada di kamar.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka mengambil pakaian dan handuk, dalam lemari, lalu menggantinya di kamar mandi.

**_._**

**_._**

**__Part 22__**

.

"Tidak mau!" seru Sungmin.

"Hanya malam ini Minnie.. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Donghae tidur di sofa, tadi dia kan habis kehujanan, pasti dingin di luar.." bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus tidur satu ranjang dengan dia.." rengek Sungmin, sambil meletakkan kembali jagung bakar ditangannya ke piring.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian kan sama-sama namja.." balas Kyuhyun.

"..." Sungmin diam.

"Ehm, kalau aku tidur dengan Sungmin, memangnya kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi diam.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Cemburu, kalau cemburu itu pasti.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mendekat, dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Tapi aku percaya padanya.." tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak menatapan tatapan tulus dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku biar tidur di sofa.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa di sini?! Kalau begitu aku juga mau tidur disini.." ujar Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Donghae saja tidak kubiarkan tidur di luar, apalagi kau!"

"Tapi aku.."

"Kumohon Sungmin dengarkan perintahku, kau berjanji mencoba menjadi istri yang baik bukan? Kumohon dengarkan aku.." pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Mau ya? Please.." mohon Kyuhyun, dengan tampang memelas.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

"Malam, Sungmin, malam Donghae.." Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu kamar.

"Hhhh~" Sungmin menghela napas dengan berat.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Donghae, dia tengah asik bergelut dengan selimutnya, sementara Sungmin masih sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, lihat ini pembatasnya, jadi jangan berani-beraninya kau melewati batas ini! Araseo?!" ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah guling yang ia letakkan di tengah kasur.

"Cih, tingkahmu seperti seorang gadis tahu? Kau tidak lihat apa perutmu sudah sebesar apa.." ujar Donghae lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan tidur membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya berdecak, dan ikut merebahkan dirinya sambil membelakangi Donghae.

Hampir tengah malam, Donghae mungkin sedang bertamasya di dalam mimpinya, tapi Sungmin, setiap ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, selalu ia berfikir bahwa ia sedang tidur sendiri di kamar, keadaan hujan lebat, tanpa Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Sungmin mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun tengah tertidur di atas sofa.

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun lalu duduk di bawah menghadap ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Bangun.." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Bangun Kyunnieeee..." Kini Sungmin mencubit-cubit pupi Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung bangun.

Lalu Sungmin pun meletakkan kedua jarinya dibibirnya, mengecupnya, lalu meletakkannya di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, Minnie?" Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Sungmin dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sambil membantu Sungmin duduk di atas sofa.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." jawab Sungmin.

"Loh? Wae?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tanda tak tahu.

"Ya sudah, sini, mendekatlah" Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin bersender pada dirinya.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, namun hangat.

"Hangat," gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nyanyikan aku lagu twinkle twinkle little star.." pinta Sungmin.

"Ne? Tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nyanyikan saja.." pinta Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Hhh~ baiklah.."

'Twinkle twinkle little star

how I wonder what you are

up above the world so high

like a diamond in the sky

twinkle twinkle little star

how I wonder what you are...'

Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagunya. Diliriknya Sungmin yang sedang asik bergelut dipelukkannya.

'Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur cukup pulas' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hah, ayo, aku harus menggendongmu ke kamar." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bersiap menggendong Sungmin, namun Sungmin yang ternyata belum tidur sepenuhnya mencegah.

"Biarkan aku tidur di sini.." ucap Sungmin.

"Eh? Minnie?"

"Kita tidur di sini saja.. Berdua.." ujar Sungmin masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Good nite.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah, lalu membiarkan Sungmin tidur bersamanya di sofa.

"Nite.."

.

* * *

.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Masuk" titah Kyuhyun dari dalam.

"Selamat siang.." ucap seorang namja yang tengah memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang namja dihadapannya dengan seksama, dandanannya rapi, pakaiannya cukup resmi, namun rambutnya berwarna agak gold, dan wajahnya agak tua.

"Ne siang.. Kau yang menelphone tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ye, perkenalkan, aku Park Jung Soo, dan aku berniat menemuimu karena..."

"Karena?"

"Karena Sungmin..."

.

* * *

.

"Hmm, mayonaise-nya kurang tidak ya.." gumam Sungmin.

"Kurasa sedikit lagi.."

Sungmin pun menumpahkansedikit mayonaise itu ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Hmm, ya, sudah cukup.." ucap Sungmin kemudian menutup kotak bekalnya.

Dikarenakan, Sungmin yang telah siap dengan dandanannya, Sungmin pun hanya tinggal mengambil tas dan mantel, lalu menuju ke kantor Kyuhyun, sambil membawa kotak bekal itu.

.

* * *

.

"Dia mengandung anakku.."

"Jangan berusaha menipuku.." ujar Kyuhyun dingin sambil menatap pria dihapannya.

"Aku tidak.." ujar pria bernama Jung soo ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah percaya.." ujar Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Hhh~ sebelum bersama mu, dia adalah kekasihku"

"Terserah apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin, sebelum ia bersamaku.. Yang jelas aku percaya bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah anakku.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya bukan?"

"Maka aku harus mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Sungmin.."

"Kyuhyunniee~~"

Di tengah atmosfer yang tegang dan dingin ini, tiba-tiba suara lembut nan indah mengalun dari arah pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

'CKLEK'

Pintu pun terbuka, dan masuklah sosok boneka cantik dari India.. Eh nggak deng, maksudnya, masuklah sosok 'wanita' cantik dengan dress ungu bermantel hitam, dengan rambut coklat hitam panjang sedada.

Lee Sungmin..

Atau Cho Sungmin? Atau Lee Min-ah? Atau Cho Min-ah? Ya.. What ever..

"Minnie.." sebut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu, hari ini Donghae pulang ke rumahnya lebih cepat, katanya kurang enak badan.. Maka dari itu aku ke sini.." ucap Sungmin tanpa menghadari kehadiran pria lain di sana, selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon kata-kata Sungmin, ia hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan miris, lalu tatapannya beralih pada perut buncit Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mengerti ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, mengapa reaksinya seperti ini? Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, hingga ia menyadari kehadiran Jung Soo di sini.

"Kau.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun berpaling menatap Jung Soo, ekspresi terkejut, itu yang tertera jelas pada wajah Jung Soo sekarang. Tatapan harap-harap cemas yang ia dapat dari wajah Jung Soo, saat Jung Soo sedang beradu tatapan dengan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin menatap Jung Soo, dengan tatapan mengingat-ingat dan menyelidik.

'Kenapa mereka malah seperti ini?' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ahm, aku permisi.." ujar Jung Soo, kemudian, menerobos keluar pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kau! Tunggu!" cegat Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menghampiri Jung Soo. Dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau!" ujar Sungmin geram. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sungmin mengadahkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Jung Soo.

"Kau tukang pengantar pizza yang waktu itu kan?! Cepat berikan kembalianku! Kau belum memberikannya waktu itu!" tuntut Sungmin.

Jung Soo pun menatapan Sungmin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Pengantar Pizza?" tutur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Ne! Kemarin dia... Hei! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Sungmin saat mendapati Jung Soo lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Sungmin hendak mengejar Jung Soo, namun Kyuhyun segera menahan tubuhnya, dengan cara memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang.

"Hei sudahlah.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia belum mengembalikan kembalianku.." ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ikhlaskan saja, anggap saja amal.."

"Hhh~, ne, baiklah, anggap saja amal.. Ya amal.. Kasihan pria itu.." ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba mengiba.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya, dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Huufth, syukurlah kau datang.. terima kasih sudah datang Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau tidak marah? Biasanya kau paling tidak suka kalau aku datang ke kantor sendirian." tanya Sungmin sambil menengokkan kepalanya berusaha melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ehm? Aniya, aku tidak marah.." jawab Kyuhyun senang, mengingat kedatangan Sungmin membuat Jung Soo menelan kembali bualannya.

Hampir saja ia tertipu, jikalau Sungmin tidak datang. Kalau sampai ia tertipu, pasti ia akan bertengkar dengan Sungmin, namun ini malah Sungmin sendiri yang menggagalkan penipuan tersebut meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ekhem, pagi-pagi Pasutri sudah bermesra-mesraan di kantor, hmm, sepertinya kau harus mengahabiskan banyak waktumu di rumah Kyuhyun.."

Tiba-tiba Jinki datang dari belakang dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau datang?!" seru Kyuhyun. Sambil melepas pelukkannya terhadap Sungmin.

"Dari tadi, kau saja yang tidak melihatku.." jawab Jinki.

"Oh jadi ini Istrimu, selamat pagi Nyonya Cho.." sapa Jinki sambil menundukkan badannya sejenak.

"Ne, pagi.." jawab Sungmin canggung.

Jinki memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan seksama, wajah familiar baginya -mungkin-.

"Hei hei hei! Jangan melihat Istriku seperti itu!" titah Kyuhyun.

"AH! Aku ingat!" seru Jinki tiba-tiba.

"Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan rekan kerjaku dulu, namanya Lee Sungmin! Tapi ia digantikan oleh Kyuhyun sekitar, empat bulan yang lalu.." ujar Jinki.

'GLEK!'

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menelan ludah mereka secara bersamaan.

"Eh.. Atau jangan-jangan..." Jinki menggantung kalimatnya, ia memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin dari atas sampai ke bawah, dari bawah sampai ke atas.

"Huh, tidak mungkin.. Dia sedang hamil.. Masa namja..."

"H-Hei! K-Kau ini bicara apa!" tegur Kyuhyun, yang memotong gumaman Jinki.

"Eh? Aniyo, tapi wajahnya benar-benar mirip Sungmin, hanya saja panjang dan warna rambutnya, lalu, istrimu sedang hamil, berarti dia wanita, sedangkan Sungmin pria.. Kalau dia Sungmin, mana mungkin dia hamil, masa namja hamil? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini! Malah Sungmin itu ternyata wanita?! Pantas saja wajahnya cantik.."

"Ih! Bukan cantik! Tapi harusnya tampan!" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Oops..

Keceplosan..

Sungmin membelalakan matanya setelah mengingat apa yang baru ia katakan. Kyuhyun menatapnya terkejut, kemudian berubah harap-harap cemas.

"Eh? Kok? Tunggu dulu, hanya Sungmin yang mengelak bahwa dirinya cantik, dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia tampan.." tutur Jinki. Membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin sulit bernafas.

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa! Mungkin hanya kebetulan.." ujar Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Jinki.

"Hmm, apa mungkin dia kembarannya Sungmin atau adiknya mungkin? Hmm, ani-ani.. Tidak mungkin, aku tahu betul di dunia ini Sungmin hanya tinggal memiliki seorang kakak, dan itu laki-laki.. Tapi..." Jinki kembali menggantung gumamannya.

"Atau ada kemungkinan lain?" pikir Jinki.

"Ya! Ya! Cepat lanjutkan saja tugas mu sana, jangan menggangguku dan istriku," Kyuhyun mendorong Jinki, agar menjauh dari dirinya dan Sungmin.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun, dan menutup pintu, membiarkan Jinki berdiri termenung, memikirkan sesuatu tak jauh dari pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Atau mungkin.."

Jinki segera beranjak menuju mejanya, kemudian menyalakan komputernya, segera saja, ia menekan double click pada icon yang dibawahnya tertulis 'Mozilla Firefox', yang terletak pada desktop.

Entah apa yang ia browser dari internet, ia nampak begitu serius memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sana.

Sementara itu..

"Huffth.. Anak itu membuat jantungku hampir copot.." ucap Sungmin setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Kau dan Jinki dulu saling mengenal dengan baik ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Uung, dulu, aku, Jinki dan Yoochun, merupakan rekan kerja yang sangat dekat.. Jadi ia pasti sangat tahu aku.. Hhh.." jawab Sungmin kembali mendesah.

"Oh, ya, belakangan ini, aku tidak melihat Yoochun." tambah Sungmin.

"Ya, dia dan Young woon, ditugaskan untuk ke Vietnam sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh.." hanya itu jawaban Sungmin.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Eh? Masuk.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya.

'CKLEK..'

"J-Jinki-ah.. Ada apa lagi kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, begitu mendapati Jinki kembali ke ruangannya.

Jinki tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Lalu menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuk kananya.

"Kau...

Benar-benar Lee Sungmin kan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Beberapa hari sebelumnya-

"Aigoo, aigoo, toilet.. Toilet..." ucap seorang namja sambil berlari-lari menuju toilet.

'cklek cklek'

"Ngeh? Terkunci?" ucap namja itu, saat mencoba membuka pintu toilet.

"Ya! Ya! Kau, toiletnya terkunci.." ujar namja itu saat tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang cleaning service di Cafe tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Sebentar tuan, saya ambilkan kuncinya dulu" jawab cleaning service itu.

Cleaning service itu sempat pergi sebentar ke ruang penyimpanan cafe, tak lama ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kunci, langsung saja ia membuka pintu toilet dengan kunci itu.

'BRUKK'

"WAAA! MAYAT!" teriak namja tadi saat melihat seseorang tiba-tiba ambruk dari dalam ketika pintu toilet terbuka.

"Hoaammh.." sosok yang tadi di panggil mayat pun tiba-tiba menguap dan membuka matanya.

"Hoamhh.. Pintu toiletnya sudah terbuka ya? Hhh~ lama sekali.." ucap namja yang di panggil mayat ini.

'Drrt-drrtt'

"Eh? Telephone.. Yeoboseyo?" Namja yang tengah merapikan jas dan rambutnya ini mengangkat panggilannya.

Sementara namja tadi, sudah masuk ke dalam toilet, karena panggilan alam sudah mendesaknya. Dan cleaning service yang tadi? Baiklah lupakan dia, dia hanya seseorang yang ingin numpang eksis.

"Jinki-ah! Kau dimana? Cepat ke kantor, kau hampir terlambat.." ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

"Haish! Ne Tuan Cho! Aku ke sana 30 menit lagi!" jawab Jinki kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

Waa,, Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk oppa cuma cameo ya disitu,, XD,, maap yah yg geterima kau pake leeteuk, soalnya waktu dulu, adek aku maksa masukin Leeteuk ke FF ini, jadilah dia seperti itu #plakkkkk

Buat yang nanya, apa yang terjadi sama Jinki a.k.a Onew kmaren, udah kejawabkan? tuh pas sblm tbc, hehehe..

.

* * *

.

Q: Mehrong itu apa sih?  
A: kayaknya udah pernah kujawab deh -_-,, mehrong itu kayak menjulurkan lidah, jadi ekspresinya kek gini - :P

Q: Kenapa Sungmin gak pake susu formula aja buat bayinya nanti?  
A: Hnn... sudahlah, gausah dibahas, aku gatau mau ngomong apah.. #plakkk ntar masalah ini juga gak bakal dibahas Sungmin lagi kok, jadi ga perlu repot2 mikirin, hehehe..

Q: Jungmo itu aslinya siapa?  
A: -_-'',, Jungmo itu guitaris TRAX, groupband kluaran SM

Q: Kapan Sungmin menyingkirkan Seohyun?  
A: Sungmin gak akan pernah nyingkirin Seohyun,, yang bakal nyingkirin Seohyun, adalah... seseorang yng mungkin gak bakal terduga, hahaha.. #plakk

Q: Eunhyuk sodaranya Sora? Haehyuk kapan jadian?  
A: Eunhyuk itu adeknya Sora,, Haehyuk? kapans yaaaaa...

Q: Apa Donghae bakal jadi uke?  
A: Keliatannya?

Q: Apa KyuMin pertama kali melakukan 'itu' setelah menikah?  
A: Aku lupa -_-'', ini yg pertama atau kedua,, baca lagi aja deh ya..

Q: Apa rencana Jungmo dan Seohyun untuk selanjutnya?  
A: ada deeeeh #plakk

Q: Apa nanti Sungmin bakal ketemu Sungjin?  
A: iya :D

Q: Author anak Jaktim? Cakung bukan? nama fbnya apa?  
A: Iya,, tapi bukan di cakung, aku di Pd. Kopi, deket RS. Islam,, ya tapi masih rada deket sama stasiun cakungnya, kenalannya di twitter aja ya? atau pm kalo mau...

Q: Nanti Sungmin lahirannya gimana?  
A: Ya pasti disaesar lah.. kan nggak mungkin normal -_-''

Q: Eunhyuk kenapa ke rumah sora mulu?  
A: tau tuh, kangen kali sama kakaknyah.. #plakkkkkkkkss

Q: Sungmin gamau kerja kantoran sama Sungjin tapi kenapa dia mau kerja kantoran sama Shindong?  
A: kek gatau bocah labil aja, umur Sungmin disini aja baru berapa, yang pasti waktu dia keluar dari rumahnya dulu kan dia pasti masih labil, mana ia janji pula sama Sungjin, kalo dia bisa **hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan warisan**, mau gamau, dia harus kerja apapun kan? ditambah lagi disitu ada Yoochun yg notabene-nya temen deket Sungmin, jadilah kenapa ia mau kerja ditempat Shindong.

Q: Jadi KyuMin itu sama2 kabur dari rumah?  
A: Yo'aaa, abis akunya males nongolin ortu masing2,, sebenernya nongol Sungjin aja dulu pake mikir dua kali, sangking malesnya kebanyakan tokoh -_-

.

* * *

.

apa ada pertanyaan yang terlewat lagi? maaf ya kalo kelewatan lagiiii..

pokoknya yang terakhir, aku cuma minta review yah, maaciii...

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 22: June 23rd, 2011


	23. Chapter 23

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Eh? Masuk.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya.

'CKLEK..'

"J-Jinki-ah.. Ada apa lagi kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, begitu mendapati Jinki kembali ke ruangannya.

Jinki tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Lalu menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuk kananya.

"Kau...

Benar-benar Lee Sungmin kan?!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__Part 23__**

.

"Kumohon! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang ini.." mohon Kyuhyun, sambil mengatupkan tangannya di atas kepala, lalu sedikit membungkuk di depan Jinki.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidak usah seperti ini.. Aku juga tidak akan sebodoh itu, membeberkan rahasia ini.." ujar Jinki.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Neee..."

"Uaaa.. Gomawo!" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, langsung memeluk Jinki dengan erat.

"Hya! Lepaskan! Kalian membuatku sesak!"

.

* * *

.

"Mwo? Jadi kalian tidak tahun persis bagaimana kalian..." Jinki menghentikan kaimatnya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu membentuk huruf V, dan menggerakkannya, membentuk tanda kutip.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kami mabuk! Jadi tidak ada yang aku ingat, apa yang terjadi malam itu, kenapa aku bisa di kamar itu pun, aku juga tidak tahu.. Kalau dia sih..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Mwo? Aku juga tidak ingat apa-apa.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jinki memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya, bersandar di sofa.

"Huh, tidak seru.. Padahal kan aku mau tau bagaimana melakukannya, dan apa yang kalian rasakan.." ujar Jinki, entah kelewat polos atau apa pun itu, What ever lah..

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya memalingkan wajah masing-masing yang sudah merah padam.

"Setelah kalian menikah, kalian pernah tidak 'melakukannya' lagi?" tanya Jinki sedikit berbisik.

Buat apa coba? Toh tidak akan yang mendengar mereka bertiga di sini.

"Eh? Uung... Kami pernhhh.. Hhmmpp!" Ucapan Sungmin tertelan kembali saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Le-Lebih baik kau kembali bekerja, lalu serahkan laporan keuangan bulan ini padaku, sebelum diserahkan pada direktur.. Oke! Jadi lebih baik kau keluar.." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Jinki keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku kan belum selesai bert..."

'BLAMM'

Pintu itu tertutup tepat dihadapan Jinki.

Jinki mendengus kesal, karena diperlakukan semena-mena(?) oleh Kyuhyun.

Ia pun memutuskan kembali untuk kembali ke mejanya, dan...

Entah apa pun itu, ia mengerjakan sesuatu di sana. -,-

.

* * *

.

"Hufftthh.." untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, setelah mengeluarkan Jinki dari ruangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Entah mengapa suasana menjadi agak canggung dan kaku..

"Ahmm, kau membawakan bekal kan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oh! Ne.." Sungmin mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya, meletakkan di atas meja, dan memanggil Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"Aku buatkan salad buah.. Aku tahu kau tidak suka sayur, jadi aku bawakan buah-buahan.." ucap Sungmin, sambil membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"Kau masih suka buah-buahan kan?" tanya Sungmin, pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sambil tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kotak bekal itu, dan mulai memakan salad buatan Sungmin.

"Enak.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.. Ayo buka mulutmu.. Aaaa.."

Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok salad buah itu pada Sungmin. Dan dengan senang hati Sungmin menerimanya.

.

* * *

.

"Dasar! Aku kan belum selesai bicara" keluh Jinki, di depan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.." Jinki mulai melangkahkan kaki-nya ke meja-nya.

"Mereka malah benar-benar mengaku.." Jinki duduk di kursi-nya dan menyalakan kembali komputernya.

"Padahalkan tadi, aku hanya asal menebak, dengan modal nekat.."

*Flashback*

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres.." gumam Jinki sambil membuka komputernya, dan membuka aplikasi mozilla firefox, untuk membrowsing sesuatu.

"Transeksual yang mengalami kehamilan" gumam Jinki, sambil mengetikkan kalimat yang ia gumamkan ke dalam kolom searching.

Tapi setelah membrowsing beberapa kali.. Bukannya hasil yang ia inginkan.. Malah dengan menuliskan kalimat tersebut, yang ia dapat, adalah cara operasi transeksual, nama-nama orang yang melakukan operasi transeksual, atau malah kebanyakan cerita-cerita fiksi yang bertema homoseksual.

"Hah! Tidak berguna!" omel Jinki, sambil meng-off-kan komputernya.

"Tapi! Kenapa wanita itu mirip Sungmin?! Huaa! Aku penasaran!" seru Jinki sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak peduli berapa banyak karyawan/wati yang memperhatikannya.

"Hah! Kita coba saja!" ujar Jinki sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Eh? Masuk.." setelah mendapat ijin masuk, Jinki pun mulai membuka knop pintu tersebut.

'CKLEK..'

"J.. Jinki-ah.. Ada apa lagi kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, tepat saat Jinki kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

Jinki tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Meneliti dengan tepat wajah yang benar-benar telah ia hafal itu. Lalu menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuk kananya.

"Kau...

Benar-benar Lee Sungmin kan?!" tebakkan asal Jinki yang sebenarnya, ia yakini jawabannya salah, tapi...

Sungmin terdiam, tidak menjawab, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dibelakangnya menatap Jinki dengan terkejut.

"K-Kau, kau sudahlah! Jangan kebanyakan melantur.. Lebih baik kau..."

"Biarkan saja Kyu, toh dia juga sudah tahu.. Tidak perlu mengelak lagi.." potong Sungmin, sebelum Kyuhyun selesai mengusir Jinki.

Tapi reaksi dan ekspresi Jinki menunjukkan seberapa terkejutnya ia, setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin..

Itu berarti benar bukan?

*flashback off*

"Hhh~ tapi bagaimana bisa pria hamil?" gumam Jinki, sambil membuka kembali aplikasi mozilla-nya.

"Baiklah.." Jinki mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard, dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Male Pregnancy"

.

* * *

.

"Bodoh! Cepat pergi dari sini, dan Jangan harapkan imbalan apapun!" bentak Jungmo pada Jungsoo, yang baru saja 'mencurahkan' segala isi hatinya pada Jungmo, mengenai kegagalannya di kantor Kyuhyun tadi.

Jungsoo yang ketakutan tidak setengah mati itu pun lari terbirit-birit setelah mendapat usiran 'halus' dari Jungmo.

"Percuma saja, rencana membuat Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai bahwa anak yang dikandung Min-Ah itu bukan anak kandungnya, tidak akan berhasil! Lebih baik jalan kan rencana yang sempat tertunda kemarin!" ujar Seohyun sinis, sambil sedikit memanas-manasi Jungmo.

"SHUT UP! Ocehanmu tidak akan membantu!" bentak Jungmo, kini pada Seohyun.

Seohyun sedikit terkesiap mendengar bentakkan Jungmo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku bosan mendengar seluruh perintahmu! Menjalankan seluruh rencana busukmu yang selalu saja gagal! Ingat! Rencana untuk menggugurkan anak Min-Ah itu, merupakan rencana mu juga! Tapi kau malah membatalkannya.. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu!" untuk pertama kalinya, Seohyun membalas bentakan Jungmo, dengan segala uneg-unegnya.

"Dengar ya! Anak yang di kandung Sungmin, bisa kujadikan kunci agar aku bisa mendapatkan Sungmin.. JADI KAU CUKUP MENDENGARKANKU, KALAU KAU INGIN MENDAPATKAN PEMUDA CHO SIALAN ITU!" teriakan Jungmo ini, sebenarnya bisa saja mengundang beberapa perhatian dari karyawan dikantornya, kalau mereka tidak berada di ruang kerjanya yang kedap suara.

"Aku bosan mendengar segala perintah bodoh mu itu! Tak ada gunanya juga aku mendengar seluruh rencana gagalmu itu! Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang, aku akan menjalankan semua rencanaku saja, aku akan bunuh mereka! Dengan tanganku sendiri! Kita selesaikan urusan masing-masing, dan JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU BEKERJA SAMA DENGANMU LAGI!" balas Seohyun yang diikuti dengan bentakan serupa.

Seohyun mengambil tasnya, dan keluar dari ruangan Jungmo.

"AAAARRGHH! WANITA JALANG!" Jungmo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya setelah Seohyun keluar dari ruangannya.

.

'Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin.. Apa sih yang ia bicarakan.. Siapa Sungmin?! Jelas-jelas nama istri Kyuhyun itu Min-Ah.. Kenapa jadi Sungmin?' pikir Seohyun sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di parkiran kantor Jungmo.

"Lupakan! Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas aku harus mendapatkan Kyuhyun, dengan caraku sendiri.." ujar Seohyun, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya -entah kemana-.

.

* * *

.

"Ayolah Sungmin, Aaaa.."

"Aniy.."

Sungmin menggeleng saat Kyuhyun hendak menyuapkan bubur labu-nya.

Padahal 10 menit lagi Kyuhyun sudah harus berangkat bekerja, tapi Sungmin belum melahap sesendok pun bubur yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Aku harus berangkat 10 menit lagi, kumohon habiskan buburmu ya?"

Sungmin tetap menggeleng, dan hanya memasang ekspresi cemberutnya.

Oh My God! How cute he is..

"Wae Minnie? Aku bisa terlambat..."

"Uunggh.. Tidak bisa kah, kau di rumah hari iniiii saja.." pinta Sungmin sambil memainkan ujung dasi milik Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh~" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Wae? Tidak bisa?" tanya Sungmin, seratus persen benar.

"Mian, untuk hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut ke kantor mu lagi.." pinta Sungmin, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Minnie.. Sudah hampir seminggu, kau ke kantorku terus, dan kau tahu, jam pulang kantor itu malam, apa lagi minggu-minggu ini, aku sedang lembur.. Ayolah.. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah, belum lagi, setiap pulang, kau mampir dulu ke tempat-tempat yang aneh.."

"Tempat jajanan pinggir jalan itu tidak aneh!" seru Sungmin.

"Tapi tempat itu tidak bersih Min, ayolah, uruti perintahku, ini demi kau dan bayi kita Min.." pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin erat.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Sungmin langsung menghempaskan tangannya.

"Terserah! Sudah sana pergi ke kantor! Urusi semua kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu!" ujar Sungmin kesal, sambil beranjak dari atas ranjang dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

'BLAMM'

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup cukup keras.

"Minnie.."

.

* * *

.

Pukul 09:00 pm, Kyuhyun baru kembali dari kantornya. Sumpah demi apa pun, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Sungmin yang dengan terpaksa harus ia tinggal di rumah dalam keadaan ngambek parah.

Ia bingung cara apa lagi yang harus ia gunakan untuk membuat Sungmin memaafkannya.

Liburan? Jalan-jalan?

Oh God C'mon.. Hari ini Jum'at, besok Sabtu, dan lusa Minggu..

Menunggu hari Minggu masih 2 hari lagi.. Ia tak mungkin kuat dicuekki habis-habisan oleh Sungmin walau hanya 1 menit.

Okay, mungkin dulu bisa..

Tapi sekarang?

Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh untuk Sungmin.. Mau jadi apa hidupnya tanpa Sungmin?

Ekhem.. Okay, berlebihan..

Kembali ke cerita..

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartmentnya.

"M-Minnie.. Aku pulang.." ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

Tak ada suara, apa lagi sahutan.

"Pasti masih marah.." tebak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah melewati ruang tamu untuk menuju ke arah dapur, guna mencari Sungmin.

Setelah memastikan tak ada Sungmin di sana, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baiklah, Sungmin tak ada di kamar, di kamar mandi pun tak ada..

Sungmin memang tidak sedang berada di rumah ini, Kyuhyun sempat panik dan bingung mencari dimana Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya, ia menemukan notes di atas meja samping ranjang.

.

Aku pergi! Jangan cari!

-Ming-

.

Begitu tulisan yang tertera di sana..

Tapi tak sampai lima detik kemudian..

Drrtt.. Drrt...

#################

From: Lee Hyukjae

Apartment High Rise, Lt. 3, No. 135..

Kumohon cepat datang ke sini! Aku bisa mati karena istrimu!

#################

Pesan yang baru saja Kyuhyun baca itu, membuatnya tanpa basa-basi langsung meraih kunci mobil yang sempat ia letakkan di meja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH !"teriak Eunhyuk merdu, saat Sungmin mencabut lakban besar berwarna hitam dari kakinya.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendapati lakban yang baru saja ia cabut, ditempeli dengan 'rambut-rambut halus' yang sehelai demi helainya jatuh ke lantai perlahan-lahan.

Sungmin memandang tajam ke arah kaki yang berada di sebelah kaki Eunhyuk, lalu tersenyum licik, sambil memainkan jari-nya menyentuh ujung lakban.

"ANDWAEEEEEE!" jerit Donghae nggak ketulungan.

"YA! Belum!" seru Sungmin, saat tangannya belum secenti pun menyentuh lakban itu.

"Oh belo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" sebelum Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan sangat disayangkan ia harus memotong kalimatnya dengan alunan merdu lagu 'classic' yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

Bagaikan senyuman joker, itulah perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Sungmin sekarang.

"TING NING TING NONG TING NONG"

Terdengar bunyi bel yang sedikit tergesa-gesa agaknya. Mendengar itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh makna.

Mereka berdua pun mengatupkan tangannya, dan menatap ke langit-langit apartment.

"Thanks God.." ucap mereka pelan, secara bersamaan.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua langsung berlari, dan berebutan untuk membuka gagang pintu mereka.

"Ya!" Sungmin memandang kesal kedua temannya yang berlari-lari mengejar keselamatan.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Sungmin ada di sini?!" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae membukakan pintu untuknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah menatap Kyuhyun, dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Akhirnya kau datang jugaaa.." seru Eunhyuk, sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Dewi penyelamatkuuu.." ujar Donghae yang juga menghambur kepelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Dewi?"gumam Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya! Kalian ini bicara apa?! Dimana Sungmin?!" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah sadar, dijadikan guling oleh dua makhluk tampan yang memeluknya.

Sontak Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melepas pelukkannya, lalu menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuk mereka, lalu menatap Kyuhyun, dengan pandangan mengiba yang sok imut.

Mungkin kini mereka seperti anak kecil yang mengadu kepada ibunya, karena telah dijahili, kemudian menunjuk anak lainnya yang telah menjahili-nya.

Oh God.. How dramatic this fiction.. #plakk

Sungmin membuang mukanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Tapi Kyuhyun, tak mau berbasa-basi ria di sini, secara tiba-tiba ia langsung mengangkat Sungmin, dan membopongnya keluar dari apartment Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" Sungmin berusaha memberontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun agak risih dibuatnya.

"Cepat turun kan aku!" teriak Sungmin yang seharusnya sangat mengganggu penghuni apartment.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang! Cepat turunkan akk.. hmmph..." Belum selesai Sungmin dengan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun pun melepas tautan bibirnya, pada Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Sudah selesai memberontaknya? Kita selesaikan masalahnya di rumah, okay?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun tetap membopongnya, sampai ke mobil dan pulang, ke apartment mereka.

Setelah sampai di gedung apartment mereka, tepatnya di bagian parkir.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, dan kembali membopong Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartment-nya.

"Ish! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" geram Sungmin, sambil memberontak minta turun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap menghiraukannya, ia berjalan dengan santai, tak peduli ocehan Sungmin, atau orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah sampai di apartment, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin ke kamar.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di atas ranjang, dengan posisi tiduran, setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

'SREET'

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, di atas ranjangnya

"Ya! Lepas! Lepaskan!" Sungmin sedikit memberontak, sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun, tapi yang ada Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepas!"

"Sssstt! Tenanglah.. Aku lelah.. Hari ini aku mendapat banyak pekerjaan, jadi tenanglah, aku ingin tidur.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi aku..."

"Sssstt!" Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya dipermukaan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan kalimatnya. Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun memindahkan jari-jari tangannya itu ke tengkuk Sungmin, lalu sedikit mengangkat kepala Sungmin, agar menatapnya.

Pandangan Sungmin terkunci oleh tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Detak jantung Sungmin bertambah, seiring dengan semakin rapatnya jarak antara wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Sungmin mulai menutup matanya. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian...

Chu~

"Eh?" Sungmin membuka matanya, tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya.

Pikiran Sungmin sudah entah kemana, saat terakhir ia memejamkan matanya tadi, ia pikir Kyuhyun akan menciumnya di...

Baiklah, Sungmin, please jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Bukankah Kyuhyun juga tadi sempat menciummu, saat kembali dari apartment Eunhyuk?

"Selamat tidur.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Hnn.."

Perlahan Sungmin memindahkan tangannya ke punggung Kyuhyun, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dengan ragu, serta mulai menutup matanya.

.

* * *

.

"Hmm.. Hoaahmm.." Sungmin mulai membuka matanya.

Ia sedikit memerjapkan matanya berulang kali, sampai nyawanya telah benar-benar terkumpul.

Orang pertama yang dilihatnya tentu saja, seseorang masih memeluknya kini.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun, yang masih tertidur.

"Morning.." bisik Sungmin lembut, sembari mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun menggeliat, matanya terbuka secara perlahan, ia menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, yang masih buram dimatanya.

"Ehm, Minnie.. Kau sudah bangun.." ujar Kyuhyun, saat melihat wajah yang 'istri' di pelukkannya.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin singkat, sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ahh, jam berapa ini? Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan pergi kerja.." ucap Kyuhyun lemah, dan hendak beranjak dari ranjang.

"Masih satu jam lagi sebelum jam setengah tujuh.. Temani aku tidur dulu.." pinta Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi semula.

Kyuhyun pun kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, dengan Sungmin yang memelukmya erat.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di kepala dan punggung Sungmin, lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Sudah tidak marah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, ne.. Mian.." jawab Sungmin.

"Mian?"

"Mianhae, kemarin aku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan dan egois, harusnya aku mengerti, kalau kau saat ini, sedang sibuk-sibuknya" ujar Sungmin sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, yang kemarin belum sempat ia ganti.

"Hmm, ne gwaenchana, mian juga kemarin aku meninggalkanmu di rumah, padahal harusnya aku membuatmu tenang dulu.." balas Kyuhyun, sambil memindahkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Sungmin, lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Hmm, Ne.."

.

* * *

.

"Aku berangkat.. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa telephone.." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah keluar apartmentnya.

"Ne!" balas Sungmin dengan suara yang -sedikit- kencang.

"Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo

Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi

I love you (Love you) Love you

Love you (Love you) Love you yeah"

Handphone Sungmin berdering dari arah kamar. Setelah menutup pintu, Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar, dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Min?" sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ne, wae Hyukjae-ah?"

"Hari ini aku dan Donghae, kerja di club dari pagi, jadi kami tidak ke rumah mu.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Loh? Wae~?!" tanya Sungmin tidak terima.

"Karena kami kemaren bolos, dam kau tahu itu karena siapa hah?!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Mian.." jawab Sungmin.

"Yasudah, aku ingin kembali bekerja dulu, sampai nanti.. Bye.."

"Ne, annyeong.."

Sungmin pun mengakhiri panggilan untuknya, dilemparnya handphone itu ke atas ranjang, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang ia rebahkan ke atas ranjang.

"Huh.. Sendirian lagi.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Termenung, lama-lama membuat rasa kantuk Sungmin kembali muncul, entah beberapa kali ia menguap, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur kembali.

'TING NONG'

'TING NONG TING NONG'

Suara bel, rupanya, cukup membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sungmin pun mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, memakai wig asal-asalan, berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Hai Sungmin.." sapa seseorang di depan pintu, begitu Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mata Sungmin yang tadinya masih setengah terpejam, terbuka seutuhnya saat melihat tamu yang ia dapat siang ini.

"J.. Jungmo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~


	24. Chapter 24

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- For other chara, just find by your self

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

'TING NONG'

'TING NONG TING NONG'

Suara bel, rupanya, cukup membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sungmin pun mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, memakai wig asal-asalan, berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Hai Sungmin.." sapa seseorang di depan pintu, begitu Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mata Sungmin yang tadinya masih setengah terpejam, terbuka seutuhnya saat melihat tamu yang ia dapat siang ini.

"J.. Jungmo.."

.

.

**__Part 24__**

"Hai Min, sepertinya cukup lama kita tidak bertemu.." ujar Jungmo basa-basi.

"M-Mau apa kau k-ke sini?!" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu? Kau tahu, tidak sopan membiarkan tamu terlalu lama di luar.."

.

* * *

.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Sungmin to the point, saat mereka sampai di ruang tengah.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung, tumben dua pengawalmu itu tidak ada? Biasanya mereka selalu menemanimu dimana pun dan kapanpun.."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sungmin memandang Jungmo penuh curiga, untuk apa dia ke sini lagi? Apa belum bosan dia mengganggu kehidupan Sungmin? Apa lagi rencananya?

"Bagaimana kandunganmu? Sudah berapa bulan usianya?" tanya Jungmo, yang hendak menyentuh perut Sungmin.

Namun dengan cepat, Sungmin mundur dari Jungmo, dan memeluk perutnya, seakan melindungi bayinya di dalam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau tahu! Dan Jangan sentuh!" ujar Sungmin dingin, dengan kata-kata yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Hhh~, baiklah, jangan terlalu kaku, tenang saja, aku ke sini, tidak punya rencana apapun, aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, dan..." Jungmo menggantung kalimatnya, ia melihat Sungmin yang begitu protektive pada bayinya dihadapannya kini.

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, walau di sini kita hanya sedang berdua, hmm, atau bertiga?, aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu, apalagi bayimu.." ujar Jungmo, sambil sesekali memandang ke perut Sungmin.

.

"Apa jadinya, jika ada seseorang berniat membunuhmu dan bayimu.." tanya Jungmo tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

Jungmi terdiam sejenak, ia menatap lurus kedepan, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Huhh.. Sebenarnya tujuanku ke sini.. Hanya untuk mengingatkanmu, agar berhati-hati.." ucap Jungmo dengan nada pelan, namun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan kelas.

"Berhati-hatilah Min.." gumam Jungmo.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" ujar Sungmin tidak sabaran.

"Kau, apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmo, lagi-lagi tiba-tiba, kini malah melenceng dari arah pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?! I-Itu tentu saja bukan urusanmu!"

Entah kenapa, dari tadi, Sungmin hanya mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Jungmo. Tak sanggup menjawab, atau tak mau menjawab, entahlah, Sungmin punya alasan tersendiri.

"Kau? Mencintainya?" tanya Jungmo sekali lagi.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya cemas.

"A-Aku.. So-Soal itu, aku..."

"Lalu, apa kau tahu perasaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmo, sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana jadinya, kalau Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Jungmo. Benar..

Bagaimana jika selama ini Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya? Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin bukan?

"Aku tidak pernah memaksanya mencintaiku.. Aku hanya meminta pertanggung jawabannya saja.." ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Jadi, kalau misalnya bayi itu tak pernah ada.. Kalian tidak akan bersama bukan?"

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya yang butuh belaian wanita? Dia pria, dia butuh wanita, kecuali memang dasarnya dia Gay, tanpa wanita disampingnya, ia masih bisa hidup.. Tapi apa ia pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak pernah menyukai wanita?" tanya Jungmo sekali lagi.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, sejenak terlintas diotaknya, Kyuhyun pun dulu pernah memiliki perasaan pada Seohyun, otomatis, dia menyukai wanita bukan? tapi tak lama tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah mengeras, ia menatap Jungmo dengan tajam.

"Setidaknya, kalaupun aku tidak bersamanya, aku tidak akan pernah mau bersamamu! Lagi pula! Bayi ini adalah tanggung jawabnya! Walau ini... Ini terjadi karena kecelakaan! Tapi tetap saja ini tanggung jawabnya! Dan dia harus menganggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan, mau yang ia sengaja ataupun tidak! Dan ini semua bukan urusanmu!" jelas Sungmin dengan mantap.

"Bukan urusanku? Jelas ini urusanku.. Karena aku menginginkanmu, jadi semua urusanmu, juga menjadi urusanku.." ujar Jungmo dengan begitu santai.

"Huffth, baiklah, hanya itu saja tujuanku kali ini berkunjung, karena urusanku sudah selesai, lebih baik aku pulang, dari pada kau lebih banyak bernostalgia nantinya denganku.." ujar Jungmo yang hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Sungmin.

Tak butuh waktu lama Jungmo keluar dari apartment Sungmin -yang sebenarnya milik Kyuhyun-.

Atmosfer ruangan seakan menjadi lebih mencair, Sungmin bersender di sofa sambil menerawang ke atas, memikirkan pertanyaan Jungmo sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana.. Jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku? Sungguh, bagaimana?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut terus menerus, memory-memory tentang kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun, mengingat Kyuhyun yang begitu perhatian dan seperti menyayanginya, Seakan meragukan pertanyaan tersebut, seperti pertanyaan bodoh saja yang sudah jelas pasti jawabannya tidak mungkin begitu, pasti Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tapi mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, di tambah lagi, dulu, Kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya untuk menikah tanpa ada pengungkapan perasaan dan sebagainya, malah seakan membenarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Molla... Asalkan bayiku memiliki ayahnya.. Itu sudah cukup.. Dan..." Sungmin menggantung gumamannya.

"Perasaannya...

Di sini bukan hanya dia yang mengorbankan perasaannya, tapi aku juga.. Lagi pula ini tanggung jawabnya! Jadi.. Harusnya ini sudah tidak jadi masalah! Sungmin! Stop berpikir macam-macam!" ujar Sungmin berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi, apa benar Sungmin juga mengorbankan perasaannya? well, perasaan masing-masing hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie-ah, Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin dari tadi terus tidur membelakanginya.

"Hn, Ne.. Gwaenchana.." ucap Sungmin pelan, sambil terus menatap cemas lurus ke depan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan lah, ingat.. Orang hamil tidak boleh banyak pikiran." ujar Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Araseo.." balas Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Perasaanku, hanya.. Hanya sedang tidak enak saja.." tambah Sungmin.

"Enggh.."

Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus rambut Sungmin, sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kembali.

"Oh ya, besok minggu, kau mau pergi jalan-jalan? Atau piknik?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Eh jalan-jalan?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ne.. Kita juga bisa mengajak Eunhyuk dan Donghae.."

"Tapi... Eumm, memangnya kau tidak lelah?"

"Aniya.. Karena itu untukmu, aku rela mel..."

'Cup!'

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, tepat saat Sungmin memberikan kecupan kilatnya.

"Besok jalan-jalan! Kita refreshing!" seru Sungmin sambil mengangkat tangannya, dan langsung mengalungkannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Gomapta.." tambah Sungmin, sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"N.. Ne..." jawab Kyuhyun agak sedikit terbata.

.

* * *

.

"Tidak ada Eunhyuk, jadi membosankan.." ujar Donghae sambil melangkah masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau ada Hyukjae, kalian bertengkar terus.." timpal Sungmin.

"Tapi kan tetap saja.." Donghae mendumel sambil memasang seatbelt-nya.

"Memang Eunhyuk kenapa tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun, mulai menyalakan gas mobilnya.

"Hari ini ia bekerja dari pagi.." jawab Donghae kecewa.

"Itu karena dia sering membolos beberapa hari kemarin.." tambah Sungmin.

"Oohh.." Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan ber'oh' ria.

"Yasudah cepat berangkat, sebelum mood ku benar-benar memburuk!" titah Donghae.

"Oke! Kita berangkat!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggas mobilnya.

"Han-gang River! I'm Coming!" seru Sungmin

.

* * *

.

"Huaa.. Udaranya menyegarkan sekalii.." seru Sungmin sambil memandangi betapa luasnya Sungai Han dihadapannya kini.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini, terakhir kali kapan ya?" gumam Sungmin.

"Saat kau memintaku mencarikan piranha di sini.." sahut Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Eh? Jeongmalyo? Berarti baru beberapa bulan yang lalu dong.." Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuk didagunya, layaknya detektif.

"Hei! Kalian! Ayo kita ke sana! Di sini terlalu ramai!" seru Donghae dari arah belakang.

"Ne!" balas Kyuhyun juga dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

"Kajja.." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya menuju tempat yang tadi di tunjuk Donghae.

"Ne.."

.

* * *

.

'Drrtt Drrrtt..'

Di saat Jungmo sedang sibuk-sibuknya memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi daftar perusahaan yang meminta bantuan kerja sama dari perusahaannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi. Tak ada keterangan nama di sana, tapi Jungmo juga tidak bisa menolak panggilan tersebut, siapa tahu itu penting? Ya mau tidak mau, Jungmo harus mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo? Jungmo Oppa?" sahut seseorang di ujung telephone.

Jungmo sedikit tercekat mendengar suara tersebut, ia seperti mengenal suara itu, namun ia berusaha membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, tentang si pemilik suara.

"N-Ne? Nuguseyo?" tanya Jungmo.

"Oppa? Kau tidak mengingat suaraku? This is me Yoona.." jawab seseorang yang berada di seberang sana itu, seseorang yang diketahui bernama Yoona.

'Yoona?!' batin Jungmo. Ia terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar nama tersebut.

"Oppa? Oppa, are you still there? Yeoboseyo? Oppa? " tanya Yoona karena tak ada tanggapan dari Jungmo.

"O-Oh ne Yoona, I'm here.. It's imposible to me to forget you.. So, H-How are you?" tanya Jungmo gugup, setelah mendapati suara tersebut benar suara yang ia kenal.

"Of course Fine.. Oppa, bogoshippeo.." balas Yoona.

"Eumm, ya, n-nado.."

"Oppa, I really want to meet you know, Bagaimana dengan cafe yang dulu? Aku tunggu di sana 30 menit lagi, How? can you?"

"Hmm, Yeah, aku rasa.. Ya aku bisa.."

.

* * *

.

"Oppaa! Jeongmal bogoshipoyoo~" seru Yoona, saat mendapati Jungmo telah lebih dulu datang dibanding dirinya.

"N-Ne.. Na-Nado. Bogoshipo.." jawab Jungmo terbata-bata, tepatnya saat Yoona tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya.

"Lima tahun meninggalkan Korea, rasanya banyak sekali yang berubah.. Cafe ini saja, interiornya sudah berubah seratus persen dari sebelumnya.." ujar Yoona sambil memperhatikan isi cafe yang memang benar-benar sudah berubah semenjak lima tahun yang lalu, ya kecuali nama cafe ini..

"Kau.. Kenapa kembali ke Korea?" tanya Jungmo tiba-tiba, sambil mengaduk-aduk vanilla latte-nya.

Senyuman Yoona hilang sejenak, namun ia kembali mencoba memasang senyumannya.

"Ya, karena aku merindukan Korea kan sud.."

"Bohong!" potong Jungmo sebelum Yoona menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yoona terdiam, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan memutar bola matanya, menghindari tatapn Jungmo.

"Kau kembali ke Korea, bukan karena itu alasannya.. Benar bukan?" tanya Jungmo.

Yoona masih menghindari tatapan Jungmo.

"Apa alasanmu kembali ke Korea?" tanya Jungmo sekali lagi.

"Karena aku masih mencintaimu.. Karena aku... Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Oppa.." jawab Yoona mulai berani menatap Jungmo.

Tapi Jungmo malah mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sinis.

"Tak bisa kah kita bersama lagi Oppa? Aku tahu, setidaknya masih ada sedikit rasa darimu untukku.." Yoona mulai menggenggam tangan

"Mian.." ujar Jungmo.

"Jika kita bisa bersama lagi.. Aku janji.. Aku janji tidak akan kembali ke Amerika.." tambah Yoona.

'Sreett'

Bukannya menjawab, Jungmo malah menarik tangannya yang tadi sempat digenggam Yoona.

"Mianhae.. Tapi perkiraanmu salah.. Aku sudah melupakanmu.."

"Tatap aku jika kau sedang berbicara padaku!"

"Mian.." Bukannya mengikuti apa kata Yoona, Jungmo malah beranjak dari kursinya, dan melangkah keluar dari cafe.

Meninggalkan Yoona yang masih termenung dikursinya.

"Oppa.."

.

* * *

.

"Waahh, udaranya sejuk sekalii.." seru seseorang, membuat Seohyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Seohyun cukup terkejut melihat seorang 'wanita' hamil yang tengah berdiri di tepi sungai, dengan seorang pria, yang ia yakini adalah pria yang ia cintai, yang sedang memeluk 'wanita' itu dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun dan Min-Ah," gumam Seohyun pelan.

"Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini.. Hah.. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!" ujar Sseo hyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya.

Sementara itu..

"Waahh, udaranya sejuk sekalii.." seru Sungmin, sambil berdiri di tepi sungai, merentangkan tangannya ke samping.

"Hey, hati-hati.. Nanti kalau terjatuh bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Ne araseo, lagi pula, kalau aku terjatuh, maka kau harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkan kami.."

"Kami?"

"Ne, aku... Dan bayi kita.." jawab Sungmin, sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat, Sungmin menyebut kata 'Bayi Kita', dulu biasanya ia hanya akan menyebutkan 'Bayiku', atau 'Anakku'.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku tidak bisa berenang.."

"Lalu, kenapa harus aku yang menyelamatkanmu?"

"Karena aku, dan bayi kita adalah tanggung jawabmu!"

"Bagaimana, kalau aku tidak mau menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memancing emosi Sungmin.

"Ya!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Lagi pula merepotkan jika harus menyelmatkan dua orang sekaligus.." ucapan Kyuhyun yang niatnya hanya berupa candaan, malah membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Yaa! Menyebalkan!" seru Sungmin di depan hadapan Kyuhyun.

Ia hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Hey, aku kan cuma bercanda.. Mian.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan keningnya di kening Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan memanyunkan bibirnya, cemberut dengan imut.

"Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mencubit pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu, tapi belikan itu.." Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Donghae yang dari tadi, diam, sambil menikmati ice cream triple scope-nya.

"Ice cream?"

"Ne.. Yang triple scope jugaa.." pinta Sungmin manja.

"Geurom.. Tunggu di sini ya.. Aku belikan dulu.."

"Ne, araseo.."

Sementara Kyuhyun mencarikan penjual ice cream yang sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya(?). Oke salah.

Sementara Kyuhyun mencarikan penjual ice cream yang sudah pergi dari tempat awalnya, Donghae, hampir menghabiskan ice cream-nya, sementara Sungmin kembali bermain-main di tepi sungai, yang agak sepi.

"Sungmin! Aku cari toilet dulu ya! Kau tunggulah di sini.." seru Donghae setelah menghabiskan ice cream-nya.

"Ne.. Aracchi!" balas Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Tak lama setelah Donghae pergi, seseorang pun datang menghampiri Sungmin.

"Annyeong Min-Ah sshi.." sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"Annyeo-ng" balas Sungmin setelah mendapati Seohyun dibelakangnya, tersenyum tak berarti, tak bermakna, dan tak mungkin diungkapkan dengan kata-kata(?).

"Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Seohyun ramah.. Heh?! Ramah?!

"Ahm, Kyuhyun sedang membelikan ice cream.. Dan aku masih bersama temanku.." jawab Sungmin yang sebenarnya agak ragu.

"Teman?"

"Ya, dia di toilet.."

"Ooh.."

Tidak terjadi dialog-dialog selanjutnya, sementara Sungmin sedikit mengeluh, karena Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak kunjung kembali.

"Apa kau tidak membenciku Min-Ah sshi?" tanya Seohyun tiba-tiba sambil memandangi betapa dalamnya, kedalaman sungai han itu, pastinya.

"Ke-Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena Kyuhyun pernah mencintaiku" Seohyun berjalan ke pinggir dermaga sambil sekali lagi ia berusaha melihat ke dasar Sungau han.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Mendengar Seohyun yang kemudian berbalik menatapnya.

"A.-Aniya, aku tidak membencimu.. Lagi pula, dia sudah bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi.." ujar Sungmin setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa kan? Mengobrol santai, seperti seorang teman? Jarak ini terlalu jauh untukku.." ujar Seohyun, sambil memperhatikan jarak antara dirinya dengan Sungmin yang tidak terlalu dekat, ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Oh, hmm, ne.." Sungmin mulai berjalan, mendekati Seohyun, dan berdiri disebelahnya.

Seohyun tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tahu Min-Ah sshi?"

"Eh? Tahu apa?"

"Aku sangat membencimu.."

Ucapan Seohyun, membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya, dan menatap Seohyun, yang kini tersenyum licik padanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"BYURRR!"

"KYAAA! TOLONG! BLRRRPP!"

Seohyun mendorong Sungmin secara tiba-tiba sehingga Sungmin terjatuh ke sungai yang cukup dalam itu.

Sungmin berusaha meminta tolong, walau suaranya teredam oleh air.

Ingat!

Sungmin sedang hamil! Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang.

"Aku sangat membencimu! Ya! Kau dan bayi bodohmu itu! Karena kau dan dia, membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali padaku! Dan saatnya untuk aku kembali padanya! Selamat tinggal Nona Min-Ah! Hahahaha!" suara keji itu menggema dipinggiran sungai nan luas itu.

Tak peduli, seberapa Sungmin menjerit minta tolong, dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Seohyun pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hampir kelelahan meminta tolong.

Sementara Sungmin benar-benar hampir tenggelam. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tadi bertemu dengan Donghae baru kembali, sambil membawa sebuah ice cream.

'Sreet..'

Ice cream di tangan Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja terjatuh ke tanah.

"Eh Kyuhyun wae?" tanya Donghae.

Tapi Kyuhyun langsung berlari sekencang mungkin, dan melompat ke sungai.

"SUNGMIN!"

.

* * *

.

[ICU]

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tunggu dengan tatapan cemas, sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

Sementara Donghae datang membawakan handuk, dan menyelimutkannya di punggung Kyuhyun.

'CKLEK'

Pintu ICU, terbuka, seorang wanita dengan jas berwarna putih, lalu sebuah statoskop menggantung dilehernya.

"Suami pasien Cho Sungmin?" tanya Dokter itu.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menghadap dokter tersebut.

"Ada yang harus saya bicarakan mengenai keadaan ehm.. 'Nyonya' Cho? dan.. juga bayinya. Bagaimaa kalau kita ke ruangan saya sekarang?" saran dokter wanita yang tak asing bagi Kyuhyun itu, Doktor Lee Min Byul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menatap Donghae sejenak. Donghae tersenyum tipis seakan memberi izin. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

* * *

.

"Eungh.." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat.

Ia sedikit memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, namun tatapannya berhenti pada sosok yang mendampingi-nya kurang lebih 5 bulan ini.

"Kyuh.." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin diiringi senyuman mirisnya.

"Ne. Minnie-ah?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Ak-Aku diman-ah.." tanya Sungmin terputus-putus.

"Kau di rumah sakit, kemarin kau tenggelam, dan pingsan.." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kemarin? Akkh.."

Sungmin kembali memegang kepalanya, dan memijitnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Sungmin sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba perutnya merasakan perih yang teramat sangat.

"Awwsshh.." Sungmin memegang pinggangnya erat.

"Minnie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu khawatir.

"Ne. Gwaench-" Sungmin memotong kalimatnya, ia membulatkan matanya, dan meraba-raba perutnya.

Kini keadaan perutnya sudah tak seperti kemarin lagi.

Perutnya yang kemarin masih membuncit, kini kembali rata, seperti halnya 5 bulan yang lalu.

"Kyu! Dimana dia?!" tanya Sungmin gusar. Ia bagun dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas ranjang, sambil menatap kesekeliling, dan meraba-raba bagian perutnya.

"Min..."

"Kyu Dimana dia! Dimana diaa! Hiks.." jerit Sungmin, pipinya mulai dialiri iar mata dengan derasnya.

"Dimana diaaaa Kyuuuhh.. Dimanaa.. Hiks.. Dimaanaaa!" jerit Sungmin tidak karuan, ia meremas bagian perutnya, yang beberapa jam lalu baru selesai dijahit, ia tak peduli, akan darah yang mulai merembes dari perutnya dan mulai membasahi piyamanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha memenangkannya, dengan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tak hanya Sungmin yang menangis, kini Kyuhyun pun juga menangis..

"Kyyuu.. Dimana bayiku.. Dimanaa... hiks.." lirih Sungmin, diiringi tangisan yang memilukan.

"Mian Min.. Mian..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

4 chapter lagi tamat ya... huftth..

tapi aku mesti ngabarin kabar -yang mungkin- buruk buat kalian..

Kalo chapter 25 s/d tamat, nggak bisa aku publish dalam waktu dekat..

istilahnya aku kayak hiatus gitulah..

Karena untuk minggu depan aku bakal menjalani UTS, jadi aku nggak bakal ada waktu buat buka ffn.

jadi chapter berikutnya akan aku publish kemungkinan Jum'at malam minggu depan, atau kemungkinan hari Sabtunya.

.  
Maap yaaah ceman-cemanss..

.

* * *

.

Q: Apa bakal ada sequelnya ntar?  
A: Jangan berharap banyak ya nak -_-

Q: Umur Kyuhyun Sungmin disini berapa?  
A: Sungmin 23-an kalo ga salah, Kyuhyun-nya aku lupa -_-,, kayaknya 22 deh..

Q: Kapan Sungmin dan Sungjin ketemu?  
A: nanti, sabar yah..

Q: Endingnya Sungmin bakal tetep nyamar jadi cewek?  
A: Jangan tanya2 ending aaahh~~

Q: Twitter sama Fb author apa?  
A: diniaulicious. fb-nya lahaciaaaa..

Q: Sungjin itu aslinya adeknya Sungmin kan? sekarang dia jadi hyungnya?  
A: iya, Sungjin aku alih umurkan #plakk

Q: Haehyuk gak bakal jadi couple ya?  
A: Mollaaa~~

Q:Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 22:  
June 23rd, 2011

''author , yang diatas itu maksudnya apa? ''  
A: Aku pertama kali mempublish chapter 22 di dunia maya itu tgl 23 Juni 2011.

Q: Apa author akan mem[ublish ff lain setelah ff ini?  
A: Mungkin masih dengan ff lama ku, tapi kemungkinan besar nggak.

Q: Apa ada club yang buka dr pagi?  
A: club kedok buka dari pagi kok! #plakkkkk,, harus adalah~ kan aku yang bikin #plakkbangetinijawaban

Q: Di couple Haehyuk, Apa Donghae bakal jadi uke? yang harusnya uke kan Eunhyuk..  
A: Kata siapppeh? Mereka itu couple yang ke-seme-an dan ke-uke-annya seimbang. btw, siapa pun uke/semenya, aku lebih suka nyebut EunHae dari pada Haehyuk -_-"

Q: Heechul bakal muncul lagi nggak?  
A: Nggak.

Q: Ringtone lagu Sungmin itu lagu apa dan lagunya siapa?  
A: Listen to me by Super Junior Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

Okeh, sampai bertemu minggu depan yah,, contact untuk seminggu masih bisa via twitter..

akhir kata.. Review please :)

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 24: July 15th, 2011


	25. Chapter 25

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- Lee Jinki

- Im Yoon Ah

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

"Min..."

"Kyu Dimana dia! Dimana diaa! Hiks.." jerit Sungmin, pipinya mulai dialiri iar mata dengan derasnya.

"Dimana diaaaa Kyuuuhh.. Dimanaa.. Hiks.. Dimaanaaa!" jerit Sungmin tidak karuan, ia meremas bagian perutnya, yang beberapa jam lalu baru selesai dijahit.

Kyuhyun berusaha memenangkannya, dengan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tak hanya Sungmin yang menangis, kini Kyuhyun pun juga menangis..

"Kyyuu.. Dimana bayiku.. Dimanaa... hiks.." lirih Sungmin, diiringi tangisan yang memilukan.

"Mian Min.. Mian..."

.

.

.

**__Part 25__**

.

.

.

Sungmin termenung di pinggir ranjang, sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya pucat, sangat pucat.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatapnya nanar. Setiap melihat Sungmin seperti ini, Kyuhyun kembali teringat saat Dokter Lee memberitahukan kabar buruk itu.

Dimana, Dokter Lee mulai menjelaskan, dengan paru-paru Sungmin yang penuh dengan air, kekurangan oksigen, bayi mereka yang juga ikut kekurangan oksigen, pada saat pertukaran oksigen dan sari makanan. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan oksigen, dan sampai bayi mereka yang tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Begitu miris mengingatnya, apa lagi, saat Kyuhyun harus cepat-cepat menandatangani surat operasi pengambilan janin yang kini tak hidup lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka dompetnya, mengambil sebuah foto yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih. Ia teringat beberapa waktu lalu saat ia menemani Sungmin, menemui dokter kandungannya. Dokter Lee Min Byul.. Remember?

.

~ Flashback ~

.

"Ah. Cho-sshi."

Mendengar dokter Lee memanggilnya, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, ia melirik Sungmin dan Dokter Lee secara bergantian.

"Eum, Min, kau bisa ke mobil duluan. Tidak apakah aku tinggal sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan nada Lembut.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sungmin mulai melangkah keluar Dokter Lee, sementara Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Dokter Lee.

.

"Ada apa dok?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Dokter Lee.

Dokter Lee tersenyum sejenak, lalu membuka map yang ada di mejanya, terselip sebuah foto disana. Diambilnya foto tersebut dan diserahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini..."

"Ini foto hasil USG yang saya ambil tadi.." ujar Dokter Lee, sebelum Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto itu sambil merekahkan senyum dibibirnya. Pertama kali ia melihat bayinya. Tapi terlintas sebuah pertanyaan diotaknya.

"Tapi, kenapa anda tidak memberikannya pada Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Awalnya Sungmin-sshi menolak untuk diambil hasil USG-nya, ia pun menolak melihat perkembangan bayinya, katanya ia hanya ingin melihat bayinya ketika bayinya telah lahir nanti, namun foto tersebut sudah terlanjur saya ambil. Saya pikir dari pada sia-sia lebih baik, foto ini saya berikan kepada anda, mungkin foto ini bisa anda berikan pada Sungmin-sshi setelah ia melahirkan, dan tentunya foto ini bisa menjadi kenang-kenangan" jawab dan jelas Dokter Lee.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Dokter Lee.

.

.

~ Flashback off ~

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, duduk disampingnya, dan mengelus lembut helaian rambut Sungmin.

"Minnie, kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah.

Sungmin sedikit bergeming, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin miris, tak pernah ia memikirkan atau sekedar mengkhayalkan, bahwa kenyataannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan gerakkan lamban, Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Sungmin, lalu meletakkan foto tadi, di atas telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, ditatap lembaran tebal yang ada di tangannya kini.

"Setidaknya, hanya ini yang aku punya, agar aku dapat tetap mengingatnya.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar, dan matanya mulai memerah saat menatap foto itu, tak lama setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kiri Sungmin.

"Aku ingin melupakan kejadian ini, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.." tambah Kyuhyun, sambil menatap foto yang berada di tangan Sungmin kini.

"Hiks.." Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun merapatkan jarak diantara dirinya dengan Sungmin, lalu mulai merangkul bahu Sungmin, dan membiarkan Sungmin bersandar dibahunya.

.

* * *

.

"TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP" seorang namja berlari ke arah seseorang yang tengah menunggu di sebuah kursi.

"Donghae-ah!" seru Eunhyuk, si namja yang tadi berlari, dengan cepat dia berhenti dihadapan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?!" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, dan menatap miris ke arah lantai.

"Ya! Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?!" desak Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Donghae.

"Sungmin dia baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya akan sedikit mengalami trauma.." jawab Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk menghela napas lega, ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Donghae.

"Syukurlah..."

"Tapi.."

Eunhyuk kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae.

"Tidak dengan bayinya.."

"Maksudmu?!" tanya Eunhyuk shock.

"Sungmin.. Dia..."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya dan bayinya?!" tanya Eunhyuk begitu memaksa.

"Sungmin kehilangan bayinya, dia... Keguguran." jawab Donghae dengan tempo lambat.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya, langsung menatap lurus dengan kosong. Terlalu shock? Ya.. Maybe..

.

Sementara di sudut lainnya, seorang yeoja yang tengah menuping pembicaraan mereka tersenyum senang, mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Sungmin? Itukah nama aslinya? nama konyol macam apa itu?" gumam Seohyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Namun, tak dipikirkannya lagi hal yang tak penting baginya itu, segera ia keluar dari rumah sakit, dan menelphone seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?" sahut orang di seberang sana.

Gadis ini tersenyum mendengar sahutan dari ujung telephone.

"Yeoboseyo? Jungmo-sshi? Masih ingat padaku? Aku partner lamamu.." ujarnya dengan sebuah seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Seohyun? Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengar suaramu" ujar Jungmo dengan dinginnya.

Seohyun sedikit memutar bola matanya.

"Aku membawa kabar yang membahagiakan, tentang Kyuhyun dan Istrinya.." ujar Seohyun sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Katakan dengan cepat!" titah Jungmo.

"Mereka kehilangan BAYI mereka.." jawab Seohyun penuh penekanan. Ia tersenyum sinis, sambil perlahan menginjak gasnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tambah Seohyun.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Jungmo.

"Hello? Jungmo-sshi, kau masih di sana? Ayolah, ini kabar yang sungguh menggembirakan.." ucap Seohyun sambil memutar stirnya.

"Ye? Geurae.. Neomu neomu joha.. Kalau boleh tahu, kau sedang berada dimana?" tanya Jungmo tiba-tiba dengan suara yang cukup ramah.

Seohyun sedikit bergidik mendengar perubahan nada suara Jungmo, namun ia anggap suatu kewajaran.

"Oh, aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah sakit St. Marcellus, aku mendapat kabar bahagia ini, dari sana juga tentunya.." jawab Seohyun santai.

"Well, itu dekat dengan taman kota, bagaimana dengan bertemu di sana? Aku akan mentraktirmu atas keberhasilanmu.." ujar Jungmo teramat sangat ramah.

"Eh? Jeongmal? Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di sana, Sampai nanti" ujar Seohyun, kemudian memutar balik stirnya.

"Ne, Selamat tinggal.." balas Jungmo.

Seohyun mengakhiri panggilannya, dan meletakkan handphone-nya sembarang di jok sebelah kanannya.

Sementara di sisi lain,

Jungmo baru saja menutup telephone-nya. Senyuman palsu-nya seketika menyurut.

Kembali ia membuka handphone-nya, dan mencari sederet nama anak-anak buahnya, dan sekali memencet tombol call untuk menghubungi mereka.

"Bunuh wanita bernama Seo Joo Hyun, ia menunggu di taman kota, fotonya akan segera ku kirim." ujar Jungmo tanpa basa basi.

Kembali ia mengotak-atik handphone-nya, mengirim sebuah foto kepada seseorang yang baru ia hubungi.

Setelah pengiriman sukses, ia tersenyum puas, karena rencana kecilnya ini sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan gagal.

.

* * *

.

Seohyun menunggu Jungmo di bangku taman. Setengah jam ia menunggu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya kedatangan Jungmo.

Ia melirik jam tangannya dengan kesal.

"Jadi tidak sih?!" keluh Seohyun.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Senyuman kecil mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Ku pikir kau tid... Hmmmpp!"

Kata-katanya terpotong tepat saat seseorang membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah dituangi obat bius.

Tak butuh waktu lama kesadaran Seohyun hilang, beberapa orang datang, dan membantu membawa Seohyun ke dalam sebuah mobil.

Ya, Tak salah.. Mereka lah orang-orang suruhan Jungmo.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin sudah diizinkan pulang oleh Dokternya. Meski kondisi fisiknya telah sepenuhnya membaik, tapi kondisi batin atau rohani-nya tak ada yang berubah.

Kini setiap hari di rumah ia hanya termenung, sambil menggenggam sebuah foto yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan sebelumnya.

Hampir setiap hari.. Oopss.. Bukan hampir! Tapi memang Setiap hari!

Setiap hari Eunhyuk dan Donghae datang untuk sekedar menghibur Sungmin, membantu Kyuhyun agar Sungmin setidaknya mau melupakan kegalauannya itu. Tapi tingkah bodoh atau pun konyol mereka yang biasanya mengundang tawa.. Kini hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin. Jangankan diperhatikan, dilirik pun saja tidak.

Setiap saat Kyuhyun, Donghae maupun Eunhyuk mengingatkan, bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang bersedih saat ini, masih ada yang lain yang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi Sungmin tetap saja menghiraukan tanggapan mereka.

Entah berapa kali Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk mencoba meminta Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Tapi sekali lagi..

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar dan mulut terkunci.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari supermarket.. Segera ia memasuki kamarnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi serba hitam.

Ditatapnya Sungmin sebentar yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau Seohyun meninggal, aku dengar ia ditemukan gantung diri dikamarnya, hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya. Aku berniat untuk datang, kau mau ikut?" tawar Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Hmm.. Ya pasti dihiraukan lagi..

Tapi di sisi Sungmin, di sisi yang tidak diketahui Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit tersenyum mendengar berita itu. Senyuman yang tidak dapat dilihat Kyuhyun saat itu.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Sungmin, akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan sendiri atas diamnya Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke pemakamannya dulu ya.. Chup!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan kamar, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara Sungmin membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Aku ikut.. Aku mau ikut.." jawab Sungmin, sambil menatap Kyuhyun begitu intens.

Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin berdiri berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun di samping makam Seohyun. Banyak sekali orang-orang menangis di sana, tak salah lagi, pasti mereka beberapa dari keluarga Seohyun.

Kyuhyun memandang batu nisan itu penuh rasa kasihan.

Ya kasihan, bukan sedih, entah mengapa ia merasa cukup lega atas kepergian Seohyun, walau sebenarnya ia tahu itu tidak baik, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, bola matanya menatap tajam batu nisan berwarna gelap itu.

Ia terlalu senang membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali.

'Rest In Place

Seo Joo Hyun'

Ia tersenyum puas setelah berkali-kali membaca tulisan yang tak akan pernah berubah itu.

Rasanya puas ketika seseorang yang membuat ia kehilangan salah seorang yang dicintainya, membayar semua rasa dendamnya dengan nyawanya juga.

Kematian dengan kematian.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin senang akan kenyataan yang sedang berada dihapannya kini.

Seketika ia mengingat perkataan Jungmo, tentang bagaimana ia harus berhati-hati, akan kehamilannya.

Apa Jungmo telah mengetahui rencana ini sebelumnya? Apa Jungmo juga ikut campur atas kecelakaan yang di sengaja ini? Kalau iya, Kenapa ia harus memperingati Sungmin sebelumnya?

Sekelebat pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai mengusik pikiran Sungmin.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian yang juga serba hitam memandang ke titik yang sama, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat rencana kecilnya berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Namun sedikit pandangannya bergeser, pada seorang pria yang tengah menunduk. Pria yang sangat ia ketahui, meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini.

Penampilannya jauh berbeda dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Terakhir pria itu masih dengan pakaian wanita, wig panjang berwarna kecoklatan, dan perut yang membuncit.

Sekarang?

Ia kembali, ke sosoknya yang dulu, rambut pendek, pakaian yang jelas digunakan oleh pria, dan perutnya yang rata.

Seorang lainnya menepuk bahu pria yang memandang dari kejauhan ini dengan pelan.

"Jungmo-sshi" panggil seseorang itu, pria yang dipanggil Jungmo menengok.

Jungmo tersenyum. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat dari sakunya, dan memberikan amplop itu kepada orang itu.

"Tak salah aku menghubungimu.." ujar Jungmo.

Orang itu tersenyum, lalu pergi dari hadapan Jungmo.

Bunuh diri-nya Seohyun... Wait.. Bunuh diri? Well, lebih tepatnya, pembunuhan berencana ini, sepertinya terlalu mudah untuk dijalankan.

Sebenarnya, Jungmo mampu melakukannya sendiri..

Membius Seohyun, membuatnya kehabisan napas saat pingsan sampai benar-benar mati, lalu menggantungnya di kamar pribadi wanita itu, seakan-akan kematiannya disebabkan karena bunuh diri.

Jungmo dapat melakukan itu sendiri dengan mudah, hanya saja...

Terlalu menjijikan baginya menyentuh wanita yang telah menghancurkan rencananya ini.

Yaa.. Mau tidak mau ia harus 'meminta tolong' pada orang lain.

Jungmo pergi dari sana, sebelum orang lain melihatnya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk merencanakan planning selanjutnya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah pulang dari pemakaman, Kyuhyun yang kebetulan meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan di kantor, memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantor sebentar bersama Sungmin, ia bermaksud mengambil pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang tertunda beberapa hari kemarin, dan mengerjakannya di rumah.

"Aku hanya sebentar, kau tunggu di sini ya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepas seatbelt-nya, dan hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Ani.." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ikut.." pinta Sungmin, dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun terlihat melepas pegangan tangan Sungmin, lalu keluar dari mobil.

Namun ia berputar, dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Kajja.." ajak Kyuhyun, sambil menyambut tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, dan mengajaknya menuju ruangannya. Beberapa karyawan lama yang mungkin mengenal Sungmin, memberikan sedikit senyuman, walau agak bingung kenapa sejak lama Sungmin tidak terlihat, agak berbada memang dengan warna rambutnya yang sekarang hitam, kini ia terlihat bersama Kyuhyun, orang yang terakhir membuatnya kesal karena telah membuatnya di pecat oleh Direktur di sini, malah kini mereka bergandengan tangan.

Ya kira-kira itu lah pemikiran mereka saat melihat Sungmin berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyuman kecil, satu per satu. Sampai pada tiba-tiba...

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.." panggil seorang yeoja dari arah belakang.

Sontak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Oh, ne Victoria-sshi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Oh Sungmin-sshi, tumben kau ke sini," ujar Victoria yang memang mengenal Sungmin, saat Sungmin masih bekerja di sini.

Victoria melirik ke arah tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng erat tangan Sungmin.

"Kalian pergi bersama? Sungmin-sshi, Ku pikir kau membenci Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.." ucap Victoria pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab ia hanya membuang mukanya, nampaknya Sungmin kurang menyukai wanita ini.

"Oh ya Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, aku dengar istrimu keguguran ya?" ujar Victoria tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, yang secara tidak langdung melepaskan gandengan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

"Sayang sekali, aku turut berduka ya.." ujar Victoria, tanpa ada rasa iba dari nada suaranya.

Sungmin menatap mereka berdua dari belakang. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Victoria, Kyuhyun terlihat sekali-kali menoleh ke arah Sungmin, saat dengan sengaja Victoria menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, kata-demi kata yang pernah dikeluarkan Jungmo tiba-tiba berputar diotaknya.

'Bagaimana jika bayi itu tak ada?'

'Jika bayi itu tidak ada, akan kah kau dan Kyuhyun masih akan tetap bersama?'

'Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang butuh belaian wanita?'

Seketika itu juga Sungmin meremas perutnya, seandainya ia tidak ceroboh saat itu, seandainya ia tidak bodoh mau mendekati wanita itu, seandainya Kyuhyun datang lebih cepat waktu itu, seandainya dulu ia tidak pernah menolak diajarkan berenang..

Pasti jadinya tidak akan seperti ini.

Sungmin menatap miris perutnya yang sudah rata kembali.

"Semoga bayi kalian yang tidak sempat lahir itu, kembali mendapatkan tempatnya di sisi-Nya" ujar Victoria tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak nyaman dengan nada suaranya.

"Ya, Gamsahamnida, karena telah ikut mendoakan bayi kami.. Aku permisi dulu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya paksa dari gandengan Victoria.

Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan menghampiri Sungmin lagi. Sementara Victoria hanya menatapnya dengan kesal.

Ya, maaf Vic, usaha pdkt-mu sepertinya tidak akan pernah berjalan lancar..

"Minnie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin, ia khawatir melihat Sungmin memegangi perutnya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Ne gwaenchana.."

"Mian, tadi Victoria yang menarikku, sekarang ayo kita ke ruanganku.." Kyuhyun kembali mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya dengan jari-jari tangan Sungmin. Lalu kembali berjalan berdampingan seperti tadi

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun setelah, ia mengambil berkas-berkas dan map-map dari ruangannya, namun tiba-tiba...

'GREEPP'

"Sungmiiiinn, aku turut berduka.." seorang namja tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin, berucap dengan lirih.

Sungmin berusaha terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

"Ne, Gomawo Jinki-ah.." jawab Sungmin sambil membalas pelukkan si namja, Lee Jinki.

Jinki melepas pelukkannya, dan kini beralih pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah juga melepaskan pelukkannya dengan Kyuhyun, Jinki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengira bisa jadi seperti ini, padahal aku kan baru mengetahuinya.." lirih Jinki.

"Gwaenchana, mungkin memang sudah takdirnya seperti ini.." ujar Sungmin berusaha tabah.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin begitu miris, ia tahu pasti sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata itu,

Jinki memegang kedua bahu Sungmin lalu menatap mata Sungmin begitu serius.

"Ne, gwaenchana.. Kalian juga tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin! Sungmin kau pasti bisa mengandung lagi!" ujar Jinki begitu polos.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergidik mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jinki.

Keduanya saling membuang muka, setelah Jinki mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut.

Namun dengan cepat, Sungmin sadar, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Jinki dari bahunya secara perlahan.

"Itu tidak mungkin Jinki-ah.." ujar Sungmin.

Sontak Jinki menatap Sungmin, dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyuhyun pun juga ikut menatap Sungmin takut-takut.

"Aku tidak ingin hamil lagi, aku ingin kembali menjadi pria pada umumnya.." jawab Sungmin pelan, sambil sedikit melirik Kyuhyun.

Nyatanya Kyuhyun dan Jinki cukup kecewa dengan pernyataan Sungmin barusan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau adalah pria.." ucap Jinki pelan.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini, kalian..." Jinki terlihat bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Entahlah.." ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Kami tidak tahu, setelah ini akan bagaimana.." kata-kata Sungmin seakan ia telah mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Jinki.

Kyuhyun kembali membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak berhak berharap lebih.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mulai menggas mobilnya. Pandangannya fokus ke jalan. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang dari tadi terus memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin akhirnya, tepat pada saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Kau dekat dengan Victoria?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuang muka ke arah jalanan.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya berteman.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ku rasa, dia itu menyukaimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

.

UTS-nya syudah kelaaarr~~~

Aku balik nih bawa chapter 25,, buat yang minta langsung update sampe tamat, maaf yah, aku gak bisa mengabulkannya.. #plakks, berapa chapterpun yg aku publish, yang penting dilanjutkan? dari pada nggak.. huehehe..

Okay deh, kita langsuung ke pertanyaan aja yaaah :D

.

* * *

.

Q: Apa Kyuhyun tau kalo Seohyun yang mencelakakan Sungmin?  
A: Nggak tau dan gak akan pernah tau.

Q: Apa Sungmin bakal bales dendam ke Seohyun?  
A: Nggak, kan Seohyunnya sudah menghilang~

Q: Apa Sungmin bakal tetep sama Kyuhyun nantinya?  
A: Menurut L ?

Q: Yoona sam Jungmo punya hubungan apa?  
A: Mereka adalah mantan kekasih~

Q: Apa Jungmo udah jadi baik?  
A: Ya belom lah -_-

Q: Author, cuma sampe chapter 28? gak ada sequel gitu?  
A: nggak ada sequel-sequelan! -_-

Q: Apa endingnya bakal sad?  
A: maybe yes, may be no~

Q: Apa Sungmin bakal hamil lagi?  
A: ya kalo mereka melakukan 'sesuatu' lagi, mungkin Ming bisa hamil lagi.

Q: Authornya suka Eunhae? berarti yang Eunhyuk jadi seme?  
A: Ya nggak juga, aku suka siapapun uke seme-nya, tapi aku lebih suka nyebutnya Eunhae.

Q: Author, katanya bayi Min, gak bakal di apa-apain? T^T  
A: Kan aku bilangnya yang gak bakal ngapa-ngapain bayinya itu Jungmo, kalo Seohyunnya kan beda lagi :P

.

* * *

.

Ada yang terlewat? atau mungkin yang prtanyaannya nggak aku jawab itu, udah pernah aku jawab sebelumnya.

Btw, rada bete juga kalo inget aku pake Victoria disini, sumpah bete.. abisnya sekarang akunya udah suka banget f(x), aku suka semua membernya, mana aku suka bangetbangetbanget sama Khuntoria, eh di FF ini aku malah pake Vict buat jadi cewek gatel.. T^T, pengen ganti tapi aku takutnya ntar ada yang kelewatan.

Oh ya remember ya, boleh benci tindakan, sikap, atau sifat seseorang, tapi jangan benci sama orangnya yaa :D

Yah, karena ini udah diupdate, jadi di review ya.. :D

Thanks

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 25 : August 7th, 2011


	26. Chapter 26

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Seo Joohyun

- Lee Jinki

- Im Yoon Ah

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai menggas mobilnya. Pandangannya fokus ke jalan. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang dari tadi terus memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin akhirnya, tepat pada saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Kau dekat dengan Victoria?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuang muka ke arah jalanan.

"Tidak juga,, kami hanya berteman.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ku rasa, dia itu menyukaimu.."

**__Part 26__**

.

"Eh?" Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya, dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." Sungmin ikut menolehkan kepalanya, dan mulai menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, sudahlah tidak usah di bahas.."

"Kalian terlihat cocok tadi.."

"Sungmin!"

'TIIIN TIIIIN TIIIIN TIIIIIIIIINNNN' terdengar banyak bunyi klakson dari kendaraan belakang, rupanya lampu lalu lintas telah berubah kembali menjadi hijau.

Kyuhyun kembali menggas mobilnya. Kali ini kecepatan mereka agak bertambah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekatinya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, lagi-lagi ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Dia terlihat sangat tertarik padamu.. Kalau kau mendekatinya ia pasti akan menyukainya.." ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali tak berucap, ia malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya terus menerus.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti akan dekat dengan cepat.." tambah Sungmin.

Semakin banyak Sungmin mengeluarkan kalimat yang isinya tentang Kyuhyun dan Victoria, maka seiring dengan itu Kyuhyun semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi, percayalah padaku.." ucap Sungmin.

Kini kecepatan mobil Kyuhyun hampir mendekati kecepatan maksimum, sungguh ini sangat cepat!.

Sungmin mulai ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun! Pelankan mobilnya, kenapa cepat sekali?! YA! Neo Micheoseo?!" bentak Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meminggirkan mobilnya, dan mengerem secara mendadak.

'CIIIIIIIITTTT' bunyi gesekkan ban mobil dan aspal terdengar begitu mengilukan.

'DUK!'

Kepala Sungmin sedikit terbentur, saat Kyuhyun mengerem mobil itu mendadak.

"Auwwwhh!" Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin kencang.

"SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun lebih kencang.

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh amarah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dibahas lagi! Berhenti membicarakan hal-hal bodoh! Sungguh aku sangat tidak menyukai semua kata-kata mu tadi!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat shock. Pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia di bentak oleh Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini. Ia juga tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini, apa lagi, ini semua karenanya.

"Araseo?!" tanya Kyuhyun tegas.

"N.. N.. Ne.." jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun mulai membawa mobilnya kembali ke tengah jalan, kini kecepatannya normal. Tak ada lagi perbincangan di antara mereka berdua.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit menyesal, sedangkan Kyuhyun...

Ekspresinya tak terbaca saat ini.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun membolak-balik berkas-berkas dan map yang ada dimeja, ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu di atas berkas-berkas tersebut.

Sekitar hampir 1 meter darinya. Sungmin duduk sambil sesekali mengganti channel TV. Wajahnya di tekuk, ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, sejak tadi siang, setelah sampai di rumah, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah?

Sungmin mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Kini Sungmin duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak merespon, ia tetap fokus pada map-map tersebut.

"Jeongmal mianhae.." tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Haahhh~" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Dilepasnya pulpen yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu mulai menatap Sungmin.

"Aniya, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Mian tadi sudah membentakmu.." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil membelai lembut pipi Sungmin.

"Hnn, ne, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu.. Padahal kau sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak membahasnya.. Mianhae.." ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin perlahan, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hmm, ne, kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi ya? Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.." ucap Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertidur disampingnya. Ia perhatikan dengan sangat lekuk-lekuk garis wajah yang tampan itu.

Semakin sering ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun, semakin sering pula kata-kata Jungmo berputar dikepalanya.

Jika begini pikiran negatif pasti mengisi kepala Sungmin.

'Kalau begini, apa lagi alasanku untuk tetap tinggal bersama Kyuhyun? Yang ada aku malah semakin merepotkannya..' pikir Sungmin.

Alasannya tinggal dan menikah dengan Kyuhyun dulu, adalah karena bayi mereka bukan? Tapi kini, apa lagi alasan mereka untuk tetap bersama.

Mereka masih sama-sama muda, jalan hidup mereka masih terlalu panjang.

'Kalau aku pergi sekarang, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik..' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Mungkin tidurnya malam ini, tidak akan terasa tenang.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini Jungmo berniat berkunjung ke apartment Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, untuk mengucapkan kalimat duka cita, dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sungmin. Ya, mungkin kalimat untuk mempengaruhinya, agar Sungmin pergi dari Kyuhyun.

Ketika ia hendak memasukki mobilnya, di saat yang bersamaan, handphone-nya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

Sebuah nomor yang familiar baginya. Ia ragu siapa yang menelphone-nya. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Oppa, bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" tanya orang di seberang sana to the point.

Yang dugaan Jungmo memang benar, seseorang yang menelphone-nya kini, adalah Yoona.

"Mian Yoona aku..."

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir, jebal.." pinta Yoona.

Well, dia bilang ini yang terakhir.

"Baiklah.."

"Di cafe biasa jam 10, aku menunggu mu di sana.." ujar Yoona.

Sambungan terputus. Jam 10, berarti 30 menit lagi. Jungmo memutuskan langsung ke cafe tersebut sekarang. Dia tak ingin terlalu berbasa-basi.

Sekitar 10 menit sebelum jam 10, Jungmo telah sampai di cafe.

Setika ia masuk rupanya Yoona telah menunggu di sana.

Apa dia telah menunggu dari tadi.

Jungmo menggampiri Yoona yang sedari tadi menunduk dikursinya.

"Kau menunggu dari tadi?" tanya Jungmo. Sontak Yoona menghapus sesuatu dari wajahnya, dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau datang lebih cepat Oppa.." ujar Yoona.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Jungmo, yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hidung Yoona merah, dan matanya sembab, persis seperti orang habis menangis.

"A... Aniya.. Hanya tadi kemasukkan debu." jawab Yoona yang sepertinya berbohong.

Jungmo menatap Yoona penuh curiga, sungguh sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya tersebut, menangis seperti tadi.

"Ada apa? Apa lagi yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Jungmo cukup dingin, ia berusaha mempertahankan sikap angkuh-nya di depan Yoona.

"Lusa aku kembali ke Amerika.." jawab Yoona.

Jungmo cukup terkesiap, ia menatap Yoona terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Lalu urusannya denganku?" tanya Jungmo kembali dengan nada yang sama.

Yoona menatap Jungmo, mengharapkan sesuatu, berharap Jungmo akan mencegahnya, atau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya membatalkan rencana kembali ke Amerika, tapi rupanya, Jungmo seperti tidak peduli.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin kau tahu.." jawab Yoona disertai senyuman miris, ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap lantai dengan kosong.

Jungmo sangat tidak menyukai senyuman itu, senyuman yang pernah ia berikan lima tahun lalu saat Yoona terakhir kali bertemu dengannya.

"Aku berangkat jam 9, hmm.. kalau bisa oppa.."

"Mian, aku tidak bisa, banyak pekerjaan di kantor.." ujar Jungmo seakan mengetahui kalimat yang akan Yoona keluarkan.

"Oh, ne.. Gwaenchana.." jawab Yoona kecewa.

"Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang.." ujar Jungmo sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh, hnn, ne, selamat tinggal Oppa.." balas Yoona.

Jungmo cukup tertegun, saat Yoona mengatakan kalimat 'selamat tinggal', namun ia langsung berpaling dan meninggalkan Yoona saat itu juga.

Yoona menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengambil handphone dari tasnya, lalu menelphone seseorang.

"Eomma.. Aku ambil ticket besok lusa.."

Jungmo membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kesal. Disandarkan kepalanya di stir mobilnya. Ia memejamkan matanya memikirkan kata-kata Yoona barusan.

Ia yakin ia tak salah dengar, bahwa Yoona akan kembali meninggalkannya lusa.

Hal ini cukup membuat Jungmo bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri. Di satu sisi, dia menginginkan Sungmin, tapi di sisi yang lain, ia masih mencintai Yoona.

Tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur oleh Yoona, sementara langkahnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpisah, agaknya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Jungmo melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk sampailah dia di sebuah taman, yang cukup sepi.

Drrrttt Drrrttt.

Handphone Jungmo bergetar kali ini menandakan datangnya sms masuk.

'Oppa, kebarangkatanku di percepat, aku akan meninggalkan Korea tepat pukul 08:30, aku akan tetap menunggumu di bandara Incheon setengah jam sebelum keberangkatan..'

Kira-kira begitulah isi dari sms yang Jungmo terima. Ya tidak salah lagi itu adalah sms dari Yoona.

"Hhhh~" Jungmo mendesah dengan panjang, sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau, tepat dibawah pohon rindang.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin terlihat sedang membantu Kyuhyun mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dari pagi mereka sibuk membaca-baca berkas yang kemarin Kyuhyun bawa dari kantor. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang bisa Sungmin lakukan agar perhatiannya bisa terfokus pada suatu hal, dan tidak terus memikirkan soal bayi mereka.

Drrrrtt Drrttt..

Handphone Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin segera meraih Handphone-nya, dan membaca sms yang masuk.

##############

From: Lee Hyukjae

Min, aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi, Sungjin dilarikan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kalau kau masih peduli pada kakak kandungmu, datanglah ke R.S St. Martha.

##############

Sungmin cukup terkejut membaca sms itu.

"Wae? Dari siapa?" tany Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin.

"Eh? Aniya, hanya dari operator.." jawab Sungmin kemudian kembali meletakkan handphone-nya dan kembali membantu Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung, namun setelah itu ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Sungmin sedikit terpikirkan dengan sms Eunhyuk barusan, tapi, sungguh ini merupakan pertarungan batin baginya.

Sungmin tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun. Perhatiannya terfokus pada handphone-nya, ia membaca kembali sms yang Eunhyuk kirimkan tadi.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan unutk membalasnya.

##############

To: Lee Hyukjae

Pastikan ia baik-baik saja, aku baru bisa datang dua hari lagi.

##############

Sungmin menunggu pesannya terkirim, setelah itu, ia membalikkan badannya menatap Kyuhyun yang telah terlelap disampingnya.

"Setidaknya sampai besok lusa.." gumam Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap.

.

* * *

.

"Akhirnyaa selesai juga…" seru Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya ke atas karpet.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa tidak bekerja di kantor seperti ini terus?" tanya Sungmin ikut merebahkan diri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Shindong-sshi pasti mengerti kok, lagi pula yang penting tugasku selesai, dan mungkin aku akan mulai bekerja di kantor lagi minggu depan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ooh.."

_Hening_

Keduanya sama-sama menatap atap, tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sungimn memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Jam 10.. masih lumayan pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan.." ajak Sungmin.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Sungmin pun membawa tubuhnya bangun. "Aniya, ayo kita ke taman bermain!" seru Sungmin ceria.

Kyuhyun ikut membangkitkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu AYO!"

Mereka pun bersiap, dan mengganti pakaian mereka. Sungmin terlihat senang pagi ini. Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, setidaknya Sungmin sudah kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, hampir jam 11, tapi Sungmin belum keluar, tadi Sungmin memintanya untuk duluan dan menunggu di mobil. Tapi, hampir 30 menit Sungmin belum juga keluar. Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa memusatkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Mian menunggu terlalu lama."

Kyuhyun menoleh, namun, seketika pandangannya langsung terkunci pada sosok dihadapannya.

"S.. Sungmin.."

"Ne?"

"K.. kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun agak terbata.

Sungmin melihat penampilannya.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Dress Pink, cardigan biru, wedges warna senada, wig coklat panjang, dan sedikit polesan make up diwajahnya. What's wrong?!

"Memang apanya yang salah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hnn, ken.. kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti wanita lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terlihat berkencan dengan seorang pria, aku tidak mau kau terlihat aneh nanti.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Chup! Jadi merepotkanmu.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, seperti ini kan sudah biasa.." jawab Sungmin disertai senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita berangkat!"

"Ne! Ayo! Berangkaat!"

Seharian penuh mereka bersama, tak sedetikpun kaitan tangan mereka terlepas, salah satu hari yang sekiranya merupakan hari terindah bagi Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

Banyak orang yang terdengar memuji mereka. Mereka hanya tersenyum jika salah satu dari pujian orang-orang itu terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Lihat,pasangan muda yang sangat mesra ya?" sahut wanita dari kejauhan.

"Iya mereka terlihat sangat serasi.." balas wanita lainnya.

Ya itulah salah satu dari pujian-pujian yang mereka dengar hari itu.

Segala jenis wahana mereka coba, dari yang adem ayem, yang kalem-kalem, sampai ke wahana yang menguji adrenalin.

Mereka semua lalui dengan tawa. Hingga malam tiba, mereka menunjuk kincir angin a.k.a biang lala sebagai wahana terakhir yang akan mereka naiki.

.

"Wah, pemandangan Seoul dari sini bagus sekali.." ujar Sungmin terkagum-kagum.

"Ne, mobil-mobil di sana terlihat kecil dari sini.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Lihat! itu gedung apartment kita!" seru Sungmin sambil menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun, dan menunjuk ke arah gedung besar, melalui jendela.

"Wah, iya, kira-kira kamar kita di lantai yang mana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghitungi banyak lantai di gedung itu dari kejauhan.

"Aku yakin pasti yang itu," tunjuk Sungmin.

"Aniya, pasti dua di bawahnya.." elak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! pasti yang itu aku yakin kok" balas Sungmin.

"Bukan, tadi aku sudah menghitungnya, yang itu kok.."

"Ih! Tidak mungkin!, itu terlalu dekat dengan lantai bawah, apartment kita dilantai 11"

"Ne arachi! Tapi aku benar benar yakin, perhitunganku tidak mungkin salah!"

"Ish pasti yang itu"

"Tidak mungkin Min, yang dua di bawahnya! Itu yang benar!"

"Yang itu!"

"Sudah kukatakan yang itu!"

"YA!" seru mereka berdua sambil berpandangan.

.

_Hening_

.

"Ku rasa, ini hal terbodoh yang kita lakukan hari ini.." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil menahan tawa.

"Ne, haha, untuk apa kita berdebat untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini.." balas Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin, dan merangkul Sungmin dari samping dengan erat.

"Sebentar lagi sampai di puncak.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Hmm, Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

"Ye?"

"Soal tadi aku masih yakin, kalau apartment kita itu, yang aku tunjuk tadi.." ujar Sungmin

"Min.. ( ¬_¬)" Kyuhyun melirik tajam ke arah Sungmin yang kini bersender di bahunya.

"Hehe, hanya bercanda.." balas Sungmin dengan cengirannya.

"Rasanya ingin sekali jika waktu bisa berhenti saat ini juga.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dimana hanya ada kita berdua, dimana kita jauh dari daratan, yang rasanya kita bisa lepas dari segala beban." tambah Kyuhyun.

"Juga dimana kita bisa selalu bersama" tambah Kyuhyun, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Sungmin tersenyum miris. Sesuatu mengganjal dihatinya.

'Pantaskah aku?' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya berusaha menghangatkan diri dipelukkan Kyuhyun, selama kincir angin itu berputar.

.

* * *

.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus memeluknya, bahkan sampai saat mau mandi seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana.." jawab Sungmin. Malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tapi aku mau mandi."

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama saja.."

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah padam mendengar perkataan polos Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"Kyuhyun! Mandinya yang cepat!" seru Sungmin di depan kamar mandi, sambil sesekali menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Neeee.." balas Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak keluar-keluar.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Namun seketika senyumannya memudar mengingat kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun di kincir angin tadi.

"CKLEK.."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar dengan selembar handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Dan sebuah handuk kecil dikepalanya. Sesekali ia menggosokkan handuk kecil itu dirambutnya yang basah.

'Sreeett'

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tidak peduli tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit basah.

"Hei, apa sih yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

Ya.. anggap saja malam biasa seperti hari hujan.

Setelah memakai piyama dengan susah payah. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Pelukkan Sungmin sama sekali tak terlepas. Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertidur. Hanya mendengkur kecil, sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin bersusah payah menutup matanya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Agaknya cukup sulit untuk tidur malam ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya, aku memang benar-benar sudah terlanjur mencintaimu.." ucap Sungmin pelan, tanpa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus terlambat menyadarinya?!" Gumam Sungmin, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, dan mempererat pelukkannya.

Malam ini Sungmin lalui dengan tidur yang sangat membuatnya tidak tenang. Bersusah payah ia tidur, dan akhirnya ia mulai dapat menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

Sumpah part ini gapenting bet yah -_-,,

buat yang minta update sampe tamat, maaaaaappp banget, beneran deh gak bisa dikabulin, soalnya modem + laptop lagi cepet banget ngambek, jadi kudu gesit..

capcyus deh ke pertanyaan yah..

.

* * *

.

Q: Kapan Kyuhyun ngungkapin perasaannya?  
A: next chap kayaknya..

Q: Apa KyuMin bakal cerai?  
A: Nggak kok, mereka nggak cerai kayaknya..

Q: Author suka khuntoria?  
A: BANGETBANGETBANGET XD

Q: Apa nanti ada nc?  
A: there's no mature scene explanation for this fiction ._.

Q: Apa kematian Seo, nggak terlalu sadis?  
A: sebenernya sadis, tapi gapapalah ya, namanya juga fiksi #plakk

Q: Kenapa tamat di ch 28? Author suka angka 28? Kenapa ga mau bikin sequel?  
A: emang pas tamatnya di chap 28 -_-,, aku sukanya angka 9 XD, gamau bikin sequel karenaaaaaaa.. waktunya nggak ada, setelah FF ini aku gak nulis FF lagi, palingan juga cuma drable. abis waktu itu udah naik kelas 11, jadi tugas numpuk parah, begitu pula sekarang, apalagi sekarang kls 12 T^T

Q: akhirnya jungmoo balik lagi sama Yoona gak?  
A: maunya? XD

Q: Jinki itu aslinya siapa?  
A: Jinki itu kan Onew SHINee, masa gatau si -_-''

Q: KyuMin akan tetap bersama, atau akan hidup 'normal'?  
A: Sungmin maunya normal tuh..

Q: Jungmo kok jahat banget di sini  
A: weh, cowok antagonis itu keren lho~ #plakkkkkk

Q: Author biasnya siapa?  
A: banyak XD, tapi kalo di SJ Sungmin Eunhyuk.. kalo boyband lain.. yaaaaa beda lagi XD

.

* * *

.

Hwah, kak Soona review juga, ayo dong ketemuan, tapi masalahnya kakak di Jakarta mana? -_-

.

btw ayo semangat 2 ch lagi tamat, review yaaa, lebih banyak lebih cepat,, #plakkk

huehehe, pokoknya review yaaa,

Thanks

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 26: August 7th, 2011


	27. Chapter 27

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Lee Jinki

- Im Yoon Ah

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Pelukkan Sungmin sama sekali tak terlepas. Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertidur. Hanya mendengkur kecil, sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin bersusah payah menutup matanya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Agaknya cukup sulit untuk tidur malam ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya, aku memang benar-benar sudah terlanjur mencintaimu.." ucap Sungmin pelan, tanpa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus terlambat menyadarinya?!" Gumam Sungmin, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, dan mempererat pelukkannya.

Malam ini Sungmin lalui dengan tidur yang sangat membuatnya tidak tenang. Bersusah payah ia tidur, dan akhirnya ia mulai dapat menutup matanya.

.

**__Part 27__**

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam pupil matanya.

Perlahan, tangannya mulai meraba ke bagian dimana seharusnya istrinya sedang berbaring. Namun setelah meraba beberapa kali. Ia tersadar, Sungmin tak ada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun membuka mata lebar-lebar, ditatapnya sekeliling kamar, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sungmin di kamar. Lampu kamar mandi pun mati, itu berarti Sungmin tak sedang berada di sana.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia melirik ke arah dapur, tak ada Sungmin di sana.

Kyuhyun agaknya sedikit bingung, ia membawa kakinya berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Namun sampai di sana, ia malah membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia memandang shock sosok dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah bangun" ujar Sungmin, sambil berusaha menyeret kopernya keluar dari pintu apartment.

"Sungmin apa ini?! Kenapa ada koper-koper di sini? Dan kenapa pakaianmu sangat rapi?! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Kyuhyun berentetan.

"Ahh, ini semua barang-barangku, aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal yang lain, aku rasa aku sudah cukup lama merepotkanmu.." ujar Sungmin santai.

"Apa maksudmu mencari tempat tinggal lain?! Dan merepotkan?! Apa yang merepotkan?! Statusmu masih istriku!" ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aku sudah tidak mungkin tinggal di sini lagi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Alasan kita menikah, tinggal bersama, itu karena bayi kita.. Tapi.. Kini ia sudah tidak ada.. Apa lagi yang harus membuatku untuk tetap tingal di sini?"

"Tapi kita suami istri!"

"Tapi pernikahan itu seharusnya tidak sah.. Aku berbohong.. Aku menyamar sebagai wanita pada pernikahan itu." elak Sungmin.

"Tapi kau masih tetap bisa tinggal di sini!" cegah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap berada di sini, bersamamu!" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tidak menerima maksud Sungmin yang sudah jelas ingin meninggalkannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Mendengar lirihan seperti itu. Sungmin yang awalnya mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sesungguhnya, malah membalikkan badannya, ekspresi sesungguhnya kini sangat terlihat, walau Kyuhyun tak dapat melihatnya.

Sungmin mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh pergi? Aku berhak untuk pergii.." balas Sungmin pelan.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu.." lirihan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku? Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu Kyuhyun.." ucap Sungmin sambil menjaga kestabilan suaranya.

"Aku.. aku hanya butuh kamu, hanya butuh dirimu untuk tetap disampingku.." setetes air mata mengalir di pipi pucat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus aku? Di dunia ini wanita lebih banyak dari pada pria Kyuhyun, banyak wanita di luar sana yang lebih pantas mendampingimu.. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapaaa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Ia sudah tak mampu menjaga tangisannya. Suaranya sudah terlanjur pecah.

.

.

.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu Lee Sungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun tegas, walau dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hiks…" Tangis Sungmin benar-benar pecah, bahkan ia sudah tak dapat menahan suara tangisnya lagi.

"Tak bisakah karena itu, kau tetap berada disampingku?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

"Hiks.." Sungmin hanya berusaha menahan isak tangisnya yang tak kunjung reda.

Menunggu jawaban Sungmin kini, benar-benar membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar dengan kencangnya.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai dapat mengandalikan tangisnya. Ia menghapus air matanya perlahan.

'Kyuhyun? Mencintaiku?' Sungmin hendak membalikan tubuhnya. Namun..

'Aku ingin kembali menjadi pria pada umumnya..'

'Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang butuh belaian wanita?'

Dua buah kalimat terlintas di otaknya, kalimat pertama adalah kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada Jinki, dan kalimat kedua adalah kalimat yang paling sering Sungmin pikirkan.. Ucapan Jungmo.

Untuk kalimat pertama, mungkin itu memang ego-nya, namun kalimat kedua? meski pun Kyuhyun mencintainya, tapi tetap saja.. Ia tidak ingin karena ini Kyuhyun dipandang sebelah mata, seorang seperti Kyuhyun mencintai seorang namja?

Mungkin ia bisa kembali menyamar menjadi wanita, tapi sulit untuk mengalah pada ego-nya kini. Ia berhak memiliki rasa rindu atas bagaimana rasanya menjadi namja biasa.

Jika hal ini ingin diteruskan, mereka bisa meneruskannya di beberapa bagian negara lain, seperti USA, Germany.. Hal tersebut sudah tak lazim bagi masyarakat di sana. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib karir Kyuhyun?

Begitu banyak hal-hal mulai terlintas di otaknya. Ia sunggu bimbang kini.

"Jebalyo Min..." lirih Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Aku juga jatuh untukmu.. Aku juga membutuhkanmu.. Tapi.. Ini tetap tidak bisa.. Mianhae Cho Kyuhyun..'

Dengan tetap membelakangi Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya berusaha tegar.

"Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae.." hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin katakan.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit isak tangis yang tak cukup terdengar.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menahan isak tangis. Namun dengan berusaha agar lebih tegar, ia menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidak. Mian Kyuhyun."

Memang jelas Sungmin berbohong.

"Tatap aku, jika kau sedang berbicara padaku Sungmin!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini aku yakin kau akan cepat menemukan yang terbaik… Ya.. Seorang wanita yang baik.. Seorang wanita yang tak mungkin mengecewakanmu. Wanita yang akan selalu ada disampingmu, dan akan terus mendampingimu.." ujar Sungmin tulus.

Sulit..

Susah payah ia mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan isak tangis.

"Tapi aku –"

"Kumohon jangan lagi mencegahku.." pinta Sungmin.

"Aku.. Aku.. Kumohon jangan halangi aku.." pinta Sungmin dengan nada lirih.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam. Walau Sungmin tahu dia sedang menangis, tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin Sungmin melihatnya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan mulai menyeret kopernya, menuju lift.

"SUNGMIN-AH SARANGHAE!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan pintu apartment.

Sungmin menghentikkan langkahnya sejenak. 'Nado Saranghae Kyuhyun..' jawabnya dalam hati.

Lalu kemudian langsung berjalan kembali, dan menghilang dibalik lift.

Kaki Kyuhyun begitu terasa lemas. Seketika itu juga ia terjatuh di atas lantai.

Sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

* * *

.

"Sungjin hyung di bawa ke Rumah Sakit di Jepang kemarin malam, sebenarnya ia sudah lama sakit, penyebab aku sering datang ke rumahnya ya karena keadaanya kian memburuk.. Waktu itu aku sempat ingin memberitahukannya padamu, tapi kau malah menolak untuk membahas tentang Sungjin hyung." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae.." hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin katakan.

"Hah sudahlah.. Aku berniat menyusulnya pagi ini, namun, aku lihat kau lebih membutuhkannya" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan selembar ticket pesawat pada Sungmin.

"Gomapta.." Sungmin tersenyum tipis, sambil menerima ticket tersebut.

"Eumm, Min, Koper-koper itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah koper-koper Sungmin di belakang.

"Aku.. memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun.." ujar Sungmin pelan.

"NDEEEE?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Nanti saja ya menjelaskannya, keberangkatannya sebentar lagi, aku harus ke bandara sekarang." Ujar Sungmin sambil menarik kembali koper-kopernya.

"Tapi Sungmin!"

"Sampai bertemu di Jepang Hyukjae!" seru Sungmin sambil menaiki sebuah taksi yang sebelumnya ia pesan.

"Hhh~" Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung apartmentnya.

.

* * *

.

Jungmo membolak-balikkan sebuah buku album, yang berisikan fotonya dengan seorang gadis.

Terkadang Jungmo tersenyum memandangi foto-foto itu, namun, setiap ia berusaha tersenyum pasti langsung teringat hal-hal yang merupakan kenangan terburuknya.

Ditutupnya buku album yang berjudul -Jungmo and Yoona's love story- di covernya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi lalu menerawang ke atas.

Dari kemarin hingga sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Yoona, Yoona, dan Yoona, bahkan rencana yang ingin ia gunakan untuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpisahpun, pasti ia sudah lupa.

Otaknya sudah terlanjur terkontaminasi dengan diri Yoona.

'Aku masih mencintaimu.. Karena aku... Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Oppa..' Seketika kalimat Yoona terlintas di otaknya.

'Tak bisa kah kita bersama lagi Oppa? Aku tahu, setidaknya masih ada sedikit rasa darimu untukku..'

Otaknya malah semakin mem-flashback kata demi kata yang pernah Yoona keluarkan.

'Jika kita bisa bersama lagi.. Aku janji.. Aku janji tidak akan kembali ke Amerika.'

"AAAARRGHH!" Jungmo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia terlalu frustasi memikirkan Yoona.

"TOK TOK TOK!"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jungmo.

"Masuk!" titah Jungmo dengan nada kesal.

"Sajangnim, ada beberapa surat yang dikirimkan untuk anda. Di sini tertera bahwa surat ini ditunjukkan untuk anda.. Tadi ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya, katanya seseorang mengirim surat itu beberapa kali ke rumahnya, namun nampaknya si pengirim surat ini salah alamat." Ujar Sekertaris baru Jungmo sambil menyodorkan beberapa tumpukkan surat pada Jungmo.

"Ish! Letakkan di sana saja!"

Setelah sekertaris itu meletakkan surat-surat itu di meja, ia langsung keluar, karena ia tahu, Jungmo sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang mengirimi ku surat, tapi salah alamat?! Pabbo saram.." Jungmo meraih beberapa pucuk surat di meja-nya, dan membaca alamat pengirim.

"Ini..."

Awalnya ia mulai curiga, membaca alamat yang begitu asing dimatanya. Tulisannya pun bukan hangul, tapi alphabet.

"Yoona?!"

Jungmo begitu terkejut, melihat pengirim seluruh surat itu adalah Yoona.

Dibacanya satu-satu, surat-surat itu dengan cepat.

Rupanya selama ini, Yoona selalu memberinya kabar melalui surat, hanya saja, surat itu selalu salah alamat.

E-mail, Nomor Handphone, jaringan sosial, atau apapun alat komunikasi teknologi milik Jungmo, tidak ada yang Yoona ketahui. Yoona baru mendapatkan nomor Jungmo, setelah ia tiba di Korea.

Jungmo malah bertambah frustasi membaca isi-isi surat itu. Ternyata pikirannya selama ini salah. Yoona tidak pernah melupakannya. Selalu ia katakan dalam suratnya.

Jungmo melirik ke arah jam dinding.

[08:10 pm]

20 menit lagi, Yoona akan memasuki penerbangannya.

Jungmo langsung meraih kunci mobilnya, dan menghempaskan surat-surat itu sembarang arah.

Dengan seribu langkah, ia menuju ke parkiran mobilnya, dan langsung melaju ke bandara Incheon, dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

* * *

.

"Yoona, keberangkatanmu 5 menit lagi, ayo.. kau harus cepat.."

"Ne eomma.."

Yoona mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling bandara.

Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Harapannya sudah sirna. Tak ada Jungmo di sini.

.

.

.

Jungmo berlari masuk ke dalam bandara dan menatap kesekeliling dengan cepat, namun sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan.

"YOONAAA!" teriaknya sambil memanggil nama Yoona.

Banyak orang lalu lalang yang memperhatikannya, namun, apa pedulinya? Yang ia butuhkan sekarang, hanyalah bertemu Yoona.

"YOONAAAAA!"

Yoona menoleh, ia mendengar seakan seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ia mencari sumber suara, namun sepertinya, itu hanya halusinasinya.

Yoona menyerahkan ticketnya pada petugas di sana. Setelah melangkah masuk satu langkah, ia agaknya merasa ada yang mengganjal, namun, dengan cepat ditepisnya pikiran itu, dan ia pun kembali berjalan masuk.

"YOONA!"

Sekali lagi, Yoona mendengar suara orang memanggilnya.

"Pasti hanya halusinasi!" gumam Yoona.

"YOONA!"

Kini terdengar kembali, ia yakin, ini bukan sekedar halusinasinya. Yoona pun menoleh ke belakang.

Dari kejauhan Yoona melihat Jungmo sedang menatapnya.

Yoona pun berlari keluar dari pintu penerbangan. Begitu juga Jungmo yang berlari menuju Yoona.

'GRREEEPP'

Yoona memeluk Jungmo dengan erat. Begitu pula dengan Jungmo.

"Akhirnya kau datang.." lirih Yoona.

"Hah! Aku belum terlambat kan?" tanya Jungmo dengan napas yang belum stabil.

"Belum.. Belum.. Kau belum terlambat.." ucap Yoona pelan.

Jungmo melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Yoona.

"Kau janji akan tetap berada di Korea kan?" tanya Jungmo.

"Oppa.. Kau menerima aku kembali?" tanya Yoona dengan nada lirih.

Jungmo kembali memeluk Yoona.

"Bodoh, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku memelukmu sekarang.." bisik Jungmo.

Yoona tersenyum, air mata bahagia mengalir dipipinya.

Yoona melepas pelukkannya mencari eommanya.

Yoona mendapati Eomma-nya tersenyum menatapnya. Eommanya mengangguk padanya. Entah, tanda restu mungkin?

"Ayo kita pergi.." ajak Yoona.

"Eh? Tapi barang-barangmu?" tanya Jungmo.

"Eomma yang akan mengurusnya.." jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum.

Jungmo membalas senyum Yoona. Ia meraih tangan Yoona dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo.."

Tepat ketika mereka hendak keluar dari bandara, Jungmo mendapati Sungmin sedang berjalan masuk ke bandara sambil membawa koper.

"Ah, sebentar ya, aku harus menemui seseorang.." ijin Jungmo.

"Oh? Ne, aku tunggu di sini.."

Jungmo berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Jungmo.

Sungmin menoleh. Lalu sedikit tersenyum pada Jungmo.

"Mian.. Mianhae telah mengganggu hidupmu selama ini, mian selalu merencanakan hal jahat padamu, dan mian karena selalu berusaha memisahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun." ucap Jungmo panjang lebar, sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengulum senyumnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah memaafkanmu.." jawab Sungmin tulus.

Jungmo mengangkat tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Kau, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungmo.

"Oh, aku harus ke Jepang, Hyungku sedang di rawat di sana." jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu, dimana Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ini.

"Sungmin?"

"Aku berpisah dengannya.." jawab Sungmin, Jungmo membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Jungmo hendak membungkukkan badannya lagi, namun Sungmin dengan cepat menahannya.

"Gwaenchana, bukan karenamu.. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusanku.." ujar Sungmin, yang sudah mengerti maksud Jungmo sebelumnya.

"Tapi, tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah.." ujar Jungmo.

"Ini bukan salahmu! Jangan seperti itu, oh ya, 10 menit lagi aku harus berangkat!" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jungmo. Jungmo menatap tangan Sungmin dengan agak lama. Namun, perlahan, ia menjabat tangan Sungmin, dengan agak kaku.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh ya! Sampai di sana, jangan lupa hubungi aku.." Jungmo memberikan selembar kartu nama miliknya.

"Pasti.."

"Jangan diri baik-baik!"

"Ne!"

"Sungmin-ah! Jeongmal Mianhae!" Jungmo masih meneriakkan kata maaf saat Sungmin mulai jauh dari pandangannya.

Sungmin yang sedikit mendengarnya hanya membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju pintu penerbangannya. Sementara Jungmo kembali menghampiri Yoona.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ia menatap Jungmo yang sedang berjalan keluar bandara, sambil menggandeng Yoona. Sungmin tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Maaf tuan, ticketnya.." ujar Petugas di sana.

"Oh ne.."

.

* * *

.

Satu minggu berlalu..

Tugas-tugas Kyuhyun, semua hancur berantakan, kalau saja tidak di bantu oleh Jinki.

Rumahnya yang selalu bersih, kini terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

Ia seperti tak terurus selama satu minggu ini.

Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

'PLAKK!'

"Bodoh! Kalau kau mencintainya! Cari dia!" bentak Jinki, setelah menampar Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa? Toh dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.." ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Ish! Kalau begitu kejar! Jangan seperti orang idiot! Kerjaannya tiap hari hanya melamunkannya! Apa itu yang kau namakan mencintainya?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejanak.

Jinki menggeram kesal. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Kerja Kyuhyun.

"Cepat cari dia! Kau hanya merepotkanku di sini!"

.

* * *

.

"Sungmin sudah berangkat ke Jepang, dan Eunhyuk menyusulnya tiga hari yang lalu.." ujar Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki nomor, atau e-mail baru Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu antusias.

Donghae menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menunduk frustasi, ingin sekali ia menyusul Sungmin ke Jepang, tapi apa guna, jika ia tak tahu alamatnya?

Donghae terlihat mengiba pada Kyuhyun, sungguh tak tega melihat Kyuhyun sepeti ini.

Tiba-tiba Donghae teringat sesuatu..

"Ah! Eunhyuk akan segera mengirimkan nomor barunya di sana padaku, nanti setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu, kau bisa cari tahu tentang Sungmin dari Eunhyuk.." ujar Donghae sedikit menghibur.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Donghae penuh harap.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne.."

'Sreeett'

"Gomapta Hae-ah!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae.

"Ne cheon.."

.

* * *

.

Sekitar tiga hari menunggu.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang ia tunggu tiga hari kebelakang.

Akhirnya ia mendapat nomor telephone Eunhyuk yang baru di Jepang.

Tak peduli biaya interlokal yang terlalu mahal, tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung menelphonenya.

Usaha Kyuhyun cukup membuahkan hasil, ia dapat berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk, dan dapat mengetahui kabar Sungmin dari Eunhyuk, hanya saja, ia tak dapat mengetahui nomor handphone atau e-mail Sungmin, karena Eunhyuk tidak mendapat izin dari Sungmin untuk memberikannya.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?! Eunhyuk-ah!" seru Kyuhyun saat mendapat panggilan dari nomor Eunhyuk.

"Yeoboseyo? Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tak dapat mempercayai bahwa, suara yang ia dengar ini, adalah suara seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui selama dua minggu ini.

"Sungmin? Kau Sungmin?! Kau benar-benar Sungmin?!"

"Ne.. Aku dengar, keadaanmu tak baik di sana?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Mian, aku sulit berpikir, aku.. Aku..

Selalu saja otakku memikirkanmu.." ujar Kyuhyun ragu.

"Oh, lalu, kau pikir kau pantas memikirkanku?" tanya Sungmin menusuk.

"N-Ne?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung setelah mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan.

"Kau bilang keadaanmu kurang baik di sana, lalu dengan begitu kau pantas memikirkanku?"

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Mian Kyu, tapi aku hanya ingin dipikirkan oleh orang yang layak, orang yang mempu menata hidupnya. Sekarang aku tanya, apa pekerjaanmu berjalan dengan baik dua minggu terakhir?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, pekerjaannya terbengkalai, tak ada yang baik. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah berharap mendapat kabar apa pun lagi dari Eunhyuk, jika hidupmu tak berjalan dengan baik.." ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit mengancam.

"Dan satu lagi.." tambah Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Kumohon cobalah, mencari seorang wanita yang bisa mendampingimu.." pinta Sungmin.

"Tapi Min.."

"Ini permintaan Kyu, ku mohon sekali saja.."

Kyuhyun tak dapat mengatakan kalimat apa pun lagi.

"Sampai di sini dulu ya, aku tak punya banyak waktu.."

"Tapi Sungmin!"  
.

-Tuuut-Tuuuutt-

Sambungan terputus, Kyuhyun menatap nanar Handphone-nya, namun, sedetik kemudian, ia sedikit mengulas senyum.

"Setidaknya ia baik-baik saja, dan aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya.."

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

.

Wiiiiii,, 1 ch lagi tamat

chapter 28 pengennya aku update kapan nih? besok? lusa? atau gimana? soalnya banyak juga yang minta supaya tamatnya jgn cepet2 #plakk

ya pokoknya terserah reader aja deh..

hwah, bentar lagi tamat, rasanya lega banget, tugasku di sini bentar lagi kelar..

okedee, capcyus yuk ke prtanyaan..

.

* * *

.

Q: FFnya ditambahin panjangnya ya?  
A: Hah? Nggak sama sekali kok.. mungkin alur chapter kemarin lebih cepet kali ya? mangkanya keliatan rada panjang..

Q: Author kenapa berhenti nulis? banyak author yg udah kuliah tapi masih sempet nulis.  
A: anak SMA jaman sekarang beda kali ya, yg kuliah kan jamnya beda dan ada juga yg gak tiap hari.. kalo SMA kan tetep belajar 50 jam seminggu. ya berhubung aku kan nggak ikut bimbel ya, walau nggak ikut bimbel bukan berarti waktu luangku banyak.. karena aku nggak ikut bimbel, mangkanya aku mesti belajar ekstra..

sebenernya aku sempet nulis lho.. cuman akhirnya nggak selesai karena aku kan biasa nulisnya di hp sama .. ku nggak bisa dibuka gegara virus (T_T) dan aku aja sekarang jarang megang hp.. sekalinya megang hp buat bales sms sama twitteran bentar.. #ehkokcurhat, ya pokoknya banyak banget halangan buat nulis lagi sekarang2 ini T_T

Mangkanya doain aku ya supaya di kelas 12, segalanya gak keteteran, dan bisa punya banyak waktu luang, jadi aku bisa nulis lagi :")

Q: Jadi setelah ini nggak bakal bikin FF lagi?  
A: Ya kan belom sempet.. T-T, butuh doa dan dukungan temen-temen nih..

Q: Wah, reviewnya udah 1500an, selamat ya author. sbg reader aku juga ikut seneng..  
A: Iya makasii, karena kalian juga bisa nyampe angka segitu, terharu deh :"),, tapi rada tragis lho ngeliat viewersnya -_-,, mangkanya keep review yah :"), Love You My Friends..

Q: Apa KyuMin bakal cerai?  
A: Nggak kok, mereka nggak cerai.. cuman Sungminnya ninggalin Kyuhyun..

Q: Victoria nggak muncul lagi?  
A: Nggak

Q: EunHae bakal jadian nggak?  
A: Selalu pertanyaan ini muncul, bosen ah..

Q: Author laki-laki atau perempuan?  
A: ya perempuan lhaaa,, emangnya cara bicaraku kek anak cowok? T_T

Q: Jadi author gak bikin FF lagi?  
A: Semoga aja kata 'nggak' bisa jadi 'belum' :")

.

* * *

.

Tak sabar menanti tamatnya FF ini... Setuju kah?

Jangan bosen-bosen mereview FF ini ya ceman-cemans.. :)

Thanks

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 27: August 7th, 2011


	28. Last Chapter

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jungmo

- Lee Jinki

- Im Yoon Ah

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon cobalah, mencari seorang wanita yang bisa mendampingimu.." pinta Sungmin.

"Tapi Min.."

"Ini permintaan Kyu, ku mohon sekali saja.."

Kyuhyun tak dapat mengatakan kalimat apa pun lagi.

"Sampai di sini dulu ya, aku tak punya banyak waktu.."

"Tapi Sungmin!"

-Tuuut-Tuuuutt-

Sambungan terputus, Kyuhyun menatap nanar Handphone-nya, namun, sedetik kemudian, ia sedikit mengulas senyum.

"Setidaknya ia baik-baik saja, dan aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya.."

.

**__Part 28 / END_ _**

.

Berbulan-bulan..

Kyuhyun mencoba menata kembali hidupnya, walau alasannya demi Sungmin, tapi ia tetap mencoba berkencan dengan beberapa wanita, tapi selalu saja, tak lebih dari seminggu, mereka selalu berpisah.

Pikiran Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari Sungmin. Apa lagi setiap melihat foto di dompetnya yang ia pasang lebih dari setengah tahun ini, atau boneka kelinci kecil berwarna biru, yang pernah Sungmin berikan di taman bermain dulu.

.

* * *

.

'Kim Jung Mo and Im Yoon Ah'

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca tulisan itu.

"Seluruh karyawan di kantor mu juga ku undang, jangan lupa datang aku menunggumu!" ucap Jungmo setelah memberikan surat undangan pernikahan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sebelum Jungmo pergi meninggalkan apartment-nya.

'Apa.. Jungmo juga mengundang Sungmin?' pikir Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Jungmoya!" panggil Kyuhyun pada Jungmo yang belum terlalu jauh darinya.

"Ne?" Jungmo membalikkan tubuhnya.

..

"Ehm.. Aniya.. Semoga pernikahanmu lancar.." ucap Kyuhyun yang nampak menahan maksud utamanya.

"Gomapta!" balas Jungmo, dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari apartment Kyuhyun.

'Jangan berharap terlalu banyak Cho Kyuhyun!' Kyuhyun mensusgesti dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Dua orang pria yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa, berjalan keluar dari bandara, diikuti dengan seorang pria dan wanita di belakang mereka yang memilki garis wajah yang sama. Mereka terlihat memasuki sebuah mobil, dan meninggalkan bandara tersebut.

"Sungjin hyung, aku berniat untuk tinggal di apartment ku yang lama, tak apa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menoleh kebelakang menatap kakak iparnya, dan kakak kandungnya secara bergantian.

"Ne, gwaenchana, tapi kau harus rajin berkunjung ke rumah." ujar Sungjin.

"Ne! Itu pasti.."

"Sungmin, begaimana dengan mu?" tanya Sungjin, pada Sungmin yang sedang mengemudi.

"Aku tinggal bersama mu hyung.." jawab Sungmin.

Sungjin tersenyum. Begitu pula Sora di sampingnya.

"Keundae.. bagaimana dengan suamimu itu?" tanya Sungjin tiba-tiba. Ya sepertinya Sungjin telah mengetahui semuanya.. Dan entah, Sungjin tampaknya tak mempermasalahkan masalah gender pada hubungan adiknya.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar menikah, kini kami sudah berpisah, dan berhentilah membahas tentang ini hyung, aku sedang menyetir." ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar. Ia masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada jalan raya didepannya.

"Tapi Min.."

"Hyung, jangan bahas dan pikirkan tentang hidupku dulu hyung! Hyung harus memikirkan kesehatan hyung dulu! Ingat keadaan jantungmu belum sepenuhnya memulih."

"Hn, ne araseo.." ucap Sungjin. Ia menatap istrinya, Eunhyuk yang menoleh ke jok belakang pun ikut bertukar pandang dengannya. Kini Sungjin malah terlihat seperti adik dibanding kakak, Hhh~.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan, mereka melajukan mobil mereka ke sebuah rumah besar, yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat tinggal Sungjin, Sora, dan Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

"Ingat! kau harus datang! Aku sudah mengirimkan undangannya ke alamat barumu!" seru Jungmo di telephone.

"Ne, araseo! Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu.." ujar Sungmin, tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Datanglah bersama Eunhyuk dan temannya, aku juga mengundang mereka.."

"Ye, sudah ya, aku baru tiba, aku harus merapikan kamarku dulu."

"Ne, annyeong.."

Sambungan terputus, Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara Jungmo.

Setengah tahun terakhir, selama berkomunikasi Jungmo terdengar berubah, cara bicaranya menjadi lebih bersahabat.

Pengaruh calon istrinya kah?

Mungkin..

Sungmin meletakkan baju-bajunya di lemari, lalu benda-benda kesayangannya di meja.

Benda terakhir, tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman miris Sungmin saat menatap benda tersebut.

Sebuah frame foto, dengan beberapa foto yang dipasang rapi di sana, bingkai yang berisi tujuh foto kecil, ia ingat sekali, bahwa ia kehilangan foto kedelapan, yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Dipajangnya frame itu, di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sungmin, ada undangan untukmu.." seru Sora dari luar kamar Sungmin.

"Ne noona.." balas Sungmin.

.

Surat undangan dari Jungmo rupanya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya, tapi ia tak yakin, akankah ia datang ke acara pernikahan itu?

.

* * *

.

"Sungmin!" panggil seseorang, Sungmin menoleh, ia tersenyum memandang orang tersebut.

"Kau terlambat! Kau melewatkan acara pemberkatan kami!" ujar Jungmo pura-pura kesal.

"Mian, banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan, chukaeyo!" Sungmin memeluk Jungmo, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Oh ya kenalkan, istriku, Im Yoon Ah!" ujar Jungmo setelah melepas pelukkannya.

"Lee Sungmin.." Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya.

"Yoona.." Yoona menyambut tangan Sungmin.

"Gadis ini yang bersama mu di bandara waktu itu kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Nikmati pestanya, tadi Eunhyuk dan temannya sudah datang, entahlah mereka mungkin sekarang sedang menikmati hidangan di sini.."

"Ne, arachi.. Sana terima tamu lagi.." usir Sungmin lembut.

"Bye.."

.

* * *

.

"Jinki, kita pulang sekarang saja.." Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit pusing, karena pengaruh whiskey yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Kita baru merayakan resepsinya Kyuhyun, lihat, banyak wanita cantik di sana.. Siapa tahu di antara mereka ada yang membuatmu tertarik." ujar Jinki, sambil meneguk softdrink-nya.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah yang di tunjuk, tapi langsung ia membuang pandangannya.

"Wanita-wanita itu tidak ada yang seperti Sungmin.." ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ck!" Jinki membuang mukanya, bosan mendengar ucapan yang sama dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Yeee?! Itu Sungmin kan?!" Jinki membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke arah balkon.

"Jangan bercanda! Sungmin sedang di Jepang!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil meneguk kembali segelas Whiskey-nya.

"Ish! Itu benar-benar Sungmin! Aku tidak bercanda!" Jinki memutar kepala Kyuhyun, ke arah yang ia pandang.

Seorang pria cantik tengah berdiri di balkon, dan menatap ke arah langit.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Yah, kenapa aku jadi ditinggal -_-" gumam Jinki.

.

* * *

.

"Mendung.." gumam Sungmin, sambil menatap ke arah langit yang gelap.

"Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya begitu mendapati Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"K-Kyuhyun.."

"Kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Ne, pengobatan Hyungku di Jepang sudah selesai, ia kembali ke Korea untuk pemulihan." jawab Sungmin, sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Hyungmu? Ku dengar ia menderita lemah jantung.. Apa dia sudah membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Ne.. Dengan pemulihan, dan menjaga pola hidupnya ia akan baik-baik saja.." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Eum.. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, kau baik-baik saja kan selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Aku baik, kau? Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan wanita idamanmu?" tanya Sungmin, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak disukai Kyuhyun.

"Belum.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak mencoba mencarinya?"

"Setiap saat.. Bahkan Jinki pun membantu, namun belum kutemukan yang kuinginkan.." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Oh.."

Tak ada lagi komunikasi di antara mereka, mereka hanya saling diam, dengan posisi yang berhadapan.

"Ehm, kau mau minum?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, sambil menawarkan segelas penuh moonshine.

Sungguh pertanyaan bodoh! -,-

"Aniya, tadi sudah.." jawab Sungmin.

"Oh ne.." Kyuhyun malah meneguk minuman itu sendiri sampai habis.

.

.

Wait!

Moonshine?! Segelas penuh.. Moonshine?!

Kyuhyun terlihat oleng setelah meminum segelas minuman beralkohol nomor satu di dunia itu..

Namun dengan cepat Sungmin berlari dan menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Kyuhyun terlihat bertumpu dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin kahawatir.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan gelasnya. Sungmin agak terkejut, dengan bunyi gelas yang pecah itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berpindah ke tengkuk Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian.

.

.

Chu~

Bibir Kyuhyun telah menempel di bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Sementara yang di peluk hanya membulatkan matanya shock.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Sungmin tersadar. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat mungkin, hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh.

.

-Pingsan-

.

Entah pingsan atau tertidur, Yang jelas Kyuhyun sudah menutup matanya. Tapi, untungnya dia masih bernapas, -,-

"Hey, Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun, Kyuhyun tak kunjung bangun.

Padahal Sungmin tahu betul cara membangunkan Kyuhyun, yang biasa ia lakukan. Kiss...eu...

Tapi.. Ia tak mau melakukannya..

Ya, mau tidak mau, Sungmin harus memapah Kyuhyun.

Diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun lalu diletakkannya dibahunya.

Berapa selisih berat mereka?

Adakah 10 kg?

Entahlah, yang jelas, Sungmin bersusah payah untuk memapah Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Hyukjae! Donghae!" panggil Sungmin, dengan susah payah.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh, dengan cepat mereka menghampiri Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun.

"Dia mabuk, ayo bantu aku mengantarnya pulang.. Lagi pula sudah malam.." ujar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae, baru saja berniat meninggalkan apartment Kyuhyun, setelah mereka membawa Kyuhyun pulang, dan tidur di ranjangnya.

Namun sepertinya mereka mereka harus menginap di sini. Karena sedari tadi, Sungmin terus memeluk mereka dengan erat. -,-

'JLEGEERR!'

"AAAAA!" jerit Sungmin.

"Ya! Uhukk uhukk! Sungmin! Kau mencekikku!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Aku hampir matii.. Uhukk uhukkk.. Sungmiiiin.." seru Donghae.

'JLEGEEERRRR'

"AAAAAAA!"

.

* * *

.

Pagi pun tiba..

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, di lihatnya ke sekeliling, rupanya ia telah berada dikamarnya. Ia tak ingat apa-apa setelah mabuk tadi malam.

Yang ia ingat hanya mimpinya semalam.

Sungmin tidur bersamanya, memeluknya, mengecupnya.. Mimpi yang sungguh indah, namun sayangnya memang hanya mimpi, ya kalau hanya mimpi, ya mimpi saja -,-

'CKLEK'

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar, sambil membawa sebuah nampan, berisi sarapan dan susu hangat.

"Kau sudah bangun.." ujar Sungmin, sambil duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

"Sungmin? Kau-Kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun hampir tersenyum penuh harap.. Hampir..

"Tadi malam, aku, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae terpaksa menginap di sini, kami tidak bisa pulang karena hujan.. Mian tidak minta izin dulu sebelumnya.."

"Gwaenchana.." Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya.

Padahal ia berharap, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tinggal di sini lagi.

"Makanlah, setelah ini, aku akan pulang, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah duluan tadi.." ujar Sungmin beranjak dari tepi ranjang.

"Dan Kumohon Kyuhyun, jangan mencariku lagi, mencari tahu kabarku, keadaanku, atau apa pun itu, tolong jangan cari tahu tentang aku lagi."

"Tapi Sungmin, aku.."

"Aku yakin kau bisa melupakanku!" ujar Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi.."

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, begitu pula apartmentnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun kembali sendiri..

Sanggupkah ia tanpa Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya?

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak mencari tahu tentang Sungmin selama lebih dari satu bulan ini.

Tapi sulit! Sangat sulit!

Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama dengannya, karena ia seluruhnya memihak pada Sungmin kini.

Sedangkan Donghae?

Seandainya ia tahu sesuatu, ia pasti rela memberitahukannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi sayang, Eunhyuk tidak memberi kabar apa pun tentang Sungmin padanya, otomatis, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga mencoba menyuruh orang mencari alamat Sungmin dan Kakaknya, namun, yang ia temukan malah alamat lamanya, alamat baru Sungmin belum ditemukan.

Setidaknya Sungmin masih berada di negara yang sama dengannya.

.

* * *

.

'TING NONG TING NONG'

Seseorang memencet bel pintu apartment Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah malas, ia membuka pintu apartmentnya.

"Nuguse...yo.."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya sosok dihadapannya.

.

.

Sungmin tengah berdiri dihadapannya, sambil melipat tangan di dada, dan menatapnya tajam.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun begitu dingin.

Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan memberikan sepucuk surat dengan kasar.

Lalu, Sungmin menarik koper-koper dibelakangnya, dan masuk ke dalam apartment Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu.

Setelah sadar, ia membuka surat terebut dan di sana terteralah bacaan di sana...

#####

- Nama : Lee Sungmin

- Jenis Kelamin : Pria

- Umur : 24 tahun

Dengan ini dinyatakan **_POSITIF_** hamil dan tengah memasuki usia kandungan 7 minggu.

#####

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya membaca tulisan tersebut.

de javu..

Ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang berjalan membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap kembali tulisan-tulisan di sana.

Tak lama, kemudian, ia langsung berlari ke kamar, dan menemui Sungmin.

"S-Sungmin.. ini.. kau.. aku.. Kita.. Kapan.. Positif.. Surat.. Itu.." Kyuhyun terlihat bingung merangkai kata-katanya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengingatnya lagi?!" ujar Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun malah menatapnya bingung.

"Kau! Lelaki bejat! Memperkosaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya di malam terakhir kita bertemu! Dan kau tidak ingat?! Keji!" hina Sungmin tiada ampun.

Sungmin kembali mengambil baju-bajunya di koper, dan memindahkannya ke dalam lemari.

Kyuhyun terlihat, berpikir..

Malam terakhir mereka bertemu?

Kyuhyun memperkosa Sungmin?!

Wait...

Jangan-jangan.. Itu bukan mimpi..

"Jadi malam itu.. Itu-Itu bukan mimpi?! Aku dan Kau benar-benar..." Kyuhyun sendiri pun tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepas!" titah Sungmin.

"Andwae! Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin pun mendengus kesal.

"Terima kasih Tuhan.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apanya yang terima kasih?! Kau akan menghancurkan hidupku untuk yang kesekian kalinya!" ujar Sungmin menusuk.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin, agar dapat menatapnya.

"Dan aku juga yang akan membantumu menatanya kembali... Bersamaku..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghamnida.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Perlahan, Sungmin menangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung Kyuhyun. Lalu ikut mengeratkan pelukkan mereka.

"Nado saranghae.."

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengarnya.

Ia melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya.

"Saranghamnida, jeongmal neomu neomu sarang!" ucap Sungmin tegas, kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia masih tidak percaya, perlahan, dibalasnya pelukkan Sungmin, dengan sangat erat, lalu diletakkannya kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Nado.. Saranghae.."

"Ah, Min bagaimana kalau kita menikah lagi?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"NE?!"

"Ne! Tapi kita menikah di German. Supaya kau tidak usah menyamar jadi wanita, dan pernikahan kita sah! otte?"

"NDEE?!"

.

*flashback*

"YA! Buka pintunyaa!" seru Sungmin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Andwae! Kami bisa mati tercekik oleh mu!" balas Eunhyuk dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne! Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama! Aku belum menikah tahu!" seru Donghae juga dari dalam.

Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Memang hujan sedang mereda, hanya gerimis-gerimis kecil di luar, namun agaknya ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa. Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

'DREESSSSSS..'

Hujan kembali datang dengan deras. Spontan, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Agak lama, sampai hujam kembali reda.

Sungmin berniat melepas pelukkannya, tapi, tiba-tiba saja...

Kyuhyun membalas pelukkannya, Kyuhyun kini malah memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun menatapnya sayu.

Tatapan itu seakan membuat Sungmin terhipnotis.

Bahkan ia sudah tidak sadar, saat Kyuhyun telah menautkan bibir mereka, dan memperdalam tautannya.

Setelah itu...

Ya...

Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang sadarlah yang tahu..

Sementara di luar..

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlihat was-was mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengendap-endap.

"Fiuh.. Tidak ada Sungmin.. Mungkin ia sudah tidur.." ujar Eunhyuk lega.

'Ngh..'

Terdengar suara aneh di sana.

"Hey, kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Suara yang mana?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

'Hmp..'

"Yang itu! Tadi, masa kau tidak dengar.." ujar Donghae.

"Eh? iya aku dengar, asalnya dari kamar Kyuhyun!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ayo cek!" ajak Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

Mereka cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Haaaahh.. Hmmpp!" Donghae yang tadi mengambil napas dan bersiap untuk berteriak, kelihatannya harus menelan kembali teriakkannnya, karena mulutnya sudah terlanjut dibungkam oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meletakkan telunjuknya dipermukaan bibirnya dan sedikit mendesis.

"Ssssst!" titah Eunhyuk agar Donghae lebih diam.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan handphone dari aku celananya, lalu mengaktifkan mode video, dan mengarahkannya pada pemandangan yang hampir Donghae teriakkan tadi.

"Kau gila?!" seru Donghae.

"Ssssttt! Bisa diam tidak?! Ini kejadian langka!" ujar Eunhyuk, sambil kembali merekam.

Sementara Donghae sibuk menahan perang batin, antara ingin melihat dan tidak.

*flashback end*

.

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END_

tamat jugaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,, huaaaaaaaaaaahhh.. legaaaaaa banget!

Dan akhirnya.. Eunhae yang diharapkan.. tidak berjalan seperti apa yang ceman-cemans harapkan.. Aku terlalu ga rela menyatukan mereka. mereka udah kayak anak kembar disini X3

capcus dulu deh buat yang nanya-nanya :)

.

* * *

.

Q: Author ada ff lama lagi nggak? publish disini dong?  
A: Ada, banyak tuh yg Oneshoot.. publish disini? pikir-pikir dulu yah..

Q: Author tinggal dimananya rumah sakit islam?  
A: di perumahan malaka country, gak jauh kok dari situ, nih yak biar jelasnya. Prm. Malaka Country, Jl. Malaka Biru 3 no.10.. #plakkk

Q: Happy Ending kan thor?  
A: So, gimana? happy end nggak buat kalian? XD

Q: Sungjin sakit apa? EunHae nggak jadian?  
A: Sungjin itu ceritanya punya lemah jantung disini :P. EunHae nggak jadian.

.

* * *

.

Thanks banget buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview dari awal sampe chapter kemaren, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena nama kalian-kalian yang udah ngereview nggak bisa aku tulis disini satu-persatu.. You know what? tadinya aku mau nulis nama temen-temen sekalian, satu persatu, tetapi...

setelah aku tulisa nama-nama-nama-nama-nama kalian itu...

document ini nggak ke save D''''''''''''''''X, sumpah sedih sedih sedih sesedihsedihnyah.. pen bet nangis kecap gue TTATT..

Makasih banget berkat kalian review FF ini bisa menembus angka yang WAW buat aku.. makasih juga buat para readers yang tidak mereview ff ini, ya buat 100000 viewers.. makasih udah mampir *sebenernyatragis TAT

terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pun nggak bakal mampu buat ngungkapin rasa terima kasihku yang sebenernya buat temen-temen semua..

setelah ini aku gak yakin bakal post ff di sini lagi.. jadi yang mau menghubungi aku silahkan, lewat pm, twitter: diniaulicious (mention follback request for follback), dan

.

.

Facebook: Dini Auliya Zayyana Elf (message for accept)

Sekian dariku, akhir kata..

.

Review lagi yaa? hhe..

Thanks

Diniaulicious  
1st published for chapter 28: August 7th, 2011


	29. Epilog

The Epilog of...

.

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Cho Kwangmin

- Cho Youngmin

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Warning : 1st M-Preg(Impossible thing). OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, WITHOUT EDITING, AND I'LL NEVER EDIT IT AGAIN, penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian, NO BASHING!

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

~5 years later~

.

"Kyuhyun, Youngmin, Kwangmin, waktunya makan.." seru Sungmin dari arah meja makan.

Kyuhyun melesat paling cepat menuju meja makan, ia duduk tepat di samping Sungmin.

Tak sampai dua detik, dua bocah kembar datang sambil berlari-lari menuju meja makan. Namun sampai di depan meja makan, mereka memandang Appanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Appa!" seru mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya seadanya.

"Aku mau duduk samping Eomma!" seru Kwangmin.

"Na do!" tambah Youngmin.

"Andwae, Appa duluan, berarti Appa yang duduk di samping Eomma.. :P" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Appa kemalinkan udah duduk samping Eomma!" ucap Youngmin tidak terima.

"Masa hali ini lagi!" tambah si kecil Kwangmin.

"Hei, sudahlah, kalian duduk di kursi kalian dulu, besok kalian duduk di samping Eomma.. Ara?" Sungmin menengahi pembicaraan antara Ayah, dan anak-anaknya itu.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin sama-ama memanyunkan bibirnya, "Allachi.." ucap mereka bersamaan, dan mereka pun beranjak duduk di kursi mereka.

Sebelum makan, mereka pun membaca doa bersama-sama.

"Selesai.." ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri doa.

"Manhi deuseyooo.." seru Youngmin dan Kwangmin, secara bersamaan pun mereka memasukkan daging di piring mereka ke dalam mulut mereka masing-masing, dengan menggunakan tangan mereka.

"Hei, gunakan sendok kalian." ujar Sungmin.

Cho twins ini pun mengangguk dan mengambil sendok masing-masing.

"Appa, besok kita jadi piknik?" tanya Youngmin, seperti telah melupakan perdebatan(?) dengan Appa-nya tadi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Lusa.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lusa? Lusa itu..." tanya Kwangmin.

"Hari setelah besok.." jawab Sungmin yang mengerti pertanyaan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin memiringkan kepalanya, masih tak mengerti. Ia menoleh ke samping bermaksud bertanya pada kembarannya. Namun dengan cepat Youngmin menyanggah.

"Jangan tanya padaku!" ujar Youngmin, kemudian langsung memakan kembali makan malamnya.

Kwangmin memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memandangi sikap kedua anaknya.

.

* * *

.

"Keesokan harinya, Lagi-dan lagi Jack memanjat pohon kacang yang tinggi itu dan mengambil barang-barang dari istana di atas awan, tanpa sepengetahuan raksasa pemilik istana, akan tetapi..."

"Hei, sudah jam 9, waktunya tidur anak-anak.."

Saat sedang seru-serunya Cho twins mendengar dongeng dari Sungmin, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Cho twins dan menganggu acara(?) mereka.

"Appaaaa!" keluh mereka berdua.

Sungmin menutup bukunya, lalu berdiri, "Appa benar, sudah waktunya tidur.."

"Eommaa.. Lanjutkan sedikit saja.. Jebal.." pinta Kwangmin, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kita lanjut besok saja ya? Sekarang kalian tidur dulu, arra?"

Youngmin dan Kwangmin sama-sama memanyunkan bibir mereka.

"Allachi eomma.." jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Mereka pun mulai merebahkan diri di atas ranjang mereka, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak lupa membantu mereka mengenakan selimut, dan mengecup kening masing-masing kedua anaknya.

"Jaljayo.." ucap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sebelum keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya.

.

* * *

.

"Jeongmal?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

Sontak kedua anaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, menoleh pada Eomma-nya yang sedang menerima telphone.

"Ne, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya.." ucap Sungmin lesu.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang merasa bingung dengan perubahan emosi Eomma-nya, hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali memainkan mainan mereka masing-masing.

"Hnn, Ne, Na do saranghae.." ucap Sungmin, lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Eomma.." panggil Youngmin.

Sungmin bergeming, ia memandang anak pertamanya itu seakan menjawab panggilan Youngmin.

"Tadi itu Appa?" tanya Youngmin, bermaksud menyakan si penelphone tadi.

"Ne.. Hmm, Appa bilang hari ini Appa akan pulang terlambat, jadi Appa tidak makan malam di rumah." jawab Sungmin.

"Yes!" seru Kwangmin tiba-tiba.

Sungmin dan Youngmin sama-sama menoleh ke bocah paling kecil ini.

"Wae?" tanya Youngmin.

"Belalti makan malam nanti, aku bisa duduk samping Eomma.." ucap Kwangmin sambil melempar pistol mainannya, dan berlari memeluk Eomma-nya.

"Ya!" Youngmin melempar PSP-nya ke sofa, lalu ikut berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku yang duduk samping Eomma!" sahut Youngmin.

"Ani! Nega!" balas Kwangmin.

"Naaaann!" seru Youngmin.

Sungmin yang berada diantara keduanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang jarang akur.

.

* * *

.

"Jack pun menebang pohon kacang tersebut, sehingga..."

'TING NONG TING NONG'

Cerita Sungmin terganggu oleh bunyi bel dari pintu.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin mendecak kesal, karena mau tidak mau Sungmin harus menghentikan ceritanya sejenak.

Sungmin melirik ke arah jam digital di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09:05pm.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini.."

"Tunggu sebentar ya chagi.."ucap Sungmin pada Youngmin dan Kwangmin sambil memberikan buku cerita itu pada kedua anaknya, dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Bukannya menunggu Youngmin dan Kwangmin malah mengikuti Eomma-nya keluar.

.

* * *

.

"Omo!" Sungmin cukup terkejut melihat Eunhyuk sedang memapah Kyuhyun di depan pintu, di tambah lagi separuh wajah Kyuhyun ditutupi oleh masker.

"Bawa masuk dulu! Nanti aku ceritakan.." ujar Eunhyuk, sambil memapah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, dan tentunya dibantu oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Tadi ku rasa temannya ada yang naik jabatan, jadi mereka merayakannya di club.." ujar Eunhyuk mengawali cerita.

"Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun jadi mabuk berat begini?" tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan masker yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Sepertinya mereka taruhan lagi.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang asik tidur dibahunya.

"Lalu masker ini? Kenapa ia bisa memakai ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil mengangkat masker yang tadi ia lepaskan dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku dan Donghae hampir menjadi sasarannya!" ujar Eunhyuk agak bete :P.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun hampir saja mencium aku dan Donghae! Dia kira aku ini istrinya apa?!" ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, lalu melirik horor ke arah suami-nya. Rupanya kebiasaan anehnya saat mabuk itu bisa ia lakukan pada siapa saja.

.

Kau harus berhati-hati Min!

.

"Ahmnn.. Yasudah.. aku akan membawanya ke kamar, terima kasih sudah mengantarnya.." jawab Sungmin agak canggung. Bayangkan! Suaminya hampir mencium saudara iparnya sendiri?! Dalam keadaan tidak sadar pula?! Apa jadinya? -.-

"Hm, ne gwanchana.." jawab Eunhyuk mulai santai.

Sungmin pun berdiri dari sofa, dan mulai memapah Kyuhyun. Namun belum selangkah pun ia melangkah menuju kamar. Suara-suara malaikat #eaa*coret* telah menahannya.

"Eomma.." panggil Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Sambil membawa sebuah buku cerita yang belum Sungmin selesaikan dari kemarin. Mereka memasang kitty face andalan mereka untuk merajuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin cukup bingung sekarang, anak-anaknya harus tidur sekarang, sementara di sisi lain, Kyuhyun masih belum ia urus, ia masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya, dan kini dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Ia ingin meminta tolong pada Eunhyuk untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar, tapi sewaktu-waktu Kyuhyun bisa bangun, dan bisa saja ia menyerang(?) Eunhyuk saat itu juga. Atau ia ingin meminta tolong pada Eunhyuk untuk membantunya menidurkan kedua anaknya, tapi apa anak-anaknya mau?.

"Arraseo.. Hei Kalian, malam ini Ahjusshi yang akan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur bagaimana?" tawar Eunhyuk pada Youngmin dan Kwangmin, ia seakan mengerti permasalahan Sungmin.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin saling memandang satu sama lain sejenak, mereka berniat untuk menggeleng, tapi Eunhyuk sudah mendorong mereka berdua untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Ayo aku tau kalian menantikan cerita dariku.." ujar Eunhyuk yang dihadiahi gelengan oleh Cho twins ini.

"Ayo kita masuk kamaaarr.." seru Eunhyuk, sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Andwae ahjusshi!" balas kedua Cho junior itu dari dalam kamar.

Sungmin yang memandangi mereka, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, entah nanti ia harus berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk atau tidak.

Sungmin pun membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar. Perlahan ia melepaskan sepatu, kaus kaki, jas, dasi, dan ikat pinggang dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih bisa dikatakan mabuk.

Selesai Sungmin mengganti kemeja dan celana Kyuhyun dengan piyama. Ia hendak beranjak keluar kamar, untuk menemui anak-anaknya di kamar sebelah. Namun rupanya ia kurang cepat. Kyuhyun terlanjur bangun, dan kini menahan tangannya dari belakang.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia membalikkan badannya, untuk melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tepat saat Sungmin menoleh. Kyuhyun pun menariknya ke atas ranjang.

"KYAA!"

.

.

.

O.. Ow.. O.o

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain...

"KYAA!"

Youngmin dan Kwangmin sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara jeritan kecil yang terpendam dari kamar sebelah.

"Itu tadi suala Eomma-kan?!" tanya Kwangmin tak tenang.

"Ne! Eomma kenapa?!" Youngmin malah bertanya balik.

Keduanya malah kini menatap ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menajamkan telinga-nya. Berusaha mendengar suara-suara dari kamar sebelah.

'Hmmpph! Ennghh..'

Suara-suara yang cukup aneh dan asing di telinga Cho twins, tapi Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Ahjusshi! Eomma kenapa?!" tanya Kwangmin dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh? Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, anggap saja tidak ada suara.. Appa dan Eomma kalian sedang membuatkan adik untuk kalian.." ujar Eunhyuk dengan polos(?)-nya, tanpa memikirkan dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Adik?" sahut Youngmin.

"Gimana cala buatnya?" tanya Kwangmin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Youngmin. Ia berniat pertanya pada kakaknya itu, namun dengan cepat Youngmin kembali menyanggah.

"Jangan tanya padaku!" ujar Youngmin sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi separuh badannya.

Kwangmin kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ahjusshi, gimana calanya buat adik?" tanya Kwangmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kwangmin yang cukup frontal itu -,-.

Masa iya, dia harus menjelaskan caranya pada bocah yang umurnya saja belum mencapai 5 tahun.

"Ahm, caranya hanya orang dewasa yang boleh mengetahuinya.." ujar Eunhyuk, sambil menyeka keringat dinginnya.

"Ahjusshi!" protes Kwangmin yang terlalu penasaran.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Shileo! Tidak usah dilanjutkan, Nan jallae.." ujar Youngmin ketus, ia menarik kembali selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk mendelik kesal dengan tingkah anak berumur 4 tahun itu, sifatnya ketusnya pasti menurun dari Sungmin.

Eunhyuk sekarang memandang ke arah Kwangmin.

"Na do.." Kwangmin dengan cepat menarik selimutnya dan ikut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Ia segera keluar dari kamar si kembar ini, dan menuju kamar tamu di rumah baru keluarga Cho ini.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin sedang memotong-motong kimbap di dapur, tepat saat kedua Cho twins terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kedua bocah kembar ini berlari menemui Eomma-nya, untuk menanyakan sesuatu, namun baru sampai di depan dapur, Sungmin sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk mandi dulu.

"Mandi dulu, lalu bersiap, 30 menit lagi kita berangkat.." ujar Sungmin sambil memasukkan beberapa potong kimbap ke dalam kotak bekal, untuk piknik nanti.

Kedua Cho junior ini mendesah kecewa. Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah mereka dalam mandi dan bersiap.

.

.

.

"Eomma, apa sudah jadi?" tanya Kwangmin setelah ia sampai di dapur. Ia telah siap dengan pakaiannya, dan terlihat rambut hitamnya masih sedikit basah.

Sungmin sedikit menoleh, lalu kembali menata telur gulungnya di dalam kotak bekal.

"Sedikit lagi bekalnya jadi.." jawab Sungmin.

"Bukan bekalnya!" sanggah Kwangmin dengan cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Adik kami" sahut Youngmin dari belakang.

Telur gulung yang tadi di pegang Sungmin, tiba-tiba menggelinding ke lantai.

"A.. Adik? Maks.. Maksud kalian?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Tadi malam kami mendengal Eomma berteliak, kita juga mendengal suala Appa dan Eomma tadi malam sualanya sangat aneh" ujar Youngmin.

"Iya.. Kata ahjusshi, Eomma sama Appa lagi buat adik untuk kita.." tambah Kwangmin.

Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah mendengar tuturan kedua anaknya, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada kedua anaknya.

"Minnie, mobilnya sudah siap.." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kedua anaknya pun langsung berlari menuju Appanya.

Kyuhyun pun menyambut mereka, dan membawa mereka berdua dalam gendongannya.

"Appa, adiknya sudah jadi belom?" tanya Youngmin.

"Ne?!" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Gimana calanya buat adik?" tambah Kwangmin.

"Ndeee?!" Kyuhyun tampak shock mendengar pertanyaan kecil dari anak keduanya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin shock atas pertanyaan kedua anaknya, tapi Sungmin malah berdecak, dan membuang mukanya, dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat.

.

.

~1 month later~

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hnn, Aniya.  
Aku hanya merindukannya.." jawab Sungmin sambil menggenggam sebuah foto.

Kyuhyun memandangi foto di tangan Sungmin, lalu mengambilnya dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Mungkin kalau ia bisa berada di dunia ini, sekarang ia sudah masuk sekolah dasar ya.." ujar Kyuhyun terus mengamati foto hasil USG yang umurnya kurang lebih sudah 6 tahun.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku bahagia, kehadiran Youngmin dan Kwangmin, benar-benar mengobati luka lama.." Kata Sungmin, sambil menerawang ke atas.

"Ne.. Terima kasih, sudah melahirkan mereka berdua ke dunia.." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

'TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK'

Terdengar suara dari ketukan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, suara itu terdengar ribut, dan pasti di ketuk secara keroyokan(?).

"Eommaaa.. Appaaa.." seru suara-suara kecil dari luar kamar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mengetahui dengan jelas suara-suara siapa saja itu.

"Ne, masuk chagi.." ujar Sungmin.

Dua bocah kembar itu masuk ke dalam kamar sambil masing masing membawa bantal, Youngmin juga terlihat membawa selimut, dan Kwangmin membawa sebuah boneka pikachu.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa tidul" ujar Youngmin.

"Na do.." tambah Kwangmin.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin protective.

"Aku mau tidul sama Eomma.." jawab Kwangmin, diikuti anggukan oleh Youngmin.

"Andwae, tidak boleh, Eomma hanya boleh tidur sama Appa.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan Sungmin dari kedua anaknya.

"Appaaaa!" protes mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama menggembungkan pipi mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat kedua anak mereka yang begitu imut dan juga tampan.

"Hhaha.. Sudahlah, ayo kemari.." ajak Sungmin.

Kedua bocah itu tersenyum, lalu berlari naik ke atas ranjang.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun mulai merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin, menutup matanya lebih awal di banding Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum saat memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu. Hufth.. Triple Cho ini..

Sambil tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda kecil, tangan lainnya mengusap perutnya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin memandang wajah suami dan anak-anaknya sejenak, lalu menatap benda kecil ditangannya itu.

'Dua garis..' batin Sungmin saat menatap benda ditangannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengusap perutnya lebih intens dan protective, mencoba merasakan adanya kehidupan yang baru di sana, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut terlelap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END_

.

.

This is the epilog.. I think it's enough, so don't ask for sequel :)

Thanks for all reviews, from chapter 1 until 28.. I love you so much guys! :*

Last word.. Review Please :)

.

.

Dini Auliya Zayyana Elf  
Diniaulicious  
1st published for epilogue: August 30th, 2011


	30. The Last Story Part 1

So this is the Last Story of...

.

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Cho Kwangmin

- Cho Youngmin

- Cho Hyunmin

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Lee Sungjin

- Lee Sora

- etc

Warning : M-Preg. OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, , penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian. Ga terima bash atau flame.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kwangie, lihat itu adik kita." ujar Youngmin pelan sambil menunjuk ranjang sebuah bayi dari balik pembatas kaca antara ruang bayi dan lorong rumah sakit.

"Eodiga?" tanya Kwangmin sibuk mencari dimana adiknya yang baru saja dilahirnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, nanti adik kita bangun.." titah Youngmin seraya meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir.

"Allachii.. Tapi adik kita yang mana?"

"Yang ituuu, masa kau tidak lihat, yang ranjangnya warna merah muda!"

"Tapi disitu banyak yang lanjangnya melah muda! Tunggu dulu.. Kau bisa mengucapkan huluf 'L' (red: 'R') dengan benal?" ucap Kwangmin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"L? Aku memang bisa mengucapkannya dari dulu"

"Bukan L yang itu! Tapi L yang sebelum alphabet S!"

"Eoh, maksudmu R ? Jinja? Aku tidak menyadarinya.. Eh tunggu dulu, Rrrrrrrrrrr..." Youngmin menggetarkan lidahnya mengucap sebuah huruf yang selama ini sulit untuk dilafalkan oleh kedua Cho junior ini.

"Wooh, neomu meotjyeo! Aku juga ingin bisa sepelti itu.." Kwangmin terlihat cukup iri melihat kembarannya mengalami perkembangan yang cukup pesat(?).

"Akan aku tunjukan pada Eomma dan Appa!" seru Youngmin semangat hendak meninggalkan Kwangmin disana.

"Ya chamkanmanyo! Tunjukkan dulu adik kita yang mana.." rengek Kwangmin.

"Oh iya!" Youngmin kembali mengambil tempat di sebelah Kwangmin.

"Tutuh, yang itu, tepat searah jam dua belas." tunjuk Youngmin seakan mengerti arah yang ia sebutkan tadi. -_-

"Eoh? Tapi tadi sepeltinya, sustelnya bobo'in adik kita di sana." Ya, jika kita masih membicarakan arah jam, yang ditunjuk Kwangmin adalah arah jam sepuluh.

"Ih! Yang di bawa susternya tadi bukan adik kita. Adik kita yang disana!"

"Tapi tadi sustel yang dali kamal Eomma bobo'in adiknya di sana!"

Ya.. Terjadi sedikit perdebatan diantara kedua bocah 5 tahun ini, sampai pada akhirnya, seorang suster keluar dari ruang bayi tersebut dan menghampiri bocah kembar ini.

"Hey, adik-adik kecil apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sapa suster itu menghentikan kebacotan Cho twins ini.

"Eoh! Suster-suster! Adik kami yang itu kan?" ujar Youngmin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ranjang bayi yang ia sebutkan pada Kwangmin tadi.

"Bukan yang itu! Tapi yang sebelah kili kan ya sustel?" kini Kwangmin yang bersua.

Suster ini terlihat bingung menanggapi Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Siapa yang mereka tanyakan tadi? Adik mereka? Mereka anak siapa saja suster ini tidak tahu -_-.

"Eum.. Adik kalian baru dilahirkan hari ini?"

Youngmin dan Kwangmin mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau boleh suster tahu, Kalian dan adik kalian, anak dari siapa ya?"

"Anak Eomma dan Appa!" jawab YoungKwang kompak.

Ya, agak sweatdrop mendengar jawaban mereka, namun suster ini masih berusaha menjawab dengan sabarnya. "Maksud suster, siapa nama Appa dan Eomma kalian?"

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Youngmin.

"Cho Sungmin" tambah Kwangmin.

"Ooh, bayinya Tuan Cho ada tepat dihadapan kalian yang ranjangnya berwarna biru." jawab Suster tersebut menunjuk sebuah ranjang tepat dihadapan Youngmin dan Kwangmin, sebuah ranjang yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk menjadi bahan perdebatan antara kedua bocah manis ini.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin memandang kaku bayi yang ada di ranjang biru tersebut.

"Sudah ya adik-adik manis, suster tinggal dulu. Ingat ya, jangan berisik, nanti adik kalian bangun."

Sepeninggalnya suster itu. Youngmin dan Kwangmin saling berpandangan.

"Tadi katamu yang disana, yang lanjangnya melah muda!" ujar Kwangmin kesal.

"Tapi tadi kamu juga bilang suter yang dari kamar Eomma, bobo'in adik kita di sana!" balas Youngmin tak mau kalah.

"Tapi belalti kamu yang salah!"

"Kamu juga salah!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"KAMUU!"

"KAMUUU!"

"Hey! Ssst! Lihat adik kalian, dia bergerak.. Woah, neomu kyeopta.." ucap seseorang kembali menghentikan perdebatan YoungKwang.

"Eoh Appa.." Ujat Youngmin melihat Kyuhyun dibelakang mereka.

"Appa, Eomma mana?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Eomma sedang tidur, Eomma masih butuh istirahat. Hey lihat adik kalian, dia bergerak-gerak.. Eoh uri aegi, neomu gwiyowo.." tatapan mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari bayinya yang berseberangan dengannya, Eoh, seandainya ia diperbolehkan masuk, atau andai saja tak ada kaca pembatas ini, bayi mungil itu pasti sudah ada dipelukkannya.

"Ne.. Neomu kyeopta.. Eoh Appa, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Youngmin.

"Laki-laki, lihat saja dia tampan seperti Appa.." ujar Kyuhyun menyombongkan diri.

"Kwangie juga tampan!" seru Kwangmin.

"Aku juga!" tambah Youngmin.

"Tentu saja, kaliankan juga anak Appa."

"Tapi aku maunya milip Eomma." ujar Kwangmin, Youngmin menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti jawaban Kwangmin.

"Yaish! Sudah perhatikan saja adik kalian!"

.

* * *

.

Setelah beberapa jam beristirahat, akhirnya, Sungmin mulai terbangun dan membuka matanya, begitu ia melihat ke sekeliling, sudah ada Sora dan Sungjin di sebelah kirinya masing-masing tengah menggendong seorang bayi.

"Omo.. Lihat Eomma-mu sudah bangun." ujar Sora sambil menggendong bayi KyuMin.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut bayinya, dengan perlahan Sora meletakkan bayi KyuMin dipelukkan Sungmin.

"Tadi bayimu memerlukan ASI, jadi aku menyusuinya." ujar Sora, sambil mengambil bayi dari pelukkan Sungjin.

"Gomapta Noona, maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Kau ini. Aku kakakmu, sudah seharusnya aku membantu."

"Jatah susu Jongjin jadi berkurang.. Chagiya, kau harus minta maaf pada Jongjin hyung.." ujar Sungmin pada bayinya dan menunjuk bayi yang ada di pelukkan Sora.

"Aniya, Jongjin pasti tidak akan keberatan, ya kan Jin-ah?" kini Sora berbicara pada bayinya.

Sungmin tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka sekarang. "Oh ya, Kyuhyun, Youngmin dan Kwangmin dimana?"

"Kyuhyun sedang menemani Youngmin ke toilet, sedangkan tadi Kwangmin tertidur dipelukkan Kyuhyun, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menggendongnya." jawab Sungjin.

.

"Eommaaaa!" seru seorang anak sambil berlari dari pintu menuju ranjangnya.

"Oh, Youngie.. Jangan berisik, adikmu sedang tidur." ujar Sungmin.

"Eoh!" Youngmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia naik ke ranjang Sungmin dan memperhatikan adiknya.

"Kyeopta.." ucap Youngmin pelan.

'BLAM'

Terlihat Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan perlahan, sambil menggendong Kwangmin di depan. Ia berjalan menuju Sungmin, dan mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gwaenchana.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kwangmin sedikit menggeliat dan gendongan Kyuhyun. Tak lama ia mulai membuka mata dan melihat Sungmin sedang menggendong adik bayinya.

"Ah! Kwangie mau tulun, Kwangie mau lihat adik.." Kwangmin sedikit memberontak dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Kwangmin dan membiarkannya mencari posisi di sebelah Youngmin.

"Woh, jinja neomu kyeopta.." ujar Kwangmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Kyu, Ming, sepertinya kami harus segera pulang, jam besuk sudah hampir habis." Ujar Sungjin sambil mengambil tas tentengannya yang berisi keperluan anak keduanya, Jongjin.

"Ne, hati-hati, terima kasih sudah membantuku menjaga Sungmin. Terima Kasih banyak atas bantuanmu juga noona, maaf sepertinya kami akan sering merepotkanmu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Gwaenchanayo~, kami pulang ya, dan ah ya, tadi aku sudah memerahkan ASI untuk bayi kalian, jika nanti ia memerlukannya." ujar Sora sambil menunjuk sebuah botol yang ada di lemari kaca, tempat penyimpanan... Ya apapun itu pokoknya tempat penyimpanan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih banyak Noona, aku sangat berhutang budi padamu." kini Sungmin yang bersua.

"Eih, jangan sungkan, oh ya datanglah ke rumah kapanpun kau memerlukan bantuan." lanjut Sora

"Oh ya, Youngmin, Kwangmin.. Ahjusshi, Ahjumma dan Jongjin pulang dulu ya.." ujar Sungjin pada Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Ne, ahjusshi, ahjumma.. Bye Bye Jongjinnie~" Youngmin dan Kwangmin melambaikan tangan pada Sora, Sungjin dan Jongjin yang berjalan keluar kamar Sungmin.

Ya, dari percakapan tadi bisa dilihat, bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang meminta bantuan Sora untuk menyusui bayi mereka, berhubung Sora baru melahirkan anak keduanya tiga bulan yang lalu, jadi ia masih aktif memproduksi ASI. Berbeda dengan Youngmin dan Kwangmin, dulu mereka memperoleh ASI dari Yoona, Istri Jungmo. Untuk hal itu, Jungmo dan Yoonalah yang menawarkan bantuan, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf Jungmo atas semua kesalahannya dulu, bayi Yoona dan Jungmo terlahir prematur, dan untungnya Yoona sudah dapat memproduksi ASI, jadi di saat yang bersamaan ia dapat menyusui anaknya maupun Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

Okay, kembali ke kamar rawat Sungmin. Youngmin dan Kwangmin masih sibuk bernorak ria melihat adik mereka, dan Sungmin juga Kyuhyun hanya sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka.

.

* * *

.

Setelah beberapa hari pemulihan di rumah sakit, Sungmin dan Bayinya akhirnya sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin dan bayinya tepat setelah ia menjemput Youngmin dan Kwangmin setelah pulang sekolah.

"Eomma Appa!" panggil Youngmin membuka pembicaraan di mobil.

"Ne chagiya?" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku sudah bisa mengucapkan huruf 'R' dengan benar, coba dengarkan.. Rrrrrrrr.. Lancar bukaan?" pamer Youngmin.

"Wah, jagoan Appa keren sekali." puji Kyuhyun.

"Berarti Youngie sudah bisa bernyanyi dengan lancar dong?" tanya Sungmin.

"Geureomyo~ Nega jinja meotjyeo, ne?" ujar Youngmin narsis.

"Ne, jinja meotjyeo~" jawab Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ayahnya.

Sedangkan Kwangmin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar kembarannya yang lebih tua 6 menit itu menyombongkan diri.

"Appa, nama adik kita siapa? Kita kan tidak mungkin telus menelus manggil dia adik bayi.." ujar Kwangmin tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, nanti Appa pikirkan namanya.." jawab Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"Ya! Jadi kau belum memikirkan namanya? Kau ini bagaimana?! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu mencarikan nama dari beberapa minggu yang lalu!" omel Sungmin.

"Mi.. Mianhae Minnie-yah, kau tahu kan aku sibuk mengurus kelahiran bayi kita, belum lagi keperluan Youngmin dan Kwangmin di sekolah, kepengurusan penjualan apartment kita yang lama juga belum selesai, dan lagi Proyek perusahaan kali ini cukup besar, aku harus banyak menyumbangkan ide untuk memperoleh investor yang lebih banyak.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Dan kalimat yang panjang itu hanya dibalas oleh dua buah kata oleh Sungmin dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak becus!"

Ya, sifat Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa dirubah bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama. Sifat ketus dan sinisnya.

.

* * *

.

"Minnie, Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa nama untuk bayi kita.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Sungmin yang tadinya sibuk menidurkan bayinya yang kini berada di antara mereka, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum semangat mendengar Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Coba sebutkan nama-namanya." ucap Sungmin antusias.

"Cho Minho, Cho Taemin, Cho Jungmin, Cho Changmin, Cho Minseok, Cho Minyoung, Cho Minjae, Cho Minjung, Cho Jongmin.. Eottheokhae?"

"Kenapa setiap nama ada nama 'min'? Kau ini tidak kreatif atau bagaimana?" protes Sungmin mendengar semua nama usulan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mengambilnya dari namamu."

"Kenapa hanya namaku? Kenapa tidak mencoba mengambilnya dari namamu? Kenapa tidak Cho Kyujong, Cho Hyunjoong, Cho Junghyun, Cho Jinkyu, atau apapun, kurasa itu bagus."

"Aniya, itu tidak akan cocok, ada Youngmin dan Kwangmin, kalau nama anak ketiga kita tidak ada 'min'-nya akan jadi aneh." sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, coba saja gabungkan antara namamu dan namaku." saran Sungmin.

.

.

"Oh iya, coba saja gabungkan dari nama kita.." tambah Sungmin menyadari kalimatnya barusan

"Hmm, misalnya jadi seperti..." Sungmin memikirkan nama yang cocok sejenak.

.

.

.

"Cho Hyunsung/Cho Kyumin" cetus Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Keduanya bertatapan tak puas.

"Cho Hyunmin!" mereka berdua menyetuskan sebuah nama. Senyum kepuasan terpampang dari kedua wajah sejoli ini menyadari nama yang mereka usulkan sama.

Mmuuach!

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

Chup!

Kini Sungmin mengecup kening bayinya.

"Hyunmin~ah.. Nama yang bagus bukan? Namamu adalah Cho Hyunmin chagiya.." bisik Sungmin pada Hyunmin, ia tersenyum manis dan kembali mengecup pipi Hyunmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terpaku menerima kecupan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin, ya.. Dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah berubah~

.

* * *

.

"Noona, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu untuk 6 bulan ini, terima kasih karena telah membantuku menyusui Hyunmin, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus membalas semuanya." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya tepat dihadapan Sora.

Sora membimbing keduanya untuk berdiri tegak. "Yaish, apa yang kalian lakukan, sudahlah, ini bentuk balas budiku untukmu Min, karena berkat kedatanganmu dulu, Sungjin mau di operasi."

"Itu sudah seharusnya aku lakukan Noona.."

"Dan membantumu juga merupakan hal yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan Min-ah" balas Sora.

Sungmin dan Sora saling melempar senyum.

"Jeongmal Gomawo Noona.." Sungmin memeluk Sora erat.

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo nae dongsaeng.." balas Sora sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin.

"Ya! Ya! Sudah jangan terlalu lama memeluk istriku!" ujar Sungjin tiba-tiba menengah.

Sungmin dan Sora melepas pelukkannya, Sungmin menatap Sungjin dengan bosan.

"Ish kau mengganggu keharmonisan antara adik dan kakak ipar saja! Lagipula aku sudah punya Kyuhyun." tanggap Sungmin ketus, ia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Yang boleh memeluk istriku hanya aku dan anak-anaku :P" jawab Sungjin kekanakan. Ia memeluk istrinya protektif.

Sora hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan kakak beradik yang dulu pernah tak akur ini.

"Ei, Sudahlah.. Hyung, Noona, hari sudah malam, kami permisi dulu, besok Kwangmin dan Youngmin masih harus sekolah, sekali lagi. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih Noona.." Kyuhyun berujar mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

"Ne, ingat kalian tak perlu sungkan padaku.." ucap Sora.

Sungmin mulai menggendong Hyunmin yang tadi dia tidurkan di sofa besar di ruang tamu, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggendong kedua anak kembarnya yang tertidur setelah bermain seharian tadi di rumah Sungjin dan Sora.

.

"Kami pulang dulu Hyung Noona, sampaikan salam kami pada keponakan-keponakan kami." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, setelah ini sering-sering lah datang kemari." Sungjin berujar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Pasti Hyung!"

.

* * *

.

'CKLEK'

"SURPRISE!"

"Ung~ Ung~ Ungaee~ Uweee~" suara tangisan bayi menyusul setelah sebuah suara keras yang terseru setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Ya! Hyukjae-ah! Anakku jadi terbangun kan!" Omel Sungmin sambil melirik tajam pada Eunhyuk yang tadi menyerukan suaranya dengan kencang.

"Cup cup cup.." Sungmin mendekap Hyunmin sambil menepuk-nepuk paha mungilnya.

"Y.. Ya!.. Mianhae.. Aku kan hanya sedang berusaha membuat surprise. Memangnya kalian tidak terkejut melihatku sudah kembali." Eunhyuk mempout-kan bibirnya -tidak- imut.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam Eunhyukkie, Kau kan bisa memberikan kami surprise besok pagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memastikan Kwangmin dan Youngmin tidak terganggu tidurnya.

"Aish! Sudahlah.. Aku mau menidurkan Hyunmin lagi.." Sungmin berlalu dengan wajah kesal menuju kamarnya.

Eunhyuk menggerutu setelah Sungmin pergi dari hadapannya. "Tidak pengertian! Seharusnya dia bersikap baik pada orang hamil. Sabar ne Nae aegya.." Eunhyuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang-mulai-sedikit-membuncit. Okeh, bahasa mulai ancur.

"Eum.. Aku bawa Youngmin dan Kwangmin dulu ya ke kamar mereka.." Kyuhyun ikut berlalu sebelum mendengar respon Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah melewatinya dengan kesal.

"Cih! Kenapa mereka jadi menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk melangkah menuju ruang keluarga sambil mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

"Dimana Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia menghidangkan beberapa snack dan minuman untuk Eunhyuk.

"Sedang mencarikanku Paha kanan ayam kampung bakar saus strawberry, dengan irisan keju mozarella juga dengan taburan wijen dan abon sapi diatasnya" Ujar Eunhyuk santai, ia melirik minuman dan snack-snack dihadapannya bergantian.

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja harus ada!"

"Jadi, Kau benar-benar... Hamil?"

"Yaah.. Seperti yang kau lihat.. Akhir bulan ini memasuki bukan ke-empat." Eunhyuk meraih orange juice-nya dan mulai menenguknya.

'Sepertinya semua orang hamil memang menyeramkan kalau sedang ngidam.. Ku kira hanya Sungmin..' pikir Kyuhyun sambil manggut-manggut agak autis.

"Eum.. Aku kira, Donghae yang menjadi pihak 'istri'.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperagakan tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat menyebut kata istri.

"Kalau kau mendengarnya, pasti akan terdengar menjijikan." Eunhyuk meletakkan gelasnya dan beralih pada toples-toples gue dihadapannya.

"Ya.. Yang aku tahu, kalian menikah gara-gara terjadi kecelakaan.. Ya hampir sama seperti aku dan Sungmin.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau yang akan hamil." Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan suaranya setelah kata 'kecelakaan'.

"Ya.. Tapi kalian beruntung melupakan kejadian itu. Sedangkan aku, kejadian itu masih terekam jelas diotakku.. Heuh.. Menggelikan, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dengan sesama pria.. Dengan Donghae pula, mungkin Tuhan memang memberikan kami kualat.." Eunhyuk memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, jangan disesali, lama kelamaan kalian juga akan saling mencintai.. Eh tapi maksudmu dengan kualat, memangnya apa yang telah kalian lakukan sebelumnya?"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyadari kalimatnya. Kualat yang dia maksud adalah, karena dulu dia dan Donghae yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dulu mengalami hal yang dinamakan 'kecelakaan' tersebut.

'Bisa mati aku kalau sampai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengetahuinya..' kata Eunhyuk membatin.

'TING NONG'

"Ah! Itu pasti Donghae.." Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan segera menuju pintu rumah.

Tak beberapa lama Eunhyuk masuk ke ruang keluarga lagi dengan senyuman yang bertengger dibibirnya, sambil membawa sebuah kantung yang berisi sebungkus... Ya apapun itu jenis ayam yang Eunhyuk pesan tadi.

Tak lama Donghae menyusul dibelakang dengan raut wajah yang lelah.

Eunhyuk duduk kembali di sofa, sambil membuka bungkus itu di meja. Sedangkan Donghae langsung menjatuhkan badannya tepat di samping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap ayamnya dengan mata yang berbinar, ia bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur, mungkin mengambil sendok dan garpu.

"Kau benar-benar mendapatkan ayam bakar itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya malas, ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Aku menghabiskan 4 jam penuh untuk membuat makanan gila itu benar-benar ada. Kau bayangkan saja, begitu sampai di bandara dia langsung memintanya.. Hah.. Akan seperti apa anakku nanti.. Kenapa ngidamnya menyeramkan sekali."

Ya.. Sebenarnya hari ini, Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru kembali dari Austria.. Dua bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan menetap beberapa bulan di sana.

Ya seperti yang terjadi dipercakapan tadi, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menikah, karena terjadi 'kecelakan' dan salah satu dari mereka mengandung. Kejadiannya hampir mirip dengan KyuMin, hanya saja, mereka terlibat 'kecelakaan' bukan karena mabuk, melainkan terjadi karena mereka sama-sama dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Kejadian itu terjadi juga karena kesalahan Donghae dalam mengantar minuman, atau ya kesalahan Eunhyuk dalam memberikan minuman untuk Donghae antarkan, yang jelas, saat mereka ingin merayakan kenaikan gaji mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk meminum beberapa gelas wine, namun, sepertinya tertukar dengan minuman pesanan seseorang. Ya memang tak lazim jika disana banyak orang meminta minuman pesanan mereka dicampur oleh obat-obat yang seperti itu. Namun, kesalahan itu cukup fatal bagi kedua pekerja Club itu.

Dan sekarang mereka baru kembali ke Seoul, mereka kembali juga karena Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba ngebet ingin berfoto di bandara Incheon.

"Tapi aku rasa itu masih masuk dalam kategori ngidam yang 'normal', kau tidak akan sanggup jika saja Eunhyuk meminta Sayap burung dara panggang, yang ukurannya sebesar kaki Shindong-sshi, lalu sausnya terbuat dari sari apel, jus sirsak, lada dan tomat. Ditambah lagi, warna daging panggangnya harus berwarna ungu dan sausnya berwarna merah muda.."

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa, setelah menjelaskan jenis makanan yang... Yang... Okeh lupakan.

"S.. Sungmin pernah ngidam yang seperti itu?" tanya Donghae tak percaya. hey! mana ada sayap burung dara panggang warna ungu yang sebesar kaki Shindong, dan... Shindong itu siapa? Pikir Donghae.

"Yang kuingat, itu adalah hal yang pertama kali ia idamkan saat mengandung Youngmin dan Kwangmin."

"K.. Kenapa Sungmin bisa sampai segila itu.. Kuharap ngidamnya Eunhyuk tidak sampai separah itu."

"Ya! Kalian membicarakanku?" seseorang menyahut dari belakang Donghae.

Terlihat Sungmin berkacak pinggang sambil melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"A.. Aniya.. Kyuhyun hanya bercerita tentang masa ngidammu dulu.." Sanggah Donghae dengan wajah agak panik.

"Ne Chagiya.. L-Lebih baik kau duduk dulu sini.." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa di sebelah kirinya.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak membicarakan yang aneh-aneh tentangku kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi setelah ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aniyeyo! Tadi Kyuhyun hanya bercerita pengalamannya semasa kau ngidam.. Katanya kau ngidamnya unik-unik, makanya Youngmin, Kwangmin dan Hyunmin sekarang menjadi anak yang sangat tampan.. Hehehe.." Ujar Donghae asal, dengan senyum nista(?)-nya.

"Jeongmalyo?" Sungmin masih menatap tak percaya pada kedua makhluk tampan itu.

"Ne Minnieya, kami tidak membicarakan yang aneh-aneh kok.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku percaya.."

Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. 'Giliran Kyuhyun dia baru percaya. Cih!' cibir Donghae dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang sambil membawa sebuah garpu, sendok dan pisau yang ujungnya terdapat bentuk gajah, mungkin ia lama karena mencari itu? Tapi darimana dia mendapatkan benda yang seperti itu? Sudahlah lupakan~

"Jal mogesseumnida!" ujar Eunhyuk dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang sedang malas-malasan di sampingnya. Ia memotong daging ayam tersebut, dan meletakkannya ke atas sendok, lalu menyodorkannya pada Donghae.

"Eh? Untukku? Aaaa~" Donghae tersenyum sumringah dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Eunhyuk menarik sendoknya kembali, hal tersebut membuat Donghae cukup heran. "Wae?"

"Aku bermaksud memintamu menyuapiku. Bukannya aku mau menyuapimu." ujar Eunhyuk polos. Donghae merenggut mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Dengan kesal diambilnya sendok dari tangan Eunhyuk, dan mulai menyuapi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengunyah daging ayamnya, sambil tersenyum senang. "Mashisseoyo~"

"Donghae-ah, Hyukjae-ah.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?" jawab Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kalian datang kemari itu apa sih? Aku tidak yakin jika kalian hanya ingin memberikan surprise, atau hanya karena kalian rindu pada kami." Sungmin melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?! Kami inikan sahabatmu, seharusnya kau berpikir positif tentang kami.." ujar Eunhyuk sok bijak.

"Sudah katakan saja tujuan utama kalian, kami tidak akan marah." Sungmin menurunkan nada suaranya, hari ini Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah jika harus mengomentari 'kesokbijakan' Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menumpang disini untuk sementara, apartment kami masing-masing masih ditempati orang, kami harus menunggu sekitar satu-dua bulan, sebelum orang-orang itu mengosongi apartment kami. Eotthae? Bolehkah? Kumohon izinkan kami.." mohon Donghae, sesekali menyuapi Eunhyuk.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan satu sama lain, sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menolak. Namun berhubung ini rumah Kyuhyun, jadi ia tidak berhak memutuskan.

"Kamar tamunya ada di dekat tangga, kalian bisa pakai kamar itu." ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit mempout-kan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Ne Min-ah, aku juga ingin meminjam beberapa pakaian mu saat kau hamil dulu, kau juga tidak membutuhkannya lagi kan? Kecuali jika kau ingin hammpphh.." Kalimat Eunhyuk terpotong saat Donghae memasukkan sesendok daging paha ayam.

"Ya! Suapi aku dengan benar!" bentak Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Makanya kau diam saja jangan banyak bertingkah! Kau tidak tahu aku ini sudah terlalu lelah mencari ayam bakar ini seharian!" balas Donghae dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"YA! Kenapa malah jadi kau yang marah padaku?! Aku ini sedang hamil! Kau tega memarahi orang hamil?! Kalau bayi diperutku ini terkejut bagaimana?! Kau tega menganggetkan anakmu sendiri HAH?! Dan kalau kau tidak mau menuruti ngidamku. Ya tidak usah dituruti! Biar anakmu lahir ileran!" Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan melenggang menuju kamar yang Kyuhyun beritahu tadi.

"Cih!" Donghae mendecih sebal, ia melempar sendok tadi ke atas piring.

Sungmin sedikit menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia juga kesal dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang semena-mena. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi orang hamil, bahkan ia lebih berpengalaman.

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu bahwa orang hamil akan bersikap lebih sensitif. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi mengalah sedikit tak akan jadi masalah bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tak enak, ia tahu benar Kyuhyun sangat berpengalaman tentang ini, Sungmin sudah tiga kali mengandung, pasti 'cobaan' yang Kyuhyun hadapi jauh lebih berat dibanding yang ia hadapi sekarang. Sedikit berlebihan mungkin bagi narasi di atas, tapi sedikit mendramatisir tak apa bukan? :P

"Hyukjae memang pria, tapi saat dia hamil, ia akan lebih banyak bersikap seperti wanita. Jadi perlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukan wanita, apalagi dia sedang hamil." kini Sungmin yang memberi nasihat. Sebenarnya Sungmin tak pernah menghadapi orang hamil sebelumnya, malah kebanyakan, orang yang menghadapinya saat hamil. Tapi ia tahu persis bagaimana sikapnya saat ia mengandung anak-anaknya dulu.

Donghae menghela napas berat. Kini ia merasa cukup bersalah, seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, bagaimana pun juga sebentar lagi dia akan jadi Appa, sungguh ia merasa malu dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lebih muda darinya, namun tingkahnya dalam menghadapi orang hamil lebih dewasa.

"Kalian benar, aku.. Aku akan mencoba minta maaf pada Eunhyuk. Gomapta.." Donghae berdiri dan menyusul Eunhyuk ke kamar.

Setelah Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan ruang keluarga, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menggelut dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.." ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang cukup lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati tingkah manja Sungmin. Ia cukup rindu dengan tingkah Sungmin yang seperti ini, pasalnya setelah Sungmin melahirkan, Sungmin lebih sering bersikap normal, sebagaimana kehidupannya sebagai namja biasa dulu, hanya saja hidup dan perhatiannya lebih tercurah karena kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu. Bahkan ia tak ingat kepan terakhir kali ia bermesraan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin, sehingga kedua wajah itu kini saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun mengecup seluruh inchi wajah Sungmin. Tepat terakhir ia ingin mengecup bibir Sungmin, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan tindakannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja tidak mencium bibirnya.

"Ayo kita tidur.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya malas. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi merenggut Sungmin.

Chu~

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin lama, tak lebih, hanya menempelkan.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, setelah mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun bangkit sambil menggendong Sungmin dengan bergaya bridal. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamar mereka, tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

* * *

.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Youngmin dan Kwangmin kapan pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengganti channel televisi dengan bosan.

Sungmin melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Seharusnya sih jam segini sudah pulang, mungkin sedang diperjalanan." Sungmin kembali mengaduk-aduk sup-nya.

'CKLEK'

"Eommaa~~"

"Itu mereka.." ujar Sungmin setelah mendengar suara anak-anaknya dari arah pintu.

Panjang umur sekali bocah-bocah itu~

Eunhyuk dengan semangat, menuju ke ruang depan, menyambut kedua bocah Cho yang baru datang.

"Kwangieya~ Youngieya~" panggil Eunhyuk dengan nada yang menjijikan.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang tadinya berwajah senang, kini berwajah muram melihat Eunhyuk menyambut mereka.

"Hari ini temani ahjusshi bermain lagi ya?" pinta Eunhyuk.

Ya~ Agak absurd mendengar orang hamil di panggil paman. Tapi.. Ya sudahlah..

Youngmin dan Kwangmin menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan setelah mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. "Shireo!" ujar Youngmin.

Anak kembar ini sama-sama kapok menemani Eunhyuk bermain, bagaimana tidak? Anak-anak berumur 5 tahun ini sudah harus menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Mereka sering dipaksa melakukan apapun yang Eunhyuk pinta. Atau dengan kata lain, mereka sering dijadikan korban ngidam Eunhyuk selama satu minggu Eunhyuk dan Donghae tinggal disini. Sungmin yang dulu hamil Hyunmin saja tidak pernah menjadikan Kwangmin dan Youngmin korban. Kini malah Eunhyuk yang notabene-nya 'hanya' ahjusshi-nya tega mengorbankan keponakan-keponakannya.

Kyuhyun baru akan masuk ke rumah saat Kwangmin tiba-tiba melesat keluar rumah, tak lama Youngmin pun menyusul Kwangmin.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Main ke lumah Minwoo!" jawab Kwangmin juga dengan berteriak. Setelah itu kedua bocah itu menuju ke sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak-anaknya, padahal mereka ganti baju saja belum.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, tepat dihadapannya masih ada Eunhyuk yang berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

'Pantas saja' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Donghaeya eodisseo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia masih dikantor mengurus beberapa berkas dan jadwal meeting." jawab Kyuhyun.

Ya, setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali ke Korea, Donghae memang sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi, berhubung Kyuhyun membutuhkan seorang asisten baru, Donghae pun bekerja sebagai asisten Kyuhyun. Mengingat asisten lama Kyuhun -Jinki- kini sudah naik pangkat karena dipromosikan di perusahaan.

Eunhyuk melenggang masuk menuju meja makan, Sungmin sudah menyiapkan makan siang kali ini. Sementara Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkannya di kantor.

"Minnieya, Aku langsung kembali ke kantor lagi ya.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengambil berkas -berkasnya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

"Kau tak makan siang di rumah dulu?"

"Ani, pekerjaanku menumpuk hari ini, nanti biar aku makan siang di kantor"

Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun keluar rumah.

"Jangan telat makan ya.." ujar Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Ne.. Aku pergi dulu ya.."

Chup!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbagi kecupan, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor.

.

.

Eunhyuk tak menghabiskan makan siangnya kali ini. Entah mengapa ia tak bernapsu.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin yang kini sedang memberikan susu formula pada Hyunmin, menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ne?"

"Apa di dekat sini ada toko buah, atau tukang jual buah-buahan?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Eum.. Kurasa di dekat supermarket ada, memangnya kau mau beli buah apa?"

"Semangka dan Lemon.."

"Kurasa di rumah ada, coba kau lihat di lemari es kecil yang ada di pojok dapur." ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk lemari es yang ia maksud.

"Jinja?" Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh semangat dan langsung menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Hyunmin. Terlihat Hyunmin sudah tidak mengemut dot di botol susunya.

"Hikg.."

"Eoh? anak Eomma cegukan rupanya.." Sungmin merubah posisi gendongannya pada Hyunmin, ia membawa Hyunmin meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Sungmin, agar Sungmin lebih leluasa menepuk-nepuk punggung bayinya.

'Puk puk puk'

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyunmin pelan dengan irama yang konstan, tak lama terdengar suara sendawa dari si bayi.

Sungmin menggelar karpet di ruang keluarga dan mengalas nya lagi dengan perlak dan alas tidur bayi. Ia mendudukkan Hyunmin di sana dan meletakkan bantal besar di punggung Hyunmin sebagai sandaran, bagaimanapun juga Hyunmin belum benar-benar bisa duduk tegak di usianya yang baru mau masuk tujuh bulan ini, terkadang tiba-tiba tubuhnya bisa jatuh sendiri kalau tidak ada sandaran.

Sungmin duduk di dekat Hyunmin dan sengaja menyebar mainan-mainan di sekitar Hyunmin. Hyunmin paling senang memainkan alat yang menimbulkan bunyi. Jika mainan yang ia pegang dapat berbunyi saat ia goyangkan, ia akan tertawa senang, dan itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Min, buah yang aku maksud tak ada di sana.." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang dan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Jinjayo? Seingatku masih ada Semangka dan Lemon disana.." ujar Sungmin sambil mengingat ingat.

"Memang ada, tapi Semangka dan Lemon yang aku mau tidak ada disana.." Eunhyuk memainkan ujung kaosnya yang kebesaran itu.

"Eh? Memangnya kau ingin Semangka dan Lemon yang seperti apa?" Sungmin masih mengalihkan fokusnya pada tingkah Hyunmin.

"Aku ingin Semangka yang rasanya asam dan Lemon yang rasanya manis.." Jawab Eunhyuk. Pernyataannya kali ini baru sukses mengait perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk sejenak. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone dari sana, lalu menyodorkan handphone-nya pada Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Yang aku inginkan Semangka dan Lemon, bukan ponsel, kalau ponsel aku sudah punya." ujar Eunhyuk sambil melihat handphone Sungmin dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

Sungmin menghela napas, ia mengetik sesuatu di handphone-nya, lalu meletakkan speaker handphone tersebut ditelinganya.

'Tuuuuut Tuuuut'

"_**Yoboseyo?**_" Sahut seseorang dari seberang sana.

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dan lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Donghae-ah!"

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Keluarga Cho memutuskan untuk berbelanja di supermarket besar di pusat kota. Berhubung dua minggu lagi akhir bulan mereka membeli banyak keperluan rumah tangga dan bahan makanan untuk persediaan akhir bulan dan bulan depan, ya mengingat pula kepindahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemarin yang merampok banyak bahan makanan, sehingga sebelum mendekati akhir bulan bahan makanan Keluarga Cho sudah habis.

Terlihat disini, Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang paling bersemangat, mereka memasukan snack jenis apapun ke keranjang yang di dorong Kyuhyun. Sementara Youngmin dan Kwangmin 'bersenang-senang' di bagian snack. Sungmin terlihat sibuk memilah-milih produk bumbu makanan yang tak jauh dari sana. Hyunmin duduk di kereta bayinya dengan tenang di samping Sungmin, sambil bermain kerincingan.

'Bruk'

Tanpa sengaja Sungmin dan seorang wanita tua saling bertabrakan, membuat bungkus-bungkus bumbu makanan yang Sungmin ambil tadi terjatuh.

"Ah, mianhamnida, aku tidak sengaja.." ujar wanita tua itu. Ia membantu Sungmin memungut kembali bungkus -bungkus tersebut.

"Ne, gwaenchaseumnida Ahjumma.. Gamsahamnida sudah membantu." jawab Sungmin sambil memberi senyuman pada wanita tua itu.

Wanita tua itu memandang Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Ia kira orang dihadapannya ini adalah wanita, namun suaranya tak menunjukkan bahwa orang dihadapannya ini adalah wanita.

"Ahm, itu anakmu?" tanya wanita tua itu sambil menunjuk Hyunmin.

"Ah ye? Oh ne.. Dia anakku, namanya Hyunmin.." Sungmin membawa kereta bayi tersebut menghadap wanita tua itu. Hyunmin yang dari tadi sibuk bermain dengan kerincingannya, kini melihat wanita tua itu dengan mata bulatnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesekali, lalu kembali fokus pada mainannya.

"Wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu.." ujar wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ne? Gamsahamnida."

Kyuhyun dari tadi sibuk meladeni kelakukan kedua anaknya, tak lama ia sadar bahwa Istri dan anak bungsunya tidak berada disampingnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sungmin dan bayinya sedang berada di barisan bumbu dapur, ia melihat Sungmin sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita tua disana.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin yang merasa namanya di panggil, ia menoleh ke arah suara. Ya.. Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya.

Wanita tua itu juga melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Wanita tua itu sama-sama membelalakan matanya saat bertatap muka satu sama lain.

"Eomma.."

"Uri Kyuhyunie.. Kau kah itu?"

.

* * *

.

Kini mereka berenam duduk di sebuah Restaurant. Sejak tadi sampai dengan sekarang, belum ada yang angkat bicara. Sementara Youngmin dan Kwangmin sudah memulai makannya. Hyunmin sendiri sedang mengemut dan menggigit-gigit biskuitnya.

"Eo.. Eomma.. Ini Sungmin... Istriku.." ujar Kyuhyun terbata. Ia melirik Eomma-nya sekali-kali untuk melihat reaksi Eomma-nya.

Eomma Kyuhyun jujur sangat terkejut mengetahui anaknya menikahi seorang namja. Sekian lama tak bertemu, kini ia mendapati anaknya menikah dengan seorang pria? Ya.. Memang seharusnya ini menjadi hal yang mengejutkan.

Sungmin tak berani menatap Eomma Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya, jujur jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. "Anyeongi hasimnikka Eommonim.." ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Dan, ini adalah anak-anak kami.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk anak-anaknya.

"Youngmin, Kwangmin, beri salam pada halmonie.." bisik Kyuhyun pada kedua anaknya.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin memperbaiki duduknya. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan. "Annyeongi hasimnikka halmonie."

"Cho Youngminnierago imnida" Youngmin memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Dan langsung disusul oleh perkenalan Kwangmin. "Cho Kwangminnielago imnida"

"Ahm, ini anak bungsu kami Cho Hyunmin." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Hyunmin, bocah mungil itu masih sibuk mengemut biskuitnya.

Eomma Kyuhyun hanya berusaha meresponnya dengan senyuman. Sungguh, baik Kyuhyun maupun Eomma-nya, tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Tak dapat dipungkiri, keduanya memang menyimpan rindu, namun rasanya begitu canggung mengingat bagaimana kondisi keduanya saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ehm.. Keluarga kalian terlihat sangat bahagia, jadi.. Kau.. Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Eomma Kyuhyun begitu kaku.

"Ne.. Seperti yang Eomma lihat.. Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku bahagia bersama keluargaku.. Dan Eomma? Bagaimana kabar Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai berani menatap Eomma-nya. Tatapannya begitu sarat akan sebuah makna.

Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Keadaan Eomma baik-baik saja. Eomma... Eomma sudah menikah lagi dengan mantan kekasih Eomma waktu kuliah."

"Jeongmalyo? Baguslah kalau kau sudah bisa membuka hatimu lagi Eomma.."

Seiring berjalannya waktu, obrolan antara Ibu dan Anak ini sudah mulai terasa nyaman. Sungmin tak berani berbicara banyak, ia hanya sesekali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

'Drrtt drrrtt'

"Eoh? Ada panggilan.. Aku tinggal sebentar." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk menjawab telephone-nya.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" tanya Eomma Kyuhyun pada Sungmin ramah.

"Sudah sekitar 6 tahunan Eommonim.." jawab Sungmin.

Eomma Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf tapi.. Kau benar-benar pria?" Jujur sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sangat mengganggu pikiran Eomma Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tak lama, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne.."

"Maaf, bukan maksudku bertanya seperti itu tapi-"

"Gwaenchaseumnida Eommonim.." Sungmin memotong ucapan Eomma Kyuhyun, memang tak sopan, tapi daripada Eomma Kyuhyun semakin merasa tak enak.

"Aku nyaris tak percaya bahwa kau itu pria.. Kau.. Sangat cantik.. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menikahimu.."

Sungmin hanya berusaha tersenyum malu saat Ibu mertuanya mengatakan dirinya cantik. "Gamsahamnida Eommonim." Ya sebenarnya jika saja yang berbicara bukan Ibu mertuanya, Sungmin tidak akan terima, ingat? Dia lebih suka dibilang tampan.

"Ahm, Anak kalian tampan-tampan sekali.." ujar Eomma Kyuhyun sambil menatap Youngmin, Kwangmin dan Hyunmin secara bergantian.

"Gamsahamnida Halmonie.." Youngmin dan Kwangmin tersenyum.

"Diantara kalian, siapa hyungnya?" tanya Eomma Kyuhyun pada kedua cucunya.

Youngmin mengangkat tangannya. "Kata Eomma Kwangmin lahir 6 menit setelah aku lahir."

"Jinjaro?"

Youngmin dan Kwangmin menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Jadi si kembar ini anak pertama dan kedua kalian?" tanya Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kedua dan ketiga.. Kami, kehilangan anak pertama kami saat aku masih mengandungnya.." ujar Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Terasa sulit jika bayang-bayang kenangan itu menghampiri pikirannya.

Eomma Kyuhyun cukup merasa tak enak saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin, tapi ada suatu hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. Pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar ajaib.. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria yang cantiknya melebihi wanita dan... Ia bisa hamil? Kenapa rasanya sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu pria se-ajaib ini? Ini yang sebenarnya dari tadi berkelut dipikirannya.

"Aku, turut berduka.. Mian, tak seharusnya aku bertanya.."

"Gwaenchaseumnida Eommonim, lagipula kami juga sudah merelakannya."

Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum tak enak pada Sungmin.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun menikahi Istri yang tepat. Kau sangat cantik juga bersikap baik, Kyuhyun pasti beruntung menikah denganmu.." ujar Eomma Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Aniyeyo Eommonim.. Aku yang beruntung menikah dengan Kyuhyun.." ucap Sungmin meralat, ia sangat senang, ibu mertuanya dapat menerima dia dengan baik.

"Eum. Mian lama menunggu, ada sedikit panggilan dari atasan." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Sekarang kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Masih di Seoul, tepatnya di Myeongdong, tak begitu jauh dari High Harriet.." jawab Kyuhyun. "Eomma? Eomma masih tinggal di rumah lama kah?"

"Aniyo.. Eomma tinggal di rumah suami Eomma. Di Gangnam, kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah, bersama istri dan anak-anakmu." ujar Eomma Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin, Youngmin, Kwangmin dan Hyunmin secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum memandang seluruh anggota keluarga anaknya.

"Pasti Eomma.."

.

* * *

.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang, ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, mereka tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.. Sepertinya mereka terlalu lelah berbelanja seharian.."

.

.

"Mian, tak pernah bercerita padamu sebelumnya.." sesal Kyuhyun, ia mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana."

"Uri Bumonim.. Mereka bercerai saat umurku 5 tahun. Mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai karena sudah tidak menemukan kecocokan satu sama lain, padahal aku tahu benar saat itu Eomma sangat mencintai Appa."

Sungmin mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Kyuhyun mulai bercerita.

"Beberapa tahun setelah perceraian Orang tuaku, Appa menikah dengan kekasih yang ia pacari setelah bercerai dengan Eomma. Sedangkan Eomma, ia bahkan belum bisa melupakan Appa.. Eomma berubah menjadi cukup protective padaku saat ia mendengar Appa akan mencoba untuk mengambil hak asuhku. Saat aku sudah beranjak menjadi remaja, Eomma sering kali menjodoh-jodohkan ku dengan anak dari temannya, ia ingin sekali aku memacari gadis-gadis pilihannya itu. Sampai suatu hari aku menyukai seorang gadis, gadis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melihatku sedikitpun."

"Apa gadis itu Seohyun?" tanya Sungmin menengahi cerita.

"Ne.. Kau tahu? Dulu aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan bisa dikatakan dulu aku sangat mengejarnya." jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar Kyuhyun, ia hendak mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun malah memeluknya hingga kini Sungmin bersender pada dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa dirinya dan Sungmin bersandar pada kepala ranjang, guna mempernyaman diri mereka.

"Tapi itukan dulu.." ujar Kyuhyun, ia mengelus lembut pipi bulat Sungmin, setelah itu dikecupnya sejenak.

"Arraseo.. Lalu setelah itu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, meminta suaminya menceritakan kembali masa lalunya.

"Setelah aku menyadari wanita itu tidak pernah melihatku, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukai dan mencari perhatiannya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti setelah lama aku menghindarinya, tiba-tiba malah dia yang balik mengejarku.."

"Tapi kau menolaknya kan?" Sungmin kembali menengahi cerita.

"Geurochi!"

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ayo lanjut lagi ceritanya."

"Karena aku terus menolak-nya, dia malah mendekati Eomma-ku dan meminta Eomma menjodohkan kami."

"Lalu kalian bertunangan?" Sungmin terlihat tak sabaran mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Pada hari dimana seharusnya kami bertunangan, aku kabur dari rumah. Itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Eomma, sebelum aku bertemu lagi dengan Eomma tadi siang."

"Jinjjaro? Jadi kau kabur dari rumah? Woh! Kau pintar sekali! Keundae, bagaimana kau menghidupi dirimu setelah itu? Kau masih sangat belia kan?" Sungmin memberondong sejumlah pertanyaan, ia begitu antusias bertanya tentang masa lalu sang suami.

"Kau juga pergi dari rumah bukan? Kenapa kau jadi heboh sendiri mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Y.. Ya beda, aku kan pergi dari rumah, kalau kau kabur, sudah lanjut saja ceritanya, jangan membahasku!" Sungmin menggerutu sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Kyuhyun.

Hah~, dia begitu menggemaskan saat sedang bermanja-manja seperti ini. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Awalnya aku hidup hanya dengan berbekal uang tabunganku yang aku kira tak seberapa, namun setelah aku memeriksa tabungan ku di bank. Jumlah rekening tabunganku ternyata tak sesedikit apa yang aku pikir. Uri Appa selalu mengirimkan uang ke rekeningku tiap bulannya. Lalu setelah Appa meninggal, aku mulai mencari pekerjaan, yaa demi menghidupi diriku sendiri, beruntungnya aku diterima kerja di perusahaan Shindong-sshi dan-"

"Dan akhirnya kau merebut pekerjaanku kan? Haish, sudah hampir 7 tahun aku hidup denganmu, tapi masih banyak yang tidak aku ketahui tentang dirimu.." ujar Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali menggunakan kata merebut? Aku kan juga tidak tahu, kalau waktu itu Shindong-sshi memecatmu hanya untuk mempekerjakanku"

"YA tapi itu kan berarti kau yang memmbbbpph!"

Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya. Kemudian membawa tubuh mereka berdua tidur di atas ranjang.

"Hmmpp!? Hmmbbpph!" Sungmin masih komat-kamit tak jelas dalam bekapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, kita tidur sekarang saja!" ujar Kyuhyun memerintah, ia memejamkan mata dan tangannya tetap membekap mulut Sungmin.

"HMMPPH!"

"Hey, tenanglah.. Kau tidak ingin tidur apa? Atau kau ingin kita membuat adik untuk Hyunmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Tingkah menjijikan macam apa ini?, pikir Sungmin. Melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh, dengan segera ia menoyor kepala Kyuhyun, ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun dan pura-pura tidur.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin mendengar gurauannya, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

.

.

Last Story-nya akan di bagi jadi dua part, jadi silahkan menunggu part satunya.. hohoho..

Maaf kalo Last Story ini banyak yang mengecewakan kalian,, secara hampir dua tahun gue gak nulis, jadi maap banget kalo bahasanya jelek, kaku, idenya pasaran etc.

Sekali minta maaf banget kalo misalnya banyak yang kecewa fic ini /\

Setelah ini, yang pengen dilanjut mohon review-nya yaaa :)

.

Diniaulicious

Dini Auliya Zayyana Elf.

April, 23rd 2013.


	31. The Last Story Part 2

So this is the Last Story of...

.

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Cho Kwangmin

- Cho Youngmin

- Cho Hyunmin

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Judy Fukumoto

- etc

Warning : M-Preg. OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, , penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian. Ga terima bash atau flame.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!"

"Tapi Min-ah.."

"ANDWAE! Shireo! Tidak ada yang boleh keluar rumah hari ini!" Bentak Sungmin bernada mutlak.

Kwangmin dan Youngmin hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah kumat Eomma mereka.

"Min.. Ayolah, aku harus ke kantor." Kyuhyun masih setia membujuk Sungmin. Salah satu tangannya menggendong Hyunmin, menyandarkan telinga Hyunmin di dadanya, sedangkan tangan yang lain menutup telinga Hyunmin yang satunya.

"Shireo!" Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terus menerus menghela napas kala Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang.

"Eomma~" rajuk Kwangmin.

"Kami mau sekolah~" Youngmin menarik-narik baju Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar rumah dan kalian masuk ke kamar sekarang!" titah Sungmin pada kedua anaknya.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin langsung melarikan diri ke kamar setelah mendapat teriakan dari Eomma mereka.

'JLEGEEER!'

"AAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Musim Hujan sedang berlangsung di Seoul beberapa minggu terakhir. Pada bulan ini Kyuhyun jarang sekali masuk kantor bahkan Youngmin dan Kwangmin sering kali izin masuk sekolah. Dan ini semua mutlak perintah dari sang nyonya rumah.

Masalah pekerjaan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya gara-gara hal ini, seluruh pekerjaannya menjadi terus menumpuk. Meminta Donghae membantunya pun rasanya pasti tak kan cukup, karena pengalaman Donghae di bidang perkantoran sebelumnya nyaris nol. Mau tak mau, ia harus meminta perusahaan mencarikan-nya seorang Sekretaris. Dan sepertinya sekretaris, baru bisa ia dapatkan setelah musim ini berlalu. Ya setidaknya pekerjaannya tak harus ia kerjakan seorang diri.

Sedangkan masalah ketertinggalan pelajaran Youngmin dan Kwangmin di sekolah, yaaa, takkan masalah jika ada Kyuhyun di rumah.

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari ini di awali dengan hal yang...

biasa-biasa saja. Sungmin terlihat sibuk di dapur pagi ini berhubung ia belum mendengar adanya tanda-tanda hujan akan turun lagi. Kini ia sibuk berkutat dengan spatulanya di dapur, membolak-balik daging asap dan telur mata sapi di atas teflon yang berbeda. Menu sarapan kali ini hanya sandwich dan ditemani segelas susu untuk per orangnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Omo!"

Sungmin hampir menjatuhkan spatulanya saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kwangie, kau sudah bangun?"

Kwangmin yang sekarang menyenderkan pipinya di punggung Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mematikan kompornya, dan meniriskan telur mata sapi dan daging asap yang telah matang itu. Setelah itu ia balikkan badannya dan menghadap salah satu jagoan kecilnya.

"Kalau masih mengantuk, tidur lagi saja, nanti Eomma bangunkan." ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam Kwangmin.

Kwangmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Eomma-nya penuh harap. "Eomma.. Bialkan aku dan Youngmin sekolah ya hali ini? Hali ini kan tidak hujan.. Boleh ya?" pinta Kwangmin.

Sungmin berniat menolaknya, namun melihat tatapan anaknya, tiba-tiba ia menjadi ragu. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat cuaca di luar. Agak mendung di luar sana.

"Kwangie-ah.."

"Eommaa.. Kwangie mohon.. Ne? Aku dan Youngmin sudah bebelapa hali tidak masuk sekolah.. Aku tidak mau kami ketinggalan pelajalan. Boleh ya Eomma? Puliiss *re:please." Kwangmin mengatupkan tangannya dan menatap Eomma penuh harap, matanya ia buat berkaca-kaca demi mendramatisir keadaannya. Bocah lebay.

Sungmin menghela napas begitu berat.

"Araseo.. Geurae.. Kalian boleh sekolah.." ucap Sungmin, setengah ikhlas.

Kwangmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Gomawo Eomma!" Kwangmin mengecup pipi Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Youngmin! Kita boleh sekolaaaah!" seru Kwangmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat baru keluar dari kamarnya, ia menatap bingung ke arah Kwangmin yang berlari-lari ke kamarnya sambil berteriak-teriak begitu norak. #tampol

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya di dapur.

"Kau tidak akan memaksaku membiarkanmu pergi bekerja juga bukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ragunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku akan menemanimu di rumah." Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa sang Istri ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kyu.. Aku takut.." lirih Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana.. Mereka pasti nanti akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

"Aku ikut!"

Sungmin yang terlihat sedang menggendong Hyunmin memasuki pintu samping kemudi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun begitu menuntut. Melihat tatapan ganas itu Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "P.. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasang sabuk pengaman pada dirinya dan Hyunmin yang ia pangku. Setelah terpasang kini Hyunmin terlihat sibuk memainkan sabuk pengaman yang menutupi sebagian perut dan dadanya.

"Mma~ mma~" Hyunmin menunjuk-nunjuk sabuk pengaman itu pada Sungmin.

"Ini supaya nanti Hyunie tidak jatuh." ujar Sungmin pada Hyunmin.

"Kalian sudah siap kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Ne Appa!" seru Youngmin dan Kwangmin dari belakang.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya.

Dan mobil pun mulai berjalan menuju ke sekolah Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

.

.

"Cha~ Sudah sampai.."

Kyuhyun memarkirkan sejenak mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin melepas seatbelt mereka dan memakai tas sekolah masing-masing.

"Appa Eomma kami sekolah dulu yaa.." ucap Youngmin dan Kwangmin bersamaan.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin bergantian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Saat mereka hendak mencium pipi Sungmin, mereka dengan sengaja membatalkannya.

"Wae?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu tahu anak-anaknya tak mencium pipi-nya seperti apa yang dilakukan mereka pada Kyuhyun.

Chup! Chup!

Mereka bergantian mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu tiba-tiba kabur keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke sekolah.

"Ya! Jangan mencuri kesempatan!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil.

Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah anak-anaknya.

"Yung~ yung~?" Hyunmin menunjuk-nunjuk jendela mobil, sambil melihat Hyungdeul-nya dan Eommanya bergantian.

"Ne, Hyungdeul pergi sekolah, nanti kalau Hyunie sudah besar, Hyunie juga akan ke sekolah.." ujar Sungmin pada bayinya.

Hyunmin terkekeh, entah ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Eomma-nya atau tidak, yang jelas ia sekarang tidak bisa diam dalam pangkuan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin menatap panik ke arah langit. Langit sudah semakin mendung, dan parahnya saat ini mobil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mogok.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah memeriksa mesin mobilnya.

"Eotthae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang otomotif, tapi aku rasa tak ada masalah pada mesinnya." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyerahkan Hyunmin kepada Kyuhyun, bermaksud meminta Kyuhyun menggendong Hyunmin.

"Biar aku yang periksa.."

Sungmin berganti posisi dengan Kyuhyun, kini ia yang memeriksa keadaan mesin mobil.

"Kyu.."

"Ne?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengganti accu-nya?" tanya Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada mesin-mesin mobil tersebut.

"Eh? Hm.. Molla.. Aku tak ingat.." jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin menghela napas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Accu-nya harus di ganti." ujar Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Eoh, kalau begitu biar ke telphone service mobil langgananku." Tangan kanan Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana bagian kirinya, sementara tangan kirinya menggendong Hyunmin.

Sungmin mengambil alih Hyunmin dari gendongan Kyuhyun, begitu melihat Kyuhyun begitu kerepotan.

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

"Omo!"

Sungmin terlihat panik melihat beberapa tetes air turun dari langit. Kyuhyun berlari menuju bagasi dan mengambil dua buah mantel besar, ia menutupi kepala mereka dengan mantel, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ke bawah halte. Begitu sampai di halte, Kyuhyun langsung mengenakan mantel tersebut, dan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti Sungmin dan bayinya, lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih menggendong Hyunmin, membawa keduanya kedalam kukuhannya.

Dalam rengkuhannya ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Meski Sungmin tak sebrutal biasanya, ia harus tetap memperlakukan Sungmin sebagaimana ia perlakukan pada Sungmin saat Sungmin sedang brutal-brutalnya.

Tak ada petir atau suara gemuruh yang datang, hanya hujan yang semakin deras menghujam kota Seoul. Kyuhyun merapatkan pelukannya pada anak dan istrinya.

"Kyu aku takut.." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak mantel Sungmin dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Gwaenchana, ada aku disini."

Hyunmin dalam rengkuhan mereka hanya mendongak dan menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang jelas tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis melihat wajah Eomma-nya yang ketakutan.

"Mmaa~" Hyunmin menatap Sungmin, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat ini.

"Hyunie.. Jangan menangis, Eomma gwaenchana.." ujar Sungmin pada Hyunmin, suaranya begitu serak, ia berusaha mengukir senyum dibibirnya, agar bayinya tak ikut menangis.

Sungmin membawa bayinya bersender di dadanya, membuat bayinya tak lagi dapat melihat wajahnya. "Eomma jeongmal gwaenchana.. Hyunie tidur saja ya.."

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi halte dan membawa Sungmin duduk dipangkuannya, lalu menyenderkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. "Kau juga tidurlah dulu, tidak akan terjadi apapun.. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, nanti kalau hujannya sudah berhenti, akan aku bangunkan, ne?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Perlahan memejamkan mata untuk tidur, walau sebenarnya ia tak tertidur.

.

.

Sungmin menggigiti kukunya, sambil menunggu mobil jemputan yang mengantar Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Ia tak bosan menoleh kan kepalanya ke arah jalanan berharap mobil jemputan itu segera datang.

Ya, berhubung mobil Kyuhyun masih di tempat service, jadi tadi Kyuhyun menghubungi pihak sekolah untuk mengantarkan kedua anaknya pulang dengan mobil jemputan sekolah.

Sesekali Sungmin menatap ke arah langit, ia takut tiba-tiba hujan turun, sementara anak-anaknya -mungkin-sekarang ada di dalam mobil jemputan.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Terlihat Youngmin keluar dari mobil tersebut dan di susul oleh Kwangmin.

Sungmin segera menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Eomma!" Youngmin berlari menuju ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menyambutnya ke dalam semua gendongan.

Kwangmin yang melihat kembarannya di gendong sang Eomma, langsung berlari menuju Sungmin dan menarik-narik baju Sungmin. "Eommaa~, Kwangie juga ingin di gendong~!" pinta Kwangmin.

Sungmin menurunkan Youngmin dan kini menggendong Kwangmin. Kini terlihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah Youngmin.

Mobil jemputan itu belum juga pergi, Sungmin melihat ke arah kursi kemudi, disana supir mobil itu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh, tak lama kemudian, ia melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Cho.

Sungmin menghela napas melihat reaksi supir tersebut padanya. Ya memang tak lazim, jika pria dipanggil 'Eomma'. Namun harusnya ia sudah terbiasa mengingat sudah lebih dari lima tahun ia menjadi seorang 'Eomma'.

"Ayo masuk, nanti keburu hujan." Sungmin menurunkan Kwangmin dan membimbing keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

* * *

.

"Annyeongihasimnika Sajangnim, Joneun Fukumoto Judy imnida, saya adalah sekretaris baru anda Sajangnim" seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun dan langsung memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sibuk dengan laptopnya langsung menatap wanita di hadapannya.

"Eoh, Kau Sekretaris yang dikirimkan Shindong-sshi dari Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ye, Sajangnim."

"Geurom, aku harap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik disini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah, perkenalkan, ini Sekretaris baruku, Fukumoto Judy, dia dari Jepang, tapi bahasa Korea-nya sangat lancar. Fukumoto-sshi ini Lee Donghae asisten pribadiku. Aku harap kau dapat membantunya bekerja di sini, karena pengalaman kerja Donghae di perkantoran belum terlalu banyak. Baiklah, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Donghae dan Judy secara bergantian.

Donghae dan Judy masih saling manatap satu sama lain. Judy tersenyum melihat Donghae, tapi tidak dengan Donghae.

Donghae memutus keheningan antara mereka. "Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." ujar Donghae.

"Ne, pastinya Donghae-sshi." jawab Judy, ia melempar senyum terhangatnya untuk Donghae.

"Aku permisi dulu." Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Judy di ruang itu.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Donghae dengan bingung.

"Ahm, sepertinya Donghae belum terbiasa dengan orang baru, jadi maklumi saja sikapnya itu." ujar Kyuhyun pada Judy.

"Gwaenchaseumnida Sajangnim."

"Fukumoto-sshi, mejamu ada disana, tepat berhadapan dengan meja Donghae. Dan hari ini, kau bisa langsung bekerja bukan?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja."

Kyuhyun pergi menyusul Donghae. Seusai kepergia Kyuhyun. Judy tersenyum penuh misteri. "Sepertinya cukup menarik"

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toilet pria, dilihat-nya Donghae tengah termenung di depan westafel.

Kyuhyun mulai menghampiri Donghae dan menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Waeyo Hae-ah? Kau terlihat aneh." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sekretaris barumu.."

"Ne? Wae?"

"Adalah seseorang yang dulu pernah aku sukai."

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah Donghae mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Sekarang, kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aniyo, hanya saja..." Senyuman Donghae luntur seketika. Kalimatnya tergantung entah ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana melanjutkannya.

"Apa ada masalah di antara kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Entahlah, ini bisa disebut masalah di antara kami atau tidak, yang jelas hubungan kami tidak cukup baik terakhir kali kami bertemu." jelas Donghae.

"Hae-ah.."

Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bukan maksudku untuk membebanimu, tapi... Kau tahukan, pekerjaan sekarang sudah terlalu menumpuk, aku hanya takut kau tidak berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja. Aku juga bukan bermaksud memaksa dan menuntutmu, tapi, bisakah kau mengesampingkan masalah ini dulu dan bekerja secara professional? Sungguh, kalau aku tahu jadinya begini, aku tidak akan menerima Sekretaris baru itu Hae-ah." ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

Donghae kembali memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Gwaenchana.. Dan tenang saja, aku pasti bisa bekerja secara professional."

.

* * *

.

Judy tengah duduk dikursinya, sambil memandang ke arah meja Donghae. Sepintas senyum yang cukup misterius terpampang dibibirnya. 'Aku tak menyangka, Donghae bisa setampan sekarang. Dan yang tak lebih ku sangka, dia bekerja sebagai asisten direktur cabang perusahaan yang sebesar ini.' pikir Judy.

'Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun, masih ada Donghae kan berarti.' Judy sedikit terkekeh setelah memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang baru lewat, sedikit menatap heran pada Judy. Judy yang sadar tiba-tiba di tatap seseorang, langsung terdiam mati gaya.

"Ehm.. S.. Sajangnim, laporan keuangan serta, laporan pemasukan investor telah saya letakkan di meja anda."

"Eoh, Ne." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ahm, Sajangnim!" panggil Judy lagi.

"Ne Fukumoto-sshi?"

"Hm, sudah waktunya makan siang Sajangnim, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Atau anda ingin saya belikan sesuatu?" tawar Judy dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh, mianhamnida Fukumoto-sshi, aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan yang lain. Dan aku sangat terburu-buru. Mianhamnida Fukumoto-sshi." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

"Ne, gwaenchaseumnida Sajangnim." jawab Judy setengah ikhlas.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruangannya. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk Judy langsung mendengus kesal. Tapi, ya masih ada Donghae ini, pikir Judy.

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa tasnya. "Fukumoto-sshi, kau ingin sekalian aku antar mencari tempat makan siang?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Aniyeyo Sajangnim, pasti akan merepotkan anda." Ya, untuk tawaran pertama tolak dulu, demi mempertinggi harga diri. Pikir Judy, nanti setelah Kyuhyun menawarkannya lagi, baru diterima.

"Geurom." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu.

Judy menatap punggung Kyuhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tak menawarkannya lagi? Dia terlalu cuek, dan tidak peka, begitulah anggapan Judy tentang Kyuhyun, ya walau begitu ia tetap tampan dan kaya.

"Ish, sudahlah tunggu Donghae saja." gumam Judy.

Tak lama, Donghae datang ke ruanganya, dan meletakkan beberapa map dan berkas di mejanya. Judy menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang bereri-seri.

"Donghae-ah~" panggil Judy dengan nada yang menjijikan.

Donghae terlihat sangat kaku saat Judy memanggilnya, bahkan juga saat Judy mendekatinya seperti sekarang.

"Kita makan siang bersama yuk? Aku lapar sekali, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengetahui letak Cafe atau Restaurant yang enak di dekat sini. Jadi kita makan siang bersama saja ya?" pinta Judy, ia mengapit tangan Donghae dengan lancangnya.

"K.. Kau bisa makan di kantinkan?" usul Donghae.

"I.. Iya sih, tapi.." Judy terlihat sedang mencari alasan. "Tapikan, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kita kan bisa sekalian melepas rindu, kau juga bisa mengenalkan daerah-daerah di sekitar sini padaku, Eotthae? mau ya?" Judy menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Donghae yang ia apit.

Donghae tadinya mau menolak, namun melihat Judy yang nampaknya tidak menerima penolakkan, mau tidak mau ia harus menemaninya.

.

* * *

.

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang sibuk mengaduk jus Strawberry banana ke tiga-nya. Ia sudah pesan tiga gelas jus dan makanannya masih juga belum datang. Heuh, bagaimana sih pelayanan Restaurant ini?!

Eunhyuk terlihat sesekali merapatkan tutup kepalanya. Kini ia tengah menggunakan jaket yang besar dan tebal untuk menyamarkan perutnya. Ia tak jadi meminjam baju hamil dan wig Sungmin, menggunakan wig terlalu lama membuat kepalanya gatal-gatal, begitu katanya, makanya sekarang ia ogah menggunakan samaran.

'Triiing~'

Suara bel pertanda ada pelanggan masuk ke Restaurant berbunyi. Hal tersebut tidak mengusik Eunhyuk, ia masih tetap sesekali melihat ke arah dapur Restaurant, menunggu makan siangnya.

"Donghaeya, kita duduk di sana saja ya di dekat jendela." ucap seorang wanita.

Eunhyuk agak tersentak saat ia mendengar nama suaminya, ia menoleh mencari sumber suara, alangkah terkejut dirinya saat melihat suaminya tengah di gandeng dengan wanita lain.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"Donghae-ah!" panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara tinggi.

Donghae yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Eunhyuk di Restaurant ini.

"Eun.. Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Donghae gugup.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan seseorang di Restaurant, saat jam makan siang?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis.

Donghae diam tak menjawab, entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan bersalah yang cukup besar saat tertangkap basah hendak makan siang dengan wanita lain.

"Ah! Dan kau sedang ingin makan siang bersama kekasihmu ya?" tanya Eunhyuk nada sinisnya terdengar semakin jelas.

Judy sedikit tersenyum saat Eunhyuk menyebut dirinya adalah kekasih Donghae.

"Aniyo! Dia bukan kekasihku, dia hanya rekan kerjaku!" jawab Donghae tegas.

Judy yang tadinya tersenyum, sekarang memandang tak suka pada Donghae.

"Oh ya? Aku baru tahu, rekan kerja itu bisa bergandengan tangan sebegitu mesranya." Ujar Eunhyuk sarkastik.

Donghae yang baru menyadari tangannya di gandeng Judy, langsung buru-buru melepas kaitan tersebut. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur malas menghadapi makhluk-makhluk dihadapannya ini. Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki-nya keluar Restaurant, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae menahan lengannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, dengar penjelasanku dulu! Ini tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, ia menepis tangan Donghae yang menggenggam lengannya, di silangnya tangannya di dada. Ia tetap berdiri di sana, menunggu Donghae yang berjalan menghadapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Donghae datang menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Aku tahu! Kau pasti sedang salah paham sekarang. Aku berani sumpah, dia hanya rekan kerjaku, dia itu sekretaris baru Kyuhyun yang dikirim dari Jepang, makanya dia tak tahu banyak daerah sini, berhubung aku teman lamanya, jadi aku membantunya mencari tempat makan siang." jelas Donghae. Seharusnya itu cukup untuk memperjelas keadaan dan kesalahpahaman Eunhyuk.

"Oh, tapi aku tak pernah tahu rekan kerja itu kalau makan siang bersama harus saling bergandeng tangan."

"Dia yang menggandengku!"

"Tapi kau tidak menolaknya!"

Kalimat-kalimat bernada tinggi mulai keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Keduanya saling bertatap kesal.

Sementara Judy yang ada di belakang mereka. Menatap mereka tak mengerti, sedikit menggelikan mendengar percakapan mereka tadi. Ia memutar kepala melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Oke, tak banyak orang disini, setidaknya, pertengkaran itu, tidak benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Emosimu tak perlu kan semeledak ini! Ini bukan suatu hal yang harus di besar-besarkan! Kau membesar-besarkan masalah ini seakan-akan aku melakukan dosa yang sangat besar! Padahal jelas kau hanya salah paham!" Donghae mulai sedikit membentak.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Sekarang kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah?! Jelas-jelas kau yang tertangkap basa sedang main belakang, kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi?!" balas Eunhyuk dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Ish! Aku sudah bilang kau hanya salah paham! Kenapa kau harus semarah ini sih?!" ujar Donghae semakin kesal.

Eunhyuk berdecih mendengar kalimat Donghae.

"Geurae! Aku memang tak pantas marah, untuk apa pula aku marah sekarang? Begitukan?! Sudahlah, aku malas berurusan denganmu lagi." Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan hendang melenggang pergi dari Restaurant.

"Geurae! Urus urusan masing-masing!" ujar Donghae setengah berteriak. Donghae juga membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam Restaurant.

"Hae-ah, nuguya?" tanya Judy, ia kembali mengamit lengan Donghae.

Donghae melepas tangannya yang mulai di apit lagi oleh Judy. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Dan jangan kira Eunhyuk tak mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Ya, dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Eunhyuk kembali berdecih mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dan setelah ini ia benar-benar akan mengurusi urusannya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.13, Donghae sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia masih menunggu di ruang tamu, sesekali melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

'Kemana saja dia jam segini belum pulang?' pikir Donghae.

Donghae kembali menunggu. Setelah setengah jam kemudian ia masih menunggu, tapi, tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Eunhyuk akan pulang.

'Kemana dia, kenapa belum pulang juga, ini hampir berganti hari.' ujar Donghae dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku harus mempedulikannya. Menyebalkan sekali." ujar Donghae tak konsis dengan isi hatinya.

'Apa dia menginap di rumah Kyuhyun atau Sora Noona?' pikir Donghae lagi.

"Dasar! Dia pasti merepotkan orang lagi! Ish, sudahlah, untuk apa aku peduli?!" Donghae

Donghae mematikan lampu rumah dan beranjak menuju kamar, emosinya benar sedang tidak stabil saat ini.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang memasukkan beberapa bajunya ke dalam lemari. Malam ini hingga seterusnya ia harus menginap terlebih dahulu di Motel ini.

Dia tidak akan bergantung pada orang lain. Ia yakin, ia bisa hidup sendiri. Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan melahirkan, dia harus menabung dan hidup hemat. Pikirnya begitu jauh.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu merupakan waktu yang cukup singkat untuk membuat pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu selesai, setidaknya pekerjaan sekarang sudah berjalan seperti biasa, tidak tertumpuk seperti kemarin. Kyuhyun cukup puas akan itu.

Seminggu ini pula, Eunhyuk tak pulang ke rumah. Donghae semakin cemas, ya dia percaya Sungmin atau Sora Noona pasti menjaga Eunhyuk di tempat mereka. Hanya saja, sudah seminggu ini dirinya dan Eunhyuk tak bertemu, ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu. Ya gengsinya sih bisa dibilang dia merindukan Eunhyuk.

Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sibuk menandatangin sejumlah berkas langsung mengadahkan kepalanya melihat Donghae.

"Waeyo Hae-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentang Eunhyuk." jawab Donghae.

"Eunhyuk? Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti.

"L.. Lebih baik kau suruh dia pulang saja hari ini, pasti sudah sangat merepotkan tinggal di rumah kalian selama seminggu ini." ujar Donghae, masih mengagungkan gengsinya.

"Hah? Eunhyuk tidak tinggal di rumahku." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk?"

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk merogoh saku celana-nya mencari handphone-nya. Setelah itu, ia menekan beberapa tombol di handphonenya.

Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk sepatinya dilantai dengan tidak santai, menunggu seseorang di seberang sana menjawab telephone-nya.

Donghae mencoba beberapa kali menghubungi nomor yang sama, namun tak kunjung di angkat. "Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa tidak di angkat." gumam Donghae.

Kini Donghae memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang lain. Kini tak butuh waktu lama orang yang Donghae hubungi segara mengangkat telephone-nya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sora Noona!"

"Ne Donghae-ah, tumben menelpon, ada apa?" tanya Sora.

"Noona, Apa Eunhyuk sedang ada bersama mu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang agak panik.

"Eunhyuk? Tidak.. Dia sudah lama tak main ke sini, waeyo?"

Donghae cukup tercekat mendengar kalimat Sora.

'Takk'

Donghae langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan handphone-nya.

"Hae-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Tapi apa guna? Donghae telah menghilang dari dari hadapannya.

"Yeoboseyo? Donghae-ah! Yeoboseyo? Kau masih disana?" suara dari handphone Donghae terdengar agak panik.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan memungut handphone itu, lalu menempelkan handphone itu ditelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo Noona?"

"Yeoboseyo? Donghae-ah?"

"Noona, ini aku Kyuhyun."

"Eoh, Kyu?. Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana Donghae?" tanya Sora, suaranya masih terdengar panik di sana.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia pun juga tak mengerti. "Ajik nado molla."

.

* * *

.

"Donghae-ah." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Donghae yang tadinya hendak menyetop sebuah taksi, sekarang malah membiarkan taksi itu pergi karena seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Judy.." gumam Donghae.

Judy mengapit lengan Donghae. "Hae, ayo kita makan siang. Aku sedang ingin makan otonomiyaki dan takoyaki, aku rindu sekali makanan Jepang. Apa di dekat sini ada Restaurant Jepang yang enak? Kalau tak ada, Restaurant Taiwan juga tak apa, aku juga sedang ingin makan Oyster omelet. Di dekat sini ada tidak? Ayo kita makan siang, aku sudah lapar." oceh Judy sambil menerawang masakan-masakan tersebut.

Donghae melepas tangannya yang diapit oleh Judy dengan kasar. Judy cukup terkejut melihat sikap Donghae.

"Shireo, cari saja sendiri, aku ada urusan." ujar Donghae dingin.

"Ya! Hae-ah! Kau ini kenapa?!" ujar Judy kesal, ia sedikit membentak Donghae yang melawannya barusan.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, air wajahnya mengeras, ia menatap Judy dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Kenapa sekarang kau mendekatiku?! Jelas-jelas dulu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu kau bilang aku tidak boleh mendekatimu lagi! Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?!" bentak Donghae.

Judy nyaris tak percaya, Donghae membentaknya? Donghae yang selama ini selalu mengikuti kemauannya, sekarang menolak bahkan.. Membentaknya?

"A.. Aku hanya tak ingin merusak persahabatan k.. kita Hae.." cicit Judy. Ia tak berani berbicara dengan nada tinggi lagi pada Donghae, setelah Donghae membentaknya.

"Persahabatan? PERSAHABATAN MWOYA?! Kau dari dulu hanya memperalatku bukan? Asal ada aku kau bisa menyuruhku apa saja, begitukan? APA ITU YANG NAMANYA SAHABAT?!" bentak Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Judy kembali terkejut saat bentakan Donghae semakin keras. Ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sampai saat kau mengatakan kau akan pergi ke Jepang, kau bilang kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku bukan?" ujar Donghae menyudut Judy.

Tubuh Judy bergetar, mulai terdengar isak tangis dari mulur Judy, tapi Donghae tetap tidak mengusiknya. Ia masih belum puas meluapkan semua emosinya pada gadis ini.

"Saat kau pergi ke Jepang, meninggalkan Korea. Di saat itu pula aku menganggap kau telah, benar-benar pergi dari hidupku, dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Meskipun kau kembali ke Korea." ujar Donghae dengan nada yang mencekam.

Donghae mulai melangkah pergi dari hadapan Judy. Judy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung Donghae, wajahnya berlinang air mata.

"Hae-aah.." panggil Judy dengan suara yang serak.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikan badannya dan kembali menghadap Judy.

"Dan yang perlu kau ingat. Aku bukan lagi Donghaemu yang polos, yang bisa kau perintah sesuka hatimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi Donghaemu yang bodoh itu." ujar Donghae sarkastik.

Sebuah taksi langsung berhenti saat Donghae melambaikan tangan ke sebuah taksi yang lewat. Dan dengan itu Donghae benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Judy.

Wajah judy masih basah, diraihnya selembar tissue dan bedak dari saku kemejanya. Di bukanya bedak tersebut, Judy mengaca di sana, sekalian mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue, dan menata ulang riasannya.

"Dia pikir, aku sangat membutuhkannya apa? Menggelikan." ujar Judy. Ia menutup bedaknya dan meletakkannya kembali di saku kemejanya.

"Masih banyak lelaki bodoh di dunia ini yang bisa aku bodohi." Judy membuang tissue bekas itu sembarangan dan melangkah masih ke dalam kantor.

.

* * *

.

'Hanadulset geudaega utjyo

Sumi meojeulgeotman gatjyo

Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi

I love you (Love you) Love you'

Sungmin terlihat kerepotan meraih handphone-nya di meja. Setelah handphone itu berada di tangannya, dilihatnya siapa yang menghubungi-nya siang itu. Diangkatnya buru-buru panggilan tersebut.

"Kyuhyunaaah!" teriak Sungmin saat setelah Sungmin mengangkat telephone-nya.

Kyuhyun di kantornya, terlihat menjauhkan speaker handphone dari telinga-nya. Kenapa Sungmin seheboh ini mengangkat telephone-nya?

"Min-ah, Apa Donghae-"

"Cepat pulang! Bantu aku aku melepaskan makhluk ini dari kakiku! " Teriak Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Sungmin sudah berteriak lagi, namun sepertinya teriakan ini bukan untuk dirinya.

"YA! Donghae-ah! Geumanhae! Lepaskan kakiku!" teriak Sungmin yang jelas untuk Donghae.

Ya, dengan mendengar teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa tahu Donghae sedang bersama Sungmin sekarang.

"KYU! Cepat pulang! Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus pulang SEKARANG!" seru Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun harus menjauhkan speaker handphone-nya dari telinganya.

"Ne, arraseo, nal gidaryeo ne."

.

.

"Sungmin-ah! Beritahu aku, dimana Eunhyuk. Aku tahu kau mengetahui keberadaan Eunhyuk. Malhaebwa Jebalyo!" Donghae terus mengeratkan pelukkannya di kaki Sungmin.

"YAAA! Cepat Lepaskan kakiku Donghae-aah!" seru Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha menendang-nendang sebisanya, namun pelukkan Donghae pada kaki-nya terlalu erat, bahkan ia susah untuk bergerak.

"Shireo! Malhaebwa!" Donghae masih tetap kekeuh memeluk kaki Sungmin.

"Sungminnieya, aku pulang." terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk. Ya jelas itu Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUNAAH! PALLIWA! DOWAJURAGO!" Teriak Sungmin.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup cepat. Dan tak lama munculah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang tergesa. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat keadaan Donghae dan Sungmin.

Donghae terlihat sedang memeluk kaki Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang berusaha menendang Donghae.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?! Cepat bantu aku!" ujar Sungmin.

"Eh? Ne!" Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah! Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku sebelum kau memberitahu aku dimana Eunhyuk sekarang!" ujar Donghae.

"Lepaaas! Kyu cepat bantu aku melepaskan dia!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Ia tak menghiraukan titahan Sungmin barusan.

"Min, kau tahu dimana Eunhyuk sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung terdiam, tubuhnya mematung seketika. Ia membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, dan membuang pandangannya.

"Lihat lihat! Tadi aku juga bertanya seperti itu padanya! Tapi dia malah diam dan tidak mau menjawab! Itu tandanya dia tahu kan?!" Donghae terlihat sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, ia menunjuk Sungmin dan mengadukannya pada Kyuhyun. Persis seperti bocah mengadukan kejahilan temannya pada ibunya.

Sungmin yang melihat peluang besar untuk melarikan diri, langsung mencoba melangkahkan kaki-nya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Namun rupanya Sungmin kurang gesit. Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk kaki-nya lagi. Keadaannya yang tidak stabil hampir membuatnya terjatuh kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah berpelukkan sekarang. Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan keningnya di kening Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukannya? Hm?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Membawa wajah itu persis dihadapannya. Kini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hyukjae bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahu keberadaannya pada Donghae." cicit Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Waeyo?"

"Mollayo, yang jelas ku harus menepati janjiku untuk tidak memberitahu Donghae. Soalnya dulu aku juga pernah meminta bantuannya untuk merahasiakan keberadaanku darimu kan." ujar Sungmin.

Donghae dari bawah memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat adegan KyuMin yang menggelikan dimatanya.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaan Eunhyuk pada Donghae bukan? Berarti kalau kau memberitahu keberadaannya padaku, takkan jadi masalah bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Geurom. Hae-ah, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kaki Sungmin?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jebalyo, agar ini cepat selesai, ne?"

Donghae perlahan mulai melepas pelukannya.

Lalu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju ke kamar mereka. Ya, yang jelas Donghae tidak boleh mendengar keberadaan Eunhyuk langsung dari bibir Sungmin, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

'Eunhyuk sekarang sedang ada di Motel Anjeonjang. Kalau dari Seoul Station, keluar dari pintu EXIT 4, lurus sampai bertemu dengan Dunkin Donat, di dekat Dunkin Donat ada belokan, kau belok ke kanan, lalu langsung belok lagi ke simpang kiri pertama. Lurus terus dan Motel Anjeonjang ada di sebelah kirimu.'

Donghae mengingat baik-baik rute yang Kyuhyun jelaskan padanya tadi, sambil mengikuti rute tersebut.

Sampai di depan Dunkin Donat, ia agak bingung saat menemukan dua buah belokkan, yang mana yang harus ia pilih?. Dengan berikhtiar dan bertawakal, akhirnya Donghae pun mulai memilih, dan pilihan itu jatuh kepadaaaaa... Oke lebay. Intinya Donghae mencoba di belokkan kedua. Setelah sedikit berjalan ia menemukan simpangan yang ke kiri, disini ia mulai yakin, bahwa ia memilih jalan yang tepat.

Ia lurus terus sampai ia menemukan plank bertuliskan Motel Anjeonjang. Ia tersenyum lega saat melihat Motel tersebut. Tadinya author hendak menyalahkan jalan Donghae, namun berhubung males ngetik, jalan Donghae pun dibenarkan(?).

Donghae memandang Motel tersebut. Motel ini sepertinya sudah cukup tua, ia pun mulai melangkah masuk. Di temukannya seorang Ahjumma, atau bisa dibilang Halmonie, sedang duduk dan di batasi sebuah meja. Ya, seharusnya itu resepsionis-nya, pikir Donghae.

"Chogiyo, Ahjumma." panggil Donghae.

Ahjumma yang tadi sedang terkantuk-antuk itu, mulai membuka mata sipitnya selebar yang ia mampu, ia putar pandangannya sampai akhirnya melihat pria tampan yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Ahjumma, apa tamu yang menginap disini ada yang bernama Lee Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae.

Ahjumma itu terlihat berpikir keras. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir seperti seorang detektif. Lima menit bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk berpikir bukan? Tapi Ahjumma itu masih betah dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ahjumma, dia suka memakai baju yang besar."

"Eoh!" Ahjumma itu memetikkan jarinya gagal.

"Pria dengan jaket besar dan tebal itu ya?!" tebak Ahjumma itu semangat.

"Ne!" jawab Donghae.

"Yang wajahnya seperti monyet itu kan?!" tebak Ahjumma itu makin antusias.

Donghae memasang poker face-nya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. "N.. Ne."

"Aah! Kamarnya ada di lorong yang sebelah..." Ahjumma itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sebelah?"

"Chamkanman. Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Ahjumma itu curiga.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau siapa? Aku tidak boleh memberitahu informasi ke sembarang orang." ujar Ahjmma itu.

"A.. Aku Su.." Donghae menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ia bilang, bahwa dirinya itu suami Eunhyuk. Rasanya akan sangat ganjil jika ia bilang dirinya suami Eunhyuk.

Ditambah lagi, jika dia bilang pada Ahjumma ini, pasti ia akan lebih lama lagi berdiri di sini.

"Su? Su apa?" tanya Ahjumma itu.

"Su.. Ss.. Su.."

"Susu?"

"S.. Supirnyaah!" celetuk Donghae asal.

"Supir?" Ahjumma itu memandang Donghae bingung. Ia perhatikan dandanan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah.

"Supir jaman sekarang, tampan dan berkelas sekali ya." ucap Ahjumma itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi dia menelpon katanya minta di jemput sekarang." ujar Donghae bohong. :P

"Ooh." Ahjumma itu menganggukkan kepalanya makin radikal.

"Jadi Ahjumma, bisa beritahu aku dimana kamarnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Kamar?"

"Ne, kamar."

"Kamar siapa?"

Perasaan Donghae saat ini, rasanya heuh, ingin sekali menggaruk aspal.

Oh My God.. It's so hard..

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

Huwaaah, maaf kan dakuh karena update-nya lama bangeett D"X

sumpah ini telat juga karena filenya nggak bisa kebaca, ke korup virus, jadi musti ngetik lagi.. T_T

kemaren juga ada yang di tambah2in lagi, ada yang minta nambah, dan kebetulan menurut aku ada yang kurang, dan setelah nambah2in, jadilah satu part lagi, jadi Last Story ini nggak jadi tamat di part 2, tapi di part 3 ^^.

Part 3nya udah selesai dan sekarang pun udah ada di Doc Manager aku di ffn Draft aku di fb. Semoga nggak ada yang minta tambah2 lagi ya, jadinya updatenya nggak lama lagi ='')

Semoga KyuMin momentnya nggak kurang ya disini, soalnya aku menggal part 2 dan part 3-nya kurang pas, kebanyakan buat part 3-nya nanti. jadi kalo disini KyuMin momentnya kurang semoga di next part KyuMin momentnya udah rada banyakan, hehe, dan buat Eunhae/Haehyuk shipper, next chap ada moment-nya mereka lho~~! XD, tapi karena ini first time gue bikin Eunhae/Haehyuk Yaoi moment, maap ya kalo ntar rada cacat -_-.

Berhubung ini sudah di update, yuk mari di baca dan setelah di baca harus di review dan comment yaa, supaya mempercepat pengupdate-an. huahahaha! kemaren seneng banget bisa nambah 80 review dari temen2 semua untuk satu chapter, meski viewersnya nambah 20ribu orang, ya gapapalah ya TuT, setidaknya reviewnya meningkat.

Ayo tingkatkan lagi reviewnya, kalo lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, aku janji bakal update cepet ^^

Okedeh cyus di review dan komen ^^

Thanks :D

Check and follow my soundcloud and my twitter : Diniaulicious

Dini Auliya Zayyana Elf

May. 11th 2013


	32. The Last Story Part 3 - Last Part

So this is the Last Story of...

.

Title : Love You Love Me

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Cho Kwangmin

- Cho Youngmin

- Cho Hyunmin

- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

- Judy Fukumoto

- etc

Warning : M-Preg. OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, TYPOSSSS, , penggunaan kata-kata kasar, KEBACOTAN author di beberapa bagian. Ga terima bash atau flame.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, AND DON'T COMPLAIN PLEASE.

.

.

Happy Reading..^^..

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat sedang duduk di balkon, ia memandang kosong ke tanah dan menggigiti kukunya.

Sungmin masih terlihat ragu, ia memang berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Tapi ia memberitahu Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun memberitahukannya pada Donghae. Berarti secara tak langsung ia telah memberitahukannya pada Donghae. Tapi kata Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tak mengingkari janjinya, karena ia tak memberitahukannya secara langsung. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah!

"Mma.. Eomma~" Hyunmin berjalan dengan sedikit terseok ke arah Sungmin, lalu tiba-tiba Hyumin mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan merangkak menuju Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Hyunmin. Begitu bayinya dekat dengannya, Sungmin langsung menggendong Hyunmin.

"Waeyo Chagiya?"

"Yunie mo cucu.." Hyunmin mengangkat-angkat botol susu kosong yang menggantung dilehernya. Entah itu inovasi dari mana, tapi setiap botol susu Hyunmin, diikatkan gantungan supaya bisa di kalungkan di leher Hyunmin.

"Sebentar ya." Sungmin mengelus rambut Hyunmin.

"Kyu! Susu Hyunmin habis, buatkan lagi ya!" titah Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Ne!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang juga setengah berteriak.

Ya, ada untungnya juga Kyuhyun pulang cepat, setidaknya dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin kerja sendiri di rumah. Jadi pekerjaan rumah sedikit berkurang.

Tak begitu lama Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa sebotol susu.

"Appa~!" Hyunmin terlihat antusias melihat botol susu di tangan Kyuhyun. Hyunmin langsung memberontak dipelukkan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menurunkan Hyunmin begitu bocah ini memberontak. Hyunmin dengan semangatnya berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun yang menyambut Hyunmin dan kemudian menggendong bayinya. Ia mengambil botol susu yang telah kosong itu, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Hyunmin langsung menyedot susu itu dari botolnya dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kyu, kira-kira nanti Hyukjae marah tidak ya?" Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, aku berani jamin, Eunhyuk tidak akan marah padamu."

"Tapi kalau Hyukjae marah padaku bagaimana? Pokoknya kalau dia marah padaku, aku yang akan marah padamu ya?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah childish Sungmin. "Iya iya."

.

* * *

.

"Hm, yang mana ya kamarnya." Ahjumma itu melihat kedua pintu kamar dihadapannya.

Donghae menatap Ahjumma itu dengan tatapan yang begitu memohon.

"Kalau tidak yang ini, sepertinya sih yang ini." ujar Ahjumma itu sambil menunjuk kedua pintu kamar itu bergantian.

"Tolong diingat-ingat lagi Ahjumma."

"Aku rasa yang ini." Ahjumma itu menunjuk pintu kamar yang kedua.

"Jinjja? Ah, Gamsahamnida Ahjumma!" Donghae menyalami tangan Ahjumma itu antusias. Ahjumma itu hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae mempersiapkan dirinya. Okeh! dia harus minta maaf, dia harus mengalah, tentunya agar Eunhyuk kembali. Bagaimana pun juga Eunhyuk tengah mengandung anaknya sekarang. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk, maka dari itu Eunhyuk harus ada dipengawasannya.

Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup, perlahan ia mulai mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

'Tok tok tok'

Donghae mengatur napasnya berulang kali, beberapa kali ia memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia katakan pada Eunhyuk.

Ia ketuk pintu kamar itu sekali lagi. 'Tok tok tok'

Tak lama, seseorang pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Mencari siapa?"

Donghae membelalakan matanya saat melihat seorang pria yang membukakan pintu tersebut, di tambah lagi, pria itu dalam keadaan topless sekarang.

"Ya, kenapa diam? Kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Donghae menatap pria itu geram. "Dimana Istriku?" tanya Donghae, ia mengatupkan giginya saat bertanya hal tersebut.

Sedangkan pria tadi malah memandang Donghae bingung. "Istri? Istrimu yang mana?!"

Donghae dengan lancangnya, menerobos pria itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"YA!"

Donghae tak menghiraukan teriakan pria itu, ia terus masuk ke dalam ruang utama kamar tersebut.

"KYAAAAA!"

"AAAAA! Mianhae!" Donghae menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, dan membalikkan badan saat melihat wanita setengah telanjang yang duduk di atas ranjang.

.

.

Pintu itu di tutup dengan keras tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

Apes sekali dirinya hari ini. Sudah di beri bogeman mentah yang bertubi-tubi, ia diperlakukan semena-mena seperti tadi. Sabarlah ya nak. #seribupukpukbuatDonge

Donghae memandang pintu kamar sebelah kamar ini. Kata Ahjumma tadi, kalau kamarnya bukan yang ini, berarti yang itu kan?

Donghae menghampiri pintu kamar tersebut, dan mulai di ketuknya pintu tersebut. 'Tok tok tok'

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali.

Kini ia harus menunggu lebih lama, karena sang pemilik kamar, tak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

Ia ketuk pintu kamar itu sekali lagi. 'Tok tok..'

Sebelum ketukan ketiga, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Donghae tak melihat seseorang pun dihadapannya, ia merasa ada yang janggal di sana.

"Nugu?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah. Donghae menurunkan view-nya. Dilihatnya seorang balita yang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

Donghae manatap bocah itu tak percaya, Donghae menyetarakan tingginya dengan bocah itu. Ditatapnya wajah bocah itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sementara bocah itu malah menatapnya takut.

Greep!

"Eommaa!" jerit anak itu saat Donghae tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Anakku.. Kau sudah lahir.. Dan kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini.. Maaf kan Appaa.. Maafkan Appa yang tidak mendampingi Eomma-mu saat dia melahirkanmu.. Maafkan Appa nak.. Hiks.." Donghae meneteskan air mata di kedua pipinya, sungguh dramatis.

"Hiks.. Eommaa! Dowajuseyo Eomaa.. Huee.." anak itu menangis sambil menjerit-jerit memanggil Eommanya.

Tak lama, seorang wanita bertubuh tambun datang. Nampaknya ia sangat terkejut saat melihat anaknya tengah peluk pria asing.

"YA! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?! KAU PENCULIK YA?!"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari tersial dan terapes dari dalam hidupnya. Begitu pikir Donghae.

Setelah mendapat bogeman dari pria topless tadi, lalu di perlakukan semena-mena. Ia harus menderita karena di tiban wanita bertubuh tambun tadi, kemudian ia harus menerima perlakuan yang semena-mena lagi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Motel tua itu.

"Mungkin lebih baik, aku ke sini lagi besok. Hah.." Donghae menghela napas pasrah.

'Bruk!'

Tanpa sengaja Donghae menabrak seorang pria yang tengah membawa banyak kantung belanjaan, dan terlihat belanjaan pria itu berantakan di lantai sekarang.

"Aish. Jeongmal Mianhamnida." Donghae memungut belanjaan pria itu.

"Ne, gwaenchana." jawab pria itu.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat pria itu. "Eunhyuk-ah!"

Ya, benar pria itu memang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk ikut terkejut saat melihat Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Motel, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada datar.

"Shireo!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan Donghae!"

Bukannya mendengar perintah Eunhyuk, Donghae malah menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk jatuh kepelukkannya.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae.."ujar Donghae sangat lirih.

Eunhyuk mencoba memberontak, namun Donghae malah mengeratkan pelukkannya, ya sebisa mungkin ia akan terus mengeratkan pelukkannya tanpa menyakiti bayi di perut Eunhyuk.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu." ujar Donghae semakin lirih.

Eunhyuk mulai diam. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat luluh saat mendengar suara Donghae yang sangat lirih, di tambah lagi saat ia mengingat wajah babak belur Donghae tadi.

"Mianhae.. Maafkan aku Eunhyuk-ah. Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu.. Maaf kan aku karena aku sudah pergi dengan wanita lain, tanpa memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tapi aku berani sumpah, Judy hanya teman lamaku, dan sekarang dia hanya rekan kerjaku, dan dia Sekretaris baru Kyuhyun yang direkomendasikan bos-nya dari Jepang. Aku menemaninya makan siang karena dia tak tahu jalan ke Restaurant yang terdekat. Dan hubungan kami benar-benar hanya sebatas rekan kerja sekarang, aku tak bohong, aku berani sumpah Eunhyuk-ah.. Aku salah, aku tahu aku salah, aku tak menjelaskannya langsung padamu saat itu, aku mengaku salah. Kau boleh menghukumku, menghinaku, mencaci-maki diriku, memerintahku sesuka hatimu. Tapi aku mohon, pulanglah.. Ayo pulang, aku sangat mencemaskanmu dan bayi kita. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu, jauh dariku lebih lama lagi. Aku mohon pulanglah.. Hiks.." Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya. Donghae mulai terisak. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bisa menerima dengan jelas semua penjelasan Donghae. Ya, tak seluruhnya salah Donghae, ini juga kesalahannya yang terlalu egois dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae dengan jelas.

"Ayo pulang Hyuk. Hiks.. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu lagi." suara isakkan Donghae semakin jelas.

Eunhyuk perlahan melepas pelukkan Donghae padanya.

Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae, lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata Donghae.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menangis, pria menangis itu memalukan tahu." ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae juga ikut mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan kemejanya. "Mollayo, air mataku mengalir begitu saja." Suara Donghae masih terdengar sedikti serak.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ayo kita pulang." uja Donghae dengan tatapan dan suara yang memohon.

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia menghela napas sejenak. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang.."

.

* * *

.

Kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah duduk di balkon apartment mereka. Tangan mereka terus bertaut sejak Eunhyuk pulang tadi. Mereka berdua melukis sebuah senyuman, memandang bintang di langit sambil menyamankan diri satu sama lain.

Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae, dan Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Eunhyuk. Ya, pasti kebayanglah ya.

"Donghae-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Mianhae.."

"Mianhae? Untuk?" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Karena waktu aku tidak menghiraukan penjelasanmu. Aku malah memarahimu dan membentakmu." Eunhyuk ikut mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Donghae.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku juga salah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita saling memaafkan ya?"

Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae mengubah posisinya dan menghadap Eunhyuk sekarang. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Eunhyuk, lalu membawa tubuh Eunhyuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu." ujar Donghae dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"Ne?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Mungkin setelah ini, kau bisa saja merasa jijik padaku. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya, aku tak bisa menyimpan ini sendiri." Ekspresi Donghae mulai terlihat resah.

Eunhyuk masih menatap Donghae tak mengerti.

"Aku mencintai seorang pria." ujar Donghae.

.

.

.

"Dan pria itu adalah kau."

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan dari wajah Eunhyuk. Ia masih terus menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, katakan sesuatu, jangan hanya memandangku seperti itu." ujar Donghae, mulai menatap Eunhyuk dengan perasaan takut.

Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tangan Donghae. Donghae sedikit tercekat ditatapnya tangannya yang baru di lepas Eunhyuk.

'Greep'

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Donghae masih bingung dengan reaksi Eunhyuk, ia hanya berusaha membalas pelukkan Eunhyuk dengan baik.

"Gomawo." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo? K.. Kenapa berterima kasih?"

Eunhyuk melepas pelukkannya. Ia menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum senang. "Karena berkat cintamu, itu berarti, cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan." ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum, rasa puas, lega, bahagia, bercampur dan melukis senyuman itu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali berpelukkan, rasanya sangat bahagia, memeluk orang yang kau cintai sambil bermandikan cahaya bulan dan bintang.

Ah! Sepertinya Donghae harus menarik pemikirannya, pemikiranny yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya.

.

* * *

.

'TING TONG'

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan adanya tamu yang datang. Sungmin melihat ke arah jam dinding, sudah malam dan ini tepat jam makan malam. Siapa yang berkunjung?

Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamarnya, sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi, berhubung ia baru saja pulang kerja.

"Kyu, panggil anak-anak untuk makan malam, aku akan membukakan pintu dulu, sepertinya ada tamu" ujar Sungmin.

"Ne."

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu rumah. Sungmin membuka pintu tersebut, lalu dilihatnya seorang wanita tengah berdiri dihadapannya, wanita itu tersenyum manis saat Sungmin membukakan pintunya.

"Annyeongihasimnikka." wanita itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sungmin mengangguk sedikit. "Ne."

"Apa Cho Sajangnim ada?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ne, ahm.. Silahkan masuk dulu." Sungmin mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk.

Sekarang mereka berdua tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Wanita itu masih memasang senyum manisnya pada Sungmin.

"Kyu, ada tamu untukmu." ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang agak keras.

Sungmin kembali melihat wanita itu. "Chogi, Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eoh, Fukumoto Judy imnida." Judy memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Cho Sungmin imnida." Sungmin refleks memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Keundae, Kau rekan kerja Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne? Ahm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." Judy tersenyum malu-malu.

Sungmin memandang kurang suka pada Judy setelah wanita itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Chogi, kau adiknya Cho Sajangnim kah? Kalian berdua terlihat sangat tampan." puji Judy, terlihat sekali ia sedang mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai memandang wanita ini dengan ekspresi yang malas. "Gamsahamnida" jawab Sungmin dengan nada datar.

"Eoh, Fukumoto-sshi."

Kyuhyun datang ke ruang tamu, lalu ia mendudukan dirinya persis di sebelah Sungmin. "Min, dia Sekretarisku, yang Shindong-sshi rekomendasikan dari Jepang." Kyuhyun sedikit menjelaskan pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke rumahku? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aniyeyo Sajangnim. Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan Jadwal anda untuk satu minggu kedepan, tadinya saya ingin menyerahkan ini pada Donghae, tapi saya baru ingat kalau Donghae cuti karena Istrinya sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Maka dari itu, saya pikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika saya menyerahkannya pada Sajangnim." ujar Judy.

"Oh, ye, gamsahamnida. Tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu serepot ini, sampai mengantarkan ke rumah. Jadwal ini masih bisa diserahkan besok bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Algeseumnida Sajangnim."

"Geurom, sudah malam, saya permisi dulu." Judy mulai berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, kau ingin makan malam bersama kami? Kebetulan Sungmin masak banyak makan malam hari ini." tawar Kyuhyun.

"Hm, tidak usah Sajangnim, pasti akan merepotkan, saya akan makan malam di rumah saja." tolak Judy.

Judy ingin menepuk keningnya, ia lupa, ia tidak bisa pura-pura gengsi di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu pria yang menerima jawaban pertama, begitu simpulannya saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menawarkan tumpangan padanya dan ia menolaknya, setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi. 'Aish! Seharusnya, tadi aku menerimanya saja!' sesal Judy dalam hati.

"Geurae. Keunyang, sudah malam, bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang?" tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah! Ne. Sudah malam, tidak baik wanita pulang malam seorang diri, biar aku yang mengantar." kini Sungmin menawarkan diri.

"Baiklah jika tidak merepotkan." terima Judy. Dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan saat kedua pria tampan dihadapannya menawarkannya tumpangan. Ia melihat Sungmin. 'Sepertinya dia tertarik padaku.' pikir Judy.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aniya, Biar aku yang mengantar, kau mulailah makan terlebih dahulu, lalu istirahat. Kau kan baru saja pulang, pasti kau masih sangat lelah." ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak melelahkan, aku malah takut kau yang kelelahan."

Judy menatap keduanya bingung, terutama Kyuhyun. Biasanya saat Kyuhyun menawarinya sesuatu dan dia menolak, Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah menerima penolakannya. Tapi barusan, Kyuhyun seperti sama sekali tak menerima penolakan.

'Hanya berpikir bahwa dia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik.' Judy mensusgesti dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya saat menatap Kyuhyun. 'Kenapa dia memaksa sekali mengantar wanita ini?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Judy-sshi, biar aku yang mengantarmu ne?" ujar Sungmin.

Judy mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tapi Min-ah-"

"Cepat masuk dan mulailah makan, temani anak-anak!" ujar Sungmin bernada final. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju meja makan.

"Judy-sshi, aku ambil kunci mobil dulu ne." Sungmin kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah ia memastikan Kyuhyun duduk di depan meja makan. Ia pergi mengambil kunci mobil, dan pergi mengantar Judy.

.

.

"Jadi kau Sekretaris baru Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin memulai percakapan di dalam mobil.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah dua bulan bekerja. Oh ya, berapa tahun perbandingan umurmu dengan Cho Sajangnim?" setelah menjawab kini Judy yang melempar pertanyaan. 'Permulaan yang bagus.' pikir Judy.

"Aku lebih tua dua tahun darinya." jawab Sungmin.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau yang kakaknya. Hm, kau tidak terlihat lebih tua, kau terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Sajangnim." ujar Judy. Sesekali ia menunjuk jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ya, banyak yang begitu. Tapi aku bukan kakaknya."

"Kau bukan kakaknya? Pantas saja, wajah kalian tidak begitu mirip. Ah, tadi tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar kalian membicarakan anak-anak. Apa Cho Sajangnim sudah punya anak? Atau itu anakmu?" tanya Judy.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. "Ya, mereka anak-anak kami." jawab Sungmin.

Judy mencelos dalam hati. Pria-pria incarannya sudah mempunyai anak? Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menggait salah satu di antara mereka.

Tunggu dulu! Dia tak melihat Istri mereka tadi. Bahkan itu terlihat mereka hidup dengan anak-anak mereka tanpa Istri. Jika mereka sudah tak mempunyai Istri, berarti harapannya masih ada bukan? pikir Judy.

"Oh, tapi aku tak melihat Istri kalian, apa mereka tidak tinggal bersama kalian?" tanya Judy untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tak punya Istri." jawab Sungmin.

"Ne?" Judy tak mengerti ucapan Sungmin, maksudnya dia telah bercerai, atau bagaimana?. Tapi ini berarti harapannya masih ada. :P

"Tapi Kyuhyun punya Istri." tambah Sungmin.

'Eoh, berarti targetku tinggal Sungmin sekarang.' ujar Judy dalam hati.

"Dan aku yakin benar kau melhat dengan jelas Istri Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin.

"Oh ya, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ah, setelah belokkan ini, rumahku yang paling ujung, satu-satunya rumah dengan pagar berwarna ungu." jelas Judy.

Sungmin mengangguk. Judy masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia tak merasa dirinya melihat seorang wanita pun di rumah itu.

"Keundae, aku tidak melihat seorang wanitapun di rumahmu." ujar Judy.

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya.

"Aku tak bilang bahwa Istri Kyuhyun itu wanita bukan?" ujar Sungmin.

Judy membelalakan matanya mendengar kalimat Sungmin. "Istri Kyuhyun itu pria." jelas Sungmin.

Judy menelan ludahnya gugup. Istri Kyuhyun adalah pria, Sungmin tak punya Istri, dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan kakak adik.. Jangan bilang kalau...

"Biar, aku memperkenalkan diri lagi. Joneun, Lee Sung.. Ah, Cho Sungmin imnida. Kyuhyunie Anae. Ah, apakah aku harus memberitahumu sudah berapa lama kami menikah? Sepertinya tidak ya?" ujar Sungmin agak sombong.

Judy tak sanggup berkata-kata. Benar-benar tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa dan melakukan apa. Pria-pria incarannya gay?! Ini sungguh menggelikan!

"Judy-sshi, ini sudah sampai rumahmu, kau tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah?" tanya Sungmin.

Judy tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia membuka seat beltnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Menyampirkan tas di bahunya, lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat.

"Gamsahamnida telah mengantarku." ujar Judy sambil membungkukkan badannya cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ne! Tak perlu sungkan!" ujar Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Judy setelah ia mengetahui semuanya.

Dari awal Sungmin memang sudah tak menyukai wanita ini. Wanita ini jelas sekali pasti ingin mengejar dan mencari perhatian suaminya. Sampai harus mengunjungi rumahnya pada malam hari.

"Jangan kira aku bodoh nona Sekretaris." gumam Sungmin. Dan setelah itu Sungmin kembali ke rumah dengan hati yang sangat senang.

.

* * *

.

Kwangmin masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lama Youngmin dan Kyuhyun menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kami Pulang" sahut keduanya.

Sungmin datang menyambut mereka sambil menggendong Hyunmin. "Eh? Kwangmin mana?" tanya Sungmin saat ia tak melihat Kwangmin di sana.

"Tadi Kwangmin masuk terlebih dahulu, sepertinya dia langsung ke kamar." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dia lagi bad mood, katanya giginya lagi sakit." ujar Youngmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap Youngmin 'bad mood?' pikir keduanya. Hah, anak-anak ini tumbuh dengan begitu cepat ya~.

"Ah Min, aku harus kembali ke kantor." ujar Kyuhyun setelah Youngmin masuk ke dalam.

"Ne? Waeyo? Aku sudah masak banyak." Sungmin terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Sekretarisku tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri. Aku harus mencari Sekretaris baru, dan masih banyak CV para job seeker yang belum ku baca."

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Arraseo. Tapi kali ini kau harus bawa bekal ya? Biar aku siapkan dulu!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin sudah melesat masuk ke dalam dapur. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Sungmin datang lagi dan memberikan sekotak bekal untuknya.

Sungmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke depan rumah.

"Kyu." panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Wae?"

"Pilih Sekretaris yang sudah menikah." ujar Sungmin serius.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Ne Arraseo."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berbagi kecupan, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai meluncur menuju kantornya.

.

* * *

.

Kwangmin terlihat meringkuk di atas sofa, tangan kanannya terlihat mengelus-elus pipinya yang membengkak, dan tangan kirinya sibuk menggonta-ganti channel TV. Ia merasa tak tenang sedari tadi, gigi geraham depan sebelah kanannya, sepertinya harus di copot, karena sepertinya gigi baru akan segera tumbuh, dan itu sangat menyiksa gusinya. Harusnya hari libur begini ia nikmati dengan bermain, tapi kalau kondisinya seperti ini, bagaimana dia bisa bermain?.

"Mati kau mati!" ujar Youngmin sambil menatap ke arah PSP-nya.

Kwangmin melirik ke arah Youngmin di sebelah kirinya. Suara Youngmin makin membuat giginya berdenyut sakit.

"Hihihi~ Kincing~ cing~ cing~"

Sebuah suara lagi yang Kwangmin dengar, dan kini dari mulut sang adik Hyunmin.

Kini Hyunmin sibuk bermain dengan kerincingan yang ada ditangannya.

"Min, boleh ya?"

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau mabuk berat lagi bagaimana?! Aku tidak mau hamil lagi Kyu!"

Kwangmin menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Belum cukup suara Youngmin dan Hyunmin yang memekakkan telinganya. Kini kedua orang tua-nya sibuk berceloteh di dapur.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak mati mati!"

"Aihihi, kincing, kincing.."

"Min boleh ya? Sekali inii saja.. Aku sudah janji dengan karyawan yang lain.."

"Tidak boleh! Kau kan bisa beralasan lain!"

"IIHH! DIAM JANGAN BERISIK! KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK PENGERTIAN SEKALI SIH?! GIGI KU SEDANG SAKIT TAU!" Kwangmin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Teriakkannya sukses membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Kwangmin membanting remote TV ke sofa dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Kwangmin.

'BLAM!'

Kwangmin membanting pintu kamar-nya dengan keras.

"Kincing.. Cing.. Cing.." suara Hyunmin memecah keheningan. Ia kembali bermain dengan kerincingan barunya.

"Eoh, Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Sungmin.

"Eh? Apa dia baru saja mengucapkan huruf 'R' dengan benar?" tanya Youngmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Min, boleh ya? Kalau tidak kau ikut saja, supaya kau bisa lihat kalau aku tidak akan minum banyak-banyak." Kyuhyun masih saja setia membujuk Sungmin agar memperbolehkannya pergi ke acara kantornya itu.

"Sekali aku bilang tidak boleh! Ya tidak boleh!"

.

* * *

.

Sungmin dan Kwangmin baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter gigi. Kwangmin terlihat sedang menahan tangis, di mulut sebelah kanannya, terdapat sebuah kapas yang dilumuri obat, tepatnya di bagian geraham depan yang baru di copot oleh dokter gigi tadi. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah lolipop.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sungmin.

"Syedikhit." jawab Kwangmin, sulit berbicara yang jelas dengan kapas di dalam mulutmu.

"Kata dokter, nanti kalau sudah tidak terlalu sakit, kapasnya boleh di buang." ujar Sungmin.

Kwangmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun mana ya?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari suami dan anak-anaknya. Dengan mudahnya Sungmin menemukan mereka.

Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu di kursi tunggu. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memangku Hyunmin, dan Youngmin duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka bertiga fokus pada PSP yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kwangmin mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, lihat-lihat! Pria itu tampan sekali.." ujar seseorang. Sungmin refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Dua orang suster sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi mereka melihat Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menggelikan. Sungmin menatap tak suka ke arah suster-suster itu.

"Omo~, dia tampan sekali.."

"Sangat tampan! Tapi anak-anak yang ada bersamanya itu siapa ya? Apa mereka itu anak-anaknya?"

"Mollaseo.. Kalaupun itu anaknya, ya tak apa lah~, yang penting Istri-nya sekarang juga sedang tidak ada di sini."

Mendengar perbincangan suster-suster itu, sukses mengacaukan suasanya hati Sungmin. 'Sayang sekali, Istri pria tampan yang kalian gosipkan ada disini..' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

Kwangmin terlihat melangkah lebih dulu menghampiri Kyuhyun, Youngmin dan Hyunmin. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun, lalu ikut memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar PSP tersebut.

"Appa! Appa! Yang itu yang itu! Cepat bunuh yang itu!" seru Youngmin, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar PSP.

Sungmin terlihat berjalan menuju kebelakang kursi yang di duduki Kyuhyun, lalu tiba tiba ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Kelihatannya sibuk sekali.." ujar Sungmin sambil menempelkan perpotongan dagu dan lehernya di bahu kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku sedang membantu Youngmin menyelesaikan level ini." jawab Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar PSP.

Sungmin menatap suster-suster tadi dengan tajam.

Terlihat suster-suster itu saling bertukar pandangan dengan takut, lalu mereka cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tingkah suster-suster itu.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

Sungmin menggendong Hyunmin dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi di genggam erat oleh Youngmin. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun sedang membawa tas perlengkapan Hyunmin, dan juga sekaligus sedang menggendong Kwangmin. Mereka hendak keluar dari rumah sakit saat tiba-tiba seorang suster meminta mereka untuk menjauhi pintu sejenak.

"Maaf, tolong permisi sebentar."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ranjang pasien di bawa masuk dengan seorang pria yang sedang berbaring di atasnya. Mereka begitu tergesa, apalagi saat pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Eoh? Hae ahjusshi!" ujar Youngmin, ia menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang yang membawa ranjang pasien itu.

"Jinjja?" Sungmin melihat arah tunjuk Youngmin.

"Apa yang tadi di bawa masuk itu Eunhyuk? Arahnya menuju ruang persalinan, Sudah waktunya kah dia melahirkan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita susul saja." usul Sungmin.

.

.

"Hae-ah, tenanglah, duduk dulu." ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan Donghae.

Tapi Donghae terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang bersalin, sesekali ia mengintip dari jendela pintu, namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia lihat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Tadi Hyukie terlihat sangat kesakitan, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Donghae menjawab dengan cepat, ia menggigiti kukunya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hyukie? Panggilan menjijikan macam apa itu?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Ssst.." desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar desisan Kyuhyun.

Youngmin sedang asik bermain dengan PSP-nya. Kwangmin juga sebenarnya sibuk dengan PSP-nya, lebih tepatnya sibuk mengotak-atik tombol disana, ia kurang mengerti permainan yang sedang ia mainkan sekarang. Hyunmin yang sekarang sedang ada di pangkuan Kwangmin, ikut memencet-mencet tombol yang ada di PSP Kwangmin.

'CKLEK'

"Tuan Lee?"

"Ne Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Istri dan anak saya?" tanya Donghae segera saat Dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang bersalin.

Dokter itu membuka masker di wajahnya, lalu menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum puas. "Istri anda baik-baik saja dan... Anak anda perempuan."

Donghae menghela napas lega, dan mengucap syukur pada Tuhannya.

"Bayi anda sedang dimandikan, anda bisa melihat keadaan Istri anda di dalam, namun sepertinya Istri anda masih belum sadar, dia masih berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius." ujar si Dokter.

"Ne! Gamsahamnida Dokter!" Donghae langsung melesat masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin dan di susul oleh Dokter tadi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih menunggu di luar, mereka tak mau repot-repot membawa anak mereka ikut masuk juga. Bisa-bisa nanti mereka membuat ulah begitu melihat alat-alat disana.

"Berarti sekarang Eunhyuk sudah menjadi seorang ibu ya.. Sama sepertimu.." ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memberi seulas senyum.

"Aku dulu sempat mengira, kalau dalam hubungan mereka Donghae-lah yang akan menjadi istri." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan setidaknya dapat menentukan yang mana yang seharus menjadi Istri." ujar Sungmin.

"Hal bodoh? Maksudmu?"

"Neo Mollaseo? Aku dengar dari mereka, malam itu mereka 'melakukannya bergantian'.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ne? B.. B.. Bergantian?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hampir tak percaya. Ehm, sejujurnya hal yang ia dengar itu cukup menggelikan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne. Ya maklumlah, mereka dalam pengaruh obat perangsang, hal bodoh apapun dapat mereka lakukan" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggosok-gosong kedua lengan atasnya, entah mengapa ia sedikit merinding mendengar Eunhyuk dan Donghae 'melakukannya bergantian'. Errr.. Menggelikan.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita mencobanya juga?" tanya Sungmin nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Me.. Mencoba juga? Apa maksudmu? Kau jangan macam-macam Min-ah." ujar Kyuhyun makin merinding mendengar usulan Sungmin.

"Melakukannya bergantian." jawab Sungmin seraya memperagakan tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shireoyo!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Wae?!" balas Sungmin tak kalah keras.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah mau! Hiii.." Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya sendiri kala membayangkan Sungmin berada di posisinya dan dirinya berada di posisinya Sungmin saat bercinta.

"Aish! Sudahlah ayo pulang! Nanti kita jenguk mereka lagi!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung melangkan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kenapa dia menganggapnya serius sekali? Aku kan hanya bergurau." gumam Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengunjungi rumah Jungmo hari ini? Dan lagi pula ini masih pagi. Mereka baru sampai di Seoul kemarin sore, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Amerika tidaklah dekat, mereka pasti masih lelah, dan aku rasa mereka pasti masih sibuk mengurusi rumah mereka." ujar Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa barang keperluan anak-anaknya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Eomma~ tapi Youngie kangen Jungmo Daddy dan Yoona Mommy~" rajuk Youngmin yang juga ada disana.

"Kwangie juga, Kwangie mau ketemu Mommy.." ujar Kwangmin menambahkan.

"Ya aku pikir juga begitu, tapi yaa, kau bisa lihat sendirikan tingkah mereka, mereka terus merajuk padaku setelah mereka tahu Jungmo dan Yoona sudah sampai di Seoul. Dan hnn.. Jungmo juga mengatakan untuk datang pagi hari." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Keundae.. Aku harus berbelanja ke supermarket dulu, beberapa buah di kulkas habis, dan biskuit kesukaan Hyunmin juga habis. Hyunmin akan banyak berceloteh jika sehari saja ia tak makan biskuitnya."

"Yasudah, nanti kita sekalian saja, setelah itu baru ke rumah Jungmo." saran Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau antar aku saja ke supermarket, lalu nanti kalian duluan saja, biar aku nanti menyusul dengan taksi. Aku rasa aku akan lama di supermarket." ujar Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Tidak usah, nanti akan merepotkanmu, jika harus bolak balik."

"Sudahlah, pokoknya setelah belanja nanti kau harus menghubungiku, biar aku bisa menjemputmu. Arraseo? Atau kalau tidak aku akan terus menunggumu sampai acara belanjamu itu selesai."

"Huh, ne arraseo.."

.

.

Sungmin mendorong kereta bayi Hyunmin di antara rak buah-buahan. Ya, Sungmin tak sendiri, ia di temani oleh Hyunmin. Tadinya ia tak berniat membawa Hyunmin, tapi Hyunmin tak mau turun dari gendongannya saat ia turun dari mobil tadi, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus membawa Hyunmin ikut berbelanja dengannya.

Di kereta bayi tersebut, Hyunmin sedang ngomel-ngomel tak jelas, dari tadi sebenarnya ia bermaksud meminta Sungmin membawanya ke rak-rak biskuit bayi. Hyunmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke kereta, ia sangat kesal karena dari tadi Eomma-nya tak menuruti kemauannya.

"Mmaa~, Yun mo mamam~!" celoteh Hyunmin tiada henti.

"Ne, chagiya, habis ini ya.. Eomma sedang mencari buah-buahan dulu, setelah ini kita ke rak sebelah." ujar Sungmin tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan Apel dan Jeruk dihadapannya.

"Mamam!"

"Iya, iya.."

Akan tetapi, tak sedikitpun Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya, Hyunmin menggembunkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia berusaha melepas seatbelt di perutnya. Setelah lepas ia turun dari kereta bayi dan berjalan mencari biskuit yang ia mau. Cari sendiri saja, mungkin itu yang sedang bayi itu pikirkan.

.

.

"Hyunie, ayo kita beli biskuitnya, Eomma sudah selesai.." Ujar Sungmin ia memasukkan beberapa buah ke dalam keranjang, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kereta bayi tersebut. Namun ia membelalakan matanya begitu tahu bayinya tak disana.

"Omo! Hyunie! Eodiga?!" Sungmin menjatuhkan keranjangnya, Ia mulai berlari ke sana kemari mencari bayinya.

Panik! dan Takut!

Itu yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang. Ia mencoba mencari ke seluruh sudut supermarket, namun ia tak menemukan bayinya.

"Hyunmin!" panggil Sungmin.

"Hyunmin kau dimana?!" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

Bahkan ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disana.

"Chogi.. Apa kau melihat seorang bayi merangkak atau mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini? Ia menggunanakan baju berwarna hijau, rambutnya hitam lurus, umurnya sekitar satu tahun lebih.." tanya Sungmin pada seorang pria disana.

Pria itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Gamsahamnida." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sejenak, dan mulai mencari Hyunmin lagi.

Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang ia tanyakan, namun tak ada satupun yang melihat bayinya.

"Hyunminie, neoya eodisseo?"

Sungmin hampir menangis. Sampai akhirnya Ahjumma penjaga kasir menepuk bahunya.

"Chogiyo. Tadi aku melihat seorang pria menggendong seorang bayi keluar dari sini, ciri-ciri bayinya sama seperti yang kau sebut. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin, tapi mungkin saja itu bayimu." ujar Ahjumma itu.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Ahjumma itu.

"Jeongmalyo?! Kapan? Apa sudah lama? Kemana pria itu membawanya?" Sungmin memberondong sejumlah pertanyaan.

Ahjumama itu sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia pikir orang dihadapannya ini wanita. Ia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. "Eoh, baru saja. Saat aku melihatnya aku langsung menghampirimu, mungkin mereka masih di sekitar sini."

"Ne! Jeongmal Gamsahamnida Ahjumma!" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan mulai melesat keluar dari supermarket itu.

Begitu keluar dari supermarket Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan bayinya.

"Mmaaa~ hiks~ Eommaa~"

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang pria sedang menggendong bayinya. Hyunmin menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

"YA! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA ANAKKU?!" Sungmin berteriak memanggil pria itu.

Pria yang menggendong Hyunmin tadi menengok kebelakang. Ia terkejut, saat mengetahui rencana penculikkannya diketahui.

Sungmin tak kalah terkejutnya melihat wajah pria itu. Bahkan pria itu adalah salah satu pria yang Sungmin tanyakan di dalam tadi!

Pria itu segera berlari begitu mengetahui Sungmin menangkap basah rencana penculikkannya. Tentunya Sungmin tak tinggal diam mengetahui bayinya di bawa kabur oleh pria jahanam itu.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Sungmin.

Pria itu terus berlari sambil menggendong Hyunmin yang sedang menangis. Sungmin berlari mencoba mengejar pria tersebut.

CIIIT!

Suara decitan sepatu dengan aspal itu begitu memekakkan telinga. Pria penculik itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mengetahui jalan dihadapannya ini buntu.

"Kembalikan anakku sekarang, atau akan kupatahkan lehermu!"

Pria itu menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Sungmin berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"J.. J.. Jangan bergerak! atau anakmu yang kubunuh!" ancam pria itu bernada panik.

Ia mencoba merogoh saku jaket dan celananya untuk mencari sebilah pisau yang biasanya ia bawa.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa selangkah demi selangkah, Sungmin telah mendekatinya. Hingga...

Sreet.

Hyunmin sudah berada di tangah Sungmin sekarang. Pria itu sangat terjejut, ia memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, dan...

BUGH!

"Aaargh!" Erang pria itu saat Sungmin menghantam rahangnya.

BUGH!

PLAAKK

PLETAKK

BRAK!

TAKK!

DUNG!

CESS(?)

KREEKK!

"AAAAAARRGH!"

.

.

Sungmin sedang berhadapan dengan seorang polisi.

Ia sedang menjadi saksi sekarang, bukan tersangka.. Jadi tenang saja.

"Lehernya tidak patah, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar polisi tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Ne.." cicit Sungmin, sambil tersenyum tak enak. Bagaimana pun juga ia sempat bertindak brutal tadi.

"Minnie!" seru seseorang yang baru memasuki kantor polisi tersebut.

"Kyu!" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin, bersamaan dengan itu, perbincangan antara Sungmin dan polisi itupun selesai.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, ia meraba-raba seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin.

"Ne, nan gwaenchana.." jawab Sungmin disertai dengan senyum tipisnya.

Kyuhyun melihat Hyunmin yang ada di gendongan Sungmin. Hyunmin sedang tertidur rupanya. "Tadi dia terlalu banyak menangis.." ujar Sungmin.

"Kwangmin dan Youngmin dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka masih di rumah Jungmo dan Yoona, mereka masih ingin melepas rindu dengan Daddy dan Mommy mereka." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Keundae.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana Hyunmin hampir bisa diculik? Siapa yang berniat menculik Hyunmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengendurkan senyumannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua karena kelalaianku.. Mianhae.." ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. "Pria itu buronan.. Dia biasa menculik bayi, lalu menjualnya ke luar negri.. Bayi kita hampir di culik olehnya, dan itu semua karena kebodohanku.. Jeongmal Mianhae.." Sungmin terisak dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Yang penting Hyunmin sudah kembali pada kita." ujar Kyuhyun menangangkan.

"Aku sangat takut Kyu.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anak kita lagi.. Kenapa aku selalu lalai, kenapa aku bodoh sekali.." Tangis Sungmin mulai meledak.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin, membawa wajah itu mendongak hingga mata mereka saling bertatap. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dengarkan aku.. Ini semua terjadi diluar perkiraan kita, dan berarti kejadian yang seperti ini akan menjadi pelajaran untuk kita.. Kau tidak lalai dan kau tidak bodoh, Arraseo?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, tatapan tak lepas dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kita pulang ne?"

.

* * *

.

Sungmin masih senantiasa berdiri di samping ranjang Hyunmin, ia tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Hyunmin yang sedang tertidur.

"Hey, Ayo tidur. Sudah malam." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Hyunie." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di bahu kirinya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, kita bawa saja Hyunmin ke ranjang kita. Kita tidur bertiga malam ini."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Gruduk Gruduk

Suara kaki berlarian membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Itu pasti Kwangmin dan Youngmin" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggendong Hyunmin secara perlahan. Lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

'CKLEK'

"Eh?" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut melihat kedua anaknya sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memegang bantal dan guling masing-masing.

"Kami juga mau tidur di sini.." ujar Youngmin.

"Kami juga mau bobo sama Hyunie" tambah Kwangmin.

'Ah, mereka pasti tadi menguping..' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo.. Tapi malam ini saja ya.." ucap Kyuhyun malas-malasan.

"Yeaah!" seru kedua bocah itu.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berlima sekarang, tidur berhimpitan di atas ranjang, dengan posisi Kwangmin Youngmin, dan Hyunmin yang di tengah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidur di bagian pinggir ranjang. Sungmin tidur bersebelahan dengan Hyunmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun bersebelahan dengan Kwangmin, dan Youngmin persis di tengah-tengah.

Waktu sudah melewati tengah malam. Bahkan sudah hampir berganti hari. Namun Sungmin belum juga memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu tidur dari tadi." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Bersebrangan dengannya, Kyuhyun tengah tidur menyamping menghadap Sungmin, dan menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa menungguku tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Dan kau, kenapa belum juga tidur?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?"

"Ne?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling terkekeh, hah, sudah lama sekali Sungmin tak mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dan sudah lama pula Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Sungmin.

"Coba pejamkan matamu dulu.."

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya. "Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ne?"

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu.." Pinta Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Sudahlah.. Bernyanyi saja.."

"Hah~ Arraseo.."

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Lagu yang sama yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan saat pertama kali ia meminta Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

Up above the world so high

Like a diamons in the sky

Lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan, saat ia mengandung anak pertamanya.

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

Sungmin membuka lagi kelopak matanya setelah Kyuhyun selesai bernyanyi.

"Kau masih belum juga tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.."

"Apa lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Saranghae.."

Kini mereka berdua saling menatap. Kyuhyun menelan liurnya gugup, wajahnya memerah kerap kali mendengar sang Istri mengucap kata cinta. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba mendekat ke arah Sungmin, ia perhatikan benar langkahnya agar tak membangunkan ketiga anaknya.

"Nado Saranghae.."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin penuh dengan perasaan. Rasanya begitu dalam. Sungmin menyambut kecupan itu dengan senang hati.

Kecupan itu mengakhiri indahnya malam hari itu.

Dan kecupan itu pula yang mengakhiri...

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini..

.

.

.

.

_THE END_

Updatenya cepet banget kan? :P

Hyaah, finally, tamat juga FF ini :')

terima kasih banget buat temen2 semua yang udah baca FF ini dari awal ampe abis, terutama buat yang review dan komen dari awal sampe akhir.. maafin gue yang nggak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu persatu yang udah rajin banget ngrespond, tapi gue cinta banget sama kaliaaaaaaaan *hug*, berkat kalian review disini, bisa nembus angka yang bener2 fantastic, teritama buat gue dan ff ini yang termasuk newbie waktu itu..

untuk semua pertanyaan, rasanya udah pasti kejawab semua ya, dengan berakhirnya FF ini, kecuali yg nanya ortu Kyu, ya emaknya cuman nongol segitu doang di LS p1, gausah banyak2 soalnya nanti dia eksis. *apesi*

Gue nggak bakal bisa nulis ini cerita sampe sebegini panjangnya kalo bukan karena support kalian..

Yaa, buat last part ini, setidaknya tolong berikan respon kalian yang terakhir ya untuk cerita ini terutama para siders.. Ini part terakhir LYLM gais, kasi komen dikit bisalaaah hehe.. soalnya gue tau banget nih, biasanya banyak yang bilang 'maaf karena baru bisa review di last chapter ini, soalnya bla bla bka' :P, but it's okay, yaa, daripada nggak review sama sekali kan? :)

btw, kalo nanti misalnya kau buat ff baru lagi, kalian masih mau baca dan review nggak? :'(

ya, pokoknya sekali lagi, makasih makasih makasih buat semuanyaaa lafyuuu~~~ 3

ohya ini 6000 kata lebih lho untuk ceritanya doang.. banyak kaaaan? jadi di review yaaaa! XD

So the last from me..

Comment and Review please :)

Dini Auliya Zayyana  
Check my soundcloud and follow my twitter : Diniaulicious  
May 16th, 2013


End file.
